Thread of Fate
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: On his journey to save his best friend, Link meets Ghirahim, a sadistic demon lord with a theatrical flair. But Link finds himself entwined in a twisted thread of fate as he is broken down in humiliating ways by this newfound enemy. Ghirahim x Link, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Since this is Ghirahim x Link, this story is definitely non-con! So beware, as this is Ghirahim we're dealing with here! If you have read my other stories, especially the Ganondorf x Link one, then you will have an idea of the type of stories these are. **

**With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thread of Fate<p>

Chapter 1

He had finally reached the end of the temple. Link was ecstatic at the possibility of Zelda standing beyond the beautifully crested door ahead of him. The Skyview Temple had caused him enough trouble, and Link was eager to not only leave this dreaded place already, but also to finally reunite with his childhood best friend. Thus, without a moment's hesitation, he made his way for the door in the room he had just entered when a bright light suddenly blinded him.

The Skyloftian held up his arm to protect his eyes before lowering it to find, much to his surprise, a tall, caped individual standing right at the door. Link watched as the figure lifted up the sword in his hand and growled, seemingly irritated, before the sword slowly disappeared in a sea of diamonds.

"Look who it is…" a strange, deep, chilling voice ricocheted throughout the room in a rather steady yet unsettling manner. The figure turned around, revealing a grayish-colored face with white pale lips, and equally white silky hair that flowed gracefully over one of the large, cat-like eyes lined with purple shadow underneath. "I thought the tornado I stirred up would have torn you apart, yet here you are." The individual turned away to look at the door. "Not that your life or death has any consequence. It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here…just beyond this door." The stranger eyed the golden frame with the bird crest. "Yes, we plucked her holiness from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours…"

Link blinked, trying to figure out who the stranger was, and if it was a man or a woman.

"Oh, but listen to me. I've forgotten my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon who presides over this land you look down upon…The surface. You may call me _Ghirahim._" The stranger continued with his back facing the boy clad in green. "In truth, I much prefer to be indulged with my full title: _Lord Ghirahim_."

Link stepped forward at this announcement. A demon…a very strange looking demon who is apparently a male clad in even stranger attire. This demon was responsible for taking Zelda away, and now he wants to be addressed by a title? Link clenched his face, and he grabbed his sword and shield, ready to confront this very being.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy." Ghirahim turned around, slightly amused as he sprawled out his arms theatrically. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already." He hunched over, a dark aura forming around him as his fingers began twitching and curling rather disturbingly. "She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" Ghirahim threw his arms down dramatically with each exacerbated breath. "FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!"

He disappeared.

Link blinked and began looking around him, sword and shield readied in hand. Confused, he looked left, and then right, finding himself seemingly alone…save for the haunting voice that still rang in the air.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed."

Link remained where he was standing, searching for where the demon was speaking from when he felt a pair of cold hands grip the wrists of his own and a dark presence lean over his left shoulder. Heavy breathing left a cool chill on the skin of his neck. Link shook, startled, as his eyes peered to the left at the face that spoke calmly into his ear.

"Still…it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise upfront not to murder you…"

Link swallowed the lump in his throat at the chilling words and the uncomfortably close presence of the demon pressed up against him.

"No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Ghirahim stuck out his long, snake-like tongue and ran it up that long ear.

In an instant, Link's eyes enlarged, and he immediately tried to escape, only feeling those hands now snake around and wrap his body closer towards the demon, effectively locking him in.

"You don't like?" The Demon Lord Ghirahim teased, whispering huskily into that now flushed ear.

Link tried to wrestle himself out of those strong, firm arms locked around him when he felt a hand reach below his belt and brush up between his legs. The Skyloftian became flustered, and he immediately swung his arms as hard as he could as he broke free from the demon's grasp and stumbled forward before turning around to face this new, unknown, and rather sick enemy. Panting, he tried to catch his breath, slightly startled and taken aback as he watched that figure look at him with a very unsettling and amused smile.

Ghirahim began chuckling, entering a set of chilling laughters before spreading his arms apart and letting his long, red cape disintegrate into another sea of diamonds. Fully revealing his tight, white, inappropriately clad attire, the demon began walking slowly towards Link, his eyes filled with the hunger of a predator ready to play with his prey.

The battle has begun.

For a moment, Link felt nervous sweat at the individual slowly coming towards him. There was something extremely sinister and creepy in that smile and those large, sharp eyes and graceful strides. Eager to defeat this enemy so that he can quickly leave this place, Link struck the Goddess Sword down, only to find in horror and utter shock the blade stuck between two fingers of the demon's hand. Gripping the sword tightly, Link struggled to pull it away, feeling the tight grip at the other end before finally successfully prying it out. He leaped back a step, carefully observing his enemy, who only calmly stared back at him in amusement. Again, Link lunged forward and struck, once more finding his blade held effortlessly by those two gloved fingers. Link's heart sank at the realization of how difficult this battle would be. Gathering his courage, he leaped forward, faking an overhead strike when, at the last minute, he swung his sword from underneath. This trick surprised the demon and effectively knocked him back. Heart excited at this victory, Link lunged forward to attack again when he struck thin air and the demon disappeared in a sea of diamonds. Confused, the Skyloftian whirled around to find the demon appear right behind him. Immediately, Link swung his sword again, but found his blade caught between those two fingers until, this time, the sword left his hand.

In horror, Link took two steps back, fingers feeling suddenly much too empty. He watched as Ghirahim held the Goddess Sword and observed it curiously.

Smiling, Ghirahim threw the blade straight at the boy clad in green.

Immediately, Link held up his shield to block the deadly strike, feeling the sword hit his shield and fall onto the ground with a clatter. Without a moment to lose, the Skyloftian slid and grabbed his blade as he prepared to fight again. He noticed that the demon suddenly hopped back, licking his white lips in delightful anticipation.

"I haven't had this much fun in a fight in a long time," Ghirahim smiled, clearly showing his excitement in this battle. His eyes flickered with a sadistic hunger that sent chills down the other's spine. And then, he made his sword appear in his hand.

Link readied himself as he swung his blade, finding in surprise the demon easily dodge his hits. He attacked a few more times, each time missing until finally his blade made contact with the other's, but before he could even dwell on this small successful feat, the demon swung his sword hard, sending Link flying back. The Skyloftian fell down and quickly gathered himself back onto his feet, now finding a string of shiny, brightly lit, red daggers hovering before him. He saw the demon send the daggers flying forward, nearly piercing him if it hadn't been for the his quick reflexes in blocking some of them with his shield. Taking advantage of this moment, Link leaped forward and struck his sword downward, finding once again the demon disappear in an instant. Gripping his shield in frustration, he turned around and met with a blade that slashed down on him coldly. Link gasped, only barely escaping with a scrape to his shoulder as he stumbled back and blocked another hit.

"What's wrong, sky child? Are you starting to wish that you never traveled down to the surface?" Ghirahim mocked.

Link clenched his teeth and cried out as he lunged forward and attacked, the clash of their blades echoing in his ears. The two fought hard, with each parrying the other's blows as one would dodge the other. Then, with a single strike, the boy in green created a gash in the demon's left shoulder.

Ghirahim stumbled back, hand clasping the wound that now began to seep with blood. He looked at his red-stained glove, a look of annoyance now flashing across his face. "You…sky child…you dare stain my most prized white glove with the color of my own blood?" He threw out his arms violently, his cry of anguish echoing across the room. He looked down and saw the boy only stand there firmly, undeterred and ready to continue the fight, a lion's determination in those bright blue eyes that glared at him with the will to end him. Ghirahim paused for a moment before smiling again, noticing the boy from the sky now look slightly confused. Flicking his hair back in a dramatic flair, Ghirahim licked the blood from his hand and took a few steps forward, noting how the other suddenly took a single step back. "You know, there are other ways for me to play with a worthless, pathetic human like you." The demon noted the short stature of the boy, the smooth delicate skin of that neck, and the pure innocence in that face. He felt a strong urge and temptation to…taint this naïve individual and _humiliate_ him. Oh yes, he really hasn't had this much fun in a very, very long time. And his patience has been waning lately with finding that girl. Perhaps, to keep himself occupied, he will have some fun with this boy who was foolish enough to leave the safety of his home in the sky.

And he will make this boy realize just how foolish he really is.

Ghirahim called out his red daggers again, controlling his weapons effortlessly.

Link noticed a sudden change in the demon's expression. In fact, the demon looked creepier than usual (if that was even possible). But that didn't matter, for he was sure enough to end this clown's life and stop him from capturing Zelda. Gripping the hilt of his blade and holding out his shield, he was ready to block the hits when, suddenly, the daggers disappeared. Blinking, he stared dumbfounded at the smiling demon when, immediately, a dozen stings seared against the edge of his arms and legs. Link cried out in pain, stumbling back and realizing that the daggers had appeared behind him. Shaking, he noted the cuts through his tunic and even chainmail, and although they were only scrapes on the surface, they were enough to make his whole body sting uncomfortably. Link looked up at Ghirahim, who looked as though he was enjoying the entertainment. Brows furrowed, Link lunged forward once more, determined to wipe that arrogant smile off that demon's face when Ghirahim dodged him and slapped him with the back of his hand. The blow was rather insulting and condescending, and Link stumbled back to regain his composure. But his momentary distraction cost him, for more red daggers suddenly shot forward and, to his utter shock, pinned him against the wall.

Link's eyes widened, his arms spread out a few inches away from his waist, the daggers outlining parts of his arms and hands. His legs were apart at a little more than shoulder-width, with daggers also outlined around them. The Skyloftian struggled to push himself off the wall, but found his arms and legs effectively locked in. The daggers did not even touch his skin or clothing, but seemed to have now created a magical barrier that kept him imprisoned. He moved his hand, still feeling his wrist loose as he gripped the sword tightly.

And then he gasped as Ghirahim effortless pulled that sword out of his grasp and tossed it beside them, the sound of the blade's contact against the hard floor making Link's whole body go cold at his current predicament. The demon stood before him, looking down at him with a rather unsettling and creepy smile. He watched as Ghirahim made his own sword disappear before raising up his now empty hand to caress the side of his left cheek. Link turned away, avoiding that disgusting touch before finding his face cupped roughly and pulled towards the demon.

"I can see the fire in your eyes," Ghirahim grinned, watching how helplessly the sky child struggled within his binds before shooting him a dirty look. "Hate me, do you?"

Link growled and tried to move around even more, but only his torso and head and hands could, which were utterly useless without his immovable arms and legs.

"Tell me, what is your name, sky child?"

"Go rot at the bottom of where you came from!" Link spat.

Ghirahim raised a brow. "Oh, so you can talk. How amusing. And why, such an innocent boy like you would dare speak to someone like me so rudely?" The demon released the boy's face, staring straight into those eyes that glared at him with such burning fury. "Now, I'll ask you only one more time." Without warning, he sunk his sharp fingernails deep into the boy's shoulders, hearing in delight the other let out a cry of pain.

Link shook, immediately clenching his mouth tight as he shut his eyes at the pain that seared throughout his shoulders. He could feel those claws digging deeper into his flesh, and the heavy breathing of his enemy now up against his face. He opened his eyes slowly, staring straight into large sinister ones.

"What is your name, sky child?"

The Skyloftian glared, choking on the stings before answering, "Link."

"Oh! Link? My, my, what a terrible and laughable name." Ghirahim pulled out his nails in one swift motion, hearing the other grunt abruptly. "Now look what you made me do!" He held out his hands before him. "My nails had gone through the tips of my gloves. Do you know how much I love these gloves?"

Link didn't answer, continuing to stare at his enemy angrily.

"Oh, and earlier, you stained my glove crimson red. Luckily, I got most of the stains out, but…" Ghirahim gripped both injured shoulders, hearing the other clench his teeth to stifle a cry. "That doesn't mean I'll let you go without you paying for them." Suddenly, without warning, Link head-bumped Ghirahim, causing the demon to stumble back slightly and hiss in pain. "YOU…!" Ghirahim growled, feeling his throbbing forehead as he looked at the other also recovering from the contact. "My patience is waning, sky child. And my thirst for blood is increasing. But…" Ghirahim lowered his hand, a chilling smile appearing on his pale, white lips, "…at the moment, there is something else I thirst for."

Link trembled as that gloved hand caressed his face again, long fingers running up his bangs. Heart pounding, the Skyloftian didn't want to think about what the demon planned to do.

"Link, you say?" Ghirahim grinned, leaning forward and gently taking that face into his hands as he pulled it up towards him to look him in the eyes. "Tell me, how foolish do you think you are for coming down here to the surface?"

Link glared, face clenched as he spat back, "How foolish do you think you look with all that ridiculous makeup?" And then, he felt the demon lean over his shoulder towards his left ear, those lips barely brushing up against his skin as they whispered chillingly into his ear…

"Such lack of manners. I will show you just how foolish and stupid you are. And when I am done with you, you will regret that you ever left the safety of your own home in the sky." A long wet tongue slid against the inside of his ear. Link shivered, heart pounding apprehensively at those words as one hand slowly grabbed one side of his face and traced his bottom lip with a thumb, while the cold, merciless mouth bit his ear and sank its fangs. Link clenched his eyes shut at the pang, feeling the blood seep down and hearing the sound of his enemy lapping it up in delight. The Skyloftian couldn't quite comprehend the words he had just heard, but they were enough for him to dread the true meaning in them. His eyes shot wide open at the enemy's mouth now moving to the corner of his neck, lips kissing and chewing the delicate skin. Link's heart leaped, and he suppressed the threat of a groan in his throat as he swallowed and felt that mouth now move to his Adam's apple.

Ghirahim brushed his lips over the skin, tasting the sweetness of it. "Hm, this is my first time trying a sky child." He breathed in deeply as he ran his hand up and down those injured shoulders. "So…tempting, are you?" He nuzzled his nose against the corner of Link's neck, taking a deep whiff of the boy's smell as he felt the other tremble at the contact. He pulled back and saw how flushed the individual looked. And those cute little ears – they were beyond red. Licking his lips in hunger, he ran one hand down that broad chest, surprised by how fit the boy was, until his hand passed the belt and gripped the area between his legs.

Link gasped out loud. "What-what are you doing?" He stammered, shaking at the hand that began massaging his package. "Stop…no!" Link twisted his head left to right, mouth open and panting at the immediate sensation. He glanced down, eyes horrified by that hand touching him disgustingly. But unfortunately, disgust wasn't exactly what his body was feeling. "Ah!" Link pressed his head up against the wall, shaking as that hand rubbed with its palm against him, slowly and deeply, effectively setting off key sparks that made his legs tremble and nearly collapse if it wasn't for the daggers holding up his body. He moaned, unable to contain himself as that hand now began groping and stroking.

"My, my, look at how much you want this. It feels that good to you?" Ghirahim teased, placing one hand against the wall beside's Link's head as he hovered over him to kiss him. He felt the boy turn away, and his lips only met the right cheek, but that was all right. He nuzzled his nose, feeling the other tremble at the touch. He smiled as he saw the dilemma the sky child now faced. That's right, it was much more fun to break this boy down mentally. He has made it his goal to torture him senselessly and drive this foolish child into madness.

Link groaned, the blood rushing to his face as he felt pleasure grace between his legs. He clenched his mouth shut, stifling his whines as that hand now proceeded to squeeze.

"You're looking a little hot, sky child," Ghirahim mocked, running a tongue up the other ear and further sending shivers down the other's spine.

"Why don't you just…fight me…instead of…acting like a coward," Link struggled to say, biting each word bitterly. He felt the demon cup his face and bring him to face him.

"Such ferocity," Ghirahim remarked. "And quite foolhardy. But you are not one to criticize me, especially with the way your body is…reacting right now."

"I'm not-" Link felt those pale lips latch onto his, devouring his mouth as that long, sadistic tongue invaded his mouth. Eyes widening, Link tried to turn away as the tongue began to explore his inner cavern, toying with his own tongue before climbing down his throat. At this, the Skyloftian coughed, half gasping as the tongue finally pulled out and the demon backed away just slightly before licking his lips and biting the bottom lip playfully.

Ghirahim gripped the face tighter as it turned partially away, and he spoke huskily and forcefully against those lips, "Have you ever tasted your own blood?" He bit down on the boy's bottom lip, hearing a hiss from the other as blood is drawn.

Link winced at the pain and the metallic taste as the demon began kissing him passionately. He tried to shut his mouth tight to prevent any further invasions when his enemy groped his crotch hard, causing him to open his mouth in a gasp and allow the tongue to come in once more. Link struggled for breath as the other now proceeded to taste him with a combination of blood. Finally, Ghirahim pulled away, and Link was left catching his breath as he trembled at the hand that continued to pleasure him between the legs.

"I think you've noticed by now my talented tongue." Ghirahim bragged, sticking his tongue out in a wave before retracting it. "How about I show you just _how_ talented it can be?"

Link was still trying to recover from the last kiss, the blood drying up on his lip, when he froze at the feel of hands lifting up his tunic and chainmail to tuck within his belt. His heart pounded hard, nearly ready to burst out of his chest.

Those hands now grabbed the hilt of his pants.

Before Link could protest, his pants were swiftly dropped down passed his knees, leaving him bare at the bottom.

Ghirahim took a step back. "My, my, I wasn't sure if I felt it right. But you _are_ bigger than I expected."

Link's face turned even redder as Ghirahim rested his chin on his hand and admired without shame his bottom half. "Stop staring," he muttered bitterly.

"Oh, but look how hard you have become. Are you really that turned on by my advances?"

"Like hell I am!"

Ghirahim's eyes darted to blue ones that glared at him with determination. "Don't deny it. You are enjoying this as much as I am."

"No I'm not-" Link stopped mid-sentence, swallowing the lump in his throat as Ghirahim stepped forward and leaned down. The Skyloftian's heart pounded apprehensively, cold nervous sweat dripping down the side of his temples when he suddenly gasped out loud in surprise at the feel of warmth encasing his member. He looked down and stared in shock as Ghirahim's mouth began bobbing back and forth on his manhood. Link whined, twisting and turning within his binds at how wonderful this felt. He hissed and drew out a long moan as he felt that long, demon tongue wrap around his shaft and lick intimately. "Stop…I don't…want this…" Link found himself protesting weakly, completely humiliated as the pleasure washed over his body. "Ah…!"

Ghirahim continued sucking him, tongue toying with the tip of his member while teeth scraped the shaft teasingly. Link shivered, shutting his mouth tightly once more until the sensation was too much and he continued moaning. He found himself panting, wanting to keel over but unable to as his member was sucked on mercilessly. It was amazing, one of the most amazing feelings ever, and the more amazing it felt, the more terrified the Skyloftian became.

Ghirahim licked his lips and continued taking the erection into his mouth. The sky child tasted rather delicious, and the demon was enjoying the reaction he was getting from the other. To spice things up a bit, Ghirahim ran his hand down one of Link's legs, fingernails leaving light incisions behind.

Link hissed at the addition of pain, feeling sharp stings run down his leg and nearly draw blood when he let out a hoarse groan at Ghirahim suddenly cupping his sac and massaging that area. He twisted and turned, eyes shut tight at the horrible nightmare. Short whines escaped his mouth at how wonderful it felt as the massages continued and the mouth and tongue stroked his weeping member. "…No more…" Link whispered, nearly out of breath. As much as he was trying his best to resist, his mind couldn't deny just how talented Ghirahim's tongue was. "Hah!" Link's eyes shot wide open at the hard sucks Ghirahim was inflicting on his erection. After a couple more, the Skyloftian cried out in shock as he reached a very unfamiliar and earth shattering climax he had never felt before. He moaned and sighed loudly, trembling as he shot out the milky liquid...and hearing in equal horror the sounds of the other swallowing every last drop.

Ghirahim pulled away, licking his lips clean as he stood up and observed the boy before him pant heavily. He cocked his head at an angle, amused. Even Link's panting sounded incredibly erotic. "Well, I'll say that went quite well for you."

"You bastard!" Link bit, lips trembling as the emotions inside him swelled, and he struggled to suppress them in front of his enemy.

Ghirahim laughed. "Look at you – a sky child caught with his pants down and his face completely red. Oh, I'm sorry. I do apologize for failing to notice how embarrassed you must feel right now for enjoying every moment of that."

"Who in their right mind would enjoy any of that?" Link froze as that hand lifted up his chin and he stared into eyes that clearly lacked any sympathy…

…or humanity.

There was a sadistic enjoyment in those eyes that left the Skyloftian extremely uneasy.

"Are you insulting my…talents? Why, I only made you feel good now, didn't I?"

If Link had his blade, he would've struck that smile in half. Speaking of his blade…

Ghirahim released his hand and turned to look at the Goddess Sword on the ground. An idea crept on his lips, and he immediately snapped his fingers, releasing the daggers from binding Link.

Link fell straight to the floor, legs beyond weak from that little session as he found himself now facing the ground. He struggled to get back up when he suddenly felt Ghirahim pin his arms down and spread them apart, binding them against the floor once more with more red daggers that struck down out of thin air. Grunting in this uncomfortable position of being bent over against his knees, his blood ran cold at the presence of his enemy pressed up against his back.

"Where do you think you're going, sky child? I'm not done with you yet."

Link shivered as Ghirahim licked his ear. He was startled when a finger began running down the crack of his bottom before pressing his entrance teasingly. Link lifted up his head, flustered as he looked over his shoulder questioningly when his eyes widened at the Goddess Sword in the other's hand. "What…what are you…"

"Now, I'll be a little kind to you right now. You see, before I met you, I was extremely frustrated and exacerbated at having not obtained the girl. But you have provided such wonderful entertainment for me just now that I figured I'll let you decide what I should do to you next."

Link scowled. "What is that supposed to mean? Why would I want you to continue this?"

"Oh, but you should care about this next part, because, you see…" Ghirahim held the blade up and gently pricked the entrance, watching in delight the other shake violently with the fear present in those beautiful and terrified blue eyes. "So, what will it be? The hilt…" his fingers felt the smooth texture of the handle before pricking him again lightly, "or the blade?"

Link couldn't believe what he just heard. He gulped nervously. No, this psychotic, creepy madman couldn't be _that _psychotic, could he? "I'm not playing any stupid games with you!"

Ghirahim chuckled. "I can tell you, you'll live for sure with the hilt."

Link gritted his teeth, yelling out angrily, "I'd rather die than suffer anymore of this humiliation!" The sword…the Goddess Sword…Fi was inside it. No, he will not subject her to something so impure…so…degrading!

Ghirahim grinned. "Oh, I can see how stubborn you are. You're one to withstand a lot of pain when your integrity and pride is on the line." His smile widened. "But, if you don't survive the blade, then, what will happen to your precious little friend?" His words hit the spot, and he immediately saw the devastated realization wash over Link's face. Ghirahim's heart filled with rainbows. "Have you already forgotten why you traveled down to the surface? Who will be able to save her now?"

There was a momentary pause.

Link closed his eyes, swallowing slowly and painfully against the hard, cold floor. A large lump remained stuck where his Adam's Apple is. The pit of his stomach churned as his heart tugged deeply. He gritted his teeth, shaky lips struggling to remain steady.

"The hilt."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for Ch. 2! **

**Also, I've gotten a few requests for a sequel to the Groose x Link story. ****I was pretty surprised at how many hits that story received. For those who have read it, if you want another one-shot of that couple, I am considering writing another one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to let you all know that if you have questions for me, please feel fr****ee to ask in the review section, and I will answer them either here or respond to the review. **

**CottonCandyHaze - yes, you have reviewed my other works before, lol. I always enjoy reading your reviews.  
><strong>

**Regarding "Prince of Tennis," I will not be writing anymore stories on that series for now. **

**For the Groose x Link fic, the story will be a direct sequel to, "It's a Secret to Everybody," but will still be a oneshot. It will be similar to how I separated the "Inui Juice" stories for "Prince of Tennis."**

**I think that's all the questions! Now, onto the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Link bit his lower lip, eyes clenched tightly as he prepared for the worst. His heart was pounding hard, his stomach nauseous as he felt the blade behind him rotate until the hilt was up against his…

"My, my, you're shaking so much right now," Ghirahim smiled, licking his lips at that inviting entrance. "I haven't even stuck it in yet, and you already look like you're in pain."

"Shut-up!" Link called out bitterly. He was in a completely humiliating situation right now. Who wouldn't be shaking when one is about to have his sword shoved up his rear?

"Now, I can still make this extremely painful for you…or I can make it very, _very_ enjoyable." Ghirahim dangled the blade, pressing the hilt up against the entrance. "What do you prefer? I'll be generous and do what you want me to do."

Link clenched his teeth in the irony of the use of the word, "generous", completely hating this pompous bastard. He tightened his fists, arms still bounded, wishing he could just slice his enemy in two.

"Still no answer?" Ghirahim frowned, feigning disappointment. "Well, I was going to be easy on you."

"AH!" Link cried out, eyes ready to pop out as he felt the hilt shoved in roughly by only an inch. His legs trembled, the pain gripping his body at suddenly being stretched too much in a short instant. Link dropped his head down, gasping for breath.

"I told you, it will hurt." Ghirahim shoved in another inch, watching that body before him stiffen and nearly convulse as a cry is suppressed.

Link grimaced. He could feel his insides begin to tear at the thick, hard surface of the handle. It was extremely painful, but no more painful than the humiliation of it all. "Ow…" He drew out before shutting his mouth, not wanting to give his enemy the satisfaction of hearing him. Another inch of the hilt went in, and Link dug his fingernails into his own palm, suppressing the urge to cry out. His eyes were starting to sting from tears that were building up. No doubt he had already bled.

Ghirahim smiled at the tormented state of the boy beneath him. Smiling, he pulled out the sword, hearing the other sigh in relief.

Link swallowed, heart pounding at just how painful that was when the hilt didn't even go all the way in. He braced himself for more pain, ready to bear it all as best he could when his thoughts were interrupted by something wet and slimy running up his entrance. Link's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth and gasped quietly at the feel of the long, soft tongue now toying with his rear. He trembled once more, this time for a different reason, as the tongue ran up the rim and a pair of lips began to suck and kiss the outside pucker of his entrance. "What are you…doing?" Link managed to ask hoarsely.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Ghirahim smiled, giving one long lick and watching that rear shake. "See how much better it feels going down this route?" He pressed his lips against the entrance and sucked, tasting that sweet nectar. Oh, this boy even tastes good down here! He pulled back and smacked his lips. "My, my, it would appear your delicate skin here did tear a little. Here, why don't I _lick_ it more to make it better."

Link shook his head in protest, unable to answer as he suddenly moaned as his wound is attended to generously. He could hear the other lapping up the small amount of blood that had seeped through the broken skin. He clenched his eyes shut, the sensation making his face flushed as he felt his throat constrict. It felt rather good, yet, Link's mind was traumatized that someone would even place his mouth there.

Ghirahim pulled back again, smiling at the sight of those adorable, long ears turning bright red. "I will ask you again, sky child," he offered. "Would you like me to make it enjoyable for you? If not, you can just say so." As expected, the boy remained quiet. Ghirahim's lips widened. Although the sky child didn't answer, he didn't object either.

Ghirahim took it as a yes.

Link cried out, voice hitched as fingers stretched his entrance open and the sadistic, long tongue of his enemy entered inside him. Horrified, he gasped, feeling that organ twirl around the cavern in a surprisingly wondrous way. Link lifted up his head and grunted, his breathing growing erratic as the tongue licked him deeply, sensually, intimately. The blood rushed to his face, and he felt the urge to thrust forward as his member twitched and began to harden more. Finally, the tongue pulled out, replaced by a finger that made him jolt.

"If we want to make this enjoyable, we have to loosen you up," Ghirahim said as he slid his finger in and out.

Link sprawled out his fingers against the floor, completely flustered. "This feels…weird…" he said in a shaky voice.

"It will feel really good when I do this." Ghirahim found the spot and pressed, feeling the body beneath him stiffen in an instant. "Oh my, look how flustered you are." He fingered the boy even more.

Link clenched his teeth, ready to shoot out a retort when he shook again at something inside him sending electric currents throughout this body. Within a few seconds, he felt it again. It was sharp, poignant, tantalizing, injecting him with another shot of pleasure as that special bundle of nerves was being attended to. He thrust forward once, completely in disbelief at what he was feeling as that sweet spot was touched again. Why, what in the goddess's name was this feeling? He had never felt anything of the sort before.

"You naughty, naughty boy. You really are enjoying this." Ghirahim stuck in another finger and began scissoring, feeling those muscles around him contract. He leaned down and whispered into that shaky, red ear, "You're wet. Are you that turned on?"

Link bit down on his lip, whimpering at the uncomfortable yet strange sensations he was feeling. Finally, those fingers pulled out. Surprisingly, he felt rather empty…

Until the hilt began to slide into him once more.

Link's body tensed, nervous by the contact. He could feel the hilt now enter him, slowly sliding in. It still felt big, much too big, but this time it slid in smoother. The coldness of the hilt's surface caused him to shiver. It felt so cool yet so hot at the same time. There was still minor pain as he felt his insides stretched even more before the hilt suddenly shoved straight through, completely enveloped inside him. Link gave a short cry, trembling at the tightness. Unexpectedly, he felt his head roughly grabbed and turned to the side to look over his shoulder.

At the sight of the goddess sword inside his rear, Link's eyes enlarged as he gaped in horror.

"Look how beautiful you look," Ghirahim purred, admiring his work as he brandished the blade. "And now, you're about to feel just how enjoyable it is to have a weapon inside you." Ghirahim slowly pulled the hilt out, then pushed it back in, then pushed it back out, then pushed it back in.

Link dropped his face against the cold floor, panting as the hilt began to thrust in and out of him at a steady pace. He could feel his muscles making contact with the hilt, trembling at the electric currents shooting through his body. He groaned, shocked at his body wanting more as his mind fell into utter turmoil at being raped by his own blade.

"Ah!" Link threw his head back, surprised by that bundle of nerves as it is struck. This time, he could feel Ghirahim angling the hilt better before striking that spot again, and again, and again.

Ghirahim leaned on one arm, resting on his side as he watched in pure enjoyment the reactions of the sky child. He shoved the hilt around, circling it and twisting it to further add to the sensation against that sweet spot. He watched those limbs stretch and tense, those eyes falling into a drunken daze and that mouth gasping with saliva dripping down the corners.

The sky child looked extremely erotic right now.

Wanting to push this boy over the edge, Ghirahim began thrusting the hilt in and out steadily.

"Ah!…Ah!...Ah!...!" Link cried out loudly each time, mesmerized by how powerful the sensation was every time that sweet spot was hit. His enemy continued to thrust the sword in and out of him, and Link dropped his face, this time clenching his teeth and closing his eyes once more. But he could not block out the feeling, or the squishy sounds of the hilt entering and exiting his wet entrance. He bit his lip, suppressing the tears of shame that were now threatening to fall out of his eyes. This was such a disgrace, such a degrading act. And yet, his body responded to the touches.

Ghirahim leaned over, continuing to thrust the sword inside the sky child. He licked the back of that neck, which was now starting to sweat from their current lovely session.

"Don't touch me!" Link finally called out.

"Ah, but you haven't even come yet."

"No!" Link protested, being reduced to whimpers as the hilt tilted at an angle and began circling and twirling against that wondrous area inside him, driving him mad. Oh, it felt so good beyond belief. Link hunched over even more, his member hard and ready to come when he felt a hand wrap around the base of the shaft and squeeze. "Ouch!" Link cried out, looking back behind him with a questioning gaze.

"I can't let you come so fast," Ghirahim smiled with those sadistic eyes, arm wrapped around the boy. "Your pleasure is not over yet."

"Who said this was pleasure?" Link protested weakly in a hitched voice before falling back into more moans as the hilt slid in and out of him. More sweat began to form on the sides of his temple as he felt his manhood gripped even tighter. The hilt continued to push in and pull back rhythmically, brushing up against the muscles of his cavern in a sensual and intimate way. Oh, this was so wrong, but it felt so good, and Link wished it would stop. He wanted it to stop so badly, but at the same time the pleasure was just too overwhelming. His member began to ache as it swelled within Ghirahim's grip. He whimpered.

"I'm going to make you remember this as this very moment is scarred inside you." Ghirahim began thrusting the hilt in and out faster, angling it every few moments to make sure that he hit that spot consistently.

Link gripped the floor, shocked at the speed and depth as he felt ecstatic pleasure. He swallowed, closing his eyes and wishing this was all a nightmare. He felt that tongue trace his neck teasingly, playfully, sharp teeth grazing his skin before sinister lips kissed and sucked until his skin bruised.

Ghirahim's eyes darted, noticing the tears that were beginning to form in the corners of the sky child's eyes before they rolled down in a single stream. He smiled and licked up a tear from that cheek, watching the boy shiver and struggle even harder.

Link felt the tears rolling down, tears of humiliation and disgrace. He gritted his teeth, unable to stop his body from hardening even more with each wonderful thrust. Why was his body responding? Why was his body responding in such a terrible way? "Ah…mm…ngh…" Link began shaking violently, arching his back as the hilt circled that cursed sweet spot inside him.

Ghirahim chuckled and bit the tip of that ear, drinking in the sounds of the boy now whimpering pathetically. He thrust the hilt in deeper, harder, watching the body jolt at the strength and claw desperately against the floor. The demon sensed the conflict and confusion in this innocent one. He began pumping the boy's shaft, still gripping the base to prevent him from coming.

"No more…I can't…" Link began letting out long, drawn out moans, squirming and pressing the side of his right cheek against the cold floor as his enemy jacked him off while simultaneously hitting that bundle of nerves inside him with the hilt. He panted hard, his breathing growing shallower as his body grew hotter. He had the urge to kick his bent legs, the buildup becoming too much as his member turned a shade of blue. "Stop…!" Link managed to say, shaking as the pleasure hit him again. And again. And again. "Ah…ugh…ngh!" Fingernails clawed vainly even deeper against the floor, but his arms were still bound to the ground. "Mmm….!" His body welcomed the pleasure even more as it was on the verge of exploding. "I said STOP!"

Ghirahim paused for a moment. "Why? You said you wanted me to make this enjoyable for you."

"I never said anything that time!"

"Oh, but that means you never protested either."

Ghirahim's words struck Link frozen. The boy was now staring ahead, eyes wide open as he heard that voice whisper sinisterly into his ear, "You brought this upon yourself for having come down here in the first place."

Ghirahim shoved the hilt in and hit that spot hard, releasing the boy's cock as he heard in satisfaction the sky child scream and come hard, shooting out his milky liquid in a long stream. Oh, he looked so deliciously erotic at that moment as he succumbed to this sinful orgasm. Smiling, Ghirahim could hear the boy now begin to pant, those amazing erotic pants, as his hot body trembled and his face flushed red.

Link swallowed, hearing the sound of his dirtied sword tossed to the side with a loud clang, its hilt no doubt wet with his juice. A surge of emotions began to erupt, and he coughed and whimpered as those emotions broke through the surface and sent tears rolling down his cheeks. He began crying, suppressing his voice as he tried to catch his breath, the guilty sensation of the blissful climax still tingling his skin. Immediately, he sniffed, trying to stop the tears when he felt that tongue run across the nape of his neck before kissing him gently. And then, the demon released him, as well as his binds, as Ghirahim stood up and took a step back.

"My, what a mess you are." He turned his head at an angle, watching in admiration the boy still breathing against the floor, even though his arms were no longer bound by the daggers. For a minute, Ghirahim felt a sudden urge to grab that rear and shove his own aching hard-on into the boy. But he resisted. He had his own set of plans for this foolish sky child. He will continue to break this pathetic boy physically…and mentally. He got back down again and whispered into the ear of that shaky body, "See how much you enjoyed that earlier?" Ghirahim dodged an angry fist that flew around surprisingly fast towards him. Backing away safely, he smiled as Link struggled onto his arms and legs, his tear stained face filled with anger and hate. "Now this is an interesting sight of you," Ghirahim mocked, smiling even more arrogantly. "You provided good entertainment for me with your pathetic little adventure to save the girl."

Without warning, Link felt his enemy rush towards him and embrace him, cupping his face and holding his gaze before saying, "But let me warn you." Those sinister eyes darkened with a frightening aura. "You have caught my interest, and I plan on breaking you down in the worst possible way. Oh, but don't worry, you will _love_ what I plan on doing to you, and you will hate yourself for loving it!" Link's heart raced, blue eyes dilating as his cheeks are squeezed and a long tongue slid along the bottom of his chin. He heard that voice say forebodingly, "I will swallow you whole in the most wonderful manner and brand myself on you." Link felt himself pushed back by a flick of that flamboyant hand.

Ghirahim watched the boy fall back onto his rear as he stood up and looked down on that figure. His eyes flickered as he watched the sky child leap roll and grab his sword, pointing it at him while another hand struggled to pull up his pants. A look of pure defiance and ferocity fueled those surprisingly fiery blue eyes.

Ghirahim paused, smile gone.

Apparently, it would take a lot more to break this ones spirit, but no worries, for there was still time to slowly drag this foolish boy to the bottom of the pit.

No. He will devour this boy until the sky child cries out in unbridled passion in the most erotic way possible, experiencing everything forbidden for the first time…from his enemy. Yes, this was the best way to torment this boy. He will devastate him and make him regret he ever set foot on the surface.

Ghirahim immediately made his sword appear and pointed it at the one standing firmly before him without a flinch. "Well…you put up more of a fight than I thought possible out of a soft boy like you. But don't clap for yourself yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live." He lowered his gaze, an unpleasant shadow crossing his face. "I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place…No reason to linger here." He stared into those strong, unwavering blue eyes. "Good bye, sky child. Run and play this time. But cross me again, and you're dead."

And just like that, Ghirahim circled his sword around him and disappeared.

Link, hands still gripping the hilt of his blade, suddenly felt his knees go weak and hands begin to shake as he collapsed back onto the floor, tired. A giant heart container appeared from above, slowly gliding down to the floor before him, the bright light encasing the surroundings before dimming once it reached the ground.

Link stared at the heart container, choking on the knot in his throat. Dropping his sword, he grabbed his head wide-eyed as his memory replayed the horror of what had transpired. He was still in a state of shock. His mind was in chaos, unable to comprehend what the heck just happened to him. He was confused, conflicted, his heart in turmoil. He wondered if he was actually about to faint or not from the shock of it all. What kind of creepy bastard was he dealing with here?

To think that he actually felt pleasure, the most intense and wonderful pleasures during it all, was the worst. He didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for that.

He breathed out in relief and looked at his blade.

The hilt was wet.

Lips trembling, he let out a cry of frustration as he pounded the floor, angry tears threatening to surface again. He was mad, extremely mad. How could he have allowed himself to even be in this situation in the first place? To defile Fi like that, the sacred sword, and to have his integrity and dignity stripped down like they were nothing. He punched the floor again, hands shaking as he swallowed the knot in his throat, struggling to calm down. He didn't even want to look at the mess he had made on the floor. Taking in a deep breath, he smoothed out his clothes, grabbed the sword, healed his wounds with the heart container, and bravely headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Link was in awe at the Skyview Spring hidden behind this temple. The pillars rose in a grandiose manner as birds fluttered over the clear stream and pond surrounding him. The sight was truly one of beauty. Running up the stairs, Link saw the goddess statute and the bird crest that lied right beneath the feet. Raising his sword, he slashed down the blade with a skyward strike, hitting the crest. Right on time, Fi popped out of his sword, speaking to him that she had received a message from long ago. She twirled along the surface of the water like a beautiful dancer, translating the message, and conveying to him that Zelda must purify her body at two springs – one where he was currently standing, and one at the Earth Spring. Link watched as Fi gracefully skated across the water's surface, stating the location of the Earth Spring in the scorched earth of Eldin, and then finally arriving back at the bird crest as she spun elegantly.<p>

"The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place."

Suddenly, the Ruby Tablet appeared out of the goddess statue, gliding out and landing gently in Link's two held out hands. Link stowed the tablet away in his pouch and then turned around to look at Fi, who was now behind him hovering over the water.

"Master, I sense that your mind is unstable at the moment," Fi said with that emotionless face of hers.

Link blinked. He looked down, frowning. He was disappointed that he missed Zelda, his friend having already gone ahead to the next temple. At the same time, he found it very difficult to face the spirit of his sword at the moment, given what had just happened.

"Fi."

Fi gave him her full attention, still hovering in midair.

"I…you, earlier…you see everything from that blade, right?"

For a few seconds, Fi remained silent. "Yes, I see everything."

"I'm sorry." Link lowered his head further, completely ashamed.

"Master, my observations indicate that you did nothing you need to apologize for." She circled around until she was just two feet in front of him.

Link looked up, opening his mouth before closing it again. He tried to think of the right words to say. "But I have disgraced you and the blade."

"As long as your heart is pure and you strive to do what is right, you will never disgrace the blade…and you will never disgrace me."

Link blinked and raised his head, staring into those seemingly emotionless eyes that somehow, although blank, still felt kind. His heart skipped a beat.

"Master, my calculations indicate that you are tired and that you have gone through much today. I advise going back to Skyloft to rest before setting out for Eldin. We also need to take the tablet back."

Link nodded. And then, thinking for a brief moment, he said, "You mentioned earlier that Zelda must purify her body."

"Yes, that is correct."

"And this is one of the springs she purified her body in."

"Correct."

"Then…can I also bathe here and purify my body?"

Fi looked as though she was about to say something before stopping herself. She hovered silently, still emotionless before the Skyloftian. Finally, she said, "Yes." And then, she disappeared right back into the blade.

Link immediately stripped himself of his equipment and clothes. Once bare, he stepped into the spring, taking the blade with him. The gentle, clear, crisp water made him sigh as he submerged his body up to his waist. He began washing the blade, cleaning the hilt with the water as best he could as he scrubbed the surface with his bare hands. After about two minutes passed by, he placed the blade on the platform and dove into the water. The coolness rushed around him, caressing his skin in a wonderful manner. Breaking the surface, Link gasped for air and began scrubbing his body. The wounds have healed already, but he was starting to feel the soreness in his rear. He scrubbed his skin, his neck, his hair. He washed his private areas, cleansing them of his enemy's touches. For a moment, he paused, shivering at the feel of those chilly hands and that vicious tongue on him.

And that hot mouth engulfing his very privates while swallowing him whole.

Shaking the event away from his head, he swam across before finding a shallower end to sit on and rest his back against the platform. Sighing, he tilted his head back and relaxed. He thought about Zelda. Already, he missed her so much, and he couldn't wait to be reunited with her. Closing his eyes, he tried to erase the previous event from memory. Surprisingly, his mind started to clear. There was something incredibly peaceful about this place that was able to calm his nerves. Thus, Link breathed out, his muscles no longer tense, as he welcomed the peace and safety of the Skyview Spring.

Soon after, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**Stay tuned for Ch. 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link woke up to incessant bell sounds, opening his eyes to a peaceful spring before him and the sight of his sword flashing a bright blue light. Shivering at the cold breeze, he realized he had accidentally fallen asleep in the water with his back against the platform. Glancing up, he saw the sky now become a portrait of orange and yellow hues. Link shook himself fully awake and made his way to the platform. Once out of the water, he twisted his strands of wet hair, and proceeded to put on his clothes even though he hadn't dried off. It was already getting late, and if he was to stay here any longer, he would end up spending the night on the surface. Quickly, he straightened his tunic and put on his belts before finally picking up the sword, where no doubt Fi was trying hard to wake him up.

On cue, the spirit of the blade popped out. "Master, it is getting late, and-"

"I know," Link promptly answered. "I'll quickly get to the nearest bird statue and we'll take off before it gets dark."

Fi nodded and disappeared right back into the blade.

Stretching, Link yawned and adjusted his hat before turning around one last time to take a look at the spring. The location was extremely peaceful, completely uncorrupted and undisturbed, and the Skyloftian was thankful that he was able to rest here. His body felt cool and calm, his nerves no longer perturbed. The place did wonders to him. With a confident smile, he made his way out of the temple.

* * *

><p>The warmth of his own bed made Link sigh as he tucked himself underneath the covers. It was now completely dark outside, and the moon shone brightly through the small window of his room in the Knight Academy on Skyloft. Link had already changed out of his knight uniform and into his night garment, a simple long tunic, before crawling into bed and relaxing. Although he had taken a nap at the spring, he was still extremely tired from the day's events. He glanced over where his sword lay peacefully against his desk. He thought about what Fi had said earlier regarding Zelda. Link wondered where Zelda was sleeping at the moment. Was she safe? Was she scared, being alone at night on the surface? Link was worried, but at the same time, something told him that Zelda was all right, and that she was safe. The thought comforted him. He thought about Eldin, wherever that was, and what he would encounter there. No doubt it would be dangerous, if it was anything like today, but Link made sure that he would be ready to take on whatever he would face. He will do anything to bring Zelda back.<p>

Yawning, the Skyloftian felt his eyes grow heavy. He decided to promptly listen to Fi's advice, and welcomed sleep to finally grace his body. Soon, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Link slept soundly. His covers felt so warm and comfortable, and he shifted slightly as he snuggled himself even more within his bed. He breathed steadily, deeply, his mind free of worry. The days have only become harder, so any chance he had to rest was fully welcomed. He sighed, feeling gentle caresses grace his cheek – tender, warm caresses.<p>

Hm, it feels so wonderful.

He felt the strands of his hair brushed to the side as his collarbone was traced. Breathing in and out steadily, he felt two hands make their way down his shoulders and begin rubbing up and down on the sides before slowly circling his chest. Link parted his mouth slightly, sighing at the gentle touches. He felt those hands now move down, passing his waistline before brushing up against the area between his legs. Link shivered, mouth open to let out a small, whispering groan as a hand began moving up and down against his groin. Oh, what is this? A sensual sensation began traveling up his legs, and Link frowned as one hand caressed his chest while the other tended to his…

Link shifted, moaning as two hands now began to run up and down his thighs. He squirmed, eyebrows twitching as those hands rubbed against him harder, deeper. Fingers slid all over his member. He felt those caresses, those touches, those strange sensations overpowering his body as he gasped and groaned. He tossed his head to the side, his heart racing as a shadow crept over him. He rolled his head back as a hand began grinding against his privates.

Link began whimpering quietly.

His body was growing hotter. His skin was tingling. His breathing was constricting as he moaned at those hands running all over him.

Link slowly opened his eyes, confused by the sensations in his body, when he saw something pale and blurry before him.

_Zelda? _

Link blinked in his drowsy state, trying to adjust his vision. Had his childhood friend come to wake him up in the morning again? Link crinkled his brows, trying to focus his sight when a pair of large eyes underlined with purple eyeshadow came into view.

And those pale, white lips curved into a wicked smile.

Immediately, Link's heart dropped. He swallowed, eyes now wide open as he stared into the one individual he last wanted to see in this world.

And on top of him in his very own bed.

Link promptly tried to move but found, much to his horror, his body frozen. Blinking, he stared, terrified at that demon's arrogant face smiling down at him in amusement. Link opened his mouth, trying to cry out when he found his voice completely gone. Panicking, Link tried hard to shift around, but his body remained paralyzed. He stared wide-eyed as his enemy let out a slow, sinister chuckle before reaching out a hand to grab his member tenderly. Link gasped silently, mouth open in shock as the hand began stroking him. He winced, eyes blinking rapidly at another hand caressing his thighs. Link desperately tried to cry out, yet, his voice was still lost. He felt his fingers twitch, hoping for signs of movement, but alas it was in vain. His heart raced, and he swallowed apprehensively as those hands now violated him slowly. He breathed heavily, trying hard to ignore the sensual touches as he felt tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes as his body ached and asked for more.

_No, stop…_

Those hands stroked and stroked, sending waves of pleasure washing up through his body.

Link screamed silently in his mind as he struggled to move, only to find his limbs completely immobile. He arched his brows, anxious as those hands caressed him before embracing him. He looked straight into dark, malicious eyes as his enemy now cupped his knees and spread them apart before lowering himself into him…

"NO!" Link cried out, sitting up abruptly in cold sweat. He gasped for air, panting hard as his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Swallowing uncomfortably, he immediately looked up, his large eyes darting around the room.

The moon still shone through the window, illuminating only a small spot on the floor. The room was completely still, unperturbed and quiet. And his sword still lay peacefully against his desk.

There was no one else there.

Hands shaking, he brought one up to his forehead, running his fingers through his hair in a nervous sweat. His body ached, and his rear was sore. Trembling, he tried to calm himself down, running his hands through his hair once more.

_You have caught my interest, and I plan on breaking you down in the worst possible way. _

Those haunting words echoed chillingly in his ear.

_Oh, but don't worry, you will __love__ what I plan on doing to you, and you will hate yourself for loving it!_

Link dropped his head into his hands, trying to steady himself. He could still feel remnants of those touches and caresses all over his body - the violations that left him reeling. Breathing in deeply, Link struggled to get a hold of himself. It was just a horrible nightmare, but it immediately brought back those equally horrible flashbacks that haunted him.

Those sinister eyes…that pale smile…that sadistic tongue…

Link hugged himself and squeezed his legs together, shivering at remembering that tongue toying with his privates inhumanely. He closed his eyes, still feeling those hands violating him.

No, he must forget. He most move on. He will not let this intimidate him.

Link groaned in frustration. He remembered the hilt sliding in and out of him—that secret spot inside him being pressed against and making him groan in complete shame.

If only he could forget all of it.

The Skyloftian glanced over at his sword, debating whether to talk to Fi. But, he felt that he should be strong enough to handle this on his own. Plus, he felt uncomfortable talking with the spirit of the sword about it. So instead, Link hid deeper within his covers, trying to ignore the nagging presence of that being. However, for the moment, he couldn't feel safe and secure within the confines of his own room.

* * *

><p>Link held the key as he stared up at the pair of large doors before him. The Earth Temple of Eldin was nothing like the last area he had visited. The temple was extremely hot, filled with strange obstacles and puzzles, and enough fire and lava that he had nearly burned himself a few times! After having dodged enemies shooting fireballs at him, and rolling on a large ball of rock through a difficult and dangerous lava path, Link was relieved to finally reach the end. He was eager to find Zelda, the dowsing ability of his sword having led him to this door.<p>

Yes, he has finally caught up to his childhood friend.

Earlier, he had met a strange figure clothed in black. The individual's face was masked, and his or her figure was tall and slim. The stranger told him to quickly go to Zelda. Link wondered who that individual was, but now was not the time to be pondering over mysterious beings. As instructed by Fi, he stuck the key into the door, maneuvering it until it fit right into the hold, and watched the key latch itself before the doors finally opened before him. Without a waste of breath, Link entered.

Much to his surprise, he found a long staircase before him. He paused, glancing up and around him when suddenly, the doors behind him closed loudly, startling him. He turned around to glance at the entrance.

No reason to turn back anyway.

Facing forward again with great determination, he ran up the steps, reaching the top of the platform when he felt the ground shake. He looked up, seeing a large rock roll by on a skeletal spinal path attached to the ceiling. Staying on guard for more danger, he readied his sword, ready to move forward when Fi popped out of his sword.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area."

The news made Link's heart leap. He will finally be reunited with his childhood friend-

"I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain."

Link blinked and looked down at the empty chain next to him.

"I calculate the probability Zelda was bound by it recently at 95%."

Wait, Zelda's not here anymore?

"I surmise Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed." Fi disappeared back into the blade.

Link stuck his sword back into his sheath and began running up another flight of stairs before finding himself traveling on a smooth ascending path. His heart was beating in excitement. If what Fi said was true, then that means he can still catch up to Zelda! He ran as fast as he could when something caught his eye on the tall dragon statue above him at the end of the path. He stopped, looking up.

There, standing on top of the dragon's head, stood the flamboyant demon lord with his right hand on his hip as he flicked his hair back with a chuckle.

"Oh, it's you," Ghirahim greeted. He glanced down. "Let me see…No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name."

Link scowled at the sight of his enemy.

"Not that it matters, really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to." Ghirahim threw his hand back, flicking his hair in a dramatic flair before placing his hand on his chest. "I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even…"

There seemed to be a change of color in the demon's face.

"But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess…" A shadow fell over his face as he lowered his voice and said with a strain, "She had once again…You see, what I'm trying to say is…" Suddenly, he raised his arms and threw them down as he shouted angrily, "That goddess-serving dog escaped with the girl!" Ghirahim's voice rose with more anguish. "I MUST have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE HER!" He placed his hand back on his chest again, regaining his composure. "I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with…complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine." And then, he leaned forward, a sinister shadow glowing in his eyes. "Ah, but something good can still come from this day! I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me, and now I can release it." He eyed Link directly.

Link took a step back, immediately taking out his sword. He was ready to take this bastard down. He watched as Ghirahim smiled at him amusingly before something flickered in his eyes that unsettled the Skyloftian. And then, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared. Immediately, Link looked around him, knowing full well that Ghirahim would pop up very soon. His body remained alert.

Silence.

Blinking blankly, he raised his head when, suddenly, he felt a foot knock the blade right out of his hand. Gasping, he made to retrieve it when another kick landed on his chest, taking out his lungs as he fell back and hit the stone wall lining the path he was on. Link struggled to regain his composure, coughing at the pain in his chest when two hands gripped his wrists and spread them apart, locking him in. There was a snap, and daggers lined his arms once more, binding him against the wall. Link grunted angrily and struggled within his binds, shooting angry glares at the flamboyant demon standing before him.

"You know, you are awfully slow," Ghirahim mocked, leaning in closer towards that defiant face. He stared into those bright blue eyes that refused to be broken. "As I said earlier, I have all this bottled-up anger inside me, but…" he cupped Link's face, watching that boy snarl. "I will release all this pent-up frustration on you." He ran his tongue up the side of the other's face.

Link growled and tried to turn his face away from that disgusting tongue. He glared at his enemy. "You're awfully slow for not being able to catch up to Zelda, but I guess that was painfully obvious from the beginning since you're too busy being into yourself."

_Slap!_

Link reeled, trying to reorient himself after being backhanded. He returned to glaring at his enemy, who now had his hand up in the air.

"I should cut off that tongue of yours so that you will remain forever mute," Ghirahim said in an irritated tone. "But if I do that," he lowered his hand and traced a finger down from the neck to the middle of the chest, "I would never be able to enjoy your beautiful screams as I torture you and make you cry out passionately at your own sinful pleasures."

Link swallowed nervously, his heart suddenly dreading the words he was hearing.

Ghirahim smiled and placed both hands on either side of Link's head, leaning in until he was two inches away from that face. And then, he kneed the sky child in the crotch, watching in satisfaction the other yelp in shock, delicate cheeks becoming flustered.

Link trembled, his legs wobbling like chu jelly as his enemy's knee slid up and down against his groin. Dropping his jaw at the strong sensations unraveling him, Link felt the urge to buckle as his member began to ache. No, this, he can't let it happen again!

"What's wrong?" Ghirahim asked, watching the sky child shut his eyes and lower his head, doing his best to suppress his voice. "Are you now wishing you were mute? Ah, my apologies. But I'd much prefer to hear you speak." He gave a shove, pressing up hard.

Link raised his head and cried out in a cracked, high-pitched voice.

"Oops, did you come close?" Ghirahim caressed that right cheek gently. "Such a pitiful child."

"Argh!" Link clenched his teeth in a strain, frowning as the knee slid slowly now.

Ghirahim licked his lips. He cupped that face and forced the boy to look at him. "It is your lucky day. Today, you will help relieve my frustration." Ghirahim removed his knee and stepped back. Then, placing his hands on the wall for support, he leaned forward against that body and grinded himself.

Link's eyes shot wide open and he cried out and shuddered as his enemy rubbed himself against him. The demon was rather large even through his attire, and Link could feel that bulge thrust forward and grind even harder. The Skyloftian gasped, unable to believe what was happening.

_No…_

Ghirahim leaned his body in even closer and rotated his hip in a circular motion, intensifying the pressure.

_Stop…_

Link moaned out loud before biting down on his lip, stifling his voice. He shut his eyes, distraught at hardening even more. Maybe this was a nightmare again. He was going to wake up soon and…

He felt his face cupped roughly and squeezed, and his eyes flew open to stare into large chilling ones.

"Sky child," Ghirahim smiled, reading his mind. "This…is real." Ghirahim thrust his hip forward.

"Hah!" Link cried out, trying to turn his face away but finding that hand firmly hold him in place. Again, another thrust, and again, another cry. He shuddered as his groin is further agitated, his heart beating rapidly as terror filled his mind at those eyes that continued to watch him. A dark shadow fell across that pale face filled with frightening desire that threatened to swallow him whole.

"You will look at me as I brand myself on you slowly," Ghirahim spoke lusciously. "You will watch as I pleasure you and make you feel the most sinful wonders in the world." He swayed his hips lovingly, feeling the boy tremble uncontrollably and struggle desperately to turn his face away. "Look at me, sky child." He sneered, keeping that face firmly in place. "You will remember me. You will see me wherever you go. You will see me in your dreams, in your nightmares. You will always remember everything that I do to you. All the pleasures, all the pain…"

Ghirahim used a nail to trace the boy's cheek, leaving a trail of blood trickling down in a beautiful crimson red. "…All of what I give you, all of what I am, will consume your very soul and plunge you into the depths of despair."

Link's eyes widened. He hissed at the sting on his cheek as Ghirahim lapped up the blood with his tongue. His enemy continued dry humping him, and light groans escaped the Skyloftian's throat as that tongue licked his chin and latched onto his lips.

Link shut his eyes and mouth tightly, grimacing.

"Open your eyes, sky child," Ghirahim said against those closed lips.

Link kept his eyes shut even tighter and shook his head stubbornly.

Ghirahim threw his hip forward hard, earning a beautiful cry as blue eyes shot wide open. The pleasure was undeniable. Those distraught, blue orbs had already plunged into an intoxicating, tormented state filled with lust, arousal, confusion, shame, fear, and guilt. Oh, the very sight of this boy's erotic face hardened Ghirahim even more!

"Ah!" Link rolled his head back as his enemy pressed his body even closer against his. The Skyloftian's lower bottom shuddered at the sensation as his genitals were overpowered. His pants began to feel tight and uncomfortable, and his body burned feverishly. He opened his mouth and gasped as that menacing face stared down on him with the same sadistic smile. His enemy was clearly enjoying every moment of this while sliding up and down, steadily and rhythmically.

"Is my body not perfect?" Ghirahim pressed his forehead against the sky child's, staring into half closed-lid eyes unable to hide the boy's arousal. He ran his fingers through the back of Link's hair beneath his hat, and moved his body up and down, enjoying the feel of being up against this amazing body. The sky child felt so warm and so good, that Ghirahim wanted to devour him viciously right there on the spot. But no, patience is a virtue, and for now, he will break this boy down mentally in a slow, painful manner.

"Ahhh…" Link cried out as his enemy continued to cradle his lower half. Knees weakening, he began to falter under the weight of the pleasure. Oh, why? Why must his body respond in such a way? He felt the urge to rock his hip, but stopped himself. No, this was wrong! "Hmmm…Ngh…" Link mewed in torment as Ghirahim ran a tongue up his neck.

Ghirahim watched as Link whined, that erotic face contradicting that stubborn resistance. He cradled the head back and kissed those wet lips. "You want to come badly, don't you?"

"N-No…" Link stuttered weakly, panting heavily.

"But you're so aroused."

"No…I'm not…"

Ghirahim pressed his face up against the other's, tenderly kissing him all over as he rocked his body. "You love the feeling of my body against yours?" He purred seductively.

"Shut…up!" Link struggled as he gasped in agony at the blood rushing to the area between his legs. Oh, please, make it stop! Make this nightmare go away!

Ghirahim caressed those cheeks gently, sweetly, and spoke huskily against those lips, "You should see how you look right now. Your face is shamefully erotic. You're practically begging and pleading for more."

"Hah…" Link breathed, groaning as his tortured member is on the verge of exploding within his pants. He tried with every ounce of his energy to resist, but he found the barriers around him breaking down as climbed higher, and higher. His eyes rolled back at Ghirahim repeatedly grinding against him, picking up speed and forcefully intensifying the friction between them as he slid faster, and faster, and faster…

Suddenly, Link's heart leaped and he let out an agonizing cry, the pleasure consuming him whole as he came in his pants and was left reeling from the wonderful orgasm blanking his mind. His legs trembled violently, and his ears twitched at the sound of his enemy letting out a few loud, low grunts as the demon grinded a few more times against him before groaning and shivering as well.

Ghirahim rested against Link's body, sighing at relieving himself. He kissed those flushed cheeks tenderly and stared straight into blue eyes that gazed back in exhaustion. He cradled that face and left a light peck on those lips before pulling back and patting the boy gently on the cheek. "Your pants are dirty. You should go back to the sky to change."

Although Ghirahim chuckled at the irony in his own words as he made a mental note to change his attire later as well.

He watched as the sky child, seemingly disoriented, mouth something inaudible to him. Ghirahim blinked. "What?" Again, that mouth moved, saying something quietly. Ghirahim furrowed his brows and leaned in closer, turning his head to the side as he placed his ear near the other's mouth to hear what he had to say…

_Chomp!_

The demon cried out at the sear of pain, pulling back immediately to place his hand on his ear. He glanced up and saw the droplets of blood on the sky child's mouth, those blue eyes once again defiant and determined, shining brightly with an unbreakable spirit that contrasted greatly against their dazed state just seconds ago. Immediately, Ghirahim looked down at his own hand, which was stained with the blood from his own injured ear. "YOU!" He growled, hand shaking at the throbbing pain of his flesh as he stared into unwavering azures that glared at him with daring intensity. "How DARE you bite my ear like that!" His ear was really stinging from the pain, enough to catch the demon lord off guard. Now reaching near the height of his anger, Ghirahim promptly walked up to the sky boy, grabbed his rear with both hands, stuck his knee between those legs, and pushed the other's lower bottom against his leg.

Link gasped, startled by the contact as Ghirahim held onto his buttocks tightly and pressed them forward so that his groin would rub against the demon's thigh. Link struggled, heart filled with anxiety as he fought against it, but much to his dismay, he found himself hardening immediately.

Ghirahim deepened the pressure, pulling that rear towards him as he forced the sky boy's crotch to grind against his leg. He grinned sinisterly, excited as he watched the individual before him fall back into that aroused state and begin moaning and grunting. He sunk his nails deep through the cloth and into the flesh of those butt cheeks, deriving a cry of pain and pleasure as he pulled and slid the lower bottom up and down, up and down against his leg.

Link shuddered, pupils dilating as he felt himself coming close at the pressure …

And then, Ghirahim pulled away.

Link blinked, eyes looking questioningly at his enemy, who only took a couple steps back, smiled at him, and snapped his fingers. Within half a second, the daggers binding the Skyloftian disappeared, and Link promptly fell onto the ground, his knees having given out long ago. Struggling to regain his footing, Link looked up wearily at this unexpected release, but only found Ghirahim remain in the same spot with that same grin. Eyes peering to the side, Link immediately rolled and grabbed his sword from the ground next to him, getting into a fighting position as he pointed his blade at his enemy.

Still, Ghirahim confidently stood there, the same arrogant, annoying smile gracing his lips.

Brows furrowing with determination, Link lunged forward when he stopped with a gasp and wobbled, legs shaking. The area between his legs felt unbearably tight and uncomfortable, not to mention cold and wet. He took a step forward, feeling the cloth rub against his erection, which had not gone down at all. Gasping, he raised his foot for another step when he felt his thighs quivering. The Skyloftian realized that not only could he not even walk in a straight line, but that his current state was enough to impede his movement!

Link glanced up, finding Ghirahim now laughing at him.

"So pathetic!" Ghirahim chuckled, feigning to wipe away a tear. "What's wrong? You look rather…flustered right now."

Link realized he was breathing heavily, the blood rising to his face as he frowned at how much his member was aching against the small, tight space of his pants. He assessed his current dilemma. He was in no condition to fight, or rather, he was in no condition to win in a fight. Every leg movement was just irritating the…the…the part within his pants, which was already a mess. Oh gosh, how utterly humiliating! Gripping the hilt of his sword, Link growled and ran forward, stumbling slightly as the demon lord dodged him easily. Tripping onto his knees, Link quickly got back up and turned around.

Ghirahim let out another hearty laugh before finishing with a chuckle, cocking his head at an angle and saying, "You know, sky child, perhaps you should…relieve the little 'problem' inside your pants." He pointed his finger downward at a certain area.

Link glared and prepared to launch forward when he gasped and dropped down to one knee, thighs quivering. Oh, it felt way too tight down there that it was now becoming painful. And the stickiness just further aggravated the problem.

Ghirahim rested his chin on his hand. "Hm…how pitiful. But you know, how about I show you some…generosity?"

"I don't want your lousy generosity!" Link spat back, his nose flaring as he swallowed uncomfortably, wishing his erection to go down.

"Oh? But I think you have no choice. After all, unless you relieve yourself, I highly doubt you'll win this fight." Ghirahim took a step forward, watching the sky child scramble to his feet and point his sword at him. "Go on. I'll wait." He smiled. "It would appear I have regained some of my…patience."

Link blinked. He lingered over Ghirahim's words. As annoyed as he was, he couldn't deny the strong urge to release the achiness between his legs. There was no way he would be able to continue the fight in his current state. He debated backing up against the wall and turning around to quickly relieve himself. But wait, having his back turned against his enemy would be incredibly careless and stupid. There's no way he would trust Ghirahim to remain where he was. So that would mean his best option would be to keep an eye on Ghirahim while he…

Oh gosh, no.

Link ran forward again with his sword, crying out in anguish and, once again, missing Ghirahim as his enemy side stepped him and gave a quick kick to his rear, sending him tumbling forward. Link groaned at the contact with the floor and struggled back onto his feet, panting.

"You know very well what your options are," Ghirahim unraveled his fingers towards the other. "But don't worry. I don't mind…watching."

Link gritted his teeth. He wanted more than nothing to slash his sword down that irritating smile. But, coming to terms with the fact that he does not have a better plan in mind, he swallowed the lump in his throat, held his sword out at his enemy with his right hand, and slowly moved his left hand towards his pants. For a moment, Link paused, closing his eyes at being placed in this cruel position. And then, opening his eyes, he took a deep breath, carefully undid his pants with one shaky hand, and reached in before taking his aching member out.

Ghirahim's pale lips curved upwards in eager anticipation and glee. "It looks like I get to watch you put on a little show."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Stayed tuned for Ch. 4! Also, I have uploaded the sequel to the Groose x Link fic, titled, "It's a Secret to Everybody: A Bath in Time." Due to popular demand, I will be writing a 3rd part to that story as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link panted hard, his eyes growing more dazed as he pleasured himself. He ran his shaky hand up his shaft, stroking hesitantly, slowly, uncomfortably, with cheeks blushing red in embarrassment as he was forced to keep his eyes focused on his enemy. He twitched, suppressing the groans threatening to erupt from his throat. Swallowing, he paused for a moment. He frowned and peered down slightly, reluctant, before looking back up again. And then, he continued stroking.

Ghirahim stood there with his chin rested on his hand as he watched the sky child touch himself before him. Those eyes, those beautiful vibrant blue eyes, had started to lose their fire. His lips curved upward in amusement. He could only imagine how distraught the sky child must feel at the moment, having to show such an embarrassing side of himself to his enemy. Thus, Ghirahim enjoyed himself and continued to watch. And watch. And…

The demon lord furrowed his brows. A few minutes had gone by, and still, the sky child did not come. In fact, he continued to stroke himself in the same…repetitive manner.

Ghirahim coughed, clearly disrupting the other's concentration. "You know, you don't need to take this long to come."

"Shut up!" Link snapped.

Ghirahim yawned. "I have to say, you put on a really boring show."

Link shot him a glare, clearly irritated by his unwelcomed comments.

Ghirahim tapped his foot impatiently, losing interest as he watched the boy continue. And then, he raised his brows as he noted the boy in green seemingly struggle with himself, as though he was…unsure.

No, it wasn't possible, was it?

"Do you…know how to touch yourself?"

The question seemed to have hit the spot, for the boy suddenly froze, his face turning bright pink.

Ghirahim gaped before dropping his face into the palm of his hand, shaking disapprovingly. "Tell me you have touched yourself before."

"I-It's none of your business!" Link stuttered, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. "It's not like I can…do something like this in front of someone else!"

Ghirahim raised his head and crinkled his brows. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Before Link could even blink his eyes, the demon lord had appeared right behind him, immediately grabbing his right wrist with the sword and prying it back before snaking an arm around his waist. Link gasped and struggled, tightening his grip on the sword as his wrist was pulled back. His breath hitched as he felt his enemy's other hand grasp over his own fingers wrapped around his member. "Wha-"

"Stupid boy," Ghirahim scolded, leaning over his shoulder to glance down at that arousal. "It's very obvious that you're lying to me. It almost disgusts me how pure you are." Ghirahim's fingers tightened over the sky child's as he began helping that hand stroke.

Link shivered and hunched over with a gasp as Ghirahim directed the Skyloftian's hand down until they were rubbing his sac. The young boy felt his knees weakening immediately as those long, slender fingers made his own shaky ones imitate them. He immediately felt the sensation intensify tenfold as his enemy helped him pleasure himself.

"I can't believe there is someone like you who has never done this before," Ghirahim hissed into the sky child's ear as he licked inside the corners and continued to help him stroke. He brought those callous yet smooth fingers up against the underline of the shaft, rubbing and massaging and stroking with that firm hand. He grinned as he watched up close the sky child lower his face to hide his shame at how good this felt.

Link trembled, swallowing nervously as his hand was forced to follow his enemy's every move. His fingers glided over the tip and his thumb began playing with the top. It was like two hands had combined into one to pleasure him in a very intimate and sensual manner. The larger hand soon directed his own hesitant one to begin giving his arousal long, luscious strokes that deepened the pleasure and caused him to unwillingly roll his head back against his enemy's chest and groan.

"Oh, you like it like this?" Ghirahim ran a tongue across that neck and over the Adam's apple before trailing off with a light peck. The boy looked like he was about to lose himself. He pressed his mouth against the sky child's flushed ear. "I can feel you teetering over the edge."

"Mmmnn…." Link whimpered with lips shut tight, frowning as his hand with his enemy's stroked faster. The temperature in his body rose, and his breathing began to shorten. His heart beat even faster as he and Ghirahim stroked, and stroked, and stroked in unison when… "HAH!" Link cried out in a shudder, eyes flying wide open as he simultaneously reached his climax while the searing pain of sharp teeth sinking into his left ear intensified his orgasm. The Skyloftian struggled in surprise, trying to turn away from those teeth but at the same time thrusting forward in sharp jolts as he spewed out his juices into the air.

Coming down from his high as he panted dizzily, Link used all of his strength to push himself away and wrangle himself free from Ghirahim's grasps, stumbling forward slightly as he managed to recover himself and turn around just in time with his sword still pointed forward. In the meantime, he quickly tried to stuff his package back into his pants with his other hand, his legs shaking still from the climax. He watched as his enemy licked the blood off his lips with a satisfying grin.

"That was my return gift to you," Ghirahim grinned, enjoying the sweet, metallic taste of blood from the sky child. "Do that to me again, and I'll be sure to return the favor generously…that is, if you stay alive to meet me again." He snapped his fingers and disappeared before reappearing back on top of the dragon head statue. "There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger, and your agony is such a great stress reliever." He noted Link's flushed face of humiliation from having just been helped with pleasuring himself.

"It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!" He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a sea of diamonds.

The whole room rumbled tumultuously. Frantic, Link glanced around wearily, sword ready when he suddenly saw the mouth of that dragon statue open. The sight of a large, gigantic boulder startled the Skyloftian. With his quick reflexes, he put his sword back into his sheath, turned around and ran, leap rolling to the side just as the ball rolled past him and missed him by a mere foot. Surprised, he struggled back onto his feet, staring at the rocky boulder that had stopped near the end of the path. In an instant, giant spidery legs sprang out of the rock, wiggling around freely before stepping on the path and pushing the body upward to reveal, much to Link's dismay, a pyroclastic fiend that opened its mouth in a flaming roar. In an instant, it crawled towards him at full speed.

* * *

><p>Link collapsed onto his knees, catching his breath. He hissed at the burn marks around his body. With his quick reflexes, speed, and fast thinking, he was able to take down the giant rock of fire with the bombs he carried. But unfortunately, he did not escape unscathed. Pushing himself up from the floor carefully, he staggered tiredly to the heart piece, eager to heal himself from the burns and scratches…<p>

And the marks left by his enemy earlier before.

In an instant, the heart piece healed him in a welcoming warmth of light, and Link sighed as he felt his wounds seal and recover. Regaining his energy, he immediately ran back up the path where a gold crested door beamed at him at the base of the dragon statue. Eager to leave, he exited the room.

Link stepped outside and found himself surrounded by tall, beautifully structured pillars. He glanced around in awe at the mini waterfalls that surrounded the place when the sound of a familiar tune on a harp caught his attention. He stopped in his steps and gasped. Up the staircase over the spring stood his childhood friend in a long, white robe, strumming the instrument beautifully with her delicate hands.

A bright beam suddenly appeared before Zelda and the tall, lean figure who accompanied her, and the two individuals watched the light open before them. The taller individual motioned with a hand towards the beam, and Zelda took a step forward as instructed, heading for the light when she felt the presence of another in the vicinity. She turned around.

Link watched his childhood friend face him, her face a mixture of surprise and delight. The Skyloftian's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Zelda, and his mouth fell ajar in an excited smile as he ran forward without a moment's hesitation at finally being reunited with his friend.

"Link!" Zelda cried out, smiling happily as she ran forward when, suddenly, a hand stopped her.

Link stopped at the bottom of the stairs, noticing his childhood friend now blocked by the tall individual. He glanced up, looking at Zelda questioningly. His friend's expression suddenly changed, the smile gone and replaced by one of determination. And then, much to his shock, Zelda turned away from him, only glancing back briefly to say over her shoulder…

"I…I have to go. I'm sorry, Link." And just like that, his childhood friend entered the beam and let the light engulf her before she disappeared.

Link gasped, flabbergasted. Not wanting to lose his friend again, he immediately sprinted up the steps, chasing after when the tall figure suddenly shot him a death glare that stopped him dead in his tracks. Link was taken aback at those red eyes that seemed to shoot through his very soul.

The tall figure, who now Link could see was a woman, held up her hand and said, "It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her."

Link was startled by the harsh words and scathing tone of the mysterious woman.

"Do my words anger you, boy?" She lifted up her face. "Do my words sting? Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy." She paused, letting the words sink in before she stared down condescendingly. "The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her."

The words stung, pricking Link's heart like daggers sinking into his flesh. He glanced up, confused, speechless, and at a lost.

The mysterious woman continued. "I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part. Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trails laid out before you." Her voice deepened with the importance of her words. "Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?" And with that said, the woman promptly turned around without looking back, walking confidently forward into the beam of light before disappearing as well.

Link gaped, watching the glowing transport evaporate, leaving him behind in the room as the sound of surrounding waterfalls filled his ear again. Narrowing his eyes for a moment, Link finally lowered his head, dejected as the woman's biting words echoed one last time.

_The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect Zelda._

Link tightened his hands into balls of fists, the emotions boiling within him when suddenly he fell to his knees and pounded the stone floor, his cry of anguish echoing across the lonely, peaceful spring. He gripped the stone floor, his fingers shaking as he stared wide-eyed in disbelief.

He had traveled far. He had traveled so far to retrieve his childhood friend. And yet…

_You were late, and you failed to protect Zelda._

Images of Ghirahim tormenting him and pleasuring him flashed before his eyes.

Link pounded the floor, angry at his enemy. Angry at the mysterious woman. Angry at himself. He dropped his face into his hands. He had come all this way, and yet, he failed. Not only did he almost let Zelda get taken away, but he also failed to resist his enemy. If only he was stronger, if only he was more willful, if only…

Link groaned, hunched over and ashamed. Every bit of those words the woman said to him was true. He had failed. He even began to question himself. He thought about his previous battle with Ghirahim, who seemed to be the one behind all of this. Link replayed the events in his mind, scolding himself at seeing how easily the demon lord was able to take him down and strip him away each time. He couldn't even last that long in a battle with his enemy! So what made him think he could successfully protect Zelda?

Link punched the floor, teeth gritting at the sharp pain searing through his knuckles, which temporarily made him regret his action as he hissed. He crinkled his brows, feeling the weight of disappointment fall heavily on him.

All he wanted was to bring Zelda back. All he wanted was to bring his dear childhood friend back to the sky…

He…missed her so much.

Link fell back and rested on the floor. He cringed at the feel of dried, stickiness within his pants. He debated asking Fi if he could bathe here to clean himself again, but at the moment, he felt he was not even worthy of such a request. He had allowed himself to succumb to pleasures that he should not have felt, especially when they were being showered on him by his enemy. He should've been stronger, more resilient.

The sight of Zelda standing there, looking at him happily before suddenly changing her expression and turning away – it pained Link's heart. She didn't go to him. No, she couldn't. Link could clearly see that she was just as eager to be reunited with him as he was, but then, that woman stopped her, for there was something she had to do…

Link slowly pushed himself up from the floor, straitening himself as he glanced up at the goddess statue before him.

_Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trails laid out before you. Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda._

Link gripped his hands. That's what he must do. He will strive to become stronger, stronger than he had ever been, and gather all the courage in his body. He would face whatever trial he encountered, and he promised himself that he would succeed.

He will not be useless. He refused to be useless.

Link tipped his head back, closing his eyes and blocking out the sounds of the waterfall as he remembered Zelda's beautiful harp playing just a moment before.

No matter what, he will bring Zelda back safely.

Link opened his eyes. With a confident stride, he stepped forward toward the statue, raised his sword skyward, and struck at the floating crest. On cue, Fi popped out of his sword.

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you."

* * *

><p>Skyloft was a strange place whenever night fell. Although the skies were beautiful, filled with mesmerizing stars, not many dared to venture out to view them. The place was littered with remlits and monsters that terrorize the residence. So far, no one had figured out how to rid the place of these monsters.<p>

But within the walls of the academy, everyone was safe. The school was quiet and peaceful at night.

Link sighed as he felt his aching muscles release the tension from the day within the warmth of the bath. He leaned against the wall, sinking his body until the water was at neck level. He always felt right at home in Skyloft, and whenever he was stressed or worried, taking a bath seemed to always soothe his nerves. He stared blankly ahead, mind preoccupied with Fi's words from earlier that day. Lanayru Province was the next stop, and according to the sword spirit, Zelda was to pass through a Gate of Time, whatever that meant. But most importantly for him, he still had a shot at catching up to Zelda. And this time, he would make sure to get to her on time, which was why he had already determined to set out for the surface first thing in the morning. For now, he would have to recover his energy so that he would be able to take on whatever trails were laid out before him. He would be better prepared this time.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and breathed in deeply at the warmth of the gentle bath water.

His body felt bruised and tired, and his mind was heavy with worries and thoughts. But as a few minutes passed by, he began to feel everything clear with the scent of the bath, and he breathed out deeply and allowed himself to relax.

No one disturbed the Skyloftian.

Sighing, he opened his eyes and glanced down. He could see his legs within the water, as well as his…

_I can't believe there is someone like you who has never done this before._

Link felt a nerve pop. He was extremely irked when the demon lord mocked him for that. It's not like it was something that was "taught" to him. And besides, it was embarrassing. Although he had felt the urge to…do something about his morning problems, which wasn't really that common anyway, he usually just ignored it and let it go away.

Sighing, he glanced down again. But in all honesty, it shouldn't be _that_ hard to do, right? Link stared lazily at the water, thinking how stupid he looked staring at his own thing. But the curiosity caught his interest, and he moved his hands inward and grabbed his member. Pausing, he took a deep breath. He began stroking himself.

He noted the strange texture of his own skin. It was unusual and unfamiliar. Even though he washed himself all the time, today was the first time he really noticed how it felt touching himself that way. Frowning, he ran his hands up and down, feeling the throbbing sensation creep up his body. It felt rather good, really good actually. Concentrating, he fingered the tip and shivered, immediately stopping at the intensity. Okay, perhaps he should take it slow. Taking in a deep breath, he continued stroking, feeling his member harden. His body started to become aroused, and the warmth of the bath against his skin made him welcome the feeling even more. He pumped his arousal steadily, letting the lovely feeling overwhelm him. He felt his chest heaving, his breaths growing shorter, as he stroked faster and faster. He stared into the water, watching himself, watching his manhood become rock hard, watching his hands slide up his member and stroke…

...And two pale hands caress his thighs.

Link shook, startled. Heart nearly stopping, he gulped as he watched those pale hands travel past his thighs and sink between his legs. Long fingers tickled his balls before cupping them and massaging them thoroughly. Link felt the sweat trickle down his temple, and not just because of the steam in the bath. He swallowed nervously, feeling the lump stuck in his throat as a chilling voice whispered into his ear, "You're doing it wrong."

Link didn't know what came over him. He watched as his body moved on its own, his hands stroking himself faster and faster while the other pair of larger hands squeezed his balls playfully. He gasped, blue eyes wide open in shock as his thighs tensed and his stomach churned in horror. He found himself stroking hard, wanting it badly, desiring more and more of it all, as he began thrusting his hips forward in time with his own strokes while his sacs were tended to. He rolled his head back, staring straight up at large, sadistic eyes that looked down on him upside down with an amused smile.

"You want to come badly, don't you?"

Link gasped and moaned, his mind falling into a drunken state. He panted hard as he felt the room spin and his mind become dizzy while those large sinister eyes continued to watch him in all his shame. But Link couldn't stop himself. An unfamiliar spark was lit inside him. He stroked, and stroked, and stroked, wanting desperately to reach that peak as he twisted and squirmed at talented hands simultaneously pleasuring his sacs so tenderly in the bath while he was drowning in a sea of lust…

Wait, drowning?

"GURGLLL!" Link cried out, limbs flying rapidly upward as he lifted his head out of the water and gasped loudly for air. Blinking with eyes blurry, he coughed a couple times as he realized he had accidentally slipped completely into the bath. Making his way towards the edge, he draped his arms over the surface, panting heavily. Shaking, he wiped the water off his face, scolding himself for falling asleep in the bath like that.

It was incredibly stupid. He could've drowned like that. Running an unstable hand through his wet hair, he wondered what had just happened. He turned around and stared down at himself in the water. And then, he dropped his head into his hands in disappointment. He was aroused all right, and it bothered him that he almost had a wet dream...with his enemy in it. He removed his hands and stared at his problem. Was he really touching himself earlier? He wasn't sure. In fact, he wasn't quite sure when he fell asleep. Can one even touch himself like that and fall asleep in the middle of it?

Link groaned in frustration. This was all too much for him, and now he was left with a problem between his legs. And he wasn't quite sure if he knew how to tend to it properly. Or rather, he didn't want to. The thought of Ghirahim invading his mind and body once more terrified him, and he didn't want to attempt to relieve himself at the risk of seeing the bastard again.

Link wrapped his arms around himself and sank deeper into the water. It had been another long day, and he was eager to erase certain events from his mind. Instead, he found his heart pounding fearfully as faint memories of those sadistic eyes returned.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Lanaryu Mining Facility was unlike any other area Link had ever visited. Encountering strange and deadly robots, and witnessing the present turn into the past through the use of Timeshift Stones, Link was awestruck. The fact that the surface world once had such technologically advanced facilities was both amazing and unbelievable. It was at this place that Link realized just how much he did not know about the world around him.

After having defeated the gigantic scorpion in the final area of the facility (and making a mental note to himself how he now despised scorpions), Link made his way into a large, dull room of towering walls lined with large, dusty statues of robots that once roamed the facilities. Taking out his beetle, the Skyloftian shot the object outward and hit the Timeshift Stone up on the ceiling. In an instant, the room turned into a brightly lit, ornate architecture of blue and gold that glowed before him as he rode the mine cart towards the other side. This was probably one of the most memorable places he had ever set foot on, and he thought to himself how he would one day take Zelda with him to revisit all these places.

Together.

Finally reaching the other side of the platform, Link hopped out of the mine cart and ran out of the room. Climbing up the stairs, he reached the top of the platform when he heard a familiar gentle, soothing voice singing. Stopping in his tracks, he turned his head to the right, staring across the stone bridge where two recognizable figures stood in front of a strange contraption turning like a giant clock. He watched as the blond girl stopped her beautiful singing and harp playing to turn around, immediately meeting his eager eyes before a smile spread across her excited face.

For both of them, their hearts immediately leaped, and they took a few steps forward to run towards each other.

Suddenly, a loud, thunderous roar ripped the air as the giant boulders that blocked the main entrance to this hidden location erupted before them. Link immediately shielded himself from shards of rocks before lowering his arm to hear an unfortunately familiar laughter.

Ghirahim leaped over onto the path to the bridge, facing Link with a smile when he swung his sword and created a magical barrier that blocked the boy in green.

Link gasped, nearly running straight into the barrier. He stared through the transparent sea of diamonds, watching his enemy lower his sword and grin at him in satisfaction before directing his attention to Zelda and her companion. Desperate, Link tried to find a way around when he saw, much to his dismay, Ghirahim rush forward towards his friend. But the one standing next to Zelda proved to be a powerful individual, for the tall woman rushed forward as well, clashing in a sea of magic with the demon lord.

"Impa!" Zelda cried out.

Ghirahim struck the barrier Impa had created, using all his might to try to shatter her magical force.

His adrenaline rushing, Link struggled to try to break through when Zelda's voice reached his ears.

"Link!"

Immediately, he diverted his attention to across the platform where his childhood friend raised her arms, her harp in her hand.

"Link, here! You'll need this where you're going!" The harp leaped out of her hands in a stream of magic, flying towards the boy in green.

Link held up his arms and caught the harp, feeling the weight of the instrument. However, having no time to admire it, he immediately turned to his left when he saw in excitement the barrier lower before him.

Ghirahim fought hard, striking aggressively at Impa's barrier when he heard in satisfaction the force shatter like glass and the woman cry in pain. Chuckling in victory, he started to thrust his sword through once more when his ears caught a familiar shout. He glanced over his shoulder. The Skyloftian was in midair, sword out ready to strike a deadly blow over his head. Eyes narrowing, Ghirahim leaped backwards in a somersault, landing safely away.

Link landed on the platform and held his sword out, standing in front of the fallen Impa in a guarded stance. His eyes peered over his shoulder at her.

"...Link." She gasped.

"Am I late?" Link smirked.

Impa, still on the ground, blinked once. She let a small smile linger across her face. "No. You're just in time." Immediately, the woman got up and ran towards Zelda, a ball of magic in her hand as she stood in front of the turning gate and said, "Link! You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go! And know that we will-"

"I'll see you again! This isn't good-bye, Link!" Zelda's voice rang desperately across, immediately reaching Link's heart as the Skyloftian struggled to resist the urge to let his guard down and turn around to glance at his childhood friend. "I promise!" She cried out.

And just like that, the sound of a loud explosion erupted behind him. Link knew full well that the contraption was now destroyed, with Impa and Zelda having already traveled to the other side of wherever the gate led to. He tightened his hand on his sword, prepared to battle it out as he saw Ghirahim's face now turn into one of anger.

"Now you've done it, Link."

Funny, he did remember his name.

Ghirahim held his sword up, pointing accusingly at the boy. "I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was...soft."

Link thought about the irony in the word "soft" as he watched his enemy enter a dramatic display of frustration. Secretly, he felt a great sense of satisfaction in witnessing Ghirahim's reaction at having his plans foiled.

Ghirahim lowered his arms and closely observed the boy before him. Normally, he would be fantasizing about the many ways of tormenting this foolish sky child, torturing him in unfathomable and degrading manners while devouring that delicate skin and flesh. He would imagine ripping that tunic off, clawing through that chainmail as he pulled the boy's head back and sucked on that tender neck that he could've broken in half easily. He would mark all over the boy, biting his skin and claiming every part of him. And then, he would break that body, thrusting into it and shattering the mental state of the sky child as he inflicted pleasure and pleasure on him. Yes, he had been craving to drag this boy down into a humiliating and pathetic state while unleashing his own essence inside him. Oh, the very thought of hearing the boy's erotic screams filled his heart with rainbows.

But today was different.

Ghirahim noticed an obvious change in the sky child. The boy, who went by "Link," seemed to have gotten stronger. He could sense it in the way the sky child held his gaze unwavering with those bold, confident, defiant blue eyes that hid the inner lion lying dormant inside, waiting to be unleashed. Crinkling his brows disapprovingly at this change, Ghirahim debated whether to fight him now. But his instincts told him that it would just be a waste of his time. He had more important things to do. After all, now that the Time Gate had been destroyed, he must go back to rethinking his plan. Plus, he had a feeling the sky child wouldn't be going down so easily this time.

"I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation." Ghirahim held his finger up warningly at Link. "But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless." A dark shadow cast over his furious eyes. "I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams."

The words had their intended effect on Link, who felt his heart skip a beat for a moment before he strengthened the glare of his eyes at his enemy. He prepared to fight. But much to his surprise, his enemy circled his sword around him before disappearing in a sea of diamonds. Immediately, Link glanced around, waiting for the demon to pop up around him like last time. However, when a moment passed by without a stir, the Skyloftian lowered his arms with a relieved sigh. He turned around slowly to look at the destroyed mess behind him, frowning in disappointment at having missed his childhood friend once again.

* * *

><p>Link first headed back to Skyloft, needing to restock on his bottles of potion. As he flew on his loftwing towards his home in the vast blue sky, he thought about Impa's words. He would need to visit the Sealed Grounds again, and hopefully have his questions answered. The recent events had been quite bizarre, and frankly, he wasn't really sure what was going on or where Zelda was headed. Either way, he was glad that she was at least safe for the time being with her companion, whose name he now knew was Impa.<p>

At the same time, he felt a great sense of pride at having displayed enough strength to even make the flamboyant demon lord think twice about fighting him this time. He could see the hesitation in Ghirahim's eyes. This increased Link's confidence, for it showed that he was indeed getting stronger. And he would continue to become stronger for Zelda's sake.

_I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams. _

Link shuddered at the chilling words, gripping the harness around his loftwing tighter. Although he was glad that Ghirahim seemed to have had second thoughts about taking him on this time around, the words his enemy left still made him very uneasy. He didn't want to know what the demon planned on doing to him the next time they met. But whatever it may be, Link would be sure to be prepared and not have him have his way.

* * *

><p>Whereas Lanaryu Mining Facility was bizarre and impressive, Ancient Cistern was beautiful and mesmerizing. Link admired the detailed ancient architecture and seemingly peaceful setting of the temple. It was large, very large, and he was constantly amazed by the high ceilings and giant statue in the middle of the room. Lily pads adorned the water in the temple, and never before seen birds circled the main plaza.<p>

Actually, this would be the place he must show Zelda one day. She would love it. Heart beating eagerly, he stared at the large door before him, key in hand. Although the temple was beautiful, underneath it lied something more sinister...and dangerous. Link thought to himself how he never wanted to travel beneath the temple of Ancient Cistern again. He felt as though he had traveled to the underworld itself, encountering the living dead that clawed at him and pounced on him without restraint. He nearly had a heart attack when he was climbing up the rope that was his exit back to the bright, living world.

Taking in a deep breath, Link maneuvered the key and stuck it inside the door. The familiar click of the key matching the hole echoed across, and the large doors opened before him. Ready to tackle on his next opponent, Link ran up the long flight of stairs.

He entered a darkly lit room, hearing the door behind him shut tightly before a gate fell on it and locked him in. He saw in front of him strange, gold, unidentifiable pieces perfectly spaced around, with one large one in the middle...

And a chilling chuckle that ricocheted off the round walls.

Link snapped his head upwards, finding the one he least wanted to see perched comfortably on top of the largest piece in the middle of the room.

Ghirahim looked over at him, chin rested on his hand in a bored manner as he sighed. "You certainly are persistent..." He glanced down nonchalantly at Link. "I'm terribly busy trying to find the clues that will help me revive the demon king." He sat up straight and held out his hand. "Your incessant buzzing around my head like some irksome gadfly when I'm THIS busy is... Well, it's making me very disagreeable." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Link held out his sword, immediately looking around him when he heard the sound of sharp blade cutting through air. In an instant, he dodged the sword, leaping out of the way as he faced his enemy, who looked extremely irritated.

"In other words, sky child, you are really getting on my nerves," Ghirahim hissed, immediately striking his sword down in a clash with the other.

Link gritted his teeth, glaring at his enemy as he effectively pushed Ghirahim back, nearly knocking him over. He watched as the demon glanced at him in surprise. Taking this chance, Link lunged forward and swung, creating a gash on the outer side of Ghirahim's thigh.

The demon cried out and leaped back, completely caught off guard as he saw the tear in his white outfit...which was now stained.

His precious attire...stained...with the color...of his own blood? Furious, Ghirahim pointed his sword out. "You...with that foolish valor of yours...you still dare go up against the demon lord himself?" He rushed forward with his blade.

Link parried the blow, revealing his strength as he knocked the demon lord back. He could see his enemy's noticeable reaction at this. Link smirked. _That's right, I have grown stronger. For Zelda, I will keep growing stronger so that I can stop you from taking her away._

Stepping back, Ghirahim furrowed his brows. He struck his sword horizontally, pushing the sky child back. Although he could feel how much the individual had grown, he could also sense that the other was still using all his might to parry his attacks. But the demon lord began to feel that this battle would be prolonged much more than he would have liked.

Link held his sword out, ready to strike again when he watched Ghirahim disappear and appear back on top of the large object in the middle of the room. He immediately looked up.

"I see you have become stronger, sky child. And it's a good thing too, for you will need all the little bit of strength you have to try to even survive what I have planned for you." He raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

Lights surrounding him turned on, revealing the ornately decorated circular room littered with towering pillars and gold pieces. A strange aura surrounded the area as the largest piece in the middle, revealed to be a mechanical torso with a giant red center, began to beat loudly like a heart. The gold pieces around the room began vibrating, the rough sound of metal reaching Link's perked ears. Soon, the pieces hovered up away from the ground in midair, surrounding the torso as gold plated hands and knobs connected with separate limbs. A dark black and purple shadow linked the pieces together, forming a giant robot towering over him, with multiple gold hands that moved fluidly before taking out two large double edged weapons. The head of the torso stared down at him with black, hollow, soul-less eyes that left his heart beating rapidly.

Link swallowed the uneasy lump in his throat, quickly taking out his blade as he prepared to fight.

The automative enemy leaned back with its hands, and threw its spinning blades forward.

* * *

><p>The fight was long and brutal as the Skyloftian felt the limits of his strength and abilities tested. He had never encountered anything more frightening and intimidating in his life (well, probably other than Ghirahim). The giant sword of the ancient automation in his hands, Link lifted up the heavy blade with all his might before striking a fatal blow at the center of what was known as Koloktos. At last, he heard the blissful sound of his enemy begin to spasm as it finally reached its limits. The sound of metal breaking apart filled his ears as Koloktos fell apart into loud, heavy pieces that littered across the room.<p>

And then, there was silence.

Panting, Link dropped the gigantic sword onto the floor and collapsed onto his knees, shaking. He couldn't believe how close he was to meeting death. The enemy was strong with high defenses, not to mention incredibly aggressive. He could feel the scrapes and bruises from having to dodge the deadly blows tossed at him. Sighing, he fell back to sit for a moment, resting as he watched a giant heart container glide down gracefully in a blissful light. He didn't recall ever feeling this relieved to see a heart container. Reaching back into his pouch, he took out his whip, catching his breath. He was incredibly grateful to have found this item. It proved to be more than useful as he used it to tear apart the limbs of his enemy in this seemingly never-ending battle.

Link stuffed the whip back into his pouch and slowly pushed himself up from the floor. Noting how much of his energy had depleted after that grueling battle, he stumbled clumsily towards the heart container, an eager smile on his face as he reached out a hand ready to heal himself.

And then, a sea of diamonds appeared before him as those large chilling eyes stared straight into his with a wicked smile.

Gasping in surprise, Link stumbled backwards and reached for his sword, pulling it out and holding it threateningly at his enemy.

"My, my, you certainly impress me, sky child." Ghirahim threw out his arm in a dramatic flair. He clapped his hands. "Bravo. Bravo."

Link lowered his gaze, glaring at the mocking tone in his enemy's voice.

"But you know," Ghirahim continued, walking slowly towards him as the other carefully backed away, "I advise that you quickly scurry back to your little home in the sky to rest up." A sinister shadow fell over his eyes. "And stay there." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

A barrier immediately surrounded the heart container.

Link gasped, staring at his only way of healing. He had run out of potions already, and his energy was running low. Ignoring the aches in his limbs, Link maintained his gaze and shot a challenging glare at his enemy. He readied his sword.

Ghirahim smiled, welcoming this reaction. "Just as I thought. But really, do you think you're in any state to fight me right now? Why, look at yourself, you're barely able to hold yourself up."

"Shut-up!" Link spat, trying to keep his hand steady. He watched as Ghirahim snapped his fingers again and disappeared. Furrowing his brows, he darted his eyes around the room when he felt a hand wrap around his jaw and pull it back until he was looking straight up into those large, cat-like eyes.

"I should clean up that rude mouth of yours," Ghirahim remarked.

And then, Link felt those cold lips smash into his in an aggressive upside down kiss. Gasping, the Skyloftian pushed the face away, stumbling forward in utter disgust and turning around to strike a blow when he stopped dead in his tracks. The color immediately left his face as he watched the demon hold up the whip in his hand. On instinct, Link reached back into his pouch, finding the item surely gone.

"Why, such an interesting item you have here. No wonder you were able to defeat Koloktos." The demon lord cracked the whip, the sharp, deadly sound startling Link.

Ghirahim held the whip out before him, observing it curiously. "I do believe this would be quite useful at the moment as well." He looked up, an excited, sinister grin on his lips. "Am I right?" He struck the weapon.

Link leaped out of the whip's way, evading a painful lash. But before he could even recover properly, the whip struck forward again. The Skyloftian found himself engaged in a deadly dance as he hopped around and attempted to strike the whip with his sword. But it proved to be much more difficult than he expected. Suddenly, as he held up his arm to try to block the whip from hitting his face, he felt the whip wrap around the blade of his sword a few times before pulling the weapon out of his hand. Link gasped as he watched his blade tossed to the side, far away from him, and land on the stone floor with a metal clang. Eyes now wide open in panic, he snapped his head towards his enemy, who now gazed at him with eyes of a hungry predator ready to play with his prey.

"Oh dear, it would appear you are now weaponless," Ghirahim feigned shock. "Dance for me, sky child!" He cracked the whip.

Link leaped out of the way, the first hit missing him when he suddenly cried out at a sharp gash that cut into his shoulder. Stumbling forward, he held the wound, shocked at how powerful the whip was to even cut through his chainmail and break his skin. Glancing up, he saw Ghirahim lick his lips excitedly before cracking the whip again. And again. And again. Link struggled desperately, trying to avoid more hits when the whip struck straight across his chest, earning his enemy an ear-piercing cry. Link fell to his knees, gripping his chest. He stared up defiantly, gasping furiously with hate at the demon lord, who kissed his whip and ran his tongue across it.

"If you be a good boy, I promise I'll be gentle with you."

"Shut-up!" Link growled defiantly.

"Are you getting tired? You look so weak."

Link peered out of the corners of his eyes at his sword, the glint of the blade reflecting in the corner. It was now closer to him. If he made a sprint for it...

Ghirahim blinked, watching in surprise as Link began running at lightning speed in another direction. Furrowing his brows disapprovingly, he threw his arm forward, sending the end of the whip flying.

Link sprinted as fast as he could, reaching out his hand at how close the sword was when, suddenly, he felt the whip wrap around his right ankle and send him flying face forward onto the hard, cold floor. The sound of his body hitting the surface painfully echoed across the room. Momentarily disoriented, Link recovered his senses and struggled on the ground, clawing as he reached out desperately towards his sword before finding himself dragged back further and further away from it. Quickly, he turned around to attempt to undo the whip on his right ankle when, without warning, he felt himself lifted off the ground. The room flipped upside down, and Link gave a shout of surprise as he now found himself hanging midair by his right leg. Dangling, he cried out and thrashed around, momentarily catching a glance of his enemy tying the other end of the whip tightly around the wrist of a tall, standing, automative arm piece curved like a cane.

Ghirahim took a step back, watching in amusement the sky child swing his fists around angrily and awkwardly. "Well, don't you look funny right now."

Link growled and tried to kick with his free leg, having trouble orienting himself in his upside down state as the blood rushed to his head. He saw those white legs walk towards him. He threw a fist, trying to strike at his enemy's knees when he suddenly froze as his legs were spread apart and his enemy nuzzled his face against his crotch. "Ah!" Link threw his head back, shocked as he felt that foul mouth nibble his groin playfully, sending his body shivering. "Stop!" The panic began to spread across his limbs as he struggled in protest.

Ghirahim pulled his head back, poking his finger at the entrance and watching those buttocks twitch away. Chuckling, he pulled his hand back, hovering for a few seconds.

_Smack._

Link cried out in surprise, feeling the sting on his rear. He twisted and thrashed around again.

_Smack._

"Ouch!" Link shouted, face flushed.

_Smack._

Ghirahim let out an amusing laugh as he spanked Link once more, slapping his hand hard against those firm buttocks.

"I'm going to kill you!" Link growled, his rear still stinging.

Ghirahim rested his arms between those legs. "Oh, what's wrong? Is this uncomfortable for you?" He leaned back and traced his finger playfully along the outline of Link's crotch, watching the boy shudder and thrust forward.

Flustered, Link wiggled around helplessly in this awkward, embarrassing state. "No, stop!" He gasped again as Ghirahim begin running his hands up his inner thighs, spreading them further apart in a V shape. Link lifted up his head to try to get a better look when he saw Ghirahim stick his head through, his head between his legs as he glanced down at him, a sinister smile on those pale lips.

"Sky child, have you forgotten the promise I made to you?" A dark, malicious shadow cast over those lustful eyes. Ghirahim brushed his hand over Link's groin, tracing a circle precariously with his finger as he licked his lips. "I'm going to make this so excruciating for you until you deafen yourself with the sound of your own screams."


	6. Chapter 6

**To the person asking about posting fanart on this fanfic - go ahead! Would love to see it too. Let me know in the review section when it's up on your Tumblr.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The blood rushed to Link's face, even more so in his dangling, upside-down state.

_I'm going to make this so excruciating for you until you deafen yourself with the sound of your own screams._

His nightmare was unfolding. He struggled more violently, trying to shake himself out of the whip wrapped tightly around his right ankle and leg. He swung his fists, the desperation growing with each passing second.

"Why don't you fight me man-to-man!" Link growled.

"Oh, but have you forgotten sky child?"

Link felt his hat flung off as his hair was grabbed and tugged back roughly and heavy breathing brushed closely against his ear. His heart stopped as his eyes met cold, chilling ones that weighed heavily on him.

"I'm not a human, but a demon." Ghirahim ran his tongue along the contours of Link's face before releasing the lock of hair and standing back up. He tapped his finger on his chin, thinking for a moment. He glanced down at his own torn clothing where the sky child's blade had struck, leaving a gash on his skin before he healed it with magic earlier. "How about I return the favor for that little cut you made earlier?" Ghirahim pulled off the white glove on his right hand, revealing his toned, smooth arm. He caressed the bound leg, admiring the shape and firmness. Then, with a sharp nail, he slowly traced an incision through the cloth from the side of the leg above the boot down towards the thigh, letting the blood trickle down the path in a lovely, beautiful crimson stream.

Link winced, biting down at the sting as he felt the sharp nail slice into his skin. His body began to shiver from the pain, and he tried his best to steady his breathing.

Ghirahim leaned forward and, starting from the thigh, ran his tongue along the incision he created, tasting the blood until he reached the top above the boot. He felt the flesh quiver before him, and glanced down to find Link grimacing. "You should be thankful that I'm being rather generous with you."

"Since…when were you ever generous?" Link retorted, gasping at the pain in his leg. And then, he let out a cry of surprise as he felt the palm of Ghirahim's hand running back and forth over his crotch between his legs. He shook, eyes wide open as he was unable to twist away from the filthy touch.

"You're getting rather hard right now," Ghirahim smiled as he looked at the bulge forming within the confines of those pants. He leaned forward and kissed that sensitive area before giving it one good suck.

"OH!" Link flicked his head back, startled.

Ghirahim opened his mouth widely and grabbed what felt like the sac. He massaged the flesh sensually, tenderly, intimately.

Link groaned, shutting his eyes tightly as he was unable to ignore the wonderful burning sensations. He shook his head in protest. "No…stop…ahh…nnh…"

Ghirahim pulled back. He licked his lips. "Tell me, what would you like me to do to you?"

"Release me."

"Nice try," the demon laughed in amusement for even that attempt.

"What else did you expect me to say?" Link scowled.

"Oh, I will _show_ you what I want you to say. But first," Ghirahim ran his hand over those firm buttocks. "You've been a naughty boy. I don't think I've punished you enough." He smacked that rear hard once more, earning a cry as he smacked it again.

"You bastard!" Link froze suddenly, feeling Ghirahim's hands rummage through his pouches. "Don't…don't touch my stuff!"

"Oh, what's this we got here?" The demon pulled out a bug net, blinking at it blankly a couple times. "You can fit that in there?"

"I said don't touch my stuff!"

Ghirahim rubbed his chin. "Why on earth would you need this?" He looked at it curiously, swinging it around. "How useless." And then, he paused. A cunning smile crept on his face. Turning the bug net around, he held it by the joint and smacked the stick end against those buttocks.

"OUCH!" Link cried out, surprised by the sharpness of the sting this time.

Ghirahim grinned, and he whacked that rear again, hitting even harder.

Link clenched his teeth and tried to suppress his cries, only letting out quiet whimpers as he felt his own bug net spanking him mercilessly. He could feel those stings, those thin lashes slashing different parts of his skin as he breathed out heavily.

Finally, Ghirahim stopped. The demon, now completely excited, walked around the body and kneeled down until he was at face level with Link's. He saw the sky child's flushed cheeks and blue eyes that were nearing tears but not quite. "Oh…did that hurt?"

The anger and rage boiled within Link. "I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Ghirahim laughed hard, enjoying this adorable reaction. He stood back up, circled around to the back again, and spanked that rear repeatedly.

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smack._

After a few more lashes, Ghirahim looked down, watching Link pant heavily, his face drenched in sweat. The demon was quite impressed with how much the boy was able to remain rather quiet. But that won't be for long. He wanted to hear this foolish sky child scream.

_Smack._

Ghirahim tossed the bug net to the side. Placing his hands on the hilt of Link's pants, he pulled them upwards towards the knees, rolling them and folding them inward so that they would not slip back down. He could hear the sky child gasp at the feel of cold air hitting that now red bottom. Ghirahim admired his work. The skin was scathing in a beautiful rosy hue, and there were thin marks of the bug net's handle littered across, with some already turning into bruises. Ghirahim leaned in and ran a tongue along one such mark.

Link shivered, letting out a quiet, drawn out cry as the tongue cooled yet aggravated the stings of his injuries. At the same time, he found himself struggling to hold back tears from the humiliation of it all.

Ghirahim gingerly kissed all over the buttocks, enjoying the taste and sight of the rose-colored skin. He ran his hand up from the back of the rear over towards the front, feeling the arousal harden even more. "You like this."

"No, I don't!" Link spat, biting down on his lip as Ghirahim ran his hand back and forth once more over the surface of his whole crotch. It was so gentle, so soft, and so pleasurable that Link let out a small whine as his eyes rolled back. And then, he felt his butt cheeks spread apart and lips latch onto his entrance. Shocked, Link yelped as he felt his hole moistened as that tongue worked its magic and began sucking. He trembled, pupils dilating. Oh, how horrible it was that he would feel this good in his current precarious state. He gasped and moaned, hands dangling helplessly as Ghirahim licked his entrance and stuck his tongue in, violating him more.

Ghirahim pushed the left leg further forward, bending it so that he could lean his head in as he indulged in that entrance. The texture was soft, tender, and he loved it as he watched the pink hole contract.

Link let out another groan, nearly caving in when he felt the mouth leave and a hand rummage through his pouch once more.

"Let's see what else we can play with here," Ghirahim spoke excitedly like a curious child opening his gifts. He pulled out a jar-like item. He stared at it dumbfounded. "What is this?"

"That's a gust bellows. You can't do anything with that," Link said assuredly. After all, what was Ghirahim going to use that item for? Blow him? Okay, that was a bad pun.

Ghirahim scratched his head. He held the larger area in one arm and gripped the narrow neck at the end when he felt a gush of wind blow out. Surprised, he did it again, blowing at air. Or rather, he was blowing out air.

Hm…

Link swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He was not liking how Ghirahim was silent for this long. Suddenly, he felt something cold shoved harshly against his entrance. "OH!" Link threw his head back, shaking violently as his entrance is stretched. He lifted his head up to get a closer look when his eyes enlarged in horror.

Ghirahim was sliding the small end of the gust bellows into him.

Link began thrashing around, the panic gripping him. "STOP! TAKE IT OUT!"

Ghirahim grabbed the other leg trying to kick at him and spread it outward to get more space as he slid the gust bellows further in until the neck reached its end.

Link gasped, tears stinging his clenched eyes at how much his insides were stretched. He swallowed the anger stifling his throat, furious and humiliated beyond belief. And then, a gush of wind sent him shivering. His eyes flung open, and he moaned in surprise as another gust of wind hit that spot.

Wait.

He lifted his head up again and saw Ghirahim pressing the neck of the gust bellows to shoot more air out, the force strong enough to hit that special spot inside him and send his limbs tingling. Link shivered each time, amazed by how wonderful it suddenly felt as a gust of wind struck him dumbfounded. "Ah!" Link let out an erotic gasp as he suddenly clasped his mouth shut in shock.

"It appears this little item of yours has more than one purpose," Ghirahim grinned as he set off another gust of air.

Link shook, his sweet spot setting off more erotic moans as he unwillingly thrust forward. "Stop…" he whimpered meekly. But that only encouraged his enemy, who set off another gust of air. And another. And another. And each time, Link shivered and opened his mouth in a silent cry at the burning sensation hitting his inside, making his body crave more. He clasped his hands over his mouth again, not wanting his enemy to enjoy the embarrassing sounds he was making.

Ghirahim stopped, glancing down to find that mouth shut tightly. With disapproving eyes, he circled around Link, grabbed his member, and, at the same time, downed that arousal in his mouth as he set off the gust bellows.

The sensation of having that bundle of nerves struck with such force and his member sucked on was too much, and Link's hands flung away as he let out a loud cry of ecstasy.

Except he didn't come.

Blinking, he looked up and saw Ghirahim with his hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock before releasing it and stepping back. "Not yet, sky child. Didn't I say I wanted you to hear the sound of your own screams until you deafen yourself?" He grabbed the gust bellows and pulled it out rapidly with a popping noise, watching that bottom shake in surprise. Tossing the item to the side, he then circled back around and dug his hand into that pouch to find what other interesting items the boy carried on him. He pulled out a slingshot.

Ghirahim made a face. "Why on earth would you need a toy like this?"

"Shut-up! It's none of your business!"

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. He pulled the rubber band back, aimed it, and released it on the pair of balls.

Link's heart nearly burst out of his chest as he screamed in a shrilling cry at the pain that launched through his tender sac and spread throughout his body in a flash, nearly knocking him out. Panting and coughing, he looked up hesitantly between his legs, completely terrified.

Ghirahim pulled the slingshot back again and, this time, released it on the base of Link's cock.

Again, Link flung his head back and screamed. "STOP!" He cried out in desperation, his heart beating hard.

Ghirahim grinned widely, that childish joy spreading across his pale lips as he flung the slingshot at the sac once more, earning another beautiful scream that echoed across the Ancient Cistern.

And then, whimpering.

Ghirahim glanced down and saw Link stifling his cracked voice, obviously still reeling from the shock of the pain. "Oh, my dear sky child, would you like me to kiss it to make it better?" Ghirahim leaned down and kissed those balls, watching them twitch as he ran his tongue up over the surface to soothe the pain. He could hear quiet moans being held back. He stuck his head over between those legs and ran his tongue along the underside of that member, drawing out a louder moan this time. "Is this your favorite spot?"

"I hate you…" Link's meager voice shot back as he tried hard to hold back tears.

Ghirahim returned to rubbing his hand over that delicate groin, tending to it gently as he glided his hand gracefully. He could feel those shaky muscles tense even more as that member hardened again. He pumped the arousal a few more times before releasing it and admiring his work so far. The marks from the bug net still adorned the flesh of those buttocks, except they were now turning a darker shade of purple. New marks, however, appeared on the areas that he had struck with the slingshot.

But he wanted to hear more of that beautiful scream.

Ghirahim circled around to face the front of Link. He held that hard member out and, with a sharp nail, traced the side and cut the delicate skin.

Link's heart leaped, and he flung his head back with another ear piercing scream. He gasped for breath, shocked by the pain in his poorly abused groin. It felt like an eternity as his enemy created a cut on the most sensitive area of his body.

Finally, Ghirahim stopped and, this time, ran his tongue along the incision he created. Link's hair and face were now drenched even more in sweat from all the torment. He hung tiredly, holding back his voice as he felt the sting of Ghirahim lapping up the blood seeping from the torn skin on his weeping member. And then, his enemy wrapped his mouth around his arousal. Link's blue eyes dilated, and his voice was struck silent as he felt the dual sensation of pleasure from his shaft being sucked on, and the pain of the cut on his skin enlarging as his member hardened. And the more Ghirahim sucked, the more the shaft engorged with blood, and the more the wound opened.

Ghirahim bobbed his head back and forth, tasting the combination of salty skin and small traces of blood as Link's beautiful agonizing screams filled the background. Oh, it was utterly wonderful! He slid his mouth in and out, loving every moment of this as he tormented this boy physically and mentally.

Meanwhile, Link felt as though he was about to go mad. He shook violently and cried out at the pleasurable burning sensation as well as the painful wound opening wider each time. His lungs began to constrict from all the screams ripping through his throat. It was too much, and he felt as though he was about to faint as his senses were overloaded.

And then, Ghirahim pulled back.

Link breathed out heavily in relief as his abused member was briefly left alone for a moment. That was, until he felt Ghirahim caress his groin and begin tending to it gently once more, lavishing it with cruel kindness.

Ghirahim rubbed his hand across the crotch soothingly, calming the body down while increasing the heat and blood flow in the groin. "My dear sky child, you have filled my heart with rainbows once more with your beautiful voice."

Link clenched his teeth, the emotions threatening to erupt from inside him.

"So I'll be generous with you and let you decide again."

"Like you really let me make my own decisions," Link spoke hoarsely, his throat sore. Suddenly, he felt himself lifted up higher as the whip was pulled on. And then, his head was grabbed and tugged forward. His eyes bulged at the site of Ghirahim's crotch now at eye level before his face.

"Now, now, I'm going to give you a choice. And a generous one. You decide if you want to suck me off." Ghirahim rubbed the front of his own crotch with a sigh, feeling how hard and turned on he had become. "Or if you prefer me to finish sucking you off."

"I don't want any of that!"

"Oh, but if you don't choose," Ghirahim shoved Link's face into his crotch. "I'll be thrusting this into your mouth whether you like it or not." He pulled back, releasing the boy as he observed his reaction.

Link was stunned. There was no way he would ever want something so sickening in his mouth. At the same time, to ask Ghirahim to suck him off would utterly be admitting defeat and letting the small amount of dignity he still had get stripped away. Not to mention it was also painful with that cut still on his member. He remained silent.

Ghirahim raised a brow. "Oh? You don't want to choose this time?" He got down on his knees and gently took that face in his hand. "How about I heal the wound on your poor little cock? That way, you can fully enjoy the blowjob." He stood up and, with the trace of his finger, used his powers to heal the small incision he made on that weeping member. When the wound closed, he could hear the relieved sigh from below. He smiled. "How about we call this a truce and…help each other out?"

Link blinked, not understanding. He watched as Ghirahim slid his white pants down slightly, revealing before him a giant, massive cock. Link stared in horror, quickly shutting his mouth as he felt a thumb trace his lips tenderly before a hand cupped his face roughly and squeezed till his lips pursed.

"I'm really horny right now, sky child. Let me warn you, you bite and I will certainly cut your thing off right before your very eyes." He shook that face, emphasizing the meaning of his words. "Now, open wide."

Link shook his face, twisting away as that cock was flung onto him. And then, the large appendage was shoved straight into his mouth. Link nearly gagged, choking as the foul thing hit the end of his throat. Tears stung his eyes, and he grimaced at how degrading this was as he heard his enemy sigh loudly.

Ghirahim moaned. This felt so damn good. He can't recall ever feeling this good before. He cupped Link's head and thrust forward again, mouth curved in a smile as he groaned loudly. This boy's mouth was wonderful! He swung his hips, thrusting in and out as he held that head firmly in place.

Link gagged, his cries muffled as he shook in disbelief at the foul taste and sheer size of that organ invading his mouth. He frowned, his heart wrenching in pain and humiliation as Ghirahim thrust hard again.

Ghirahim groaned, pushing Link's face further against him and caressing those locks. "Don't worry, sky child. I said we would help each other out." He released his hands on Link's head and grabbed Link's member. "Let's enjoy this together."

The Skyloftian's eyes widened as he felt those lips and tongue wrap around his shaft. He squinted his eyes shut, feeling Ghirahim thrust into him again as the pleasure adorned his own groin. He moaned with a mouthful as Ghirahim massaged his manhood deeply, warmly, reaching the most sensually gratifying senses. He wanted to spit out the foul thing in his mouth, but the constant pleasure that Ghirahim lavished all over his own groin enthralled him. Either way, he was unable to do anything as his enemy slid his own cock in and out of his mouth.

Ghirahim intensified the blowjob he was giving to Link as he sighed at the boy's wonderful mouth over his own arousal. Oh, he needed this badly, and he could tell that the sky child did too from the earnest reactions of his body. He pulled his head back slightly, admiring the gorge rising even more. He sucked and sucked and thrust and thrust, grabbing those buttocks and squeezing the flesh as he relished in the muffled moans coming from down below. He swung his hip rhythmically while bobbing his head back and forth, tasting the salty sweet taste of Link's abused member that looked like it was on the verge of releasing.

Link whimpered weakly, nearly choking as he wished for this to end while his body unwillingly thrust forward into Ghirahim's mouth. He was torn between the horror of his enemy's disgusting appendage and the ecstasy of his groin tended to so generously that the area between his legs was burning with passionate lust. And then, Link felt his enemy's member tense, his ears catching the sound of Ghirahim grunting before milky liquid filled the caverns of the Skyloftian's mouth. Eyes shaking in shock at the taste as he accidentally swallowed some, Link felt Ghirahim pull out before the Skyloftian coughed in disgust at the liquid dripping out of his mouth. His lungs heaved as he nearly choked upside-down, stunned by what had just happened. And then, he felt Ghirahim pick up speed and suck on him harder and faster, sliding his lips over the shaft hungrily and quickly and devouring him like candy with his tongue. The loud, slurping sounds further emphasized the agonizing pleasure overcoming him. Cheeks flushed, Link moaned besides himself. "Ah...ah…ah…ah..ah…" He gasped with each breath, eyes glazed as he felt himself reaching that pinnacle until finally…

"AHH-HAHH!" Link flung his head back, body tensing as he climaxed in his cracked voice and released his load into his enemy's mouth. He shivered uncontrollably a couple times as the force of the orgasm spread throughout his nerves down to the tips of his fingers and toes. His mind succumbed to sensory overload, and Link completely blanked out at the sheer ecstasy of it all. Then, his body relaxed, limbs going limp as he hung there in exhaustion. He panted hard, his voice hoarse as he was left reeling from the intense gratification produced by Ghirahim's talented mouth and tongue.

Ghirahim licked his lips and kneeled down, feeling as though he was floating from that last orgasm. He looked straight into Link's disheveled face. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Blue eyes lit up, and Link spat the leftovers of the foul substance onto Ghirahim's face.

Ghirahim stumbled back, wiping it off his face in surprise. He looked down, staring straight into fiery, defiant azures.

This boy…will he ever learn…?

He glared. "Is that how you thank me after I just gave you a blowjob?" He circled around the boy slowly, deliberately. And then, raising his hand with a sharp fingernail pointed, he began carving the shape of a diamond into the right cheek.

Link coughed, suppressing his voice at the sting. He could now feel Ghirahim lapping up the blood of his work. It was an insult to have his enemy mark him in such a way and in such an inappropriate place…

_Smack._

Link screamed hoarsely as the sting of the bug net handle aggravated the diamond mark carved into his cheek.

_Smack._

_Smack._

Ghirahim tossed the bug net to the side and ran his tongue over the beautiful diamond mark he left on the boy, watching the cut skin swell from furthering being irritated. He shoved a finger inside the entrance of the abused buttocks, watching the body twitch and tense.

Link tossed and turned, thrusting forward as he felt Ghirahim fingering him and pushing his sweet spot deliberately, sending him a jolt of electricity each time. He stifled his groans and clenched his mouth tightly shut as Ghirahim simultaneously licked the mark left on his flesh. Ah...how much longer will this torment last? Link felt that finger circle his entrance and push and push on that special bundle of nerves, making him lose his breath as he shook violently and came hard, this time ejaculating onto his chest and his own face.

Ghirahim pulled out his finger, which was moistened from the wet contractions inside that cavern. Gently patting the buttocks and kissing a cheek, he circled around to the front, got down on his knees, and chuckled at the mess on Link's face. "Now we're even," he grinned, wiping up a lump of Link's cum on his cheek and tasting it. He stood back up. Gently, he slowly lowered the whip until the sky child reached the ground. He untied the rest and dropped the handle onto the floor with a thud before stepping back to watch the boy lie there tiredly, eyes staring exhaustedly at the ceiling.

Link's face was tainted with a mixture of white, milky cum stains from his enemy's and his own. His hair was tousled from hanging upside down for a long time, and the strands were sticky and wet. His pants were still lowered below the knees, exposing his privates clearly for view. And his tunic was soaked in hot sweat. Link coughed at the soreness in his throat from the screams and tried to catch his breath as he struggled to recover from that intense torturous session.

Ghirahim's heart thumped at the sight of how incredibly erotic Link looked in this humiliating disheveled state, his dignity and pride stripped away from him. The demon felt a strong, growing addiction to this boy. He immediately got down to the ground, crawled over Link's body, and pulled his face in for a passionate kiss.

Link's eyes widened in surprise. He gasped as Ghirahim devoured him and sucked on his lips aggressively when a hand reached between his legs…

_Smack._

Ghirahim pulled back, wiping the blood off the corner of his cut lip from the fist that had flung at him. He stared nonchalantly at defiant blue eyes that glared at him with surprising determination.

"Enough," Link stated firmly in a low, raspy voice, his right arm out, shaking.

A small smile crept across Ghirahim's lips. "Apparently, your spirit is much stronger than I thought." He waved his hand. "But that's quite all right. It only makes breaking you down that much more fun. That is why I'm letting you live this time, as I would very much like to hear that beautiful voice of yours again." He snapped his fingers, releasing the barrier surrounding the heart container still in the room. A dark shadow cast over his eyes. "And you will scream for me, but in agony of you enjoying my body claiming yours. One day, I will fully mark you. That I promise." He turned around and waved his hand behind him. "Until then, farewell, sky child." And with the snap of his fingers, he disappeared in a sea of diamonds.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zeldaxfan111 , feel free to make a comic on this! I would love to see it! Let me know when it is up. **

**Again, if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask in the review section. I will respond either in the review section or the next uploaded chapter. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Link splashed the warm water onto his face, letting the droplets trickle down the contours of his cheeks. He stared at the ripples of the water's surface, his reflection staring back at him with the waves of the pool. He was back in the bath of the Knight Academy at Skyloft, with evening having taken over the skies. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall of the bath and rested his head on the ledge, his eyes tilted up as he stared tiredly at the ceiling. After the horrible session Ghirahim put him through, Link had made his way clumsily to the heart container, eager to heal himself of the wounds and marks his enemy had left on him. Once his body had regained its strength, he quickly tried to clean himself up, wiping the disgusting cum off his face with his own tunic. When he felt he was mildly presentable, he retrieved his sword. In the room with the first sacred flame, Fi had appeared and prepared to perform a ritual. For a moment, she paused upon setting her seemingly lifeless eyes on Link. However, she did not say anything, for which Link was thankful for, and proceeded with the ritual to upgrade the Goddess Sword.

Link sank deeper into the water until his chin was partially submerged. No doubt Fi saw the devastated state he was in, as much as he tried to cover it up. Although the heart container healed his physical wounds, it did not mend the torn fabric of his tunic and pants, or minimize the appearance of dried cum on his skin and hair…

…or heal the scars that Ghirahim had carved deep within him.

Link took a deep breath and submerged completely before popping back up again for air. His clothes were currently hanging to dry after he washed it clean with soap three times (although he had to go retrieve a new set anyway since the current ones are in no condition for further wear), and his abused items had gone through a similar cleaning session as well. He debated tossing the whip away after the trouble it had caused him, but he decided against it – he would most likely need it for his next adventure.

Link relaxed against the wall again. He had spent the last hour scrubbing himself clean, still feeling the filthiness of those foul touches that had violated him and molested him in the most nightmarish manner. He could not forget the sensations that Ghirahim had burned into him, introducing him to sinful pleasure and driving him wild with it. Link dropped his head into his hand, the guilt gripping his heart. He was tortured, tortured in a way that didn't just make his body feel pain, but feel _good_. The pleasurable sensations had lowered his defenses and twisted his mind, driving him down a path that he did not ever want to take. How many times had Ghirahim made him come already?

Link gripped his hair and growled in frustration as he tugged on his own strands. He was extremely angry at himself. Although he had gotten stronger, he was still not strong enough to at least numb himself from the pleasures that his enemy inflicted on him.

Link leaned back against the wall, sighing. Somehow, he still felt sore, not physically but internally. Hanging upside-down for that long nearly made him pass out, the blood rushing to his head as he began to feel dizzy from all the things Ghirahim was doing to him. He was extremely exhausted, and was grateful for this wonderful bath to at least slightly relax his mind. He decided to sleep early tonight, for he would need to recover in time for his next departure back to Lanaryu Province to search for the second sacred flame.

* * *

><p>Link slowly crawled into bed in his nightwear, exhausted. The minute his skin made contact with the comfort of his own bed, Link sighed in relief. He was so eager to try to sleep off all the nightmares from today. Snuggling himself within the blanket, he breathed out deeply and closed his eyes when…<p>

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Link's eyes flew open, and he snapped his head to his sword, which was blinking loudly and brightly. He blinked and sat up in bed when Fi popped out of the sword.

"Master, my apologies for suddenly disturbing you before your rest."

Link tried to look through the crack in the divider separating his room from Fledge's. His friend had not returned. Link shook his head gently. "No, it's okay."

"Then I will proceed with what I'm about to say." Fi hovered there for a moment, seemingly pondering over something despite that blank stare. "Master, I am concerned for your well-being."

Link was quite taken back by the suddenness of those words.

"You have been through much today. My analyses reveal a growing instability in your mind." She paused for a moment again. "I advise that you do not set out tomorrow, but instead rest for the day to fully recuperate."

Link gaped, blinking in disbelief. He let out a small smile. "Fi, I'm fine. It's just I…" he turned away, his lips strained as his eyes lowered in shame. "I…am so disappointed in myself."

"It was not your fault-"

"That still doesn't excuse anything." Link snapped. He gripped the edge of his covers. "I should've been stronger to avoid being placed in such a situation to begin with, just like all the other times." He dropped his head into the palm of his hand. "I'm…supposed to be stronger than this, right?" He turned to Fi. "I'm…getting scared, the more that I see him. His way of getting under my skin, getting into my mind, and humiliating me in the worst possible way…I feel his presence strongly, even when I'm up here in the safety of Skyloft." Ghirahim's words haunted him.

_One day, I will fully mark you. That I promise._

"My analysis indicates that even Ghirahim is growing wearier of you," Fi stated. "He saw the strength of your spirit, unable to fully break you down. He too was growing uneasy."

Link felt slightly comforted by those words, but they still did not ease the dread he felt in his heart at the prospect of meeting his enemy again. He had a feeling that it would only get worse, and he did not want to think what other things his enemy planned on doing to him.

"Master, I suggest you rest for tomorrow. This will allow you to regain much of your mental strength back and better prepare you for our next task."

"I'm fine. I will set out for Lanaryu Province tomorrow."

"Master-"

"I said I'm fine," Link stated more firmly.

Fi continued to float in her lifeless, expressionless manner. "Master, do not blame yourself. Zelda will understand." And with those words, she disappeared back into the sword.

Link gulped at the last of those words.

_Zelda._

He dropped his head into his hands, his heart in great pain. What he felt all those times – pleasure, wonderful pleasure – should've been felt together with her. Only recently had he come to realize his feelings for his childhood friend. And now he had been tainted, not even worthy of being with her.

But that shouldn't matter, because no matter what, he will still save her.

Link sat straight up with determination, gathering his courage. Even if he was dragged down to the bottom of the pits, even if he was disgraced in the most shameful manner, he will still save his precious friend.

That will never change.

* * *

><p>Sleep was one of the rewards Link always looked forward to after a hard day. His body and mind completely exhausted, he had fallen deeply into a heavy slumber within minutes of closing his eyes. Peace seemed to have returned, and his breathing was calm and steady as his mind tried to clear itself of unnecessary thoughts and worries.<p>

But his body remembered.

He began to feel those hands crawl over him, caressing him and touching him intimately, sensually. He could feel those lips run down the corners of his neck as his bottom tensed in anticipation at fingers that hovered vicariously around. He moaned quietly as teeth teased the surface of his skin before biting into him and producing strange sensations that left him breathless. He twisted his body and arched his back, feeling something hard rub up against the area between his legs. He felt that tongue run up his ear, twirling playfully before heavy breathing whispered,

"You're enjoying this, sky child."

Link's eyes shot wide open. He sat straight up, panting and shaking in cold sweat. His eyes darted around the room, heart pounding as he searched for any unusual movements and strange shadows.

Nothing.

Still breathing hard, he felt a nervous sweat trickle down the side of his temple as he swallowed uncomfortably and tried to steady his lungs.

But somewhere in his body he ached. And he ached badly.

Link flung the covers off of himself and gaped at the bulge sticking up from underneath his long nightwear. With hesitant hands, he shakily pulled his shirt up to get a clearer view of the thing protruding from within his underpants. Eyes stared, dumbfounded. Why…why was he hard? He debated ignoring it and going back to sleep, but the painful ache was undeniable. He felt as though it was crying out to him, begging for release. Trembling, he reached a hand out slowly and lowered the hilt of his pants to let out the protruding member.

Link gaped at how erect his manhood looked. It was firm, straight, and displayed a strange shade of color. He doesn't look at himself very often, so such a sight was still rather unfamiliar to him, especially when it looked like…that. Swallowing uncomfortably again, he stared at it, unsure of what to do. And then, he couldn't believe what he found himself doing next.

His right hand reached out, carefully wrapping its fingers around the thickness of the shaft, and began stroking. Immediately, Link let out a small groan.

This felt…really good.

He slid his hand up and down, feeling the strange yet delicate texture as his breathing grew erratic and his cheeks began to flush. He reached out with his left hand and began running it back and forth over his sac, cupping the balls within his fingers as he massaged and groaned. He leaned against the headboard of the bed and paused for a moment. He took a deep breath.

He set out for a steady rhythm, slowly, steadily. The pleasure immediately shot through his body in pulses, and he shivered, pausing again. Then, he continued.

His mouth fell ajar as he let out quiet pants. He pumped his manhood, hearing it cry out for more, and more, and more. He began swaying his hips, moving in time with his own strokes as he touched himself. He gasped at the pleasure taking over his body as he wanted more and ached painfully for more. Licking his lips as they grew chap, he began stroking harder, faster, jerking like never before as he panted louder, tongue hanging out in awe at how amazing this felt. He pumped that shaft, wanting to come, wanting to reach that bliss, wanting to reach that pinnacle as he rubbed his balls deeper and stroked desperately…

_You're enjoying this, sky child?_

"Huuh!" Link threw his head back with a half cry, his manhood spewing the cum out as his eyes rolled with the wave of the orgasm and he thrust forward, back arching to the max. And then, he collapsed back onto the bed, sighing. Panting heavily, he shivered from another small orgasm that unexpectedly hit him. After a moment, his body finally began to cool. Eyes glancing down, Link looked at the cum that had stained his hands. Slowly, he held up his trembling palms, eyes wide in shock as he gazed at the sticky, milky evidence of what he had just done. His heart beat rapidly, and his stomach suddenly felt sick as he swallowed an undeniable hard lump in his throat. And then, he leaped out of bed, ran through the hallway up the stairs, traveled down the second floor hall, and swung open the door to the bath. He shut it behind him, locking it shut, and stumbled forward before stopping at the edge of the bath. He stuck his hands into the warm water and began scrubbing and rubbing desperately, getting the evidence off of him. The Skyloftian made a mental note to clean the doorknob to the bath as well, for he surely left stains on there. Finally cleaning off his hands, he fell back against the hard floor, sitting there to catch his breath. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, apprehensive and unnerved by what he had just done, especially after having that terrible dream.

He could still feel Ghirahim breathing on him, laughing at him, whispering to him.

_Sky child…_

Link hugged himself, trembling, his paranoia taking over as he tried to let the steam in the room calm his nerves. He couldn't believe he had just touched himself in such a way, and made himself come on his own for the first time. Was he that turned on by such a foul dream?

Link scolded himself, in disbelief by his own actions. He debated taking Fi's advice and resting for a day instead of immediately setting out for Lanaryu province. Perhaps she was right. He was in no condition to proceed with the mission, at least not mentally. He should at least spend a day clearing his mind and allow himself to recover.

Then, perhaps, he would finally be able to get a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

><p>One more flame. That's all he needed. Just one more flame. The latest in his travels had brought Link unexpected and exciting adventures. He had visited the most amazing place in Lanaryu Province: the Sea of Sand. Stunned by the fact that this barren place was once filled with a large body of water, Link had a strong urge to learn more about the surface's past. He had traversed a giant sandship, battled a robot pirate and frightening tentacle monster, passed the trials of the silent realms (which he hoped to never return to again), and traveled through the amazing architectures of the Fire Sanctuary, with red earrings that prevented him from burning up in the heat. His journey was difficult but nevertheless exciting and memorable. And best of all, he had not encountered Ghirahim. Now, he has reached his final destination for the third sacred flame.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Link entered the giant key and watched the towering doors of the end of the Fire Sanctuary open before him. Immediately, he stepped in, finding himself in a large dome with beautiful architecture.

The doors shut behind him loudly.

Link glanced over his shoulder when he suddenly heard a low chuckle echo throughout the dome. His heart sank. Ears perched at the familiar voice, Link snapped his head to the front and saw across the room a red-caped figure with his back against him.

Ghirahim gracefully turned around. "…Oh, hello there, Link. I see you're still among the living. Fancy meeting you here."

Link quietly cursed his bad luck of running into the flamboyant demon again.

Ghirahim gestured upward at the ceiling. "We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence, though, is it? You and I, we're bound by a _thread of fate._"

The words sank into Link and left him feeling incredibly disturbed.

Ghirahim faced Link and threw his arms outward with a theatrical flair. "Look at these old drawings!" As though on cue, the lights in the room lit up, revealing ancient symbols and markings on the higher parts of the wall behind the demon. "Until I found these, I was…upset about that little stunt the goddess's guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time. What was that twig's name again? Impa?" Large, dark eyes glanced over the drawings of a Gate of Time against a green backdrop. "Well, never mind that, because these drawings suggest the existence of a second Gate of Time. This news has just filled my heart with rainbows!"

Link's heart skipped a beat in recognition of the location displayed in the drawing. He watched carefully, guarded, masking himself as the demon turned his back against him.

"I've been a busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for another Gate of Time." Ghirahim disappeared in a flash of diamonds.

Link, familiar with this trend, immediately looked around him, preparing himself. Strange, Ghirahim had not appeared. Suddenly, he jerked to his left, finding the demon down on one knee in a dramatic display of dismay.

"And yet, I couldn't even find a single clue. Since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. It was frowns all around." He disappeared again.

Once more, Link looked around him, searching for the demon. The sight of the figure brought his attention to the top of the ledge high above, where Ghirahim fell into a more depressive state, moaning exaggeratedly at his unfortunate luck as he hid within his arms.

"The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was…well, more than I could bear." There was a slight pause before Ghirahim suddenly threw his arms out wide, a look of excitement and shimmering delight in his eyes. "But then…" He leaped off the ledge.

Link gasped and took a step back as Ghirahim landed in front of him. But before he could even blink, the Skyloftian froze in place at large hands suddenly placed on his shoulders from behind, Ghirahim's presence hovering close over his back and neck.

"But then…then I found this place! The prospect of a second Gate of Time has made me positively giggly!" Ghirahim said closely into those pointy ears, his fingers curling playfully over the top of those shoulders as he leaned in threateningly.

Link's heart beat wildly at the pressure of those fingers closing in on his shoulder blades and heavy breathing hanging precariously against his flushed ear. Eyes narrowing, he swiftly turned and swung his sword to strike the demon behind, only to hit thin air. He immediately turned back around, finding the demon now standing a few feet away from him.

Ghirahim threw his arms wide open, chest out, as he stated, "That girl…Your adorable friend…She will be instrumental in bringing about the revival of my master. And though I feared she was now quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer!" He lowered his arms, holding out his left hand to the side as though admiring his gloved fingers. "…But before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link."

Link flinched secretly.

Ghirahim continued observing his fingers. "Do you remember when I told you that the next time we meet, I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams?"

A flashback of the torture, of those scars, of those wounds, of that _tongue_, and of the frightening pleasure – all immediately gripped Link's mind and froze him for a moment, making him relive that horrible experience in a split second, enough to leave his insides churning.

"Well, I've been thinking…Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh. I might be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal."

Link scowled. Was the last torture session Ghirahim put him through not enough for him?

Ghirahim turned to him, eyes brimming with a dark shadow as they locked with the Skyloftian's gaze. The demon held out his hand towards the boy in an offer. "…All I ask is that you tell me where I can find the other Gate of Time."

Link glared at this blasphemous request.

"That's not too much to ask, is it? Oh, and don't you play coy with me. I know that you know, so why not let me in on the fun?"

Link gave his answer by readying his sword and shield.

Ghirahim slowly lowered his hand and turned to his side, a dark aura blowing around him. "Such behavior. A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly. I must warn you, I won't go easy on you this time." Ghirahim slowly lifted up his arms, his cape disappearing in a sea of diamonds when a flash engulfed his arms, replacing his white gloves with black metallic.

"Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you…breathless?" Ghirahim raked his hand through his white hair in an obvious display of his figure, basking in the glory of himself as he revealed jagged black marks that ran down the left side of his face and body. "Behold!" He showed his strong biceps. "Such beauty!" He threw out his right hand dramatically. "Such a pure form!" He thrust his bottom half forward. "Such an exquisite physique!" He bared his chest. "Such stunning features!"

Link gaped, stunned by his enemy flaunting his body at him. He wanted to puke.

Ghirahim turned his head slowly with pride and delight. "Yes, I've pretty much got it all. Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack…" A shadow fell across that face as threatening eyes revealed a sadistic thirst. "Namely, mercy." Ghirahim twirled his tongue hungrily. "Come to me, Link. You and I, we're bound by that _thread_ of fate. Destined to fight."

Link swallowed, hiding the uneasiness at the innuendos in Ghirahim's words.

"So come close, Link! Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood!"

Link's heart raced. Gathering his wits, his eyes filled with unwavering courage as he let out a battle cry and lunged forward with his sword. To his surprise, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and revealed two red spinning daggers, distracting him for a moment. Link tried to knock the things out of the way when his enemy caught the edge of his blade. As the Skyloftian struggled to gain control over his sword, he suddenly noticed the strength in Ghirahim's hold.

His enemy had gotten stronger.

With a growl, Link pulled back successfully, knocking the red daggers out of the way, only to find, much to his dismay, more of them appear in a snap. Frustrated, Link tried to come up with a plan as he knocked those daggers and managed to get one strike in on his enemy.

As time passed, the battle began to drag in this dangerous dance between the boy from the sky and the demon. Link was growing wearier as he tried to outsmart his enemy's clever moves, deflecting the daggers back with his shield and effectively injuring the demon.

But Ghirahim appeared unmoved. The demon calmly continued to fight him with little effort, using a combination of magic and clever attacks.

However, Link was quick with his reflexes. When his enemy sent more daggers flying towards his way, Link immediately deflected three at once, successfully sending his enemy stumbling back.

Ghirahim leaped back and licked his lips, the excitement growing in his eyes. He snapped his fingers, making two swords appear. He struck them at Link, finding in surprise the Skyloftian parry his blows and even strike his arm, the vibration riveting throughout his body. Ghirahim raised a brow. The boy has definitely gotten much, much stronger, more so than the last time they met. And this delighted the demon greatly. The stronger the boy becomes, the harder he'll fall.

Ghirahim sent a wave of daggers circling around the Skyloftian.

Link, with his quick instincts, did spin attacks to knock all daggers away. At one point, he even back flipped with his sword, successfully hitting each red dagger hovering over him.

Ghirahim grinned. This was getting interesting.

Catching his breath, Link readied his shield when he saw Ghirahim run his tongue across one of his blades loudly and prominently. The Skyloftian's stomach churned in disgust. Was Ghirahim mocking him? He lunged with an attack, finding his blade blocked by two. Immediately, he swung his sword, striking the enemy but also hearing the heavy metal sounds of the blade making contact with armor. Link backed away. Those armored arms were an issue. Link leaped forward, finding his enemy disappear in a flash. Remembering this trend, the Skyloftian whirled around, ready to attack when he only found empty space. Blinking in confusion, he suddenly noticed a shadow growing in size around his feet. Instincts sounding off, Link leaped out of the way, just in time before Ghirahim struck both swords straight into the ground, nearly slicing him cleanly in half. The Skyloftian's heart was beating rapidly at the near miss, but taking advantage of the moment as his enemy tried to pull his own swords out, Link attacked the demon, effectively sending some painful blows before the demon leaped back and healed himself.

Link groaned. Really, this was rather unfair. He needed to take down his enemy fast. The Skyloftian became more aggressive, sending the demon backwards, but Ghirahim made more daggers appear, too many in fact. Link blocked them with his shield, sending some flying back when another wave suddenly struck him. He cried out at the stings and scrapes over the edges of his shoulders and legs. Recovering quickly, he saw Ghirahim rushing towards him with both blades. The Skyloftian parried them in time, back flipping to regain his footing before blocking some more attacks. He threw his arm down to cut his enemy, hitting a sea of diamonds instead. Familiar with this move, the first thing he did was glance up, waiting for his enemy to come down when he only saw an empty ceiling. Realizing his mistake, Link whirled around when his enemy used both swords to swiftly knock the Goddess Sword out of his hand. As the blade slid across the floor, Link blocked the rest of the hits with his shield, waiting for an opening to retrieve his weapon when, suddenly, Ghirahim raised his foot and kicked Link's shield straight into his face. The force of the backlash with his own shield sent Link tumbling back as he cried out at the explosion of pain in his face. Disoriented, he tried to regain focus when he suddenly saw black swords disappear and that armored hand lock with his jaw. Link's eyes nearly bulged out as his face went numb for a split second at heavy metal making contact with the bottom side of his cheek. The Skyloftian flew backwards, landing on his back, dizzy and eyes out of focus. He felt his shield slipped off his arm as Ghirahim grabbed his wrists and began dragging him across the floor. Head spinning from the pain for a brief moment, Link suddenly found himself lifted onto his feet and pushed forcefully against the wall, gasping at the weight of that black armored hand gripping his wrists tightly and locking them securely above his head. He coughed at something wet in his mouth, tasting the sweet, bitter metallic taste of his own blood as he refocused his eyes and glared ferociously at that ridiculous face of makeup grinning at him childishly.

"I have to say, I am quite impressed by how much you have grown in strength and skills, sky child," Ghirahim said up closely against his face, watching Link struggle even more. He tightened his grip around those wrists, squeezing them and nearly cutting off their circulation until he heard Link gasp in pain. He loosened his grip. "I'm still enjoying the memories of our last meeting. Oh, your voice, such beauty!" He ran the back of his other hand down Link's face, caressing a cheek.

Link's eyes flashed in anger. "ARGH!" He growled, trying to break his wrists free but finding them still securely locked within the heavy weight of that armored hand.

"My, such a bad temper you have," Ghirahim frowned, feigning hurt. "Are you not happy to see me at all?"

"Since when would I ever be happy to see you?" Link shouted bitterly.

"But you should, because today will be different from last time." Ghirahim grinned, chuckling lowly. He cupped Link's crotch, earning a beautiful cry. He watched as blue eyes now filled with apprehension and dread, watching him carefully, the fear becoming imminent. He thumbed the sac, smiling as Link let out a groan.

"Stop!" Link cried out, mouth opening in shock as Ghirahim massaged his balls with his fingers through the fabric. "Oh….!" Link clenched his teeth. With a deep breath, he swung his head forward, ready to clash his own forehead against the other when he met empty air. Ghirahim had swiftly dodged him, the demon now up against his ear and whispering, "Naughty, naughty. I'm not falling for that. Also…" he ran his tongue up that shivering ear, "I do believe your screams last time, although quite satisfying, weren't…enough for me."

Link's eyes widened, the color leaving his face as his heart filled with dread.

"Oh, but don't worry. Although I want to hear you scream until your ears bleed, this time, I'm going to be more forgiving than the last session we had. That is, if you tell me where the second Gate of Time is."

"Are you that stupid to even ask that?" Link spat. "You know that'll never happen!"

Ghirahim feigned hurt again. "Such stubbornness, sky child. But that is okay, for today is your lucky day. Currently, I have something more…pressing I would like to attend to." He swung his hips up against Link's, earning a delightful shiver. "You see, since our last meeting, I've been thinking how you've left quite an impression on me. I haven't stopped thinking about you, that is, when I wasn't busy trying to find the clues to revive my master." He slithered his tongue, watching those beautiful blue orbs shaking, alarmed. "You and I, we're bound by a thread of fate. It's undeniable, the connection between us." He gently held the bottom half of Link's face, licking his cheek. He watched the boy shut his eyes tightly and grimace, avoiding his gaze. "Don't deny it, boy. You and I, we can't break this bond. So…" he raked his hand through those soft dirty-blond locks, slipping the hat off as he pulled Link's head back and spoke against those trembling lips, "…how about we embrace it…together, sky child?"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

****Stay tuned for Chapter 8!****

**Also, I've recently uploaded a new Groose x Link story called, "It's a Secret to Everybody: Potion Plus Plus ". Please check it out if you haven't already! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, the fanfiction site appears to be having some issues with logging in lately. Just wanted to let you guys know that this may effect the timing of my updates in terms of not being able to login sometimes. Right now, everything seems to be fine.  
><strong>

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Link felt his heart pound anxiously against his chest, his limbs tensing at the pale lips pressed up against his own as his package was massaged generously. He clenched his mouth tightly shut, preventing that long, foul tongue from entering this time. His enemy noticed, and proceeded to direct his kisses to the corner of his neck, causing the Skyloftian to accidentally let out a moan as the delicate part of his skin was sucked on.

"Sky child…" Ghirahim purred, moving to his ear to whisper huskily, "You are so naughty, tempting me with that voice. Would you like me to come inside that beautiful mouth of yours again?"

Startled, the Skyloftian shouted, "That was disgusting! Why would anyone-" Link suddenly felt his groin released and face cupped roughly as he stared into large, demon eyes.

"You are one to talk considering the number of times you came in my mouth!" A dark shadow fell over those large orbs that pierced through his heart. "I hear it, the pleasure you feel whenever I place my mouth down there. You very much enjoy it when I pleasure you with this tongue of mine. Your cries and moans are evident of what you truly feel." Ghirahim grinned as he watched those blue eyes shake at his words. "So, how about you return the favor?"

Link's heart leaped with dread as his face went pale. He remembered that disgusting taste of the foul appendage that violated his mouth and utterly degraded him, stripping his integrity away. He had suffered nightmarish flashbacks because of it. The experience left him traumatized, and he had spent many evenings brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth clean, repeatedly, until his mouth became sore. He could not rid himself of memories from that event. And right now, the very thought of having his enemy's disgusting…thing in his mouth made him nauseous enough to want to puke.

Ghirahim noted the fear evident in those beautiful azures. He languished in the sight of anxiety and trepidation overtaking the boy in green. Smiling, he roved his lips over the contours of that face and stopped at the ear, whispering, "What's wrong? Do you really not like the taste of my skin down there? Because…" he licked the top of the ear, "I surely enjoy the taste of yours." He chuckled at the suppressed cry emitted from the boy as he bit down on that red earring and tugged playfully.

Link stiffened, worried as his enemy tugged on the fireshield earrings forcefully, threatening to tear through his earlobe. He shut his eyes nervously, preparing for the pain.

Ghirahim giggled, enjoying the anxiety he was instilling in the boy. He played with the earring with his tongue and tugged far enough to cause the boy to let out a small grunt. He released the accessory. "Strange you would wear something flashy like these. I wonder the reasons for your wearing them."

Link's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh, what would happen if I tore these off?" Ghirahim bit down on an earring and pulled.

"Stop!" Link suddenly shouted, surprising him and his enemy. He glanced down, avoiding eye contact as his mind entered a state of turmoil. He didn't want to give away the purpose of those earrings. Without them, he may not be able to withstand the heat in the Fire Sanctuary. Although some areas were less hot than others, the earrings prevented him from fully gauging which places were safe temperature-wise. And right now, Link was not sure if this room was safe enough for him, nor was he willing to take the risk. Unfortunately, his enemy seemed to have read his mind.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid you'll catch on fire?"

Link immediately snapped his head to his enemy, watching those lips curve up in delight.

"Come now. It was so easy. How else would you have been able to get here given the heat? No human would've been able to survive without something aiding them. But don't look so worried. I'm sure you're safe in here. Although for me, it doesn't matter really as none of the areas in the volcano affect me. That is, as long as I don't step on the lava itself." He brought a hand up to caress the right earlobe. "But, shall we test it? What do you think the odds are that you are safe in here?" Ghirahim began tugging on an earring.

"Wait!" Link cried out.

Ghirahim gave his full attention, releasing the red accessory once more. "What, are you ready to make me an offer?" He grinned. "Perhaps, telling me where the Time Gate is?"

Link's piercing blue eyes glared defiantly. "No, I'd rather burn then tell you where the Time Gate is!"

"I figured." Ghirahim sighed. "Oh, it hurts my feelings that you would keep secrets from me." He threw his head back dramatically, feigning despair. "But, you can offer me something less." He traced his thumb across the bottom lip. "How about you…"

Eyes livid, Link feared what he was about to hear next.

"…ask me to kiss you down there?"

Link blinked, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Ghirahim let out a hearty laugh at the confusion on the boy's face. "What? Did you think I was going to tell you to give me a blowjob? No, no," Ghirahim shook his finger. "As much as I would like that, it would only make you hate me more, and that's no fun. After all," Ghirahim traced his thumb across those lips, "it torments you more when you're the one asking to be pleasured." He widened his smile at the boy's troubled face. "I see it in your eyes. Do you touch yourself when you think of me?"

Link blared his teeth, threatening to bite off those fingers when they quickly pulled away.

"Feisty," Ghirahim grinned. "So you would rather burn either way." He made to pull an earring off when…

"STOP!" Link quickly cried out. He watched as his enemy observed him closely, patiently waiting for him with that irritating smile of his. Swallowing uncomfortably, Link debated his options. Sure, he could just risk it and see if he would catch on fire. But if it turned out that he would burn, and if Ghirahim was to figure out where the Time Gate was…who would be there to stop him? And telling him straight off the location of the Time Gate was of course not an option at all, for that would guarantee his success in reaching Zelda.

Zelda…

Link closed his eyes. His current options were grim. He felt a finger trace the side of his right cheek as heavy breathing lingered over his mouth.

"Tell me, sky child, what would you like me to do? Would you like me to show you if you will burn? Or, would you like me to show you just how wonderful you'll feel?"

Link thought more about this. Until he figured out a better option to get him out of this unfortunate mess, he could at least buy himself some time. He swallowed what he was about to say. "Please…kiss me…down there."

Ghirahim smiled, completely giddy. "Oh, you made your request sound so sexy." Ghirahim kissed that trembling lip. "And you're practically begging me." He snapped his finger, releasing his left hand and leaving a magical bond pinning Link's two wrists, still above his head, against the wall. He watched those eyes close in shame.

"Oh, I won't let you block out what you're about to feel." Ghirahim caressed him gently. "Let me hear you again."

Link gritted his teeth, reluctant.

"Come on, sky child." Ghirahim tilted his head back as he ran his tongue up that trembling chin. "Let me hear it with that beautiful voice of yours."

"Please…kiss me… there."

"Here?" Ghirahim cupped Link's crotch again, earning a surprised cry. "My, my, you're already this hard?" The demon gripped the sensitive area, earning a painful groan this time. "It is rather tight. Oh, how I would love to taste you again. But," he leaned over and whispered into that flushed ear, "I actually need it badly too. And since I know you refuse to satisfy me with your mouth, how about we…do it together again?"

Link's eyes flung wide open, and he jerked in shock.

Ghirahim laughed in amusement. "I don't mean exactly like that. Rather," he thrust his pelvis against Link's, earning a shiver of surprise, "I think we need to feel more…connected."

Link felt Ghirahim slip his hand into his pants and pull out his member. A nervous lump formed in his throat as his erection was left out in the open and palmed before being released. And then, he gasped in surprise at something strange up against his manhood. Link glanced down and gaped in disbelief as he saw Ghirahim's large hard-on pressed up against his.

"Obviously mine is bigger, but I do feel we are rather compatible." Ghirahim smiled proudly as he thrust up slowly against Link's.

The Skyloftian immediately twisted his hip away, trying to avoid further contact with that disgusting appendage.

"Don't be shy, sky child," Ghirahim pressed forward closer, his chest up against the other boy as his large fingers wrapped around Link's shaft and his own. Given his tall height, he towered over the boy, his shadow casting over the fearful face looking up shakily with anxious blue eyes. "Hm, this feels rather nice, doesn't it?"

Link was now shuddering uncontrollably, his heart pounding intensely. Somehow, this felt worst, feeling his enemy's…thing up against his own. He let out a low cry of shock as Ghirahim began to stroke his shaft against the demon's own large one.

"Yes, I much rather like this. We can mutually…satisfy each other," Ghirahim chuckled as he watched Link immediately lose his composure and toss his head left to right in turmoil. "Can you feel the texture of our skins together?" Ghirahim swung his hips for emphasis as he continued stroking. "Does this feeling not enthrall you?"

"Get away from me…!" Link struggled to say between pants as he threw his head back and gasped at the soft texture of the other's skin rubbing up against his own while a talented hand pumped his member. He felt his enemy mouth his Adam's Apple before sucking on other areas of his skin.

"Delicious." Ghirahim licked his lips at the sight of that supple skin. "You tempt me too much, sky child."

Link moaned loudly as Ghirahim pulled his collar down and bit into his collarbone, making crimson blood leak through the pierced skin. He subconsciously slid himself up against Ghirahim's shaft, nearly lost in thought for a moment at the contact between their skins. It felt strange, yet intimate, and extremely arousing that it troubled him greatly.

Ghirahim stroked the both of them freely, thumbing the other's tip occasionally. He pressed his chest forward closer. He left a light kiss on those wet, trembling lips before cupping the face and devouring it.

Immediately, Link groaned at the tongue exploring the caverns of his mouth. His enemy deepened the kiss, leaving him breathless as lips sucked and teased slowly and sensually. He frowned at large eyes that continued to watch him closely, devouring his very soul with their piercing gaze. The mechanics of the kiss were detailed, pivotal, and the passion emitted from that hot mouth combined with the pleasuring of his groin intensified his heightened state.

"Doesn't this connection feel lovely?" Ghirahim whispered against his mouth before pulling his head back. "It feels good down here, right?"

"No…" Link gasped as his enemy thumbed the tip and caused him to trip into a state of free fall.

Ghirahim grinned at the glazed look in those blue eyes staring back in an intoxicated, drunken daze. He worked his hand like magic, pleasuring the both of them as the sky child breathed out in lust. He could see those blue azures become confused, trying hard to refocus as they are locked in a battle of resisting and welcoming. He pumped their members harder, smiling as Link let out a high-pitched whine.

Link stared up at the ceiling, his mind unable to come up with a plan of escape as the pleasure constantly distracted him. He breathed heavily as his enemy began producing long strokes over their shafts. Link tossed his head left, biting down on his lip as his enemy licked the inside of his ear and whispered things he would rather not hear. He struggled to suppress his voice, unable to prevent the shameful moans from escaping his mouth. He frowned as he caught himself sliding up and down against his enemy's erection before stopping himself.

He had to come up with a plan to get himself out of this mess. If only he could get to his sword…

Oh, this felt so damn good. His sense of reasoning was warped as Ghirahim glazed his tongue over his chin and directed his face forward where lips met. The heated kiss burned into him, and he felt his fever heightened. Ghirahim intensified the kiss, tongue dominating his mouth possessively.

No, he must escape! If only he could just distract his enemy and release himself from the bond over his wrists…

"Mmm…"

His knees began quivering, weakening and ready to buckle. His body, plagued by the overwhelming pleasure, was on the verge of collapsing. Link dropped his head forward against the bottom of Ghirahim's shoulder for support. Mouth open, he gasped loudly in awe, the sensation of his enemy's talented hand and member rubbing against his own melting him and enlivening his senses.

Ghirahim wrapped his free hand around the back of Link's head, cradling it gently. "Sky child, is it too much?" He smiled, enjoying the sound of the boy's moans and reluctant groans against his shoulder. "Does it feel too good?"

"Ahh…nnh…" Link closed his eyes, whimpering as Ghirahim caressed his locks and trailed a finger up and down the back of his neck, producing tingling shivers within his body that left his heart pounding in excitement. Why, why must it feel this good? He felt himself pulled in closer up against the other's body, those lips roving over his own and suffocating him with their tender and smoldering kisses. "No…stop…" He cringed at the sound of his own, weak, pathetic voice as he groaned at the body up against his.

Suddenly, Ghirahim picked up the pace, pumping both of their members quickly. Link grunted at the unexpected speed, his breathing growing more erratic as he felt himself nearing the edge. The room started to spin, and everything felt incredibly hot despite the fireshield earrings he wore. In an instant, Link let out short, loud grunts in trios as he jerked violently and came against his enemy, feeling the liquid spew out of his manhood as his enemy followed suit and let out a grunt as well. Falling into quiet whimpers, Link quivered as the orgasm rode him, the ecstasy stunning his body before finally releasing him from turmoil. The Skyloftian felt his muscles give out as he sighed and relaxed against his enemy's shoulder, panting in relief. Face flushed and sweaty, he breathed out at the hand caressing him tenderly with feigned kindness.

"Good, sky child," Ghirahim kissed the top of his head. "See how wonderful that felt?" He grinned at the sweaty locks. It must've been difficult for the boy, struggling to resist, if he was resisting at all. The thought turned him on even more. Ghirahim slowly pulled away and tilted that flustered face upwards. "As I've said before, we are bound by a thread of fate. However," he hovered his hand down precariously behind the rear, running a finger down the middle seam of the pants, "there is still one place we haven't fully connected."

The words seemed to have woken the Skyloftian, for Link's eyes lit up with pure terror as that hand brushed up against his rear before slipping down his pants. The Skyloftian flinched at the finger entering his entrance, and immediately Link began struggling, the panic gripping him like hot iron. "Stop! Take it out!" He cried out as Ghirahim began fingering him.

"You can't deny it, the connection between us," Ghirahim licked his lips. "It is time we become one." He kissed the side of those rosy cheeks. "Wouldn't you like to know what it feels like to have the great Demon Lord Ghirahim inside of you?"

"No!" Link protested, aghast as two fingers now entered him, stretching and twirling and sliding in and out freely.

"Look how wet you are!" Ghirahim laughed, enjoying the sight of the tormented boy dreading what was to come. "Don't worry, I will prepare you. I want to make sure you enjoy every moment of this so that you remember it for the rest of your short, pathetic life!" Ghirahim pulled his fingers out. He reached forward and swiped up some of their cum off of their bodies before using them to further lubricate the entrance. He fingered that entrance harshly, reaching in deeply and brushing up against the prostrate.

Link shook and struggled. No, Ghirahim…he wouldn't go that far, would he? He wouldn't try to put that…that thing…his own thing…inside… "Ahh…!" Link shivered as Ghirahim fingered him mercilessly. His mind screamed in alarm at the danger he was about to encounter, telling him to run away and find a way to escape.

"Sky child," Ghirahim spoke huskily against his ear again. "Tell me, how many times have you touched yourself since I showed you how?"

Link tensed, biting down on his lip as he looked away, but Ghirahim used his other hand to cup his face roughly and bring it forward.

"Do you think about me when you do it?"

Link wanted to retort, but hesitant that his voice would give it away, he remained silent.

"Do you stroke yourself?" Ghirahim shoved his finger demandingly, earning a cry. "Or do you finger yourself?"

"Shut-up!" Link spat as he groaned loudly and jerked around, spasming from the constant pressure against that bundle of nerves. He could feel his insides moisten and become slippery, causing his stomach to churn.

"Or, do you think of your precious little girlfriend when you do it?"

Blue orbs immediately shook.

Ghirahim grinned. "Do you think about her doing these things to you? Kissing you with that cute little mouth of hers over your arousal?" He slithered his tongue. "Or does this bother you because instead of fantasizing about her…you fantasize about me?"

"Shut-up!" Link clenched his teeth and heaved, gasping as his insides burned. "She's too pure…don't…say…such things…about her…Haah…."

Ghirahim stuck his fingers in as deeply as possible, circling ravenously as he laughed at the contractions inside. "Too pure? Don't be ridiculous." He could see the conflict in those eyes brimming with tears as the boy's voice cracked in a pathetic whine. "The truth is, you are now realizing that you don't think about her when pleasuring yourself."

"Owww…" Link let out a drawn out moan, not one of pain, but one of frustration as his body was on the verge of exploding from Ghirahim fingering him forcefully. Finally, the fingers left his entrance, allowing Link to breathe out in relief and catch his breath. However, that relief was short-lived, for his pants were suddenly pulled down below his knees. In a flash, Ghirahim lifted his legs up, straddling him and pushing his knees up against his chest. Link's eyes widened as he watched Ghirahim prepare to angle himself, the demon licking his lips in anticipation.

"This may hurt, sky child, as I'm rather big. And although I have stretched you out before with your little toys, I don't think you've quite grown used to this yet." His eyes filled with hungry lust eager to devour his prey. "But don't worry." He poked at the entrance teasingly with his erection. "You will love the feeling of me being inside you."

Overcome with panic, Link began jerking and twisting his body around violently, desperately and stubbornly protesting despite his bound state.

"Stop moving if you don't want this to hurt too much-"

"FI!"

Ghirahim froze for a moment, surprised.

"FI!"

"Who-"

"FII!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs. "FIIIII!"

"Shut-up! There is no one else here!" Ghirahim growled, irritated by this. "I said shut-"

"FII! HELP ME!"

Ghirahim backhanded Link, watching the boy reel in pain. "Shut-up! As much as I want to hear you scream, this is not what-"

Suddenly, a series of short, loud, high-pitched beeps rang behind him and echoed across the room. On guard, Ghirahim immediately snapped his head behind him, eyes darting around for the intruder. At first, he didn't see anyone else there, which confused him, until the sight of a bright blue light flashing constantly on the sword's hilt on the ground caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the incessant beeps that were becoming incredibly irritating, he returned his attention to Link to inquire when…

_Bam!_

The demon released those legs from his arms in an instant and stumbled back, reeling from the incredible impact of the boy's hard head against his own. The savage blow was even stronger than the last time, enough to make the room spin.

Link felt his feet dropped back to the ground. Taking advantage of his enemy struggling to regain composure in his dizzying state, the Skyloftian swung both feet upwards and kicked his enemy's crotch, causing excruciating pain to explode between the demon's legs. Ghirahim let out a loud frightening cry, withering onto his knees. The pain was enough to weaken his magic, and Link suddenly found his wrists released from the binds. The Skyloftian, smiling at his luck, immediately pulled up his pants. He then took a step forward and kicked his enemy in the chin, knocking him back. Without a moment's hesitation, Link slid across and swiped the Goddess Sword from the ground. He whirled around, readying his sword as he watched his enemy continue to struggle with recovering from the pain between his legs.

Link smirked at how pathetic the demon looked with his legs squeezed together. "Thanks Fi." He ran forward and slashed his sword down.

Ghirahim, surprised by the blow, stumbled back again, this time making his swords appear as he blocked another deadly attack. He gritted his teeth, the rage evident in his eyes. "YOU!" He growled. "…That HURT!" He raised his blades. "I will cut your little thing off! No one, absolutely NO ONE dares to even inflict that type of pain on me!"

Link held his blade out against his enemy's vicious attacks, blocking the fury produced through the swords. He parried the blows, realizing he had forgotten to grab his shield, which was still on the floor. With a back flip, he slipped his arm through the shield and shield bashed his enemy's hits, causing the demon to stumble back clumsily from the force. Gripping his sword tightly, Link brought the blade down on his enemy, striking him successfully this time and knocking one sword out of his hand.

Gravely injured, Ghirahim backed away, gasping as he held the right side of his face painfully. He glared with pure malice at his opponent. "…Enough of this foolishness…I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord!" He let out a cry of anguish, his eyes filled with frightening rage and fury that would pierce through anyone's soul and strike fear in their hearts. He pointed his finger out accusingly. "It shouldn't matter how powerful your sword is, you are still nothing…Not just a human…A human child! And yet you prevail!" A dark aura unveiled itself in the demon's voice. "You filthy scamp! You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I swear to you, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment!" Straightening himself up high, Ghirahim gave a grunt of contempt and twirled his sword around before disappearing in a sea of diamonds.

All was quiet, and the lights brightened the dimmed room once more with a peaceful luminance.

Link, scouting his surroundings for a moment, relaxed his body and sighed. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before letting out a small grin of victory. That was close, too close. Although the area between his legs felt rather tight and uncomfortable at the moment, he was able to ignore it this time and prevent it from effecting his ability to fight. He beamed with pride at his accomplishment. Suddenly, a heart container appeared from the ceiling, slowly gliding down before him in its graceful light. Always eager to heal himself, Link immediately touched the object and refueled his energy. Rejuvenated, he heard his sword beep at him. He watched as Fi came out of the hilt, floating midair in front of him.

"Master, are you all right?"

Link nodded. "Hm, I'm fine now. Thank you for helping me."

"Master, I am sorry that I could not aid you sooner. I am unable to fully communicate with you when you and I are separated. However, at the sound of your voice, I was able to calculate that distracting the demon lord would open up an opportunity for you to at least save yourself." She paused for a moment again. "Again, my apologies for not reaching this conclusion sooner."

Link held up his hand. "No, it is all right. Really, I appreciate your help." He smiled reassuringly. Link didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if Fi had not distracted Ghirahim in time. Suddenly, he blinked, noticing how Fi was still hovering before him. "Is there something else, Fi?"

The sword spirit seemed to float there lifelessly, face completely blank and silent. Finally, she continued. "Master, based on my analysis, you are not well right now. You are troubled. There is a great disturbance in the state of your mind."

Link took a step back. "Well, I'm not surprised, given what Ghirahim just did, but I assure you, I am fine now-"

"There is more."

At this, Link paused. He watched Fi carefully, frowning at her words. Although he was still shaken, he actually felt surprisingly fine. After all, he was able to escape from being completely raped by the flamboyant-

"Based on my observations, you have been repressing your emotions lately."

Link froze.

"Since the last encounter, you have proceeded in your journey confidently without much rest, but I sense a growing instability inside of-"

"Wait," Link cut her off. "Please, I'm fine. Really. I admit, it has bothered me, but I am fine."

"Master, my analysis indicate that-"

"FI!" Link snapped. He found himself raising his voice. Swallowing slowly, he calmed himself down as he watched the sword spirit continue to stare at him with that expressionless face of hers.

"Master, I am genuinely concerned."

At this, Link furrowed his brows. He dropped his head into his hand, suddenly feeling fatigued. The weight of what he had experienced, of what he had to go through on this journey, began to reveal the toll it was taking on him. His previous encounter with Ghirahim at the Ancient Cistern had brutally traumatized him, causing him nightmares, shameless nightmares, as he had flashbacks that forced him to relive the horrifying experience periodically. Link dropped to his knees, shaking. He was trying his best to pull through, to continue on. For Zelda, as long as it was for Zelda, he would smile in front of her despite his hardships. He would fight many more enemies for her. He would walk through fire itself for her sake. If only his mind and body could continue to handle…

_Or does this bother you because instead of fantasizing about her…you fantasize about me?_

Link gritted his teeth angrily at such lies. Ghirahim was twisting his mind. He was confusing him. Today was not as bad as the last time, but it exposed his inner turmoil. No, he would not want to fantasize about his enemy. The very idea repulsed him. But his body…his body had been acting strangely. Upset, Link swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat. Sometimes, he was surprised at how he was able to move on and continue on his journey. But whenever he stopped to rest or sleep, the nightmares returned in a flash. He could sense his enemy, _feel _him.

Today's encounter with Ghirahim was dangerous, too dangerous. If Fi hadn't distracted him…if Ghirahim had…

Link shuddered.

"Master."

The Skyloftian looked up, finding Fi still floating in front of him.

"The life of the chosen hero is difficult. You must go through many trials and overcome various obstacles. However, please do not take what I said earlier to mean that you are not fit for this. I have full confidence in your abilities to pull through. My calculations and analysis are never wrong." She hovered closer. "But Ghirahim is a grave concern. Based on the data I have gathered on him today, he has a dangerous fascination for you. This troubles me deeply. Although before, I could sense his weariness towards your growing strength, I am now sensing that weariness become a strong, unhealthy obsession with you."

Obsession…

This obviously bothered Link greatly. He too had noticed Ghirahim's strange interest in him, a very strong interest. It was like having a dangerous predator become addicted to playing with his food instead of eating it. Although, why would anyone wish to be eaten? Link suddenly felt sick again as a great sense of unease gripped his heart.

Fi continued. "Master, I am also worried because my calculations indicate that you don't often reveal your true feelings, many times masking them in front of others. I advise that you talk about it with someone."

Link frowned. "Fi, I can't even talk about my mission to anyone. And how would I have the face and dignity to even talk about what…happened…with anyone for that matter?"

Fi paused for a moment. "You are always welcome to express yourself truthfully in front of me. Though I do not fully comprehend human emotions, I do calculate that your having someone there to listen would be of great help."

Link blinked and let out a small smile. "Fi, I thank you for that. What you said alone already makes me feel better." He noticed suddenly that his head felt rather cold. Remembering that his hat was still on the ground, he went to retrieve it. Placing it back on his head and positioning it to what it was before, he looked at Fi, the strong sense of determination in his eyes. "As long as I remember what my goal is and why I am here, I will be fine. For Zelda, I will do anything for her. And I will not give up!"

Fi nodded. "Then Master, I suggest that we now proceed promptly beyond this room for the last sacred flame." She disappeared back into his sword.

Returning the blade into its sheath, Link walked to the door across the room, watching the crest light up brightly before disappearing. He stood there for a moment, taking in a deep breath. He was almost there. He would be able to see Zelda soon. The thought brightened his heart. He ran forward eagerly for the last and final flame, momentarily forgetting about Fi's warnings about Ghirahim's growing obsession with him, and momentarily ignoring the faint chilling voice that lingered at the back of his mind like a premonition...

_One day, I will fully mark you. That I promise._

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**...**_

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Regarding questions about my Dark Link x Link story, I do still plan on writing it one day. I just don't know when. After I finish this story and the next Groose x Link one, I probably want to take a little break. ;) ****But I do plan on writing the DL x L one (I already have the whole plot in my head).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Link slowly walked out of the temple in the Sealed Grounds, stepping onto the fresh, green grass as the large doors behind him closed with a loud thud, the sound echoing against his ears before dissipating into the sky. He closed his eyes, his throat caught as those words repeated in his mind.

_You are the chosen hero, and I, Zelda...I am the goddess reborn as a mortal._

His childhood friend stood there finally, within his sight, wearing her divine gown as she glanced up at him with those apologetic eyes.

Fate indeed had dealt them a heavy card. Never could Link imagine such a twisted turn of events in his life, once peaceful and even boring in Skyloft. And now, he wished for those times passed that neither could return to.

Link crinkled his brows as he dropped his head into his hands and fell to his knees.

A goddess...Zelda was the Goddess Hylia.

And he was, as Fi had told him, the chosen hero...the hero of the goddess.

And one already tainted.

Letting out a painful cry, Link pounded the ground with his fist. How could he ever even think of one day being with Zelda? He had disgraced her with his weaknesses, with his failures, with his sins. He was not even worthy of standing before her.

She was pure, she was divine...

And he, the chosen hero, had already disappointed her without her knowledge. Link gritted his teeth, feeling long suppressed emotions threatening to erupt as his heart twisted in pain. He gripped the ground, this holy ground that he was probably not even fit to stand on. He replayed the event in his mind just a few minutes before, how he was excited to see her, ready to hold her and tell her his many adventures, and be ready to take her home with him. But then Zelda, or rather, Hylia, revealed the truth. He had been in a state of shock, his mind unable to fully comprehend at first what she was saying, until his childhood friend turned to face him with tears in her eyes and a sad smile. Link dreaded the worst, immediately rushing forward up the steps, nearly tripping along the way as he reached the top and pounded desperately on the barrier Zelda had surrounded herself with. He had called out to her, pleading with her, his hands hitting the glassy wall relentlessly.

_I'm still your Zelda._

Link gripped his face, overcome by devastation as the deep ache in his chest welled up with emotions.

_But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?_

The hero paused and raised his head. He slowly got back up onto his feet, staring across at the Sealed Grounds before him. He had traveled back to the present after having exited the Time Gate, leaving Zelda in the past. As a gust of wind blew by, he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky.

Thousands of years have already gone by, just like that, by walking through the time portal. And his childhood friend continued to lay in her quiet sleep within the temple, maintaining the seal over The Imprisoned to ensure the safety of her people and the future.

Opening his eyes, Link took out the blade in his sheath, watching his reflection stare back at him. The Goddess Sword had become the Master Sword, brimming brightly with its prowess and unleashed true power. Blue eyes glowed with determination on the surface of that proud blade. No matter what, nothing has changed his goal - he will do whatever it takes to end Demise once and for all. Even though he was not worthy of standing before her, the one he cared about the most in this world...

_But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?_

He gripped the Master Sword, nodding firmly at the words he had said to her.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Nightfall brought another beautiful evening of stars that always flickered brightly in the sky above Skyloft. Link lay on the rooftop of the academy, admiring the little dots that littered across and the bright crescent moon that illuminated the vastness with its calming light. He remembered lying here with Zelda when they were kids, talking about what was up there where the stars stayed, and wondering what was down below the clouds, if it was true that there was nothing. Neither could ever imagine the journeys they would take when they were older. And right now, Link very much missed those times.<p>

The hero sat up and reached behind him to pull out the sailcloth. Holding the soft yet sturdy fabric, he observed the design closely. The stitching was nearly perfect, showing obvious care and time that was spent by the creator. And despite its multiple uses, the sailcloth surprisingly remained rather clean. Link pulled the sailcloth up to his face and took in a deep breath, smelling the nice, familiar scent that filled his heart with warmness. He remembered that smile, that kind smile that greeted him nearly every morning. He remembered the way those golden locks glowed underneath the sun above them. Link held the sailcloth closer to him, eyes welling up as he felt the soft fabric and took another whiff of that scent.

_I'm still your Zelda._

He hunched over, clutching the sailcloth tightly against his chest. And then, sighing, he placed it carefully back in his pouch and leaned back against the rooftop and rested there. The Skyloftian thought about his journey so far. He had gone into the Thunderhead to free Levias, the one who watches and protects Skyloft. He had traveled back to Faron Woods, only to find the place flooded by the Water Dragon, whose anger he had to cool and trial he had had to pass before obtaining the first part of the Song of the Hero. He had visited the dragon in Lanaryu Province, where he healed the elder with a fruit grown from thousands of years ago, relived the battles he had encountered with frightening bosses, earned a new durable shield, and obtained the second part of the Song of the Hero. Now, he had to travel to Eldin Province next to search for the Fire Dragon and obtain the last part of the song before visiting Levias again.

Link took in a deep breath. He was almost there. Once he obtained the song, he could continue on his journey to finding the Triforce.

And wake Zelda.

Link smiled, his heart already beating in excitement at the thought of seeing her again. There was nothing else he wanted more in this world. Feeling fatigued from the day's event of battling a series of bosses in an imaginary environment created by the old dragon, Link's lids began to fall heavily over his eyes, bringing him closer to sleep as he sighed and let the cool, crisp evening air calm him.

In a moment, he was walking underneath the sun showering its warm rays over the goddess statue. He was running up the stairs, the long staircase that led to the top where his childhood friend was waiting for him. When he reached the end, he searched the area, finding her nowhere in sight. Puzzled, he ran forward, entering the little garden where the trees were still. Suddenly, he heard a giggle and whirled around, finding the golden-haired girl smiling at him with kind, welcoming eyes. Smiling himself, Link ran forward, meeting her and laughing with her. He wasn't sure what they were laughing about, but it didn't matter. They were happy, very happy, and he felt at peace. He blinked, his heart filled with warmth when his blue eyes suddenly shook, startled to find large, malicious ones smiling back at him.

Link took a step back, his heart beating rapidly at the towering, pale figure chuckling at him with a sinister grin. His eyes darted around for his childhood friend, who was nowhere in sight. He immediately reached behind him, but found the sword missing. In fact, he had no weapons on him. Glancing down at himself, he was in his normal Skyloftian clothes, not the green garb of a knight. He looked back up, just in time to find himself pushed backwards and pinned to a tree. He struggled, crying out, except nothing came out of his voice. He fought and jerked, the anxiety gripping him as he watched those lips take his and begin devouring him. He felt those hands roam all over his body, that tongue slithering across his neck freely. He kicked and groaned as a hand reached into his pants and groped his crotch. He whined as the body slid up against his and thrust forward. He shouted, trying to produce a sound, but his throat was caught, constricted to shameless moans. He threw his head back as he was straddled and pressed up against the tree, the demon laughing at him.

"Didn't I promise that I'd mark you, sky child?"

His blue eyes, startled, watched in dismay as his enemy leaned in towards him.

"Let us seal this thread of fate."

"NO!" Link bolted straight up, shaking vividly as cold sweat dripped down the sides of his temple. Breathing heavily, he immediately felt cold chills travel down his spine and skin, the night, crisp air having dropped in temperature. Shivering in surprise, he brought up a trembling hand to his forehead, panting hard in the middle of the night. Still, even here, his enemy follows him. He didn't feel safe anywhere. He reached back behind him and pulled out the sailcloth once more, his shaky blue eyes staring at it. He lowered his head and placed it against the soft fabric, trying to push down emotions that threatened to choke him up. He held the sailcloth closely against him, blocking out the nightmare that threatened to engulf him as he let the sweet aroma left on the cloth calm the beating of his heart. Suddenly, he sneezed. Shivering some more in the cold, he realized he should really go back to his room and sleep, although right now, sleep was the last thing he wanted. He dreaded having that nightmare again.

Suddenly remembering words of advice, he placed the sailcloth back in his pouch, and turned to his side where the Master Sword lay next to him in its sheath, right besides his new shield.

"Fi."

On cue, the spirit popped out from the sword.

"Master." She floated there silently for a moment. "You are not well."

Link, still trying to catch his breath, nodded. "You said that if I needed to talk to someone, I can express myself truthfully in front of you."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then Fi, I really need to talk to someone right now." He brought his knees towards his chest. "I can't sleep peacefully anymore. He follows me everywhere." Link stated, dejected. "I can't block his presence out of my mind."

Fi remained silent.

"The chosen hero needs to have unwavering courage. But I admit, I am dreading each encounter with Ghirahim. Worst of all," he hung his head low, "I have disgraced Zelda. No, Hylia. I mean..." He grabbed his head, deeply troubled.

"Master, my analysis reveal the guilt you feel. You should not trouble yourself. She will understand."

"I'm not worthy to be with her."

"The Goddess chose wisely."

Link blinked and glanced up.

"She chose you to be the hero because she trusted that, no matter what hardship or obstacle you encounter, you will prevail." She floated closer to him, her emotionless yet calming voice soothing the still of the night. "And based on my analysis and all the data I have collected, I agree with her 100 percent."

Link felt his spirits lifted, but still, he was bothered.

Fi sensed this. "Master, why do you continue to move forward on this journey?"

The hero blinked. "For Zelda, I will do anything for her."

"Then that is all that matters. Your dedication, strength, and courage are just many of the traits that you possess. You have the qualities of a hero necessary to help her. Ghirahim may invade your mind, but he cannot invade your heart. As long as your heart is true, you will be all right."

Link frowned, still feeling some doubts, but listening closely.

"And remember, Ghirahim has not fully marked you, as I see is the worry on your mind. However, I do advise avoiding him from now on whenever you can. But what you have gone through does not make you less worthy. In fact, the strength and courage you've exhibited after all the trials you have endured have only made you grow to become a better person, the only one worthy of helping her grace." She floated closer to the ground. "Your Zelda."

Link immediately felt as though a giant weight had been lifted from the shadows of his heart. He let out a warm smile, nodding. "Hm, thank you, Fi."

"Also, may I add one more thing, Master?"

"But of course."

"My calculations indicate that there is a 45 percent chance of you catching a severe cold should you stay out here any longer. I highly advise returning indoors for a warm bath to prevent you from becoming sick."

Link let out a laugh. Even though Fi remained emotionless, he couldn't help but feel there was a slight playfulness to her suggestion this time. He stood up, stretching. "All right, a bath it is. And then sleep."

* * *

><p>The Knight Academy was quiet and still, as the only sounds one may hear was the occasional mew by a certain pet on the second floor. The old woman in the kitchen had retired early after cleaning up the place. A certain knight by the name of Pipit had finished patrolling the grounds and finally headed home. No one else walked the halls of the academy at that hour, and all seemed to be normal.<p>

Although the past few nights had been plagued with nightmares, that particular evening was different for the hero sleeping soundly in his bed within his room. Right next to the peaceful face deep in slumber was a distinct piece of fabric gently folded and half hidden underneath a hand. The dark whispers were silent for once, and the threatening hands of dark shadows were kept at bay. The hero's mind felt clearer, if not extremely exhausted, and his body relaxed without worry. For the first time, the hero was safe within the confines of his own bed, and though he did not dream that night, there was at least nothing that troubled him enough to wake him from a much needed rest.

* * *

><p>When morning arrived, Link first completed a few errands for his friends and the citizens of Skyloft. He had not felt so refreshed in a very long time. After a good rest that was long overdue, his body was at its top shape, and his mind clearer than ever. Now, all he needed was the last part of the Song of the Hero from the third dragon in Eldin Province. With the Master Sword in his sheath and his shield hooked on his back, Link proceeded to the ledge before leaping off, whistling for his loftwing. On cue, the crimson loftwing reached him and flew him towards the bright red light that shot through the clouds before him. Upon reaching his destination, Link hopped off, gliding downward towards the fiery, barren land where Eldin Volcano was. He took out the sailcloth and felt a puff of air lift him up momentarily before allowing him to slowly glide downward. But in an instant, the skies darkened, littered with scattered ashes. Finding this strange, Link suddenly heard a large boom that ripped across the land. Eyes darting to the distance, he saw the volcano erupt, red flames and lava spewing out with fiery. Before he could react, a gust of powerful wind, produced by the force of the volcano, sent him flying to the side. Link felt himself lose control over the sailcloth as he gave a shout of surprise and struggled to regain some form of direction. But the wind forced him in a different direction while he kicked and struggled, gripping the edges of the cloth tightly and trying to find a place to land. Black clouds blocked his vision, and without warning, pain suddenly ripped through his body.<p>

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Link came to, he groaned quietly, feeling sore all over. He slowly opened his eyes, finding his vision blurry before he was able to focus them again. Blinking, he realized he was lying face down against a solid surface that was neither too hard nor soft. Feeling his head, he pushed himself carefully from the ground, standing up to find an opening gated in front of him. A red figure passed by, a hatchet in its hand, as it glanced around before walking away. Link looked above him and around his sides, noting the solid interior that looked vaguely familiar.<p>

Actually, this looked exactly like one of the hideouts of the bokoblins. In fact, he remembered visiting this one and breaking some pots to refuel on health.

"Did you rest well, sky child?"

Link froze, startled. He immediately whirled around, eyes enlarged at the sight of the demon lord sitting with his legs crossed on top of a barrel, resting his chin on his hand as though in a bored manner.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

Link instinctively reached for his sword.

Except, his sword wasn't there.

Puzzled as he grasped thin air, he looked down and realized that his sword strap was gone, as well as his shield.

Where…where did his sword and shield go?

Without a moment to lose, he reached into the back of his pouch…

…only to find it empty.

The color grimly leaving his now pale face, Link watched his enemy wearily as Ghirahim hopped off the barrel and grinned at him.

"What's wrong? Are you…missing something?"

Link immediately looked around him, searching for his items. But the only things in this little prison he was in were a few pots, that barrel…

…and Ghirahim.

The hero gulped, slowly taking a step back, watching his enemy carefully as the taller figure took a step towards him.

"What a coincidence that we should meet again. Why, never did I expect to find you here…like this…weaponless." He feigned surprise as his eyes flickered with a lustful, piercing gaze of amusement. "Didn't I tell you, Link? You and I, we are bound by a Thread of Fate. Look! Here we are, brought together once again!" He smiled, throwing his arms out widely in a welcoming theatrical flair. "And today, you will finally see just how bound we are..."

Ghirahim lowered his gaze as he licked his lips.

"...sky child."


	10. Chapter 10

**Great News! I found a comic someone did on my "A Visitor in the Night" story! Lead Bullet, the creator, had drawn one scene from Ch. 3 - the one where Ganondorf was having his fun with Link while Ilia called out to him from outside his home. The comic stayed true to the details, and although just one page, did an amazing job of capturing the moment. Also, Link and Ganondorf were very accurately drawn, staying true to the game's style (not to mention Link's body looks very nice). And of course, that scene and comic is rated M.**

**You can view the comic here (just take out the spaces): http: / / pictures . h e n t a i - f o u n d r y . com / l / leadbullet / 104813 . jpg**

**Major thanks to Lead Bullet! So far, I have seen 2 other artwork that seemed to be based on my story. One is an artwork of Link and Ganondorf in the hot spring, and another was of when Ganondorf first tied Link up on their first night and gave him a blow job. All are good! Lead Bullet's my favorite and did an amazing job, and it is one of the best Link yaoi drawings I have ever seen. Major thanks for drawing out that scene! **

**If any of you find more, please let me know in the review section! I love seeing artwork and comics based on my stories!**

**And now, onto chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

A bead of sweat formed on the side of the hero's temple as he carefully backed away, distancing himself from the one he least wanted to see in his life. His heart pounded wearily as he watched those sinister eyes grin at him in delight.

_...he has a dangerous fascination for you._

Fi's voice echoed at the back of his head as he took another step back.

_I am now sensing that weariness become a strong, unhealthy obsession with you._

He swallowed uncomfortably as Ghirahim licked his lips.

"You know, sky child, I'm afraid that we left on rather...bad terms the last time we met."

There was a slight unpleasant tone in that fake polite voice.

"You do remember how you...parted with me, right?"

Link's face nearly went pale as he felt his back hit the wooden stake door keeping him locked inside this little hut. Immediately, Ghirahim's hands flew forward and landed besides his head, the force of the impact enough to shake the wood and his body even. Link's eyes widened as that taller figure leaned forward, the demon's face only two inches away from his as he hissed with rather angry eyes.

"You must think it was rather funny when you kicked me in the groin."

Honestly, yes, Link did find it funny, except he wasn't going to say that out loud, considering his current state. He gulped as that tongue slithered threateningly in front of him, causing him to press up against the wooden stakes even more as he tried to avoid that appendage.

Ghirahim retracted his tongue, his lips curved up in a smile. "But it's all right. I do believe in paying back the kindness. After all..." He lifted up that chin, watching that bottom lip struggling to stay steady. "...I will certainly make today memorable for you as we seal our Thread of Fate." He slithered his tongue up that chin, emitting a gasp from the boy.

Link turned his face away in disgust. "What did you do with my sword?" He countered.

Ghirahim retracted his tongue. "My minions decided to take the liberty of confiscating your belongings before I found you lying unconscious in here. Honestly, I don't know what they did with them, nor do I care." He cupped Link's face harshly. "What I do care though, is that whatever was in that sword of yours will not be able to...interrupt us today."

Link's eyes widened, and he immediately pushed Ghirahim back. "Don't touch me!" He shouted.

Ghirahim chuckled amusingly. "So feisty, just the way I like it." He threw out his arms. "You have certainly earned my attention in every possible way." A dark shadow cast over his eyes. "Today, I will bask in that wonderful voice of yours as you scream until your ears bleed."

Link gritted his teeth, and in a fighting stance, shouted, "I'd rather die than let you touch me."

Ghirahim raised his head, not amused. "Then consider your wish granted." He snapped his fingers.

Link heard a small sound, and whirled around to find the wooden stakes at the entrance disappear. Before he could react, he felt his enemy suddenly push him out. The hero stumbled back a couple of steps, quickly recovering just in time to see the wooden stakes appear again, his enemy now staring at him from inside the hut.

"Have fun prolonging your death...weaponless."

Link blinked and upon hearing footsteps, whirled around. He gaped as he watched five bokoblins surround him, each holding a weapon ready to chop him into pieces. The adrenaline rushing through his veins, he snapped his head left and right, trying to find an escape route, but his environment proved difficult for an escape, if not impossible. The sound of screeching bokoblins filled his ears, making his heart leap. Without his sword and shield, he was practically vulnerable in front of these creatures. Suddenly, a bokoblin swung his blade down. Link dodged it, receiving a small gash on his uniform in the right shoulder. Immediately, another bokoblin attacked him, and the hero rolled onto the floor to avoid the hit. Finding himself at a disadvantage, the hero searched the area desperately. But with the bokoblins in his way, his chances of running past them without getting his limbs chopped off was very low. As Fi would say, he had probably a 5 percent chance of survival.

Speaking of Fi...

Link clenched his fists. Was she all right? What have the bokoblins done with her? His situation looking extremely grim, Link decided to worry about finding Fi later. After all, he needed to figure out how to survive...

_Swoosh!_

The Skyloftian cried out as he nearly missed a scrape to his left arm. He stumbled back, his body hitting the wooden stakes blocking the entrance to the hut.

"My, my, hero Link. Are you having fun dancing with my minions?" Ghirahim mocked, chuckling at the scene.

"Shut-up! I'm going to kill you after this!"

"Oh? And how will you do that? After all, it looks like you're about to be chopped into little pieces very soon."

Link furrowed his brows, silently cursing his luck as he watched those bokoblins begin to close in on him, the bloodthirsty intent clear in those creature's large eyes.

"It's a pity, though," Ghirahim yawned as he leaned against the wooden stakes near Link's ear. "After you die, who will protect your precious spirit maiden?"

Link froze, the blood completely gone from his face. He peered back over his shoulder.

Ghirahim grinned. "What do you think will happen when I get to the second Time Gate? And I assure you, I will find out where it is." He threw his hand over his forehead in an exaggerated manner. "Oh, but that would mean we won't be able to meet the next time. That just sounds so dreadful." He fell into a woeful state. And then, he stopped, suddenly learning forward and whispering slowly into his ear, "However, I can offer you an alternative option." He smiled as he watched that boy press his back further up against the wooden stakes, growing more anxious as the bokoblins came closer. "A choice, as a matter of fact. You can take your chance with my minions, although I can pretty much assure you that you will not be able to survive. At the very least, your arms would be cut off, and you would never be able to wield your sword. OR..." Ghirahim's lips curved up even wider. "You can choose to come back in here. And I can assure you, with me, at least you'll be alive."

"Like I want to be anywhere near you!" Link shot back, although he immediately snapped his head at the bokoblins now arriving dangerously close.

"Then have fun," Ghirahim merely said as he sprawled out his fingers and admired his hand. "At least I can enjoy the sound of your screams as you're getting butchered. It's a pity though that your little girlfriend will not be so lucky."

The words hit the spot, and he watched the sky child stiffen.

Ghirahim grinned. "Goodbye, sky child. I'll be sure to take good care of her."

Link shook, his eyes enlarged as he faced the reality of his options. Zelda...No...he promised...he promised her he would...

His best friend's tearful eyes smiled down on him before she fell into her long slumber.

The hero gritted his teeth, a twist of pain in his heart at his dilemma. He watched in horror as a large blade swung down towards him in what felt like an eternity, ready to slice his head in half.

"WAIT!" He brought up his arms to block the deadly blow.

Suddenly, Ghirahim snapped his fingers.

The hero, whose eyes were closed tightly shut, slowly opened them and lowered his arms. Blinking, he saw a diamond-filled barrier in front of him.

And bokoblins now cowering away in fear.

"Be gone! He's mine now!" Ghirahim ordered.

The bokoblins screeched, frightened, and immediately all scrambled away from the hut.

The moment the creatures turned away, Link heard the fingers snap again behind him, felt two hands grab his shoulders and pull him back roughly until he fell onto the floor, and heard another snap of those fingers. On the ground, Link looked up and watched the wooden stakes appear again at the entrance. This time, however, a barrier also surrounded the whole hut, nearly blocking the view of the outside.

"I don't want any distractions or disruptions," Ghirahim said behind him.

Link immediately got up onto his feet and turned around, facing his enemy. His heart pounded fiercely and lungs breathed erratically from having nearly met his death. He watched Ghirahim glide over to him, reaching out a hand to stroke the side of his cheek before fingering a lock of his hair.

"Such loyalty and dedication...all foolhardy qualities," the demon hissed as he watched the apprehension fill those beautiful blue eyes. "You would go through anything for that maiden of yours. So touching, your willingness to come back here just so you can stay alive to protect her..." Ghirahim cupped his face, watching those azures now become defiant. "Marking you today will be the highlight of my life until I am able to bring back my master."

"Don't think I agreed to anything!" Link shouted.

"Oh?" Ghirahim raised a brow. "So you're saying you want me to throw you back to my minions? Sure, I can grant that request. In fact, I'll be sure to have the rest of their friends join in on the fun as well." At this, the hero didn't say anything, his face rather bleak. Ghirahim smiled. He pulled Link closer in, emphasizing straight into his face, "Don't forget, you chose this. This was your decision." Ghirahim ran his tongue across those lips. "And I will carve today's memory deep within your body, mind, and heart."

Link felt himself pushed back roughly against the wall of the hut as he was smoldered with aggressive kisses. He tried to push that face away, but only found his mouth forced open as that disgusting tongue demanded entry and went down his throat. Gasping in shock, Link struggled, heart pounding and throat convulsing when he felt his groin groped roughly. His eyes widened, and he pulled away from that mouth. "Stop!"

"Don't lie, sky child. You know you like this!"

Ghirahim squeezed his crotch, emitting a painful cry. Link felt his knees quivering, his heart racing as his enemy latched his teeth onto the tip of his ear and chewed. The hero gasped and struggled. "No...ahh..." He flung his head back, his face flushed as Ghirahim massaged his groin through his pants. Soon, that hand released his package and hooked onto his belt. Bright blue orbs shook as the sound of the belt being undone slowly reached his ears. Link's heart pounded even more as the belt fell to the floor with a poignant clang, further emphasizing to him his current predicament. His enemy tilted his chin up and latched onto his lips, the heated kiss seducing him and leaving him breathless. And then, Ghirahim backed away. Panting from that sudden rush, Link tried to regain composure as he watched his enemy carefully. He saw the demon remove his cape and lay it down gently on the floor. Ghirahim then motioned him to it with his hand.

"Please, lie down. It will be more comfortable."

Link gaped. His enemy was going to be polite about this? The hero, of course, refused, backing away cautiously. However, Ghirahim was on him within a blink of an eye, and the demon grabbed his arm and threw him onto the cape on the floor. Link landed flat on his face on the fabric and immediately flipped back around when his enemy grabbed his left leg and swiftly slipped off his boot. Shocked, Link began kicking when Ghirahim grabbed his other leg and tossed that boot to the side. The reality of what was to happen now sinking in, Link turned and stumbled back onto his now bare feet as he ran to the entrance and tugged on the wooden stakes, shaking them anxiously. With a burst of energy, he pushed, pulled, and shoved, trying to get rid of the stakes as he pounded and clawed desperately. There must be a way out. There must be! He kicked and punched and cried in frustration, angry and yelling at the wooden stakes that refused to budge. Ignoring the pain in his fingers as he punched and tugged in vain, Link felt any bit of hope left growing less and less. Barely leaving a scratch, Link stopped and tried to catch his breath when he felt the other individual hover over him, breathing down on his neck. Heart beating loudly, Link shivered at hands running down the side of his arms, sliding slowly, soothingly, feigning to comfort him. Lips whispered chillingly, "There's no escape this time, Link." He could hear the smile on those lips. "You are mine now." Ghirahim kissed the back of his neck, massaging his arms and shoulders.

Link swallowed nervously. Distraught, he gripped those wooden stakes with shaky hands. No, it can't be like this. It can't! He was not about to be...by his enemy...there must be a way to escape! He frowned, completely distressed as his enemy continued to massage him. Link knew very well that his enemy was doing this to break him down slowly, cruelly, wanting to torment him even more. He choked down his emotions and pounded on the wooden stakes one more time, with each fist thrown down growing weaker as his resolve began to subside. Even if he was to remove the stakes, he still had to deal with the barrier of magic surrounding the hut.

"Come back to me, sky child," Ghirahim whispered into his ear.

Link felt himself being led back slowly, carefully, his hand still reaching out for his only exit as fingers wrapped around thin air hopelessly. He was lowered onto his back against the cape on the floor. Fear gripping him, Link sat halfway up and watched Ghirahim crawl over him and run his hand through his hair, slipping off his hat. His enemy then grabbed the bottom of his green tunic and lifted it over his head, forcing it off despite his struggles. The next came his chainmail, and Link shivered as his layers of defense were literally stripped off him. Now only down to his white shirt, pants, gloves, and bracers, Link felt that large hand push him down onto his back.

Ghirahim licked his lips, admiring the sight of pure terror and anxiety in those bright blue eyes. Oh, he was going to enjoy devouring this boy finally. He will seduce him mercilessly. However, he was going to also make this painfully slow for the boy. After all, he didn't want this to be over so quickly.

No, he wanted to make sure every second of this was carved in the sky child's mind.

Link watched wearily as Ghirahim grabbed his hand, biting his finger playfully before gripping a part of his glove with his teeth and slipping it off. The demon did the same with the other hand before gently kissing the back of his hand. The blood rushing through his veins with great apprehension, Link shuddered as Ghirahim removed his bracers. But what shocked him most was when Ghirahim took his fingers and licked them individually, effectively sucking on them as he tasted every single appendage. The hero gasped, his heart racing in confusion as his fingers were sucked on and licked while those sinister large eyes watched him like a predator. Ghirahim then spread out his hand and ran his tongue across his palm, causing shivers down his spine. The demon spread his saliva and kissed his wrist, pulling his arm upward and stroking the toned muscle at a straight angle. Ghirahim was breaking him in slowly, and this troubled Link tremendously. The Skyloftian gasped as two hands now traveled up his chest and roamed in circular motions before slipping underneath. Those cold hands made Link shiver, and he struggled even more defiantly as the white shirt was pulled off of him.

"Hold still you stupid sky child!" Ghirahim hissed as he tossed the garment to the side and pinned the boy down. "If you don't cooperate, I won't hesitate cutting off your limbs myself with my sword." He snapped his fingers and made the sword appear in his hand. He brought the blade down threateningly, emphasizing his point as blue orbs widened at how close the sword was. "Remember, you are completely weaponless. If you do so choose to face the wrath of my blade, I'll be glad to grant you that request." Ghirahim made his sword disappear. Satisfied that he grilled his threat in, he immediately latched his lips onto a nipple, earning a delightful cry as he sucked and bit and nibbled, watching the pink bud become erect. He smiled as the boy began to moan and arch his back. Oh yes, he was going to drive this boy mad today, even more so than before.

Link tossed his head to the side as Ghirahim played with his nipple with his mouth, making the temperature in his body rise. The hero let out a surprised cry as both of his nipples were now toyed with by those chilling hands. He felt a thumb press up against them hard before twisting and pinching. Feeling them become swollen, he shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what was happening. But Ghirahim suddenly snatched his lips onto his, kissing him harshly as his fingers continued to tease his nipples. Heart pounding fiercely, Link felt those lips now trail down his chin and neck, seducing his resolve. He trembled as Ghirahim placed both hands underneath his back and arched them upward towards his lips for better access. He felt that long tongue run down the center before circling his navel playfully, tickling him. Link whined as Ghirahim mouthed his stomach and marked him.

The demon lord lifted up his head for a moment to admire the sight before him. The boy was breathing heavily, eyes clenched shut and face turned away, clearly trying to take his mind off of it, although in vain. Ghirahim smiled, licking his lips hungrily at the contrast of the pale body against his crimson cape. The sky child was fit and toned. He had to admit, it was a rather beautiful body. But, not more beautiful than his own, of course. Ghirahim's heart filled with rainbows at finally having this chance to fully taste the sky child. He ran his hands up and down the edge of that waist, purposefully making this painfully slow as he let the reality sink in even deeper for the boy. Fingers rippled across the soft, smooth skin. Ghirahim brought his lips down and marked the boy, licking every inch of his chest. He grazed his teeth over a shoulder and sucked, producing shivers in that body. He heard the boy's breathing hitch as his hands and mouth seduced him further.

Link breathed deeply at two hands massaging his shoulders so tenderly as his enemy graced his lips over his left flushed cheek. The hero gasped and quickly stifled his voice when Ghirahim began playing with his knee, twirling his fingers around the surface and tickling him. Suddenly, Link tensed as hands now landed on the hilt of his pants. He lifted up his head just in time to see Ghirahim grab the top of his pants with his mouth and begin slowly slipping them off. On instinct, Link threw out his hand and grabbed his pants, preventing them from fully being pulled off. The demon lord shot him a warning glare, reminding him silently of his alternative. Reluctantly, the hero released his hand as his pants and underwear were simultaneously removed, leaving him completely stark naked and vulnerable.

There in front of him, his arousal stood proud and true. Self-conscious, Link tried to cover himself, squeezing his legs together when Ghirahim pried them apart and began kissing along the inner side of his left thigh. Link shivered as a tongue trailed across his skin before switching to his other thigh. He could feel Ghirahim sucking on his skin harshly, leaving more marks on him. Link struggled to suppress his voice as he gasped at the strange feelings clouding his mind. He watched as his enemy crawled back up and kissed him with unbridled passion, hands now roving through his hair freely. His lips were playfully chewed on and teased as sharp teeth bit into the bottom part and caused a little bit of blood to come out. Link hissed at the pain as Ghirahim cleaned up the blood and licked the inner caverns of his mouth, mixing the metallic taste with saliva. He flinched when a hand began fondling his flat breast, massaging and squeezing possessively until he gasped into his enemy's mouth. Fingers summoned his body, demanding cooperation as they reached between his legs. Link tossed his head to the side, breathless as the kisses trickled down his neck while that cruel hand groped his groin and ran its palm against it. He clenched his eyes shut, tensing as he felt himself harden against his will. He quietly scolded his body for betraying him. He contorted his face, struggling to stiffen his voice as Ghirahim stroked him slowly, tenderly, intimately.

"Such a pure, virgin body," Ghirahim smiled as he grasped a lock of hair and took in a whiff of that sweet aroma. He lowered himself further down until he was now facing the area below the hero's waist.

Link, dazed for a moment, suddenly spasmed and cried out as Ghirahim engulfed his member. "OH!" The hero moaned loudly, shocked as lips slid up and down and tongue wrapped around his shaft, producing exhilarating sensations. He shook and tossed his head left and right, eyes wide open at the intense stimulation of Ghirahim's mouth sucking him hard. He unwillingly thrust his hip upwards, hands gripping the cape beneath him as toes curled up at pleasure, more pleasure, and more pleasure. "Noo..." He protested weakly, mewling at Ghirahim's talented mouth and tongue sweetening his arousal.

"I know how much you love this," Ghirahim grinned as he grazed his teeth over the shaft before placing his lips at the tip and giving it a good hard suck.

Link's eyes flung wide open, and he moaned loudly as Ghirahim remained around the tip and sucked, and sucked, and sucked, licking the most sensitive small area with that slithering tongue. His enemy seduced his erection, driving Link wild. The hero gripped the cape tighter within his hands as he squirmed and let out a series of short cries. "Too much!" He arched his back, visibly distraught. "Oh...mmm...ngh...!" Link began spewing out gibberish, unable to speak coherently as Ghirahim's talented mouth over his arousal melted him. How can something so wrong feel so...good? His enemy drowned him cruelly, letting the pleasure drag him down to the bottom of the pit. That long tongue flicked against the tip in teasing rhythms as lips sucked and produced striking stimulations that stun his body each time. His eyes rolled towards the back of his head, his body brimmed with heat, his mind became feverish, and the hut began to spin. He began shaking, spasms gripping his body when, suddenly, his member jolted and Link jerked his head. He let out a loud cry and arched his back, reaching a wonderful, blissful light while spewing out his juices and hearing the sounds of his enemy slurping the liquid all up. It was amazing, it was magnificent, and it was fatal to his sanity for he should not be feeling such wonderful pleasure delivered by the enemy he despised the most. But his body caved and welcomed the sexual gratification, and his voice gave a drawn out, subdued whine as the last bit of that climax rode him. Falling back down and catching his breath, Link closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, nearly fainting as the echoes of the orgasm rippled through his body. It was so exhilarating that he felt his grip on reality start to slip away.

Ghirahim licked his lips, savoring the taste as he watched that flushed body breathe heavily before him. Those cheeks basked in an afterglow, and that strong chest rose up and down from the intense blow job he just gave the hero. His appetite growing impatient, Ghirahim felt his own arousal become unbearable, and thus, proceeded to strip himself of his clothing.

By the time Link opened his dazed eyes, his enemy was sitting on his knees, staring down at him with a smile...

And completely naked.

Shocked, Link sat halfway up, the fear evident in his eyes.

"Don't be shy, sky child," Ghirahim caressed those flustered cheeks. "You can look all you want."

"Why would I want to look at something so disgusting?" Link spat defiantly. This hit a nerve, and Ghirahim slammed him back against the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't act like you're so smart, sky child." He said, gripping that neck tightly as he temporarily stopped the circulation and watched that face grimace and gasp desperately for air. "I can make this as painful for you as you want."

When Ghirahim released him, Link coughed and breathed in air in relief. Suddenly, he was flipped onto his stomach. Before he could react, kisses trailed down his back, and Link stiffened at those lips marking him aggressively. But he was taken off guard when a tongue ran down the rim of his bottom. Shocked, he clawed at the cape on the floor as he threw his head back at something slimy rousing the crevice of his bottom. And then, something wet and soft probed his entrance. Link shuddered in disbelief, knowing very well that that was his enemy's tongue. He gasped as Ghirahim sucked on the entrance, licking and smearing it with saliva. He moaned and grunted as his entrance was moistened with a mixture of hot and cold. In an instant, his erection rose, and the throbbing became painful as he craved for release between his legs.

"No! Ah...please...ugh..." Link closed his eyes and cried out devastatingly as Ghirahim stroked him at the same time, running his hand up and down his shaft and pumping his arousal relentlessly. The hero was horrified at how quickly he hardened. He thrust into that hand as the simultaneous pleasuring further weakened his resolve and amplified the sensation. This was a cruel thing fate had dealt him. He was beyond humiliated at having his body being molested like this. Why...why was he chosen to be the hero? Why must he endure such torture? No, he should not be thinking of that now! Everyone was counting on him! He had to figure out a way to escape and help Zelda!

"Ahh..." Link moaned beside himself as Ghirahim diverted all his senses to the area between his legs. It wasn't long before he came again, launching more milky liquid out of his manhood. He sighed as he rested for a few seconds before his enemy took a swipe of the cum and began shoving his finger into his entrance. Link grimaced and gasped as another finger entered him and probed him, effectively smearing the cum mixed with saliva inside him.

"Look how wet you are."

"Shut-up!" Link jerked his head and grunted, his member hardening again. Pre-cum hard already formed at the tip, and he scolded himself for his inability to numb the pleasure, but the mesmerizing caresses and generous attention to his nether regions overpowered his sense of control. His dignity, his line of defense, his integrity - everything was slowly being peeled away, about to leave him with nothing. Those fingers scissored him and circled, loosening him thoroughly.

"Relax," Ghirahim whispered into his flushed ear as he fingered him thoroughly. "Just relax." His tone was strangely soothing, kind, and even calming...

_And remember, Ghirahim has not fully marked you... _

Link's eyes flickered wide open. What was he doing? This was the last thing Ghirahim had not done to him. He can't let this happen! He must escape now!

Ghirahim watched in surprise as Link suddenly slipped off his finger and whirled around to push him away. The sudden strength in that shove surprised the demon lord for a second.

"I changed my mind!"

"What?" Ghirahim blinked, temporarily dumbfounded.

"I don't want this!" Link began struggling.

Ghirahim grabbed his wrists, trying to pin him down. "Hold still!"

"Get away from me!" Link shouted louder, refusing to yield.

Ghirahim was not pleased with this sudden turn of events. "You can't change your mind now!"

"I'd rather take my chances with the bokoblins!" Link fought desperately, punching and even clawing at his enemy as the pair struggled. He had to escape. He had to escape! He crawled and scrambled, panicking in utter desperation. His enemy chased after him, grabbing his ankle and making him fall back onto the floor as he was dragged back. He got back up again, shoving and shouting and kicking, but Ghirahim proved to be too strong, and he felt himself lifted midair and slammed onto his back painfully against the cape.

"You stupid sky child!" Ghirahim wrestled with the boy, panting from this sudden outburst as his patience was now gone. "I was going to be gentle with you, but now you're asking for it!"

Link felt his legs spread apart and cupped into the air. "No!" He struggled, trying to get away. "STOP!" His blue eyes widened in horror as he tried to push that body off of him. "NO!" A sharp, gut-wrenching pain suddenly ripped through his body, and Link screamed as Ghirahim thrust into him relentlessly. He clawed at his enemy, pushing him and at the same time grabbing on as he flung his head back at how big the demon lord was. His body shook violently, feeling incredibly tight.

"Look, sky child. We are one."

Link shivered and raised his head hesitantly as he stared in horror at where his bottom was joined with his enemy.

"We are now connected here," Ghirahim smiled, motioning where his member was completely submerged inside him. "Doesn't it look beautiful?"

Link shook his head, unable to accept what was happening as his mind entered a state of shock at the sight.

Ghirahim...was inside him...No, this can't be. It was just another nightmare!

In an instant, Link screamed as Ghirahim angled himself and pounded into his prostate, sending riveting pleasure throughout his body. "STOP!" Link cried out. "GET OFF ME!" He could hear Ghirahim laugh loudly in delight as he plunged into him. The horror of his enemy inside him and the overwhelming pleasure showering him with cruel generosity was too much, and Link screamed, and screamed, and screamed. And the more he screamed, the more Ghirahim laughed. The hero screamed so much as he was thrust into that his voice cracked and his throat became hoarse. He fell into spats of moans and cries and whines and whimpers as Ghirahim changed his pace and began creating slow, deep thrusts. He became slightly delirious as his enemy's cock hit every nerve inside him deliberately and pierced his mind and soul. He arched his back and groaned while his body succumbed to the overpowering pleasure devastating him. And then, Ghirahim began stroking him, fostering his sinful arousal as he was tended to kindly and cruelly. "Please, stop!" Link resorted to pleading. "Ahh...oh...!" Suddenly, his enemy momentarily paused, sliding nearly out of him. For a moment, Link felt relieved, panting hard...

...until the demon thrust into him full throttle and struck his prostrate brutally.

Ghirahim basked in the erotic scream and laughed. The sky child felt amazing! He swung his hips and began rotating them, sending the hero convulsing and teetering over the edge. He hungered for more, the primal instincts filling his eyes. He groaned and laughed as he watched the boy wither under the pressure and cry out more aroused moans as his prostrate was stroked and stressed. The sight of that erotic face as he inflicted more shame and humiliation onto him - it was almost enough to make him come too soon!

Link began to lose his voice as he screamed at the relentless penetrations sending him into a frenzy. His enemy then embraced him and suffocated him with kisses, whispering cruel things into his ear and pounding into him mercilessly. Link turned his face away, horrified as Ghirahim wrapped his arms tightly around him possessively and kissed his neck passionately, intimately, grasping his locks of hair and demanding submission. The hero moaned some more as his enemy fell back into steady rhythms and thrusts, overbearing him with more sensual gratifications. His dignity had been chipped away little by little, but now, he was losing everything. He groaned beside himself, his mind in turmoil as hot lips dominated his mouth. Link tried to fight back again, gasping against the kiss, but his wrists were now pinned against the floor. Ghirahim rode him hard, purposefully shattering every bit of sanity he still had. Saliva trickled out of the corners of his mouth as his enemy licked him and devoured him, ravishing his body. Link soon became tired of screaming, and he coughed and choked instead, his throat hurting.

But Ghirahim wouldn't let that be. The demon sunk his teeth deep into that flesh near the left collarbone, deriving more beautiful screams. He licked up the blood, proud of the broken skin as he rocked this boy's body and bit deeper until he was sure the boy would pass out from screaming. He released his mouth and paused for a moment. Link was completely distraught, breathing erratically at the wound and the foul thing inside him. But his face contained a mix of erotic arousal, with pink cheeks and flushed ears brimming brightly. Yes, Ghirahim loved those ears. The demon grabbed those ears and began stroking them as he continued his thrusts. The sky child looked simply adorable, and Ghirahim wanted more of him.

Link's eyes glazed over, and he whimpered and whined at the deep penetration that kindled the fire in his body, as well as the hands fondling his ears that made his skin turn redder. He looked up and saw those eyes watching him - those cruel eyes that smiled and laughed with sadistic lust for shattering what little resolve he had left. Dark, animalistic eyes stayed on him the whole time as the demon thrust, and thrust, and thrust, basking in the eroticism and terror on his face. His enemy pressed his body deeper against his, embracing him closer to him as he wanted him to feel every inch of his skin and flesh.

"Ah..!" The pleasure was too much, and the hero drowned as hands roamed possessively over his back, heated kisses suffocated him, and that large thick appendage probed him mercilessly. He was losing his breath. He was losing his sense of self. He was reaching that pinnacle in the most unfathomable manner as he climbed higher, and higher. No, this wasn't happening. This wasn't happening!

"NO!" Link suddenly flung his head back and let out one last scream as the deep intensity of the orgasm ripped through his body unlike any other before, the mind-blowing ecstasy spreading throughout his limbs like wildfire as his muscles tensed and spasmed. He came hard, releasing a stream of cum onto his stomach as he shuddered uncontrollably. He cried out, blue eyes widening at Ghirahim grunting and unleashing his load inside him, shocking him as he was filled to the brim.

Finally, his enemy fell on top of him, tired. Link panted heavily, his own body hot and sweaty.

And now completely marked.

Link threw his hands over his face, unable to suppress the emotions anymore as shameful tears streamed down his cheeks. The hero mourned the loss of his virginity, the loss of his dignity, and the loss of his integrity. He was now fully tainted, completely impure. If he had not disappointed Zelda before, he surely had now.

He had disappointed his best friend. He had disappointed the Goddess Hylia. He had disappointed Fi. And he had disappointed himself. Falling into a state of despair, Link was unable to stop the tears from falling down as he bemoaned his failure and sobbed.

Ghirahim lifted up his head and glanced down at the beautiful sight. So fragile, so delicate - that pride now shattered and that spirit broken. He smiled, his heart fluttering in delight. The boy looked as though he had been ravished thoroughly (which was exactly what happened), with his hair disheveled, small bruises littered over his body, tiny wounds tainted with dried blood, and cum stains surrounding his groin. The hero was a complete wreck. Ghirahim pried those hands away and began lapping up the tears, speaking gently into his ear, "Why do you despair, sky child? You loved every moment of this."

The gentle tone was cruel, mocking, and it twisted Link's heart as he choked on his tears and coughed while Ghirahim caressed his cheeks and kissed him lightly on the head.

"Our Thread of Fate is sealed."

"I hate you..." Link choked quietly between sobs. "I hate you!" He sniffled as Ghirahim kissed his neck and mouthed his Adam's Apple, deriving an unwilling groan. His enemy cradled him and comforted him, throwing more kindness on him like hot coals that burned and seared. Fingers whispered along his ears, twirling his locks of hair and tracing the contours of his face before hands brought his head back against his enemy's chest.

And then, Link felt himself turned gently onto his stomach as his lower half was propped onto his knees with his bottom sticking up in the air. Freezing, his heart raced as Ghirahim slid inside him once more and proceeded to thrust. Link cried out and gripped the cape, shaking as his enemy snaked a hand around him and, this time, cupped his balls before massaging.

"Stop!" He arched his back. "Enough!" His limbs shook violently. "ENOUGH!" The hero opened his mouth in surprise at his erection rising again, and he buried his face into the cape as the demon used his other hand to grope his chest. He gasped at the gratifying pleasure, his roused body rocking as Ghirahim sped up the pace and pivoted against his prostate. Link lifted up his head in shock at the constant, poignant, abuse to that cursed bundle of nerves that betrayed him. Unable to endure anymore of this, he felt his mind begin to lose itself as his eyes glazed over in an intoxicated drunken daze. His fingers curled as Ghirahim pounded into him from behind, fondled his sack mercilessly, and kissed all over his back before latching down on his ear and refusing to release him. Pain trickled down his earlobe in a stream of crimson red, and he opened his mouth at the combination of pain and pleasure as sharp teeth pierced through. He panted hard as Ghirahim now slowed his thrusts down to deep, full-throttle ones.

"Ah!"

Another thrust.

"Ah..!"

Another thrust.

"Ahh...!"

Another thrust.

Link's head was dizzy by how excruciatingly wonderful this felt as his balls were played with and massaged and his sweet spot tended to. He mewled and whined, plagued by the overwhelming stimulations that reduced him into a whimpering puddle. Finally, he let out a long hoarse cry as he shuddered and shot out more cum, dirtying the cape. Gasping, he shivered as his entrance was filled again, the milky liquid overflowing and trickling down his legs.

Link collapsed onto the cape, completely exhausted and drained both physically and mentally. The climax coursed through his body, embracing him with its lingering touches while his enemy pulled out of him. Limbs now limp, he panted breathlessly with his face turned on its side, his violated body sore and abused. His enemy's essence inside him, leaking out of his bottom - Link was too traumatized to fully register it. His vision began to blur, going out of focus as he heard cruel sweet whispers in his ears.

"Sky child..."

Deep whispers called out to him.

"Sweet sky child..."

Those whispers held him and dragged him deep down into a dark tunnel. And then, he fainted.

* * *

><p>When Link opened his eyes, he saw the familiar ceiling of his own room. Blue orbs immediately widening, he sat up in bed. He glanced around, finding his sword and shield by his desk, and his pouch of items placed on the top. The hero immediately felt his body, checking himself.<p>

No, it was just a dream. A nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare. The hero blinked before falling into slight delirious fits of laughter. He dropped his forehead into his hands, groaning in frustration. It was the worst nightmare he had ever had. And he was now greatly relieved to have woken up from it. He fell back onto the mattress, sighing. Everything felt so real this time. He remembered the fear that gripped him throughout the ordeal. Taking in a deep breath, he immediately hopped out of bed. He needed to get ready and be on his way to head towards Eldin Volcano. He only needed one more part of the Song of Hero. For a moment, he paused, wondering if the nightmare was a premonition. He shuddered.

He should be careful when he arrives at his destination.

After some preparations, the hero eagerly stepped out of the academy and breathed in the fresh air. He had never felt so relieved to be awake. He debated running some errands first, but excited to finally near the end of this quest, he ran towards the platform closest to his school. Upon reaching it, he was about to leap off and call for his loftwing when his sword beeped repeatedly. Link stopped and watched Fi appear before him.

"Morning Fi."

The sword spirit floated silently before him.

Link blinked. "Is there something wrong, Fi?"

"My apologies, Master, but I'm afraid I'll have to wake you up from this peaceful dream of yours."

Link froze. "What?" He blinked multiple times.

"Everyone is depending on you. Her grace is depending on you. And I apologize as I know waking you up will be cruel to you, but it is necessary."

Link took a step back. "Fi...?"

"I have my full confidence in you. I am relatively nearby. Please, come find me."

Suddenly, she faded away.

Link stood there, aghast. "Fi?" He called out. "Fi?" He pulled out his Master Sword, staring at it. "FI!" No, this feels real, right? This was his reality, wasn't it? Placing the sword back into his sheath, he stared out into the clouds. With determination to prove this to himself, he leaped off the ledge and whistled. Spreading out his arms and legs, he prepared to land on his loftwing.

Except, his loftwing didn't come. Come to think of it, Link realized he couldn't sense his bird at all.

He whistled again.

Still, nothing.

He whistled furiously, finding himself coming closer to the clouds. Heart pounding in horror, Link watched as his body fell straight through the white patch that engulfed him completely.

He shook, blinking dazedly as his vision slowly came into focus. Feeling the side of his face up against a rather hard yet slightly soft surface, he tilted his head and found himself staring at a strange shade of white gray color.

A bare chest.

He blinked, shivering at a hand stroking the side of his arm back and forth, back and forth. Realizing he was lying on his side, Link felt soft fabric covering him. Blinking some more, he noticed he was curled up rather closely to...to...

Link snapped his eyes upwards, finding that dreadful face smiling down on him. Ghirahim was leaning on his arm, his other hand caressing his hair and cheek as he watched him with a smile.

"Did you rest well, sky child?"

Tears welling up in the hero's eyes, Link wept quietly at having been cruelly pulled away from his much deserved peaceful dream, only to be brought back to this harsh reality.

Ghirahim pulled him in closer, comforting him and embracing him as he ravished that sobbing face with more kisses.

* * *

><p>When Link fell back asleep, he didn't dream this time. When he woke up, he found his enemy gone. Wrapped up within that large cape, the hero slowly searched the area groggily. His clothes had been tossed to the side all over the hut. He had the urge to dress himself decently with whatever shred of integrity he still had left, if any. But his body was sore and bruised, and he fell back onto the floor and snuggled deeper within the fabric, even if it was his enemy's cape. He wanted to rest. He just wanted to rest and not remember what he had just been through. How much time had passed? Surely, the day had not finished, had it?<p>

Link glanced out at the blocked entrance. The barrier Ghirahim created made it difficult to see, not to mention the skies were still filled with dark clouds and ashes. It was hard to surmise if it was day or night at the moment. Link groaned at how much his body ached, but none of that pain compared to the one deep in his heart. He flipped onto his other side and curled up, his energy depleted. A faint, familiar voice echoed in his head.

Fi was nearby. What she said must be true. That wasn't just a dream. It was a way for her to communicate with him from wherever she as. He was relieved that she was safe. All he had to do was find a way to escape.

Link gripped his fists. There must be some escape route that he had overlooked. He had solved many puzzles and encountered various dangerous traps on his journey. Surely he would be able to find a way to escape this little hut?

Suddenly, there was a strange sound, and Link sat up as he saw Ghirahim appear before him in a sea of diamonds, fully clothed again. The demon knelled down and held out a bowl towards him.

"I brought you this. Drink. You are dehydrated."

Link paused for a moment, weary of taking the bowl.

Ghirahim chuckled at this reaction. He drank a little bit of it and offered it to him again. "It is just water."

Realizing how thirsty he was and how much his throat hurt, Link licked his chapped lips and took the bowl carefully. With eyes still cautiously on his enemy, he drank the fresh, crisp liquid, hands shaky at the sting in his throat. Swallowing, he sighed as he finished half of it. He stared at the bowl. The water was soothing, and he felt strangely better than before. When he glanced up again, his eyes suddenly bulged as he dropped the bowl and backed away, pulling the cape over him while blue eyes shuddered at what was in Ghirahim's hand.

"Sky child, as much as I've had much fun with you, I am growing impatient to revive my master. So, we are going to play a little game."

The demon's eyes flickered with sadistic hunger as he smiled and held up his hand. "It's called, 'let's tell Lord Ghirahim where the second Time Gate is.'"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Remember to check out Lead Bullet's drawing of the scene from "A Visitor in the Night!" **

**You can view the comic here (just take out the spaces): http: / / pictures . h e n t a i - f o u n d r y . com / l / leadbullet / 104813 . jpg**


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies for the late update this time! Been so busy recently! Thank you all for your patience!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Link backed away from his enemy, his large blue eyes frightened by the sight of a thin piece of steel rod in Ghirahim's hand. The object was about six to seven inches long, and very slim. The Skyloftian watched as his enemy licked his lips in anticipation, the dark lust in those eyes holding his gaze. Link's heart raced with anxiety.

_He's going to gouge out my eyes! _

Link brought his trembling hands to his face. He could already sense it. Ghirahim was going to ram the rod through his eye, slowly, painfully, torturing him eagerly to hear his screams and break him down until it was no longer bearable. But the hero prepared himself mentally, reminding himself to not give in, to keep the location of the second Time Gate a secret.

He'll do anything for Zelda, even if it means he'll be blinded.

In an instant, Ghirahim grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. The demon whirled him around before he could even resist. The hero struggled as he felt his arms pulled back and secured tightly behind his back with his own leather belt. Upon feeling his arms bound, he was turned back around and pushed up against the wall. The cape had fallen off him during the struggle, and he was left completely bare once again. Sitting on the ground, he glanced up and watched his enemy crawl up towards him with a smile as he held up the instrument.

"Let our little game begin," Ghirahim grinned widely.

The blood leaving his already pale face, Link immediately shut his eyes, tucking his chin against his neck as he lowered his head and tried to put up whatever resistance he could against the rod that was about to dig through his eye. For a minute, his body stiffened and tensed, mouth shut tightly as he braced himself and constantly reminded himself to not give in, to not let Ghirahim retract any information from him.

When a moment passed by without anything happening, Link slowly cracked one eye open to see what was going on, just in time to find the demon burst out laughing.

Ghirahim doubled over, completely amused by the hero's reaction, before he coughed and recovered himself. "Did you really think I was going to take out your eyes?"

Link gaped, dumbfounded.

Ghirahim flicked his bangs back away from his face, leaning in closer as he dangled the instrument playfully before the hero's questioning face. "Oh no, this instrument is not used for that purpose. And besides," he stroked that pale cheek, "with beautiful eyes like yours, I would want them to witness everything that is about to happen to you."

Link swallowed nervously, unsure of how to interpret those words. He watched warily as Ghirahim spread his legs apart and licked. The hero threw his head back, gasping as his enemy ran his tongue around the tip of his shaft. Oh, why must this always feel so good? Breathless and confused, Link let out a high-pitched moan as Ghirahim mouthed his manhood and sucked. It didn't take long for his arousal to arise. Quivering with a frown, Link started to fall into a trance when his eyes suddenly shook at the sight of Ghirahim taking out another item that was hidden within the hilt of his pants. A thick rubber band dangled from two of his fingers, wiggling before his very eyes.

"Recognize this?" Ghirahim smiled.

Link blinked, gaping for a second before recognizing the material and crying out, "My slingshot!"

"I found it tossed to the side. The bokoblins had no use for it..." a dark shadow fell over that smile, "...but I do."

Link watched as Ghirahim grabbed his manhood and began pumping it. The hero immediately groaned, breathing heavily at being wonderfully jerked off when he suddenly felt the base of his member gripped tightly. Sucking in his breath, Link looked up questioningly. His eyes enlarged upon seeing Ghirahim slip the rubber band over his shaft, twisting and tying it twice until it sat snugly at the base. Shaking uncomfortably, Link raised his head and watched his enemy lick his lips once more, the eagerness clear in his eyes.

Ghirahim held up the thin metal rod. "Now, be good and I'll be gentle with you. Tell me where the Time Gate is."

Link immediately glared at his enemy defiantly with those vibrant, unrelenting blue eyes.

Ghirahim cocked his head at an angle, observing that obstinate face. "It looks like I have to make you understand."

Link watched as Ghirahim grabbed his erect member and hovered the metal rod right above it. The hero's eyes widened.

Wha...

Link felt his throat caught for a moment as he watched the object lowered until the cold end of the tip touched the top surface and caused his body to freeze up. Dark eyes smiled at him, holding him in an air of suspense. And then, the rod was inserted into the slit of his cock.

Pupils dilating in shock, Link threw his head back and cried out, his voice drawn out in a high-pitched squeal that dissipated into the air. An intensity unlike any other immediately engulfed him without warning. The rod slowly pushed through, producing a sharp sting while creating excruciating sensations that nearly made the Skyloftian explode at that very moment. With thighs spread apart and quivering, Link threw his head forward, mouth wide open in utter horror as the rod was pushed down through the slit, sliding inside him by another inch. Its cold, steel surface traveled through the urethra and stretched the linings slightly. Link thrust his chest out and gasped, the intensity so overwhelming that it prevented him from screaming as his voice was caught by the unbearable stimulation. Blue eyes were on the verge of popping out as his body spasmed and convulsed.

And then, the rod was taken out.

"Hah..." Link gasped desperately as he tried to recuperate, his head dizzy from the sensations he had just experienced. His mind was horrified by the fact that Ghirahim would even think of sticking something down through the slit of his member. The strength of the intensity was unfathomable, nearly enough to make him faint. Heart pounding, he realized that he was already sweating, the beads of droplets trickling down the sides of his temples.

Ghirahim smiled in satisfaction. "I believe you understand now." He licked the rod across purposefully in front of that nervous face. "Now, let's try this again. Where is the Time Gate?"

Link paused for a moment. "I don't know."

"Wrong answer." Ghirahim shoved the rod down through the slit, and this time, Link shrieked at the top of his lungs, the sensation beyond pleasurable. The pressure was too much for the boy, and the hero nearly collapsed as his mind whirled and spun. It was horrifying as Ghirahim slid the rod in and out, in and out, slowly twisting it and allowing about three inches of the instrument to slide through the urethra. The sensations produced stunned Link's body, and he wailed as he felt an unbearable urge to come. The hero doubled over with mouth wide open as the intensity consumed him. Finally, Ghirahim pulled the rod out.

"Uhh..." Link panted, struggling to recover.

"I suggest that you don't move too much. We don't want to damage the inside now, do we?" Ghirahim smiled as he lowered his head and licked the tip, causing the boy to flinch. "For some, this could be painful. For others, extremely pleasurable. I wonder what it is for you?" The demon grinned as he looked up and watched beads of sweat now trickle down that chest rising up and down erratically. He ran his tongue up the torso, tasting the salty liquid, before leaning back. "But more importantly, are you ready to tell me where the second Time Gate is?"

Link gritted his teeth, his sweaty bangs covering his eyes. "I don't know where it is."

"Wrong again."

Link howled as the rod slid down inside him once more. Such maddening pleasure, such raw intensity, such burning sensation - it was all tearing him apart.

Ghirahim hummed to himself amongst the screams, indulging in the sight of that face filled with pure eroticism. The boy's mouth was wide open, with streams of saliva dripping out of the corners of his lips as he convulsed and spasmed, unable to contain himself from being broken down by the intensity of the pleasure. Blue eyes looked at him in pure terror and disbelief, twitching as though they would roll into the back of his head. Face contorted as the body looked like it was going to explode. Ghirahim slid the rod further in, his heart pounding in excitement as he further tormented the hero and watched him cry out in beautiful agony. Seeing that the boy may pass out suddenly, Ghirahim withdrew the rod.

Link gasped meekly. He whimpered as he stared at his abused shaft now turning a strange shade of purple.

Reading his mind, Ghirahim tilted that sweat-drenched face upwards and purred, "You want to come, don't you?" He stared into those beautiful blue eyes beginning to well with tears. "It's uncomfortable, isn't it? Oh, but you can't come yet. Not until you tell me where the Time Gate is."

Link closed his eyes, suppressing the tears that stung as he swallowed.

"I see," Ghirahim said. He inserted the rod into the slit of the cock.

Link screamed in agony, thrusting his chest out as his groin burned. Streams of saliva overflowed the corners of his mouth as he threw his head back. Suddenly, Ghirahim thrust a finger through his rear entrance, fingering him thoroughly and brushing up against his prostate deliberately. The intensity of the sensations amplified, driving Link mad. His voice hitched at the pressure, and his body begged and pleaded for release. He was becoming crazy. He was seriously becoming crazy! The aching pleasure was excruciating, ripping him apart from the inside as he was perpetuated into a frenzied state. He wailed without any restraint, shaking violently and doubling over and tossing his head to the side wildly. The intensity and pleasure were raw-pure rawness that plunged him into a never-ending agony.

After what felt like an eternity, the rod withdrew, along with Ghirahim's finger.

The hero dropped his head and began whimpering, his groin aching painfully. He wasn't sure how much longer he could endure before he exploded.

"Where's the second Time Gate?" Ghirahim demanded.

"I don't know!"

Ghirahim stuck the rod through the slit of that swollen cock.

"HAH!" The intensity engulfed the hero, overwhelming him as he cried out. Never had pleasure been this cruel. He could feel the rod traveling inside, sliding through within his shaft. He wailed and moaned and cried out until he was reduced into a puddle of incoherent whimpers.

Ghirahim smiled widely, enjoying the sight of the hero breaking down as he was being torn apart from within. He leaned in and licked the cheek, humming straight into his face with a lovely tune as the hero screamed and screamed, the contrast of their song and dance filling his heart with rainbows. Ghirahim pulled out the rod and watched the hero pant heavily, struggling to breathe. He caressed that sweat drenched cheek, admiring the tormented and distressed state of the boy bound before him. "Poor sky child." He leaned forward and licked up tears streaming down that contorted face, drinking in the taste of suffering and terror. "Now, be good and tell Lord Ghirahim where the Time Gate is."

The hero trembled. "It's..."

Ghirahim raised a brow.

"...Up your ass."

Ghirahim's smile disappeared. He watched as the hero raised his head and now glared at him with vibrant, defiant, bold blue eyes that pierced through his heart. The demon fingered the rod in his hand, his muscles tensing. "So be it." He shoved the rod in deeper.

This time, Link's wails amplified. On the brink of going insane, the hero did not hold back his screams. He screamed at Ghirahim's face. He screamed at his cursed fate. He screamed at the intensity that engulfed him, overwhelming him without mercy. He figured that since he wasn't going to give away the location of the Time Gate, he could at least allow himself to scream all he wanted to. He deserved it. At the very least, he deserved that minuscule relief.

"Where's the TIME GATE?" Ghirahim shouted, growing impatient as he thrust the rod in and out of the urethra more forcefully. He watched as Link only answered with more horrified screams. "WHERE'S THE TIME GATE?" The boy was now crying, crying in pain and pleasure as Ghirahim proceeded to thrust his fingers inside the boy's rear entrance again and probe him thoroughly, abusing that prostate.

Link wanted to bang his head against the wall so that he could at least pass out. It was already too much. He was on the verge of rupturing as he was tortured with this burning intensity from both ends. He screamed and screamed as fingers and rod slid in and out of him until, finally, his voice broke and cracked.

At this result, Ghirahim withdrew the rod and his fingers. He leaned back and stared at the tear-stained face, the boy now a mess and sobbing loudly from the obvious unbearable ache in his groin. The sky child still refused to even accidentally slip up any information on the location of the Time Gate. But as Ghirahim was growing extremely frustrated with this, he found his own heart pounding in excitement. He licked his lips in hunger. He wanted to devour this boy and push him to the edge and leave him begging for mercy. The demon lowered his head and proceeded to give the hero a thorough blow job.

Link's eyes widened in surprise and he now moaned and groaned, his voice raspy as he doubled over. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will himself to come so that he could end this torture, but nothing would release from his erection. Instead, he was left to endure and suffer even more. He whined in a high-pitched squeal as Ghirahim licked the slit, teasing him senselessly. Finally, the demon pulled back. Link gasped, face and body flushed. When he saw Ghirahim pick up the rod again, the hero was paralyzed with fear.

No...

Those sadistic eyes pierced through him.

No more!

The hero tried to back up even further up against the wall.

No!

Blue eyes expanded as the rod was shoved down through the slit repeatedly, leaving Link with silent screams, his voice about gone as he looked up at the ceiling. The magnitude of the pleasure and intensity tore through him until he was sure he would faint simply from being unable to breathe.

And then, the rod was pulled out.

Link fell forward, crying. His throat hurt, and his groin throbbed. He whimpered quietly at his poor member. The built-up was severe, and the hero shuddered uncomfortably, ready to keel over. He was willing to thrust into anything to relieve himself at this point.

Ghirahim tossed the instrument to the side and cupped Link's face, squeezing it with fiery rage. "You STUPID boy!" Ghirahim hollered into his face. "If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to leave you in this state." He grinned. "But first, you owe me this time to relieve myself." Ghirahim lowered his pants, lifted up Link's hips, and straddled him as he thrust into him.

Link opened his mouth, voice hoarse as he let out barely audible erotic gasps. Ghirahim pounded into him, ramming his foul member inside him. His enemy grasped his hair and pulled him in for a kiss before nibbling his neck. Link squirmed and let out some cries, this time clearly audible, much to his surprise. His body seemed to suck in his enemy's member, begging for it to relieve him. But relief was something he was unable to attain, and Link whined and whined as his prostate was struck repeatedly.

"Ahh..." he cried out in a high-pitched, raspy squeak. "...I can't...!" He dropped his head over Ghirahim's shoulder for support as he panted. His body began swaying with the thrusts, seeking relief as his enemy pushed him up further against the wall and pressed his legs back, gaining better access to his prostate.

"Hahh..." Link gasped. "Ugh...!" He moaned for more. Please, give him release. Give him release!

Finally, Ghirahim's loud grunt reached his ears as he shot a load of his essence inside him, filling him whole. His enemy pulled out, letting the milky liquid leak out of him. More tears streamed down Link's face as he was left unsatisfied. He glanced down at his swollen member. "Ow..."

Ghirahim tilted his face up gently, smiling down at him. "Such a delicious boy." The demon savored the sight of this tear-stained, adorable face nearly broken. The hero's whole body was drenched in hot sweat. "How about I take care of you more down there?"

Blue orbs shook, and Link shook his head vehemently when he threw it back at Ghirahim's mouth suddenly blanketing his member once more. Link thrust his chest out. Ghirahim sucked, and sucked, and sucked, pleasuring him cruelly, mercilessly, ruthlessly until the hero seemed to have finally lost his mind. He couldn't even swallow anymore as the saliva dribbled down the sides of his chin. If one was to look at the hero in his current state, one would think the poor boy had gone mad.

The demon pulled back, licking his lips. "My, my, do you want to come now?" He smiled as the boy whimpered some incoherent pleads. It would seem that his mind had become twisted and confused. In fact, the hero seemed to have reached a breaking point. No, he was nearing it.

Just a little more.

Ghirahim took the rod again and inserted it through the slit, this time even slower. He left it in there in place and looked up at that terrified face. "I can let you come now,'' Ghirahim offered soothingly. He tugged on the rubber band around the base of the shaft playfully. "However, what would happen if I was to release this band with the rod still inside you?" He chuckled at eyes that enlarged in full-fledged fear. "With this much built-up cum, I would hate to see what would happen to your rather delicate and fragile member here." Ghirahim licked Link's trembling, wet lips. "Would you like to find out?" He purred.

The hero shook his head slowly, anxiously.

"Then tell me where the Time Gate is."

Link shook his head again in the same, slow manner.

Ghirahim was not too happy with this. On the one hand, he wanted to tear this boy apart in anguish, furious for not being able to extract the information he needed yet. At the same time, he was constantly having strong urges to embrace this boy, to ravish him again and again. He felt a great desire for the sky child, and he wasn't sure if having his manhood explode was a great idea at the moment. After all, that would just end his fun. He indulged in watching this boy tormented to the fullest, physically and mentally. He loved pleasuring him and denying his release until he would go insane. Yes, he would get turned on just thinking about it. This boy's suffering was his joy.

But he had a duty to fulfill. He needed to revive his master still, and he wanted to do it fast.

Ghirahim caressed that face gently as he pulled the rod out, the instrument completely wet and lubricated with the hero's own inner juice. "I guess I'll have to leave you in this state until you're willing to share the information kindly with me." He saw the boy suddenly come back to his senses and look up at him in disbelief. Ghirahim grinned. "I think I'll go take a walk." He watched as horror overcame that face. "I'll see you later." And just like that, he disappeared in a sea of diamonds.

Link gritted his teeth and growled, crying out in anguish. Why...why must he go through such tortures? He whined miserably as he glanced down at his cock. If only he could get that rubber band off. That was what was preventing him from reaching relief, right? He lowered his head, testing to see if he was flexible enough to reach...okay, no. Not even possible. Link grunted in frustration and squeezed his legs together, trying to use his thighs to reach for the band, an idea that obviously proved a failure from the start. Whimpering at the throbbing in his groin, Link lowered his head and stared at his swollen erection.

If he sucked himself hard enough...wait, what was he thinking? He couldn't believe that thought even crossed his mind! And besides, he wouldn't be able to relieve himself anyway as long as that cursed rubber band was around him. Link leaned back against the wall, grunting. He closed his eyes and thrust his hips forward a few times, stuck in cruel limbo. The lack of attention to his arousal was agonizing. Yet, the more attention given to it worsened his state. But Link needed to come badly. Never had he felt a deep need to jerk off. He stared at his own arousal. The skin was a strange shade, visibly showing its throbbing, swollen state.

Perhaps...

Link found himself leaning forward slowly, hesitantly, eyes forward as he lowered his head. He shakily opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

He licked.

Link closed his eyes and choked on tears. Ghirahim had debased him to the most humiliating state possible, depriving him of his pride and dignity, and leaving him even willing to suck his own member. The Skyloftian sobbed, crying out in angry frustration. Ghirahim had degraded him in every way possible. What was left?

Surprisingly, the demon didn't stay away for too long, having returned in fifteen minutes. But to Link, he felt as though he had been left alone for an agonizing hour. Ghirahim tilted his chin upward to meet him eye to eye.

"Well, hero? Have you finally decided to tell Lord Ghirahim where the Time Gate is?"

Link gritted his teeth and squirmed, heart racing as blue eyes willed themselves with determination and resolve.

Ghirahim sighed. "We can continue playing our little game, but lucky for you, I am curious to see you come with all that built-up." He leaned forward and licked that trembling, flushed cheek brimming red.

Link flinched as hot lips snatched onto his. While Ghirahim devoured him, the demon slipped the rod inside him. Eyes flung wide open, Link protested against those lips. "No..!" He gasped, turning his head away. "Stop! No more!"

"Shh, relax," Ghirahim hushed him with his mouth, sucking on his lips. "Just a little more."

Link tensed and stuttered, the cold rod sliding inside his urethra. Never had the desire to come become so unbearable. The hero grunted into that mouth, gasping at the passionate kiss. And then, the demon pulled back. Ghirahim pulled the rod out and tossed it to the side. He grabbed Link's erection and pumped it furiously, deriving more raspy cries. The demon fingered him simultaneously, the sound of his moist entrance squelching filling his ears. There was still leftover cum inside him. Link shut his eyes and squirmed, tucking his chin down against his neck as his legs were spread widely apart and left his groin begging for release.

Ghirahim leaned in and licked the side of that flushed cheek. "Scream one last time for me, sky child." He undid the band.

Link's eyes shot wide open, and the boy threw his head back and screamed, a cracked, overwhelming scream that pushed his vocal cords to the max. Pure, raw, astounding pleasure of intense magnitude struck the boy mercilessly, swallowing him whole in a blinding light as the orgasm burst through his body in a flash. Cum and more cum spewed out of his swollen member, shooting two feet into the air instantaneously. The hero's body spasmed uncontrollably, the powerful ecstasy spreading throughout every inch of his limbs with lightening speed, reaching the tips of his fingers and toes as they tensed and stretched. Eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head, he arched his body at the pleasure exploding inside him and engulfing him within its cruel, welcoming arms. Tears of joy trickled out of the corners of his squinted, blue eyes as he finally reached the most blissful release ever experienced. And then, with a last sigh, Link fell forward and collapsed, blacking out.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim stared at the boy on the floor. The hero's flushed body was covered in sweat, and his lungs panted heavily in his passed out state. The demon undid the belt binding the boy's arms and tossed it to the side. Rearranging his cape on the floor, he picked up the limp figure and placed him on the fabric, laying him down gently. He loved the sight of the hero right now - completely disheveled with marks littered all over his body and cum stains tainting his stomach, his groin, and his rear.<p>

Ghirahim tapped his chin, pondering. He still needed to find that second Time Gate. Even if he was to destroy the hero's body and damage him, it would do him no good. The hero was willing to go through much just to keep his mouth shut. This infuriated the demon. The sky child was tougher to break than he thought. He considered just torturing the boy painfully, but he derived an addicting satisfaction from pleasuring him too. After all, to watch the boy conflicted with his feelings and succumb to it all - Ghirahim was reluctant to deprive himself of their activities. Plus, he had seen enough to know that force and pain would not be enough to extract the information he needed anyway. The hero was stubbornly resistant, and even if he was to break, he would still remain silent about the location of the Time Gate.

But if he was to twist his mind...

Ghirahim grinned. He caressed that sweaty cheek of the quiet figure. Perhaps, he should take a different approach.

Yes, this sounded promising.

He stroked the boy's strands with a smile. He kissed the side of his forehead, whispering with a slithering tongue, "Kindness can be your worst enemy, sky child."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for Chapter 12!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Link woke up to the sounds of his own moans. Opening his eyes, he gasped at strange sensations entangling his...

Groin.

Link immediately sat up and gaped at Ghirahim giving him a blow job. Already nearing climax, the hero cried out as he shook and released his load inside that warm mouth tasting him hungrily. Panting in shock, he watched while Ghirahim swallowed his essence and wiped his mouth.

"You moaned so much while you were asleep. You really enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Link blushed and looked away.

Ghirahim chuckled at this and pulled the naked hero forward into his arms, embracing him. "Sky child, do not deny what you feel." He whispered sensually into his flushed ear. "You love it every time I touch you." The demon pinched those cute buttocks, deriving a bashful cry. Oh yes, the hero cannot resist his touches! He picked up the sky child in his arms, carrying him and watching that boy glance up at him wearily. No, he was definitely watching him in awe. After all, he was the fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim! Nothing surpasses his beauty, his perfect body, and his perfect charm!

Suddenly, there was pounding coming from outside of the barrier. Both individuals immediately turned their attention to the source of the noise.

Ghirahim dropped Link onto the floor, ignoring the yelp of pain, and walked promptly to the entrance when he glared at some strange individual with abysmal hair pounding frantically. He snapped his fingers and appeared outside to confront the intruder.

Meanwhile, Link scrambled onto his feet and ran to the blocked entrance to glance out, his eyes widening immediately upon recognizing his fellow peer trying to talk to his enemy. Heart filled with fear, Link shouted and tried to warn his friend, who couldn't really hear him through the barrier. But much to his surprise, his friend held out something large in his arms before dropping it onto the ground and running away as fast as he could. Recognizing that it was a giant bomb at the same time as Ghirahim did, Link quickly turned around and ran to the other side of the hut before crouching and covering his head.

_BOOOM!_

The noise rocked the hut, effectively breaking the magical barrier...

...and knocking down the wooden stakes at the entrance.

Carefully, Link glanced up, finding wooden debris on the floor and an opening to his freedom. Immediately worried for the well being of his friend, Link stumbled onto his feet when the large individual with the tallest pompadour one had ever seen burst through into the hut and cried out, "Link! Are you here?"

"Groose!" Link answered. And then, realizing he was naked, he immediately attempted to cover his privates with his hands.

Groose stopped in place, staring. Eyes went large at the sight before him.

"S-Stop staring and let's get out of here!" Link shouted, face turning beet red.

The redhead scratched the side of his temple. "Granny sent me to find you, but...Link, why are you naked?"

Link blushed even more and turned away. Immediately, his peer was upon him.

"C'mon, let's get out of here! The bomb sent that weirdo flying, but he'll be back soon! Let's go!"

Link stumbled as Groose grabbed his wrist and began running. "Wait, my clothes!"

"There's no time!"

Link gasped as he was pulled out of the hut, stark naked. His eyes caught sight of something as he stared into the distance.

The volcano was erupting. No, wait. It looked as though fireballs were launching from the top.

Link frowned. "What's going on-"

"YOU!"

Both Link and Groose whirled around, shocked as they found Ghirahim standing before them, shaking with vehemence. Rage filled those furious eyes as the demon, who was clearly ruffled by the bomb with half his clothes beginning to fall off in tatters, pointed at them with a shaky finger. "No one dares to mess with the Demon Lord Ghirahim, especially someone with hair of an abomination!" He tightened his fist as bloodthirsty fury overcame his unamused face. "The very sight of your appalling hair makes me want to puke rainbows!"

Groose gasped, deeply offended and hurt.

Meanwhile, Link stared warily, unsure of what to do. He and Groose began backing away as Ghirahim walked towards them with threatening intent, the pieces of his clothes disintegrating slowly as he moved.

"I will make sure to cut off that hair in the worst possible way before I MURDER YOU SENSELESS!" Ghirahim raged.

Groose gasped in fear, immediately protecting his hair. "No, it's the pompadour of time!"

"Don't you have a plan?" Link shouted.

"Enough of this! I'm going to get rid of you now so that I can have the hero all to myself," Ghirahim grinned. "After all, I would like to experiment with him more and see just how long his stamina can last."

Link shivered in fear.

"Sorry, but you're not taking him," Groose declared.

Ghirahim scowled. "I'm surprised that with so many of my minions here, you haven't taken an arrow to the knee."

"True. SO TAKE A CHUCHU TO THE FACE!"

Ghirahim didn't have time to react as a piece of yellowish-orange blob flew straight into his face, immediately sucking on his skin. "ARRRGGGGHH!" Ghirahim cried out as he tried to pry the thing off of him.

Meanwhile, Groose immediately grabbed Link's arm and the two ran.

"How did you manage to capture a chuchu?" Link panted as the two ran as fast as they could.

"Well, it was actually the one we caught from the last time."

Link stopped cold in his track. Groose soon followed suit and backtracked to where the hero was standing, stark naked and panting. "You mean-" Link felt the color leave his face as the taller redhead swept him into his arms.

"You remembered the chuchus, right?" Groose leaned in.

"Wait!" Link struggled, trying to push him away. "Groose...OH!" The hero cried out as Groose kneed his naked groin and brought him in closer up against his leg. And then, his peer kissed him passionately on the lips, deriving a gasp of shock before Link pulled away.

"Ever since the honey..."

"Honey?" Link blinked. He looked away. "I don't remember..."

"And the bath."

"Groose, now is not the time!" Link pushed him off. Feeling something weird, he stared down and gaped in shock.

"Your sword is going skyward right now."

"Stop staring! We have to get out of here! Ghirahim is going to kill us!" Link broke free from those strong arms. "And we have another problem on our hands. Look!" He pointed outward at the many watch posts and bokoblins scattered in the area. "There's so many of them! And I don't have my sword!"

Groose stared at him.

Link placed one hand over his groin, blushing furiously. Suddenly, another eruption. Link glanced up. "Strange, the volcano seems kinda'...different."

"There's a reason for that. Call your loftwing."

"What?" Link blinked.

"Trust me."

Nodding, Link whistled loudly. Suddenly, he saw soaring ahead towards them at top speed from the volcano his crimson loftwing. Link stared in awe as the bird landed promptly before them. "How did he come down here?"

"Long story. Hop on! I'll get behind you!" Groose said. The two jumped onto the bird and the loftwing took off without a moment to lose. Just as they left the ground, they heard cries of anguish from a certain demon down below.

"You will PAY!" Ghirahim shouted furiously, his clothes falling off of him still and exposing his naked frame. The demon felt his hair, where parts of it had been ripped off when he pried the chuchu from his face. Immediately, he leaped onto a rock and bellowed across in a booming voice, "All bokoblins! On the count of my thrusts, you will launch rocks and arrows at that flying red bird! Bring them down or feel my wrath!" Ghirahim thrust his hips forward.

On cue, arrows and giant boulders launched into the air.

As Link steered his bird with Groose holding tightly onto him, he swerved suddenly at the sight of things being thrown at them. He tried to fly higher when he felt his bird's hesitation. "Groose, how do we get out of here? The hole in the clouds has closed suddenly!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Fly your bird to the volcano."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just trust me!"

Link did as he was told and steered them in the direction of the volcano. Along the way, they nearly got pegged by rocks.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Ghirahim growled. "Bring them down!" He thrust his hips.

A boulder was launched.

He thrust his hips again.

Another boulder was launched.

He gave three quick thrusts.

Three boulders were launched.

Up in the sky, Link struggled with the constant interruption. "Almost there! Hold on!" Link cried out as he flew them over the top of the volcano.

"It looks like the fabulous Debbie is pissed."

"Who?"

"Stop here. Make your loftwing poop."

"WHAT?"

"Make him poop."

"How do I do that? Or more importantly, WHY?"

Groose kicked his foot gently against the side of the bird. On cue, the bird cried out and pooped a piece into the volcano. Immediately, rumblings rocked the surface.

Link gaped. "What just happened?"

"Our crimson loftwings' poops create a chemical reaction with the volcano. I learned this from our professor."

"Which one?"

"The one who is always using that pet remlit as an excuse to spend time with you and get into your pants."

"Excuse me?"

"Quickly, we need more poop! I fed your loftwing a lot of pumpkins as backup, so he has plenty to unleash. Had him testing it earlier before I came to get you. If we release enough poop into the volcano, we can make the volcano erupt, which will create a hole in the clouds. That way, we can escape!"

"But Groose, doesn't that just create more ashes and cloud the skies more?"

"It'll work. My pompadour is never wrong."

Another boulder launched near them, causing Link to steer the bird away and dodge it successfully. The hero glanced back and saw in the distance his enemy continuing to do a dance.

"Get them down!" Ghirahim thrust his hips.

More projectiles were launched.

Ghirahim growled in anguish. He gave a thrust to the left. And then a thrust to the right. And then two thrusts forward. And two thrusts diagonally. By now, his clothes had fallen apart in tatters, unable to hold on, and his limp rod flopped around along with his swings.

Link dodged the boulders as one flew from the left, and another from the right, and two more straight on. Not wanting to waste anymore attention on the frightening sight going on down below, Link kicked his bird gently. His loftwing cried out and pooped. Link kicked him again, and again the bird pooped. A sudden rumble shook the surface, and Link watched in awe as the lava beneath them began to boil. "I can't believe this is working!"

Groose smirked. "I call it, Phantom Powerass. Now, time to fly!"

Link nodded and steered them away, making his loftwing flap upwards higher and higher and away from the summit when the volcano roared. Lava ejaculated into the air and created an opening in the clouds with its powerful force. Bokoblins screamed down below as the hot liquid began pouring from the mountain and melting everything in its path.

"There's one more thing I want to do," Link said to Groose. He steered the bird back in the direction they had originally come from. Once he reached a certain location, he kicked his bird gently. His bird cried out, and poop unleashed from its hole. There were some strange splatter sounds that came from beneath them when...

"YOU!" Ghirahim raged, shaking his fists as bird dew dew trickled over his face and now naked frame. "HOW DARE YOU! This is why I hate you sky people for always unleashing your wastes over this land from high above! Do you not have a proper plumbing system in place?"

Link smirked and steered his bird back upward towards the opening in the clouds as Ghirahim screamed at the top of his lungs. Payback's a bitch.

As the two flew higher and higher, Link glanced behind him and gaped at the sight before him. "There's...a rainbow!"

A beautiful rainbow trailed out of the end of their loftwing as they glided through the air. Colorful hues decorated the stream that contrasted against the lava-filled, fiery land below.

"Didn't you know?" Groose smirked. "Loftwings...can poop rainbows."

Linked smiled. It was definitely the most breathtaking sight he had ever set his eyes on. He enjoyed the scenery and admired the beauty when he suddenly gasped in shock and horror. "Oh no, Fi!"

"What?" Groose raised a brow.

"Fi! She's still down there! I have to get my Master Sword!" Link froze upon feeling two hands begin caressing his spread out thighs back and forth, back and forth. He felt hot breath over his ear.

"I have a better Master Sword for you."

Link gasped as something hard rubbed up against his buttocks.

"And it can do more than just go skyward."

The young hero shivered. "No...Fi...she..." Link moaned as Groose wrapped his arms around him and began pumping his member. "Oh...!" Link groaned as Groose grinded up and down against his buttocks while his member was tended to wonderfully.

"How long can your stamina last?"

"Groose, I need to concentrate on flying!"

"But we haven't done it on a loftwing before, right?" Groose nibbled on his ear. "And when we get back, I'll show you what the Groosenator can do."

Link panted as Groose stroked him and humped against him. The hero moaned. "Noo...Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is a special day today as we celebrate with our beloved fans and say, Happy April Fool's Day!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Sorry guys, couldn't help myself. The real chapter 12 will go up in a couple days.


	13. Chapter 12  REAL

**Here's the REAL Chapter 12. Thanks for being of good humor with the April Fool's Day Joke chapter. I enjoyed reading your comments** **and laughed a lot myself. You guys are great. I will be posting it separately as a stand-alone story as well.  
><strong>

**Regarding the question on when I do my updates, it's difficult for me to provide a schedule as I usually don't know until the day of if I will be able to update or not. I would like to keep it consistent at once a week, usually over the weekend, but given my schedule currently, it's difficult. So I apologize that ****I can't always update on one particular day and keep it that way. Thanks for your understanding!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Link slowly opened his eyes, feeling groggy as he groaned and curled up. His groin ached terribly, and his body was completely sore. The hero snuggled deeper within the cape. How much time had passed by? Surely, a day hadn't gone by yet, had it?

But time seemed to be eternal within that hut of a prison, and he shuddered at remembering the cold steel traveling down within him.

The hero closed his eyes, pulling the cape farther up over his bare body. He was relieved that Ghirahim was currently not present. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle. Link coughed, his chest heaving at the sting in his throat. He must've torn his vocal cords from all the screams earlier. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the floor and looked at the blocked entrance. He noted that the magical barrier previously surrounding the hut was now gone, but that didn't matter. Wooden stakes still barred the entrance, and Link lacked any weapons or strength to take them down. He collapsed back onto the floor, lying on his back as he sighed. He closed his eyes, remembering that sweet smile that warmed his heart, those beautiful orbs that beamed with kindness and joy, those golden locks that swayed gracefully against the wind, and that gentle hand that always took his.

It was his only means of escape from his current imprisonment. A temporary, bittersweet escape.

And possibly the only thing grounding him.

Suddenly, there was a strange sound, and Link's eyes flung open as he sat up and saw Ghirahim appear a few feet away from him. Heart pounding on high alert, the hero immediately began backing away, tugging on the cape over his body as he trembled in fear at the sight of his enemy and the prospect of having to endure whatever torture the demon had for him this time.

Ghirahim smiled at the anxiety in those beautiful blue eyes. "Do not worry. I just returned to bring you this." He held up his hand. "You are hungry, correct?"

Link blinked as he stared at the large, yellowish fruit he had seen decorate the trees in Faron Woods. As though on cue, his stomach began growling and churning, rumbling at being devoid of proper nutrients. That's when the hero realized just how hungry he was. Or rather, he was starving. Still, he kept a distance away, not trusting the demon.

Ghirahim got down on his knees and broke the fruit with his bare hands. He held out a piece. "Here."

Link watched him carefully, suspiciously, wondering if it was a trap. Cautiously, he slowly crawled forward. Within a closer range, he reached out a hand, ready to take the fruit when Ghirahim suddenly pulled it back. The hero immediately retreated, preparing for whatever attack the demon was about to launch when he watched his enemy stick his hand into the flesh of the fruit and pull out the juicy nectar. The fleshy substance overflowed his palm and fell between his long, slender fingers. Ghirahim held it towards him again.

Link glared at him, holding his gaze. Again, he crawled forward carefully, reaching out to take the fruit.

"Na-ah. Lick it."

Link blinked. "What?"

Ghirahim smiled.

Link scowled at this. His stomach growled again, this time loudly. He held it and tried to calm it down, unable to ignore just how hungry he actually was.

"If you want to eat, go ahead. Otherwise, I can let you starve..." Ghirahim grinned, "...while we enjoy other 'activities.'"

The words did their trick, and Link's blue eyes widened and shook. Lowering his gaze, the hero hesitantly crawled towards his enemy, who was still kneeled before him. Eyes carefully watched the fruit's yellowish flesh and juicy substance covering that sprawled out hand. Taking a deep breath, Link leaned out and stuck out his tongue to lick the fruit off of Ghirahim's index finger. Closing his eyes and grimacing, Link swallowed. Surprised, he noted the sweet and delicious nectar of the fruit. He slowly licked the other finger, letting the juice run down his tongue and throat.

This was delicious.

He immediately felt the fruit soothe his vocal cords with its unique cooling texture. Tasting the flavor in his mouth, Link licked again. And again. And again. And he found himself running his tongue all over that hand hungrily, eagerly, eating up whatever fruit was left as fingers began stroking his face. His stomach growled, demanding to be fed, and he thirst even more for what he felt was the most delicious fruit he had ever had.

Meanwhile, Ghirahim smiled, enjoying the sight of the sky child sucking off the bits of fruit off his finger and licking his palm. Suddenly, the young hero's blue eyes widened and he backed away, shocked by what he was doing. Ghirahim chuckled and reached out to stroke the corner of the boy's mouth, where bits of fruit stuck to his face.

"It tastes good, does it not? These are some of the juiciest fruit down here." Ghirahim scooped his hand into the middle of the fruit, taking out more of the substance. He held it out before the hero.

Link watched him carefully. Once again, he slowly crawled forward, about to take more when Ghirahim pulled his hand back and snapped his fingers. Within an instant, the demon's clothes disappeared in a sea of diamonds, leaving him stark naked. The hero gasped and pulled away at this, weary.

Ghirahim retrieved his hand, sat on the ground, and smeared the fruit's nectar right over his left nipple and chest. Leaning back, he smiled, holding Link's gaze as eyes spoke silently.

Link made a face of disgust, appalled as he watched the fruit's flesh and juice slowly trickle down from that bare chest. But his stomach growled even louder, demanding attention and nutrients. His body had been deprived of proper nourishment.

That's when Link struggled to remember if he had eaten since he woke up and took off for Eldin.

The hero scolded himself for not taking better care of himself. Now his body was suffering the consequences of being devoid of food for this long. Link raised his head and stared at the body of his enemy, who smiled knowingly. The hero glared. He opened his mouth to speak when he found his throat constricted and in pain. He grimaced, uncomfortable.

"This fruit has some medicinal effects," Ghirahim grinned. "You lost your voice, right?" He motioned with his hand. "Come here, and this will make your throat feel better. Not to mention, you are still starving."

Link shook his head, weary as he watched the fruit's nectar littered over that dark nipple. But Ghirahim reached out a hand and pulled his head in closer towards his chest. Link resisted, stopping midway in the pull.

"Come on, sky child," Ghirahim smiled. "Lick."

Link frowned, staring at the fruit bits. Hesitantly, he stuck out his tongue and lapped up a large piece of fruit on that nipple. The minute his tongue made contact, his heart churned at such a disgusting act, and he made a face as he heard his enemy gasp in delight. He wanted to pull away, to maintain whatever dignity he had left, if any, but the fruit's juice soothed his throat and stomach even more. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tasted more.

And more.

Hunger overcame him again, and Link grabbed onto the sides of Ghirahim's body for support as he ran his tongue all over that nipple, drinking up the liquid and swallowing the nectar of the fruit. He furrowed his brows and licked up more, mesmerized. He could taste the combination of fruit and his enemy's skin, and although it appalled him, it intrigued him as well.

Meanwhile, Ghirahim glanced down and grinned as he stroked the back of those strands, caressing the head gently. Lips widened in delight and gasped in pleasure at the hero's tongue lapping over his breast. He pulled Link's head closer against his chest, enjoying how wonderful this felt as the hero ate over him. And then, suddenly, he felt the sky child pull back, swallowing in shame at having to eat his food in this manner. The boy's face was flustered, and his eyes showed a mixture of hate, disgust, and inner conflict.

Ghirahim smiled and scooped up another handful of juicy flesh from the fruit. He smeared it over his crotch.

Immediately, Link's eyes widened and the hero cowered back, scared and shaking his head vehemently.

Ghirahim sighed in disappointment. Guess that won't be happening.

The demon took another scoop and crawled towards Link. He pushed the hero down onto his back against the cape on the floor before smearing the juicy fruit over his chest.

"No, stop..." Link gasped meekly in a raspy voice, unable to speak out loud properly. It felt so cold. It felt very cold.

"I'm hungry too," Ghirahim shushed him, towering over the figure. He scooped up more fruit and, this time, smeared it between the boy's legs.

The cool sensation overwhelmed the hero. Immediately, Link began struggling, trying to protest with his torn vocal cords. Fear was evident in those large, blue eyes. Ghirahim leaned down and said to his face, "If you prefer the rod, we can always go back to that."

The hero froze right on the spot, eyes shaking apprehensively.

"So be good," Ghirahim smiled, stroking those flushed cheeks. He leaned down and licked a nipple.

Link immediately flung his head back and moaned. He gasped as Ghirahim ate him, taking his time savoring and devouring him. He flinched at the sensations produced by the demon's tongue circling his erect bud. Body tense, Link clinched his eyes shut, trying desperately to ignore the fact that his enemy was using him as his meal. But the worst was when Ghirahim traveled to his groin and began slurping up the fruit's nectar smeared across his now rising erection. Link shuddered as his heart raced, the combination of the cool fruit and Ghirahim's hot tongue fluttering his heart. He arched and breathed out loudly, panting with a raspy voice as Ghirahim smeared more fruit all over his body and ravished him fully. It was so luscious, so mesmerizing, so captivating. Strange sensations aroused within him. He felt the demon sneak his hands underneath his back and pull him upwards for better access as his enemy tickled his navel with his long, slithering tongue. He whimpered at Ghirahim sucking his erection in great detail and slurping his shaft along with the juices trickling down around it. Face flushed, Link's heart wrung in shame. His eyes flung open when something pressed up against his lips.

"Suck," Ghirahim smiled.

Link stared at the nectar dripping from Ghirahim's fingers, which soon thrust into his mouth. The hero choked, gagging and quickly lapping up the juice and swallowing. Tears formed on the corners of his eyes as he tasted the undeniably delicious fruit.

It was so cruel to be fed this way.

His tongue toggled with the appendages as they thrust into his mouth and stroked his tongue. Finally, the fingers withdrew, leaving a trail of saliva between them. But in a few seconds, Ghirahim snatched his lips with his mouth, kissing him passionately, forcefully, aggressively, tongue wrestling with his and demanding entry to every corner of his inner cavity. Link was taken back and groaned as the demon smeared more fruit juices all over his groin, rubbing him deep. And then, the kisses became even more ferocious, tasting the leftover fruit in his mouth and demanding obedience as they suffocated him. Link struggled, trying to push Ghirahim off of him but finding his wrists gripped and pulled up above his head. He needed air. He needed air! He was drowning, falling deep into the bottom of the abyss as that hot mouth ravished him so cruelly yet sensually and intimately.

Finally, Ghirahim withdrew from the hero.

"Hah..." Link gasped for air, relieved as his lungs was able to breathe again. His cheeks were flushed, and his head spun. He stared up with half-closed lids at the demon, who smiled down on him and caressed his cheeks.

"Such a poor boy," Ghirahim grinned, stroking those strands gently. "To be used in this manner by her."

Link's eyes flung wide open. But before he could react, Ghirahim had returned his attention to his groin once more. This time, the demon was voracious, sucking on his arousal hard and thoroughly, mouth completely surrounding the shaft as slithering tongue wrapped and flicked teasingly. Link opened his mouth and cried out, shocked as he was immediately nearing climax. He closed his eyes and swallowed before arching his back and reaching blissful release - sweet, wonderful release. He came in Ghirahim's mouth and fell onto his back, panting heavily as Ghirahim swallowed his essence along with the juice of the fruit.

When Link opened his eyes, he saw the demon pull him into his arms and cradle him, kissing him on the top of his head. Surprised by this gesture, the hero found himself turned around and pulled inward. He was now sitting upright, with his back against the demon's chest. Two hands began massaging his shoulders. Confounded by the soft touches, he felt his muscles begin to loosen and relax. Those talented fingers smoothed out the kinks and soreness, and the hero found himself groaning quietly.

No, what was he doing? He needed to get out of here! He can't let his guard down. He must...

Link breathed out and shivered as Ghirahim trailed his fingers down his back before running them up and down his arms sensually, gracefully. The hero's heart fluttered, and his head lowered as eyes grew heavy. He couldn't recall the last time he had a decent massage, if ever. He felt sleepy again, and had the urge to welcome it. Why, these touches were so soft, so soothing, so kind...

"Sky child," Ghirahim whispered into his ear. "Poor sky child."

Link frowned as those hands stroked him, massaging the sides of his arms thoroughly. His ear flushed at the hot breath tickling his flesh.

"Such obstacles you have traversed. Such hardships you had to endure." Ghirahim brushed his lips up against the side of the hero's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. "It is sad that you are just a pawn."

Link furrowed his brows. He glanced over his shoulder and opened his mouth to protest, despite the state of his vocal cords.

"To think that she only used you."

The words stung Link's heart. Immediately, the color left his cheeks, leaving him deathly pale as something else replaced the ferocity in those eyes.

Ghirahim grinned. He ran the tips of his fingernails over the edge of the shoulders, drawing circles gently. Slowly, patiently, he peeled away those layers, breaking the hero down a little at a time. He rubbed his back, nurturing him. He kissed that long ear and whispered, "It must have hurt you deeply to know that that's all you were to her."

Link struggled to protest, his face filling with anger.

"Are you trying to tell me that it's not true?"

Blue orbs shook.

_And so Hylia...I mean, and so I..._

No, Zelda, she only...because she had to...it was...

"You would do anything for her, right?" Ghirahim said. "You showed me just how far you would go for her sake..." He kissed the side of his jawline and brushed his lips upwards as hands continued massaging his back. "And she knew this very well, even if it means you were to suffer in the pits of hell."

_I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger, without even a moment's doubt..._

"She had chosen wisely. Look how much you were willing to go through already." The demon's voice lingered against his ear, hissing with a mocking tone. "Look what you willingly lost already."

_I...I used you._

"It's strange, is it not? She is hidden away, and you...you were sent out to endure the worst. All in her name." Ghirahim whispered gently, "Poor sky child. It didn't matter how much you had to suffer, as long as you do what she had planned for you." He rubbed those strong arms.

Link began having trouble breathing.

No, that's not it. It was because he was the chosen one. It was because he was the only one capable, right? Hylia didn't know this would happen. Zelda didn't know. It was because...

_I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger, without even a moment's doubt..._

Link swallowed uncomfortably. He gently lifted up his hands and wrapped them around his naked body, touching the markings and bruises.

_Any danger..._

Ghirahim grinned sinisterly as he ran a tongue up that ear and kissed it before whispering, "Hasn't anyone tended to your wounds?" He seduced his body with his fingers. "You are sore, are you not?" He felt the boy relax even more. He began kissing the back of his neck slowly, intimately, nuzzling his nose into the flesh and breathing in the sweet aroma.

Link breathed, his heart aching. For some reason, he felt rather sick.

_I...I used you._

Zelda's apologetic face echoed in his mind.

The hero felt his breath hitch as arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a warm embrace. He could feel more kisses trail across his shoulders before whispering into his flushed ear, "Hasn't anyone comforted you?" He shivered as hands pinched his nipples and fondled the pink, erect buds. "Hasn't anyone cared about what you go through?" Ghirahim circled his hands over those flat breasts. "Everyone abandoned you...leaving you alone in your mission, right?" He ran his hands down that smooth waist. "Leaving you to suffer alone."

Link opened his mouth. He wanted to protest. He wanted to say it wasn't true. But his voice wouldn't come, and a moan released instead as Ghirahim's hands tended to his groin. Link threw his head back against his enemy, gasping. He felt those hands stroke him and massage his balls. He tried to push those hands away, but found his strength weak. His brows shook and he let out short whimpers as his heart pounded. Those talented fingers compelled him. The warm kisses around the side of his neck captivated him.

_I used you._

No, it was not like that. It was not like that at all! Circumstances were different. She had to. She had a reason to. For Zelda, he would...

"Oahh..." Link stifled a raspy moan as he closed his eyes, face contorted at the endearing pleasure. Whispers confounded him with words he did not want to hear, words that wrung his heart, words that spoke with a mixture of kindness and cruelty.

"Poor sky child..."

Link panted, his lids heavy. Blanketed with pleasure, he struggled to maintain some sense of reality. But his mind began to question. His heart filled with doubt.

_I used you._

He wanted to ignore them. He wanted to block them from his mind. He felt the turmoil overcoming him as words haunted him.

"Do you feel betrayed?"

Link covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut as he opened his mouth. He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream at having to go through this. He wanted to scream at the horror his naked body and mind witnessed. He wanted to scream at the pain, the torture, the suffering he had to endure. He wanted to scream at being the chosen hero who was to be put through the worst experiences possible.

But nothing came out of the Skyloftian's mouth except for short, raspy gasps.

When Ghirahim squeezed his balls and pumped his member harder, Link dropped his hands from his ears and doubled over. He looked down, slightly dizzy as he stared at his arousal, his very hard arousal, being stroked so generously. And then, the demon stopped.

Link glanced back over his shoulder questioningly.

Ghirahim kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his right hand. "Finger yourself for me, sky child."

Link's eyes widened in disbelief and horror.

"Don't worry, you know how good it feels when I do it. So I will teach you." Ghirahim pulled the boy's protesting hand down between the legs and gripped the middle finger. He turned it and, after pulling Link's body back further against his chest so that he was leaning more with his lower half lifted, he shoved the hero's own finger into his hole.

Link immediately shuddered, wincing in pain.

"Just silde it in and out, like this," Ghirahim grinned, directing that finger.

"No..." Link whispered hoarsely.

"Follow my lead."

Link shook his head. "I can't," he said in a cracked voice. But Ghirahim pushed his hand and made the finger go in deeper.

"HAH!" Link moaned in shock as he found himself fingering himself and obeying the hand controlling him. He shook hard when he brushed up against a strange bump. He turned his head to the side, mesmerized by that sweet spot that had gripped him without warning.

"This is what gives you that wonderful feeling you love so very much." Ghirahim directed Link's finger.

The hero shook again. He hit those bundle of nerves repeatedly and, before he knew it, he was thrusting his finger in and out. He gasped breathlessly as he touched those bundle of nerves continuously and stroked. It was strange, it was confusing, but it was so gratifying.

"Forget about everything," Ghirahim said soothingly. "Focus on this amazing feeling."

Link groaned erotically. He closed his eyes and fingered.

And fingered.

And fingered.

He couldn't stop touching those bundle of nerves, for every time he did, his body craved more for that ecstatic sensation that electrified him. It was incredibly addicting. But the linings began to feel dry, and Link felt a burning pain. He pulled out his finger. Ghirahim seemed to have read his mind, and scooped some more of the juicy flesh of the fruit before smearing them over Link's hand. He then directed the hero's finger back into the hole, making it thrust.

"Loosen yourself well. Bask in this wonderful feeling."

The cooling juices of the fruit fluttered his heart and moistened his cavern. Link panted heavily, thrusting his finger in faster and faster, noting the breathtaking way the juice was lubricating him. Growing impatient, he was surprised when he thrust two fingers in. He couldn't stop touching. He couldn't stop touching those bundle of nerves. He wanted to feel more of this. It felt so damn good. He watched as his erection swelled and begged for release. He huffed and flung his head as he was coming closer, and closer.

But Ghirahim suddenly pulled his fingers out, and Link protested meekly.

Soon, Link was lifted up into the air by his thighs and lowered onto the demon's erection. His breath caught when he slid right down to the base quickly and easily. Gasps and moans escaped his mouth as Ghirahim began bouncing him up and down over his shaft, thrusting into him simultaneously and hitting that sweet spot even more vividly. At the same time, he could not block out the words that haunted him.

_I used you._

He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. He silently asked Zelda why. He silently asked why he was chosen for this. He silently asked why was he left to this with no one to help him. And he sobbed bitterly, crying and groaning in pleasure as Ghirahim deepened his thrusts fully, embraced him affectionately, kissed him intimately, and licked him sensually. Link felt his knees cupped, his thighs spread out as Ghirahim impaled him with his large, thick rod. He threw his head back over the demon's shoulder, his chest protruding outwards while Ghirahim's hands molested his body freely. Fingers fondled his nipples, his waist, his arousal. Kisses ravished his collarbone and left marks all over. Whispers tempted him and tongue seduced him mercilessly. It felt so wonderful, so breathtaking, so...

When was the last time anyone had treated him this way?

No! What was he thinking? What was happening to him? Link struggled to focus, to get a grip on reality.

But, what was his reality?

"Ngh..." Link whined, his breathing growing more erratic as Ghirahim thrust upwards with quicker speed. Yes, he could feel it! Higher, harder...oh gosh, he was coming...he was coming...

"Hah!" Link emitted a raspy cry, shaking uncontrollably as he orgasmed wonderfully. The demon shot his essence straight up into his hole, filling him as cum overflowed. Collapsing against his enemy, Link panted heavily, tasting the salty tears and sweat that passed by his lips. He closed his eyes, tired of it all. Tired of being put through so many trials. Tired of having to...

No. He was losing. He was slipping. He was forgetting what he was here to do.

_I used you._

Link clasped his hands over his ears again, squeezing his eyes tightly.

Shut-up.

Shut-up.

In surprise, Link felt large hands gently pry his own away and whisper, "Come to me, sky child."

Link's heart shivered.

"You cannot deny the thread of fate which we are bound to."

That voice strung him along.

"I can show you the greatest pleasures in the world."

Those fingers called out to him.

"No more trials for you. All you have to do...is come to me. And we can forget it all."

Forget...

Link shook his head.

"Tell me, sky child. What would you like to do?"

_I used you._

Tears brimmed again as head still shook.

_I used you._

Lips trembled as his lungs couldn't breathe.

_I used you. _

_I used you. _

_I used you._

"STOP!" Link shouted, suddenly finding his voice again as he gripped his ears and tucked his head between his legs.

Ghirahim grinned. He cradled Link against his body, rocking him and speaking sweet words into his ear.

"Poor sky child. No one understands what you go through." Ghirahim lifted the boy off of him and laid him on the ground on his back. He raised those legs, hooked them over his shoulders, and plunged into the hero. Immediately, the hero cried out, hands flung outward to grip at nothing in particular as sweet pleasure engulfed him. Ghirahim rode the boy slowly this time, deepening his thrusts. He steadied his pace and penetrated him as far as he could. He circled his hips, irritating that prostate more and driving the boy wild. He arched down and, with his agile and flexible body, gave the boy a blow job.

Link wailed in his injured voice at the simultaneous stimulations inflicted on his groin and prostate, maximizing the intensity of the pleasure. To have his manhood sucked on as he was being thrust into bewildered the hero. He hardened even more, and his cracked voice rang at experiencing the rhythmic pleasure of suck and thrust, suck and thrust.

Link blinked a few times and tried to refocus himself. But he couldn't think. He couldn't think properly at all. Oh gosh, his groin...his groin was being dominated by that hot mouth...it was so overwhelming...

_I used you._

Link threw his arms over his eyes. Stop saying that. That wasn't the case at all. She didn't mean it.

Another slow, deep thrust drove Link to the edge. The hero arched his back while Ghirahim worked his mouth and tongue intricately over his arousal and rocked his flustered body, generating gratifying stimulations. Link gritted his teeth, crying in shame. Crying and screaming silently. Crying in anger and pain and humiliation. Crying at having been chosen as the hero to be burdened with having his body abused, molested, and ravished while guilt burned his soul.

_I used you._

"Poor sky child. Do not despair. I will only give you pleasure. Pleasure that you will never forget."

And so, Ghirahim pleasured him thoroughly as promised. For the next few hours, Link basked in raw eroticism. He arched his back and shuddered. He tossed his head side to side. He moaned and whined without restraint. He lavished in the pool of ecstasy that awakened primal instincts. Hands and lips melted him, tempted him, teased him, fed him, comforted him, embraced him, seduced him, gratified him. They nourished him. They nurtured him. They were so kind to him, so generously kind. He had to suffer so much. He had to bear so much. And yet, those hands were so kind to him. That mouth was so kind to him. Those embraces were so kind to him. He was drunk on fervor, intoxicated by deadly touches, and smothered by pleasurable sensations. The room spun, sending his body out of control, and he could only think about the generosity blanketing his loins. Everything was hot, and his fever worsened.

"Sky child."

He came.

"Let's end your pain."

He came again.

"Let's give you peace."

He came hard.

"Your days as the hero has come to an end."

He lost count of how many times he came.

"You can finally rest."

He could no longer hear that voice, that sweet familiar voice of the past. He could no longer see that smile, that warm smile that greeted him every morning for as long as he could remember. He could no longer feel that skin, that soft skin of those gentle hands that would take his and warm his heart.

Instead, he drifted off into the unknown, one he had never traversed to as those whispers followed him and never left his side.

"...the Time Gate, sky child..."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun was considerably warmer than usual that day in Skyloft. Link strolled on the path outside, letting his skin bask in the warm rays as he breathed in the crisp air. The residents were all inside, strangely enough, considering what a great day it was to be outdoors. Enjoying the solitude, Link walked along the path and admired the clouds in the distance beneath them. It was peaceful. It was calm.

Nothing disturbed him.

Link smiled and lingered around the area. What should he do today? Perhaps he should go flying again. Or read a book. Or carve some new wooden sculptures. He hadn't done that in a while. He had been wanting to create a wooden loftwing statue. Hm, that sounded like a good project.

The Skyloftian stretched out his arms, sighing at how wonderful it felt. He was about to make his way back to the academy when something caught his sight. A figure. No, an apparition. A strange apparition floating. Link gasped, staring at the blue being.

"Master."

Link backed away.

"Master."

He turned around and ran. He looked over his shoulder, still finding the apparition gliding towards him effortlessly.

When he returned his attention to the front, he gasped at suddenly tripping and stumbling forward. On the ground, he whirled around, and faced the being staring down at him with that expressionless face.

"Master."

Link covered his face with his arms. "Leave me alone. This is just a dream."

"Master."

"Stop." Link covered his ears. "Leave me in peace."

"Master."

"I can't do this!"

"Master."

"I've already failed! I gave away the location of the Time Gate!"

Silence reigned in the air. The warmth from the sun suddenly dissipated. The Skyloftian trembled with his eyes shut tightly, his hands still over his ears as he faced the ground, devastated and tormented.

"Have you?"

Link blinked. He dropped his hands and looked up. He frowned. Slowly, he got up onto his feet. Suddenly, sharp flashbacks struck him hard that they left him grabbing his head. He squinted his eyes in turmoil as he felt arms embrace him, lips ravish him, and thick flesh thrust into him. He squirmed and whined. He could hear his loud moans, his gasps of shock, and his cries of pleasure.

Link shook himself back to his senses and panted. He glanced up at Fi. Guilt washed over his face. And then, he ran.

Legs would not stop moving. They refused to stop. His heart filled with pain, aching pain that kept him running. Tears threatened to form in the corners of his eyes. He ran until he found himself back inside the Academy and, finally, within the safety of his own room. He jumped into bed and hid underneath the covers. Shaking, he covered his head. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle facing his own failure. He wasn't worthy at all.

Suddenly, two hands slowly crept up his body. Link stirred and dropped his arms, finding himself facing a pair of grinning eyes and an unfortunately all-too-familiar smile. Immediately, he struggled as he felt himself pinned. He tried to kick the covers off but found them entangled and twisted. Strong hands ripped his pants and tore his shirt apart, the sound of destroyed fabric screaming in his ears poignantly. He cried for it to stop, that it was enough, but those hands ravished him. His heart thumped wildly as he felt his enemy spread his legs and swallow him whole. He threw his head back, shocked. He kicked and managed to pull back out of that mouth, turning around to try to run off his bed. But the blankets held him down, and an endless trail of fabric prevented him from finding an opening. Wait, was his bed ever this big? How was that possible?

A hand grabbed Link by the ankle, and he tripped and felt a body collapse onto his. He struggled and clawed at the mattress, begging and pleading. He sobbed in horror as that rod thrust into him from behind and he moaned in pleasure. He was tossed onto his back as lips crashed into his and devoured him. His body rocked back and forth, back and forth, and he shivered and groaned. It felt so good. It felt so damn good. Tears of pleasure trickled down his cheeks as a hand massaged his groin tenderly, intimately, generously. He whined in joy. This felt wonderful. It was so delightful. It was...

The Time Gate. No. What had he done? He covered his face, not wanting anymore kisses. He kicked and struggled. Stop it. Stop it!

He struggled to hear that voice, that voice he wanted to hear more than anything in the world. But nothing reached his ears except for the heavy breathing and mocking chuckles of the one violating his body. He pushed the other off and crawled, fighting with the blankets and looking for an outlet. But the mattress was endless, and his hands found more fabric, and more fabric, and more fabric. He shouted in frustration. Suddenly, arms pulled him back into a strong embrace as kisses took over his neck.

He wanted to get out. He had to get out. He had to! He kicked the blanket. He sunk his fingers into the fabric and tried to tear an opening. But the fabric wouldn't budge. He shouted and screamed and covered his face in shame as he hardened between the legs. His body became entangled with his enemy's, and he was sent into a high state of elation, of euphoria, as he felt that face nuzzle against his groin before beginning a string of licks and hard sucks.

More. Yes, more!

No! He kicked. He deserved to be punished. He deserved to be banished. He had...

He covered his face as the turmoil overwhelmed him. He couldn't recall her voice. He couldn't recall her face. He couldn't recall her smile. And his heart sobbed at what he had lost.

She was the one he had promised he would protect. His precious friend. And he had betrayed her.

"Sky child..."

He covered his ears and held his head.

"Sky child..."

He squinted his eyes shut.

"Sky child..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Silence.

Link blinked. He found himself staring at his blanket in his lap. His clothes were intact. He snapped his head up.

He looked at his room. He was sitting upright in bed with his back against the wall. His blanket covered him partially, far from the endless fabric he had found himself under. And then, he froze at the floating blue form in the middle of the room. Sadness washed over Link's face, and he hung his head low.

"I'm sorry, Fi. I have failed everyone."

"Do not despair, chosen hero of the goddess."

"Please, don't refer me as such." Link looked away. "I was not strong enough. I am not worthy of facing anyone. Not you, and especially not her."

"I have not finished."

Link blinked, confused, and looked up.

"Master Link, you underestimate the strength and courage you possess. So I ask you to tell me, what happened?"

Link paused for a moment. He furrowed his brows, thinking. He thought hard, feeling the strain on his temples. And then, it dawned on him that he couldn't quite recall his memories clearly. In fact...

"Remember, Master. As long as your heart stays true, you will be fine." She paused.

Link hung his head low, guilt-ridden.

"And even if not, Zelda and I...we will never abandon you."

The young boy shook, his heart skipping a beat. He looked up at Fi. Suddenly, he felt warmth encase his hand. He held it up and gaped in shock as the Triforce glowed vibrantly over his right hand.

"But it would appear that you need not worry, for the Triforce...it still resonates strongly within you - wisdom, power, and courage." Fi hovered closer. "It is time for you to awaken, Master Link. Fulfill your destiny, chosen hero of the goddess, and move forward towards the end of your journey."

A chill hit the hero and made him shudder.

Slowly opening his eyes, Link found himself lying on his side. A dreary looking wall stared back at him, his familiar room no longer in sight. He felt soft earth underneath him, much different from the comforting mattress he was just on. Warm sunlight no longer shone through, as the sounds of rumblings from a faraway volcano echoed faintly in the distance. Sore and aching, Link frowned as he touched the cape draped half over his naked frame. And then, he flinched as he felt a surge of strange warmth over his hand. He immediately held it out before him and gasped as he stared.

The Triforce, sure enough, was glowing on the back of his hand, with each part representing the trials he had endured, and the wisdom, power, and courage he had gained. His heart warmed, and his thoughts cleared. He breathed out in awe as he stared at the yellowish glow and heard a familiar voice sing. It felt like it was long ago since he had last heard it, yet, it felt so recent too. His heart fluttered, and he watched as golden locks swayed gracefully as they turned.

And then, he saw that warm smile.

_Isn't it time for you to wake up, sleepyhead? _

Link immediately got up onto his feet, slightly wobbling a bit at getting up too fast, before steadying himself. He tossed the cape to the side. He straightened his body, brushed himself off, and glanced up with eyes that flickered a vibrant blue.

He had slept in for far too long.

The hero went around the room and picked up his clothes, putting them on, one by one. First he slipped on his pants, then his white shirt, followed by his chainmail and tunic. Finally, he pulled on his boots, tightened his belt, and adjusted his hat. He turned around and faced the entrance, strong determination evident in his eyes.

He was not going to give up, just as Zelda and Fi would never give up on him.

Link glanced around the room, checking every corner. There must be a way out of here. There must! Something slipped his eyes. He was sure of it. He had encountered dungeons and traps tougher than this. This was just a simple hut.

Suddenly, Link stared at the barrel, the only one in the room.

Perhaps...

He picked it up.

A-ha!

Hidden underneath the barrel was a different soft-spot of the ground that Link was all too familiar with. This was his way out of here! But...

He tossed the barrel to the side. All his items had been taken away, including his digging mitts. Just how was he going to dig himself out of here fast enough before Ghirahim returned?

* * *

><p>Faron Woods was rather quiet and at peace, with the wind gently blowing by and rustling the trees. The demon kicked a tree, letting more fruit fall from the branches. He was slightly frustrated, torn by today's events. He had come close to extracting information from the hero, only to find the boy ramble on incoherently before falling asleep.<p>

Such a wasted opportunity. Well, perhaps not wasted. He was close. He could feel it. Just a little more and the boy would cave.

Ghirahim chuckled and hummed to himself. The demon was also in good spirits for having taken the boy for hours. He lost count of how many times he made the boy come, and how many times he had released his load into the boy as well. The hut was filled with the lovely melody of the hero's aroused voice.

Ghirahim traveled to another tree and kicked it, reaching out his hand to catch another fruit effortlessly. He had been thinking lately about the sky child. What would he do with him after he got the information he needed? He could toss him to the bokoblins and let them have their way with him. He could throw him in the lava and watch him slowly sink into a painful, incinerating death. Or he could just beat him senselessly within an inch of his life, which he had originally intended to do during their first meeting.

But now, Ghirahim had something else better in mind. He found that he had grown incredibly addicted to the boy. He loved ravishing him, devouring him, driving him wild with pleasure. It filled his heart with rainbows. He could not recall having this much enjoyment with anyone, or anything, before.

This boy...he would keep him.

Ghirahim chuckled. He kicked another tree and grabbed another fruit. It did get lonely on the surface at times. Why not have a pet? The sky child wouldn't be that hard to take care of. Just feed him and give him water. Occasionally bathe him even. And that was it! The rest of the time, he could take his time ravishing the boy. It always left him high in spirits.

Yes, a pet. His forever pet. The boy would do whatever he said, whatever he wanted.

The taste of his skin, the cries of his reluctant erotic moans, and the pleasure in his eyes...

Ghirahim giggled in excitement and delight. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of keeping the boy. After he extracted the information on the second Time Gate and finally revive his master, he would keep the hero and take his body every day.

He would never let the hero rest. He would break him down, push him to the edge, and drink in his tears of lust and shame, over, and over again. Their bodies would always bond and become one.

Yes, such was their Thread of Fate.

Ghirahim immediately went to another tree to gather more fruit, eager to return quickly to the hut so that he could play with his eternal pet again.

* * *

><p>Link sat on top of the barrel, staring at the soft spot in the ground and sighing as he tried to think of a plan. He supposed he could try digging with his bare hands, but such a method would just waste time. He would never be able to dig fast enough before his enemy's return. The hero groaned in frustration. Just what was he to do?<p>

Suddenly, a loud rumbling came from the ground below. Link blinked and hopped onto his feet, heart pounding as he prepared himself to fight when out popped the unexpected.

"Ta-DAH! I'm here to save the day!"

Link gaped, staring at the chubby smiling Mogma halfway up from the ground before him.

"Heyyyyy! Long time no see!" The Mogma stared at the stunned look on the other's face. "Huh? Don't tell me ya forgot my ugly mug! I'm Plats, the Mogma you helped in the Northern temple!"

Link blinked, still gaping.

"I saw them draggin' you off unconscious, so I tailed 'em!" He held up his hands and shook his head in admiration. "You're pretty fearless, eh? What are you up to now?"

Link closed his mouth, still staring at the Mogma before replying, "Well..."

"Th-the dragon? You mean the dragon-god thing?" The Mogma gasped. "Uhh, yeah...I heard a rumor that a big dragon-god lives in this mountain..." He chuckled with a sigh. "You really like those fantasy stories, eh, pal?"

Link raised a brow and opened his mouth when the Mogma continued.

"Hmm? Why am I here, you ask?" He laughed. "I just heard a rumor that some bad guys were gettin' together on this mountain!" He held up his hands again. "Heh heh heh... And everyone knows that when bad guys get together, they'll be fightin' over some loot." He nodded at Link. "Don't you gotta take care of your own business first?" He shook his head. "Haven't ya noticed? They swiped all your stuff!"

_No, I haven't noticed,_ Link thought sarcastically to himself.

"While you were out, they shook you down good, pal! You're gonna want to get your stuff back before ya go and try anything else. I can get you started. I stole these back for ya..." The Mogma pulled something out from his back and held out his hand.

Link couldn't believe what he was looking at. He took the Mogma Mitts and held them up, amazed by his sudden luck. These were his ticket out of here, and he would be able to plan an escape that even a Mogma would be proud of!

The Mogma clapped his hands in excitement. "It took me a long time to get those back, so use them well! Time for me to tunnel out, pal! You got your work cut out for you! Good luck out there!" And thus, the Mogma dove right back into the soft earth and disappeared.

Link quickly slipped the Mogma Mitts on over his hands and arms. Excited, he stared at the soft earth in the ground and smirked.

_Come find me._

Without a moment to waste, the hero dug through the soft patch.

For the rest of his journey there, Link sneaked around corners, dove into the earth, avoided bokoblins, and retrieved his items slowly at a time. Finally, he reached the fiery caves and found the Master Sword lodged straight into the ground. But his heart fluttered even more in excitement as he smiled and faced the floating spirit that appeared out of the sword to greet him after their long separation. And when the young hero finally flew away with the third part of the song from the dragon, he was left blissfully unaware of the demon's reaction upon returning to an empty hut with fruits falling out of his arms, as well as the screams of bokoblins that ripped through the air of Eldin as they suffered the wrath of their leader.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 14!**

**Also, I should be able to get the next Groose X Link story up sometime later this weekend, so keep an eye out for it!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Warning! We are now approaching the end of the game! That means there are major spoilers, so if you have not completed the game, please proceed with caution! **

**Also, I have uploaded the new Groose x Link x Chuchu story ("It's a Secret to Everybody: Adventures of Chuchu"). Please check it out if you haven't already! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Link lay in the bath with his back rested against the wall, his head slightly tilted downward as he stared at his own reflection in the calm steamy water. He had spent the last hour scrubbing himself clean, disgusted by the dried sticky cum and sweat that covered his skin. The marathon session Ghirahim had with him had left him a mess, and he was relieved to finally clean himself off. He was so desperate to wash away the evidence of their shameful act together that he even considered going back to the spring in Skyview Temple to purify his body. But he knew such an act was futile. What was done was done. And although he had first used two bottles of fairies to close up the wounds before returning to Skyloft, the ordeal had traumatized him and left scars that ran deep within him. He was relieved to be back in Skyloft, safe and away from the clutches of his enemy, but he could still feel those violating fingers molesting him, that slithering tongue tainting him, and that foul member raging into him with full force until he withered underneath the overwhelming pleasure of it all.

Link breathed out deeply, exhausted. He sank deeper within the water until it was neck level, then rested his head against the edge of the bath. He wanted desperately to forget it all, to forget what his body and mind had gone through. He wanted to forget the sounds of his own shameful moans at the unspeakable intimate acts between him and his enemy.

But he was forced on. It wasn't like he gave in to the seductions willingly, far from it of course. However, he couldn't deny the feelings he had felt, the embarrassing cries he had made, and the way he had shivered uncontrollably at the many orgasms he had reached.

He glanced down into the water, staring at the area between his legs. He could still see remnants of Ghirahim pleasuring his manhood with his mouth. He imagined Zelda's mouth instead...

Whoa, there! Link immediately sat straight up, shaking the image out of his head. What was he doing? How dare he think of Zelda in that way? She was so pure, so divine, and for him to even imagine something like that was just outright wrong.

Link held his head, closing his eyes and trying to calm his mind down. He was still reeling from the ordeal with Ghirahim. He just needed to have a good night's sleep and rest well before he could focus properly again and head on over to the Thundercloud to complete the songs he had obtained.

"Master."

Link glanced up, finding Fi hovering before him over the bath. The sword spirit had just popped right out of the Master Sword, which Link had taken with him into the bath and left it lying on the ground. He was paranoid at the moment, weary that Ghirahim may even come find him in the safety of Skyloft. Although the idea was far fetched as his enemy couldn't possibly know where his home was, he didn't want to take the chance, and thus constantly kept his sword by his side. Plus, he didn't mind Fi there even though he was taking a bath. Her presence actually comforted him and eased his anxieties.

"I trust that you will try your best to rest and recuperate before we set out tomorrow morning," Fi said in that usual monotonous voice.

Link nodded.

Fi paused for a moment. "If you feel the need to revisit Skyview Temple's spring, you may do so. I will accompany you as always."

Link blinked, surprised. He gave a small smile. "Why do you say that?"

"Based on past analysis and information I have gathered, there is a decrease of anxiety in you after you bathe in the spring. My calculations indicate that a repeat of that action will produce the same results."

Link chuckled slightly. He gave Fi a kind smile. Although she was supposedly devoid of proper human emotions, the hero couldn't help but notice that this was the sword spirit's way of comforting him and watching over him.

"I don't think it'll be necessary this time," he said, feeling better already. "I'll go straight to the Thundercloud. Also," he raised his head, "the confidence you had instilled back in me during my captivity, I thank you."

Fi hovered there silently, staring at him with that emotionless face. She nodded. "I only wish I had been able to help more. My apologies. Being separated from you limited my ability to come to your aid."

"It's fine," Link held up his hand. "I'll get a goodnight's sleep, or at least try to."

Fi nodded. "I'll let you continue your bath." She retreated back into the Master Sword.

Link sighed and rested his head back against the edge of the wall. He closed his eyes, breathing in the steam and attempting to clear his head. He was near the end of the journey. Soon, he'll be able to return to the temple in the ruins on the surface, where Zelda remained in a long sleep.

That night back in his room, Link had completely passed out, unconsciously surprised that he was able to sleep at all. His energy had been completely exhausted by then, and his mind utterly tired. His hands, however, clung to the sailcloth that he had always kept by his side, the fabric easing his heart and calming the worries in his mind as it rested protectively against his body throughout the night.

* * *

><p>The sky surrounded Link with its blue vastness as a gentle breeze blew by against his hair. The hero looked around him, surprised at where he was. He looked up and stared at the head of the statute of the goddess, gasping at having suddenly been transported to the top of the platform, where he had once stood with Zelda after the wing ceremony. He recalled having just been in the silent realm, finally possessing the last piece of the Triforce inside Sky Keep, before immediately being transported outside. Suddenly, a blast of light nearly blinded him, and he watched in surprise as the three pieces of the Triforce came out of him, glided upwards, and began twirling right before his very eyes. Link stared in awe, speechless when Fi suddenly popped out of his sword as well. He turned to face her.<p>

"Master, I believe at this juncture that a prayer is required. The ultimate goal we have traveled so far for is now within reach. Focus now, and wish with all your might for the destruction of Demise."

Link nodded. Face filled with determination, he looked at the three pieces of the Triforce, and closed his eyes.

The golden triangular pieces spun before suddenly forming the full form of the Triforce, and a golden light erupted from its center. The statue began to shake, trembling violently. Link opened his eyes, stumbling forward and trying to steady himself from falling off. He watched in shock as the statue detached itself from Skyloft and began falling, rumbling with a quake and sending him tripping onto the ground. Blue eyes stared in bewilderment at the vast sky passing by him quickly, bringing him and Fi down straight through the clouds. Heart pounding, Link gripped the stone ground tightly, lying flat against it and trying not to fly off. A loud roar ripped across the sky, multiplying the sounds of chaos surrounding him. Heart pounding, Link closed his eyes, holding with all his might. Suddenly, he felt the impact of the statue crashing into solid ground, shaking him and throwing him off as he gasped and flailed slightly.

Everything was still.

Blinking, Link slowly lifted up his head. He carefully pushed himself back up onto his feet when he looked in shock, finding himself in the familiar greenery of Faron Province. He glanced around before staring down at the no longer depressing ruins. The goddess statue had fit perfectly with the structure of the area. The rays of sunlight broke through the clouds, illuminating the area warmly with its welcoming arms. Link stared in awe.

"Master Link, I have news. I have confirmed that the Isle of the Goddess, which was formerly a part of Skyloft, has returned to the surface." Fi looked up. "Furthermore, I have detected the successful eradication of Demise. Your prayers to the Triforce have been heard."

Link stared at Fi with mouth partially ajar.

"In light of these factors, the seal Zelda maintained through her age-long sleep is no longer necessary. My projections indicate she will wake momentarily."

For a moment, Link couldn't believe the words he had just heard. Then, slowly, excitement overcame the hero, and he gasped with a wide eager smile at the news, as though silently asking if what he had just heard was really true.

"I advise you to make your way to the Sealed Temple as soon as possible."

Link immediately nodded. Without a moment to lose, he leaped off the statue and glided down back to the ground with the sailcloth. No one was more excited than Link at that very moment, who ran forward into the temple and opened its large doors, panting heavily as he stared at the Time Gate still turning counterclockwise, just as he had left it. There standing before the entrance was the old woman and his peer Groose, who both nodded at him in understanding.

Link gave a smile and slowly walked forward. He glanced up, looking over the Time Gate where behind it laid two other large doors slightly ajar at the top of the staircase. Sun rays seeped through the cracks, a constant reminder of who was on the other side in a quiet sleep for the past thousands of years. And then, a bright golden light encased the doors, illuminating the area before opening before them.

Link immediately ran up the staircase, reaching the top before stopping and slowing his steps. He walked forward into the room that had been closed all this time. A golden light blinked before him in a slow glow, emitting from the large orange crystal at the top of another small staircase. Vines wrapped around the crystal, speaking of ages that have come to pass, and a figure can faintly be seen within its enclosing.

There was a crack in the crystal.

Link's heart pounded.

Another crack sounded.

Link's lips parted.

And then, the crystal shattered, its beautiful shards flying outward as the delicate figure within it glided gracefully downward, finally free from its barrier.

Zelda landed on the ground softly, raising her head and opening her eyes, revealing beautiful blue azures that beamed before giving a small smile.

Link was frozen on the spot, overwhelmed by the sight before him. A smile widened on his face, and his heart filled with indescribable emotions as he stared at the very person he had been eagerly waiting for all this time to be reunited with.

His childhood friend. His Zelda.

Link watched as Zelda slowly took a step down each stair, carefully making her way down. She finally reached the ground, but suddenly showed signs of exhaustion as her eyes fell heavy and she began to fall forward.

Link gaped and quickly ran forward, catching her in time within his arms. He got down on his knees, carefully lowering the both of them as he felt Zelda lean her head against his right shoulder. For a moment, the two were still, feeling each other's presence against one another. Warmth trembled within Link's body, and the hero, feeling long suppressed emotions well up in his eyes, pulled his friend in closer against him, resting his head over the back of hers, as he held on tightly with his arms still wrapped around her. He gritted his teeth, almost unable to contain himself as joy and happiness overwhelmed him. At long last, he had her back, safe within his arms. And Link couldn't help but feel he never wanted to let her go.

Not now. Not ever.

Link breathed in deeply, smelling the familiar scent of her golden locks and feeling the warmth of her body. He nuzzled his face against her head, his hands and arms tightening around his friend as both pain and joy filled his heart.

"Good morning...Link..." Zelda greeted him softly against his shoulder.

Link closed his eyes and smiled.

Everything he had gone through, every obstacle he had overcome and hardship he had endured, they were all worth it. To have her back, it was all worth it.

* * *

><p>Link guided Zelda back out of the room, holding her hand in his palm while the two smiled at each other, happy to see one another again. As the pair looked up ahead, they saw Groose staring in bewilderment before finally running forward and stopping before them. The tall, large redhead smiled widely at the sight of his longtime crush, now awake and well, before emotions overcame him and tears streamed down his face. As Groose cried loudly in joy, both Zelda and Link looked at each other before breaking out in loud chuckles. Then Groose, having regained his composure, turned to Link and placed both hands on his shoulders before shaking him hard playfully and thankfully. Link laughed at his peer's gruff display of gratefulness, and held onto his arms to try to keep from falling. Finally, Groose stopped and patted him on the shoulders before running up the stairs to hug the old woman, who was witnessing all of this with a smile as well.<p>

Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked at Zelda, who smiled at him with those kind, warm eyes. There was a deep understanding between the two that ran deep ever since their childhood days, and neither needed to voice out loud what was in their hearts. Mere words could never convey the emotions at that moment.

The pair turned back around at Groose, who was filled with excitement and eagerness. As the redhead quickly began heading back down the stairs towards his fellow peers, Zelda and Link made their way towards him when...

_BAMMM!_

The high-pitched cry of his friend rang against Link's ear as sharp pain coursed through his body without warning and knocked his senses out, sending him flying to the side. Link hit the ground hard, the crash riveting his entire frame. For a moment, the room spun, and the hero couldn't focus his eyes. Reeling from the impact, he turned onto his back, gasping for breath. Link struggled to raise his head, feeling how heavy it suddenly felt. He wondered what had just happened when a loud, sinister laugh echoed through the air, immediately gripping his heart with recognition and dread. The laugh increased in volume as a tall figure stepped out from the shadows of the pillar, revealing its full form while dark menacing eyes lowered their gaze.

"This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short." Ghirahim declared. He disappeared in a sea of diamonds.

Link, still reeling from the pain, looked started as Ghirahim suddenly reappeared a few feet in front of him.

"It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now!"

The hero gasped, seeing how close Ghirahim was to his friend, who seemed to lay still on the ground, unconscious. Desperate, Link struggled and turned himself onto all fours, grunting from the pain of the attack. He crawled, eyes twitching at his throbbing limbs, before glancing up. He felt so weak. He felt so very weak.

His eyes widened in shock and horror as he watched Ghirahim now raise his arm and levitate Zelda's unconscious body, bringing her close to him.

Link gasped.

_No._

Zelda's body glided closer towards Ghirahim's outreached arm.

_No!_

"My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet! I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king!" Ghirahim declared as Zelda landed over his left shoulder. The demon held onto her tightly with one arm before looking down at the hero condescendingly. "You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels."

Zelda stirred, her eyes barely half open as blue orbs barely stared at her childhood friend. "...Link..."

Long suppressed rage boiled within the hero, and the Skyloftain shook vividly before unleashing an angry growl. There was a sudden surge of strength, and Link pushed himself up with all his might. He took out his sword and shield, panting heavily as he gripped his hands tightly around his weapons, ready to destroy this abominable enemy once and for all.

Ghirahim furrowed a brow at him before turning towards him, any leftover trace of amusement in his face completely gone. "...You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have the time to grind my heel into a worm like you. Not now." He disappeared.

Link gasped, eyes bewildered. He searched around desperately, his blue obs darting around for the sight of his enemy and Zelda when he heard the sound of Ghirahim reappearing. The hero whirled to his right, staring in shock at the demon now at the top of the staircase, right before the old woman and Groose, who were still in front of the Time Gate. Link took a step forward, and then another step forward, and then another when the pain became too unbearable and he fell straight down onto his knees, grunting at his sore body. Breathing out at how weak he felt, the hero glanced up and saw Groose quickly get onto his feet and block the entrance to the Time Gate while protecting the old woman behind him at the same time. Link feared for his friend, who was shaking vividly in fright as the redhead struggled to remain brave.

Ghirahim gave a loud sigh of exacerbation, his eyes narrowing irritatedly. "...Stand down. You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise." Ghirahim raised his leg and kicked, sending both Groose and the old woman flying to the side.

Link gasped, struggling to come to their aid when he cried out again at the pain in his body, preventing him to get up.

Why...at a time like this...

Link watched helplessly as Ghirahim stood before the Time Gate, opening the entrance. And then, laughing loudly, the demon turned back around, Zelda still in his arm. A mocking smile overcame that sinister face.

"You've done a fine job of spoiling my plans to revive the demon king in this age, so I see no point in dawdling here." Ghirahim let out another laugh. "But the past...oh, the past...So full of possibilities, I shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl!"

Link gritted his teeth, his eyes desperate as he struggled to push his body.

_No._

He watched as the demon gave one last smile before turning around with the girl in his arm.

_No! Zelda!_

Link opened his mouth, gasping helplessly.

_Stop!_

Blue eyes widened in desperation.

_Come back! Don't leave again!_

Ghirahim's loud chuckle echoed all across the temple as the demon stepped into the Time Gate with Zelda. And then, the pair disappeared, with the last remnants of Ghirahim's laugh dissipating into the air.

* * *

><p>It took only a small moment more for Link to recover enough of his strength, but too much time had already passed in the hero's opinion. He needed to retrieve Zelda, and he needed to do it fast! He quickly drank a bottle of potion to replenish the rest of his energy.<p>

"For Zelda to be taken from us at a time like this...It is unthinkable!" The old lady cried out. "Link, listen to me! You must do whatever it takes to prevent the resurrection of Demise in the past! Quickly now! Open the Gate of Time and return to the past!"

Link nodded. He had come too far, had gone through too much, to just lose his friend again. No matter what, he would ensure that he would get her back once and for all.

The hero immediately entered the Time Gate, his heart racing as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. He arrived on the other side back in the past, finding Impa on the ground, having been taken back by a surprise attack. Still recovering, she instructed Link to quickly go after Ghirahim and Zelda. Link immediately headed for the two large doors at the entrance, which he pushed open quickly. He ran out, exiting the temple when the sound of fingers snapping echoed in the air. Suddenly, gold-colored stakes fell from the sky and landed all around the edge of the path that spiraled down to the bottom of the Sealed Grounds before forming a barrier. Confused, Link stopped and placed his hand on the ornate transparent wall. He glanced down from the top over the edge where, at the bottom, he saw Ghirahim performing a strange ritual dance...

...right around the unconscious Zelda.

Ghirahim stopped his little dance and glanced up with a smile. He let out a loud laugh, throwing out his arms as he began performing magic on Zelda, who now gasped weakly as she was levitated upwards in midair.

Link watched helplessly as he could hear the faint weak cries of his friend.

Ghirahim smiled with his hands hovering over the girl's body. "Hear me, my hordes! The spell is nearly complete! The demon king returns! Until then, you WILL keep that whelp from interfering with my ritual."

Bokoblins and more bokoblins suddenly appeared all around, their screeches of lust for blood echoing.

"I don't care if the whole lot of you get lodged on the end of his blade! You will buy me the time I need! Do not fear him...Fear my wrath if you fail me!"

Hordes of bokoblins stampeded up the spiral path, the sounds of their feet rumbled throughout the ground. Link gasped and glanced around, finding the skies darkening as a roar ripped across dark clouds above. The air changed, and upon feeling the presence of the hordes of bokoblins reach the top near him, Link whipped around without fear, his hand gripping the Master Sword.

* * *

><p>Reaching the bottom of the Sealed Grounds was difficult, for Link had never fought so many enemies at once. He had run down the spiral path, cleverly evading the bokoblins while thrashing them down whenever a number of them blocked his way. He had dodged bombs and arrows thrown at him, the adrenaline powering through his veins as he made his way down. And whenever Ghirahim created another barrier, forcing him to fight the horde as well as other enemies that appeared, he took down every single one of them. The hero had grown much in strength during his journey, and how successfully he defeated the horde clearly showed how powerful and strong he had become. He was certainly, as Fi had mentioned to him countless times, the chosen hero fit to wield the Master Sword.<p>

When Link had finally reached the bottom of the Sealed Grounds, he found Ghirahim and Zelda in the center, with the demon continuing to perform his magic on the girl. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and surrounded himself with a barrier before making more bokoblins appear, but that was still not enough to stop the hero. Link powered through them, thrashing them down until none was left. The barrier disappeared, and Link ran forward to face the demon, the fury clear in his eyes.

"You're far too quick, boy!" Ghirahim spoke lowly, his voice growing impatient. There was a rising tone of exacerbation as Link stepped towards him. "I realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time and a steady hand! Can't you wait quietly like a good boy? HMM?" The demon completely lost his patience and growled in frustration and irritation, throwing his hands onto his face. "You petulant brat...You've pushed me too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my moment!" Rage rushed through the veins of the demon. "You know what? Fine! If you're so intent on hurrying to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way!" Ghirahim cried out in fury and threw Zelda up into the air, sending her flying until she stopped high above them, far from their reach.

Link gasped in shock, staring up at his friend. He struggled to think of how to get her down.

Ghirahim continued. "This time there will be no heroic escape. I was a fool to toy with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again."

Link returned his attention to Ghirahim, readying his shield and sword when he found Ghirahim surrounded by a flame of diamonds.

There was a loud growl that increased in volume as the demon, hunched over, felt a surge of power before raising his arms straight up with a loud cry and letting dark shadows of diamonds encase him fully. "That I promise!" he roared.

The ground rumbled, and Link glanced around frantically as a platform formed beneath his feet and raised the both of them off the ground until they reached high in midair, but still far below where Zelda floated. He quickly brought his attention back to his enemy and readied himself when he heard in surprise the footsteps of heavy metal against the platform they stood on.

Link froze. The sight caught the hero off guard as his enemy had completely transformed himself. The skin was dark and shiny, and the hair even paler while white markings adorned a naked body of toned muscles.

Ghirahim shook angrily, bringing his head down to his hands as he growled and unleashed menacing cries of fury. "If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning. Show a human a little mercy and next thing you know, he thinks himself your equal!" He regained his composure and slowly raised himself. He locked eyes with the hero. "Given my station, I had to maintain some semblance of dignity, so I let you run with your life...Twice even. Such a guilty pleasure..."

Link scowled at Ghirahim even thinking that he had some semblance of dignity after what he had done to him. Not to mention that the demon couldn't count properly, as Link had escaped him more than twice.

"But instead of scurrying away like any creature with a basic instinct to survive, you just kept coming back. Again...and again...and again." He raised his head and threw it back, wrapping his arms around his own shoulders. "I've let a mere boy make a fool of me for the last time. You stand before a demon..." There was a flicker, and a large, dark, frightening sword appeared in his place, before reverting back. "...or should I say, a weapon without mercy!"

Blue eyes widened in shock as Link gasped at the momentary glimpse of what appeared to be a sword that mirrored his own...but a darker, larger, and sinister version. Could it be...?

Link decided not to dwell too much on it, instead focusing his energy on defeating his enemy once and for all.

Ghirahim lowered his head back at the hero, white pupil-less eyes staring straight into blue ones with a sinister smile. "For you, boy, I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it-I call it the _endless plunge_!" The lust for blood was evident in those soulless eyes. "First, I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom!" His smile widened. "I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life! Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the demon king!"

Link gripped the handle of the Master Sword, eyes filled with determination.

The battle began.

Link launched himself forward, slashing his sword down when, suddenly, he felt the impact of solid metal against his blade. The hero gasped, dumbfounded when Ghirahim threw his fist forward and made a painful contact with his face. Link immediately felt hard metal bruise his cheek deeply as he fell backwards and landed on his back. Quickly clamoring back up, he tried to recover himself from the unexpected impact. He blinked when he tasted something wet in his mouth.

Blood.

Gripping the handle, Link struck his sword down at his enemy again, once more hitting solid metal. He slashed and thrust and swung, hearing sounds of metal deflecting the blade repeatedly. Ghirahim swung a kick at him, once again sending him flying, but this time closer to the edge. Link gasped as he found himself facing down from high off the ground. He quickly pushed himself back up and turned around, both surprised and stumped by what to do.

This was not looking good.

Again, he let out a cry and launched himself at his enemy. He fought viciously, trying to even create a dent or a tiny flicker of a wound on the demon.

But his sword continued to hit solid metal. Once again, Ghirahim swung a punch at him, nearly breaking the bone in his jaw. Link stumbled back in pain, reeling. The energy he had spent taking down the horde was starting to show its toll, and the hero gripped the handle of the Master Sword tighter, gritting his teeth. There must be a way to break through Ghirahim's solid body and inflict the damage he desperately needed to do.

Suddenly, Ghirahim took advantage of the moment, and the demon came at him without warning, throwing a punch aimed straight at his face. Link managed to barely block it with his shield when Ghirahim's foot swung from the side in a roundhouse kick. Without warning, Link flew towards the edge, his shield and sword leaving his arm and hand. Sliding across, the hero gasped as he found his weapons slipping off the edge before toppling over.

_No!_

Scrambling, Link reached out his hands, too late to catch them as he found the Master Sword and shield now down on another floor of platform beneath the one he was on. In fact, there were multiple layers of platforms beneath them. Link frowned at this when he felt Ghirahim grab him by the hair and hat and pull him upwards and back. The hero struggled to break himself free, trying to pry those metallic fingers away when he peered to the side and looked straight into frightening pupil-less eyes that grinned at him.

"You're even more powerful and clever than I initially thought you to be," Ghirahim grinned. "But you're still a foolish boy, no matter how strong you become." He yanked Link roughly and threw him to the ground towards the middle of the platform.

Link bounced once, gasping at the harsh landing. He quickly rolled onto his back before struggling onto his feet and holding out his fists to prepare to fight hand-in-hand. He watched guardedly as Ghirahim walked slowly towards him.

"Oh, I was so sad when you left so early without saying goodbye last time," Ghirahim bemoaned as he threw out his arms, feigning a dramatic look of sadness. "I had planned such a lovely feast for you too, as well as another day of fun...'activities,' for us to do."

Link gritted his teeth and took a step back, watching carefully.

"With all the time we have spent together, bound by our Thread of Fate, it was so heartless for you to just disappear like that." Ghirahim threw his hand over his forehead in theatrical flair, pretending to nearly faint. "It left me quite devastated."

Link narrowed his eyes, disgusted by this exaggerated performance. He threw a fist forward, punching Ghirahim straight in the right cheek, only to feel a burst of sharp pain shoot through his fingers and coarse up his arms. Withering from his foolish action of punching solid metal, even knowing that Ghirahim was still in this form, Link stifled a cry of pain. Suddenly, Ghirahim grabbed his wrist and pulled him in against him, wrapping the other strong arm around his waist. The hero gasped, fighting to break himself free when he felt Ghirahim's thigh slide up between his legs.

Eyes widening in shock, Link immediately snapped his eyes to Ghirahim's white ones, completely frantic when the demon smiled at him and leaned in close to his face.

"Sky child...I don't appreciate it when others leave so rudely without saying goodbye." He cupped Link's face harshly. "Oh, don't worry. I will still prepare the humiliating death for you that I had promised. But first, I believe a proper punishment is in order before I finally snuff the life out of you." He bared his teeth, lips curving sinisterly even more. He cupped Link's buttocks, deriving a cry of surprise as he forcefully pushed the hero's bottom upward against the surface of his thigh. He grinned at the anxiety clear in those livid blue eyes. "And I assure you, I never let such actions go unpunished."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for Chapter 15!  
><strong>

**Once again, please check out the new Groose x Link x Chuchu story! :) Thanks!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Regarding questions on my future DL x Link story, it will take place in Twilight Princess. Also, it may be a while before I write the story, as I would need a break after Thread of Fate. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Link struggled within Ghirahim's grasp. He tried to push himself away with his one free hand, only to be pulled in even more until his lips smashed into his enemy's. On instinct, he clenched his mouth shut. That was when he felt a hand suddenly grab his neck and squeeze. Eyes enlarged in horror, Link squeaked at the air being cut off from his lungs. He immediately opened his mouth in desperation when that long tongue took advantage of the moment and slithered its way into his cavern, causing him to gasp and begin panicking. Link fell into a frenzy, his windpipe constricted as Ghirahim effectively locked his mouth while exploring the inner cavity. The hero's eyes widened even more, noting that although Ghirahim had turned his body into solid metal, his tongue remained the same slimy appendage Link was unfortunately all too familiar with.

The Skyloftian grunted, his life literally being squeezed out of him as the demon strangled him. Tears stung his eyes, and he felt a tiny relief when his enemy released his hold slightly.

Just slightly.

And then his enemy tightened his grip around his neck again and deepened the kiss, sucking on his mouth and wrestling with the hero's own tongue. Link could even feel his enemy smile as he tasted the blood in his mouth while suffocating him. Becoming lightheaded from the kiss and the lack of air, the hero tried to pry that metal hand off his neck, clawing frantically as he fought for his life. His heart pounded, and his eyes rolled back as the circulation completely cut off.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe at all.

In his heightened state, Link noted how much more ferocious the kiss was compared to the last few times, and he fought to remain standing as he felt his body not only teeter on the edge of fainting, but begin to melt under the overwhelming passion of it all. And with the lack of oxygen, it was even more difficult to ignore the sensation rushing to his groin as his enemy grinded his thigh up against him.

Finally, Ghirahim pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva that dripped out of the hero's mouth. He released his hand over Link's neck, and watched as the hero immediately gasp loudly in relief for air. He smiled at that flushed face. "Silly boy. Before I kill you, I'm going to make sure I enjoy every inch of your delicious body." He cupped Link's face again, grinning sadistically and cleaning up the saliva with his tongue as he nuzzled his face against the hero's. "Punishing you right now will be my greatest pleasure. I'll be sure to make it memorable for the both of us."

Link gave a shout of surprise as he was thrown onto the floor. He looked up just in time to see Ghirahim crawl over him and begin unbuckling the strap that held his sheath. Frightened at where this was leading, Link tried to push his enemy away, but the demon proved even stronger than before. With Ghirahim in this form, Link observed how he wouldn't even be able to leave a scratch on him.

Upon hearing the sound of one of the belt straps being undone as his sheath was tossed to the side, Link took the opportunity to raise his legs and feet against his body before pressing them up against Ghirahim's chest and kicking him away with all his might. Immediately, his enemy stumbled and fell back. Although Ghirahim was in metal form, he was still susceptible to force and weight.

Link quickly scrambled onto his feet. He took a momentary glance up at where Zelda still floated high above him. He needed to act, and he needed to act fast!

Ghirahim stood back up, grinning. "Little sky child wants to make this even more interesting." A shadow fell over his pupil-less eyes. "Then let's play." He saw Link suddenly run. Smiling and licking his lips as he grew excited at chasing his prey, Ghirahim followed after the hero. He was within arms reach when...

_BAM!_

Ghirahim stumbled back, slightly disoriented. He glanced up, trying to regain focus at what had just happened. He recalled seeing a blur as the hero whirled around and struck him with the sheath again.

Link smirked as he began whacking his enemy away, watching Ghirahim now attempt to block his hits with his arms. The hero had grown in strength, much more than the demon could have anticipated, and now Ghirahim was realizing just how much stronger Link had become. Link struck a few more blows against his enemy, pushing him back when his enemy suddenly raised a hand and clasped it tightly over the sheath.

Uh oh.

Link cried out as he felt his whole body lifted off the floor before being flung with the sheath across the platform. He landed roughly on the ground, watching his sheath slide away from him and stop right before the edge. He immediately got back onto his feet, getting into a fighting stance. He threw a kick, only to watch it get caught easily in Ghirahim's hand. His enemy squeezed his ankle, enough to produce a cry of pain as Link felt as though his bones were being crushed. But then, the hero let out a yelp of surprise as his enemy cupped his groin and squeezed as well. Flustered, Link tried to twist his ankle away, but this only caused Ghirahim to tighten his grip over him, sending more excruciating pain throughout his leg. At the same time, the hero struggled uncomfortably as the demon massaged his balls through his pants. Link moaned, wobbly as his face filled with turmoil.

"You look rather embarrassed right now," Ghirahim said. "How long can you last, sky child? You look like you're ready to come." He squeezed link's balls to further emphasize his point.

With his one right foot still held up high away from him, Link gritted his teeth and turned, managing to pull his foot away from Ghirahim's grasp, thus escaping the other hand that was on his crotch. Panting with flushed cheeks as he tried to regain his composure and ignore the growing sensation between his legs, Link prepared to fight when Ghirahim suddenly rushed up to him and knocked him down. The blow to his cheek was earth shattering, and Link stumbled back before wiping the blood from the corner of his lips. Blue eyes ferocious, the hero showed no signs of backing down. When his enemy threw another punch at him, he dodged it and struck one square in Ghirahim's face. Although pain lodged into his fist, he noted Ghirahim grimace slightly.

Perhaps he could still injure his enemy...

Link blinked when his eyes caught sight of something between Ghirahim's legs. He gaped when he realized it was his enemy's hard-on standing tall and proudly. It was in the same dark shade as his entire body, but seemingly...different. At the same time, the hero was rather disgusted by the fact that his enemy was this aroused. Distracted, Link wasn't prepared when Ghirahim grabbed his wrist and crushed his hand, earning another painful cry. A struggle ensued as both wrestled with each other until the pair lost their footing and a great crash followed, sending the two tumbling down.

Eyes closed, Link grimaced in pain. He slowly opened his eyes, recovering himself when he froze at the sight of white, pupil-less eyes staring back at him. That's when Link realized he was looking down at the face of the demon...

...while on top of his enemy.

On all fours, Link tried to get up when Ghirahim suddenly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back down, causing his body to crash against the demon's .

"Oh no, where do you think you're going?" Ghirahim smiled. Keeping one arm clasped tightly over Link's waist, he used his free hand and slowly inched his way down.

Link froze upon feeling long fingers trace the contour of his bottom before pulling his tunic up. Heart pounding, blue eyes widened as that hand now reached the hilt of his pants. Panicking again, Link tried to break free from Ghirahim's metallic arm, but his enemy only tightened his hold over him. He glanced down hesitantly at Ghirahim, who grinned only wider in anticipation. Link fought hard, trying to push himself up when Ghirahim slipped his pants off his bottom. Flashbacks struck the boy, flashbacks of his time in the dreaded hut.

Link entered survival mode.

Immediately, the hero punched the demon in the face, pounding him in a frenzy and and ignoring the painful bruises forming over his fists. He didn't want this to happen again. He wouldn't allow it! He punched and punched, desperate to free himself away from further abuse while his enemy only laughed at him and began fingering him.

"No...!" Link gasped as a cold, metallic finger slid in and out of him. It felt so chilly and cool, causing him to shiver. He grunted and threw his hands down against Ghirahim's shoulder for support as he tried to get a hold of himself. No, this wasn't happening again. Not again! The sensation was building, and he breathed out at how even though there was no lubrication this time, Ghirahim's finger felt incredibly smooth. When a second finger entered him and began stretching, Link nearly collapsed.

"Watching you with that face...it can almost make me come," Ghirahim grinned.

Link gritted his teeth as all the pent-up anguish and hate he had for his enemy began to boil over. His hands flew to Ghirahim's neck as he resorted to strangling him instead. Rage fueled him. He wanted to badly end the demon's life, to finally end all the suffering he had to endure. And as he tightened his shaky hands, his enemy only proceeded to laugh at him. Link could not even leave a dent. It was like squeezing pure metal.

"Such a foolish boy," Ghirahim smiled. He pulled out his fingers and, without warning, gripped Link's buttocks with one hand and pushed it down.

Link screamed at the sudden penetration of metal. Cold, solid metal. Sweat beads formed on the sides of his temple and began trickling down. It felt so odd, so full, and so hard. Shaking vividly, he opened his mouth and flung his head back as his enemy pushed his bottom down even more until it completely covered the demon's large, erect member. The hero nearly had the wind knocked out of him. Feeling as though his body would burst, Link released his hands over Ghirahim's neck and, instead, tried to push up his body and expel the foul thing inside him when Ghirahim suddenly thrust his hips upwards.

"HAH!" Link cried out, blue eyes bulging as his enemy began thrusting, and thrusting, and thrusting. It was so cold yet so burning hot at the same time. His mind clouded with sensory overload, and he moaned as Ghirahim struck his prostate repeatedly. He struggled, trying to escape when his enemy now wrapped the other arm around him and locked him in against his chest. Link screamed in horror.

"STOP IT!" He screamed. "STOP!" He arched his back and cried out, finding in shock his body unconsciously sliding his groin up against Ghirahim's stomach. He pounded his fists down, desperate to stop this when Ghirahim reached up with a hand and gripped his locks of hair. Link felt his head pulled down until he smashed straight into Ghirahim's lips. The boy's eyes widened, and he gasped as Ghirahim kissed him passionately while continuing to thrust up into his abused hole. The hero gasped against that mouth as he was forced to kiss his enemy again. Fingers raked through his hair aggressively, possessively, and he struggled with muffled cries when he finally pulled away for air. Link raised his bottom, sliding up the shaft as he tried to free himself when Ghirahim grabbed his buttocks and pushed it down harshly. Link screamed at the rough penetration, and he grunted as Ghirahim began maneuvering his buttocks. The hero whined in shock as Ghirahim slowly deepened a single thrust and grinded inside him, circling his hips while the hand on Link's bottom kept it down and simultaneously moved it around the shaft. Link shook violently as he felt that cold metal inside angling and deepening, increasing the intensity of the pleasure flourishing inside his body.

"No...stop..." Link moaned in horror with eyes large. "Ahhh..." He drew out a long single whine as he arched his back at Ghirahim maneuvering his hips against him. It was becoming too much, and Link could feel tears begin to sting his eyes as he opened his mouth with a gasp at the shaft digging into him even deeper, circling in a gratifyingly cruel manner.

"You're very hard right now," Ghirahim mocked him. "I can feel it rubbing against me."

Link blushed even more and pushed himself up away from Ghirahim when he felt his balls slide over the smooth surface of the demon's body. He shivered, and he closed his eyes and moaned shamefully. "Stop...let me...go..."

"Sky child, don't lie to me," Ghirahim teased. "Look at how much you're enjoying this." He thrust his hip upwards, earning an erotic cry. Completely addicted to the aroused look on the hero's adorable face, Ghirahim thrust quickly, picking up his pace.

Link grunted and felt the other arm now wrap around his back and pull him down. The side of his face landed against the demon's chest, and Link gripped Ghirahim's shoulders as he could no longer contain himself. He moaned loudly at the rhythmic thrusts up against his cursed sweet spot. His enemy's shaft was so cold, so smooth, and so hard.

And yet, his body burned.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Ghirahim sang as he cradled the hero against him, embracing him fully. "Don't you miss all those times we've had together?"

Link cried and whined, mewing uncontrollably with his cheeks up against that broad chest as sweat drenched his body.

"Hah..ah...! Ngh...ug...uh...!"

His ears felt hot, and his body was feverish as overwhelming pleasure blanketed him persistently when...

"Noo...hahhh...!" Link moaned as he reached climax and came hard, his cum spewing out of his member against Ghirahim's stomach. A few seconds later, his enemy released his load inside him, and the cum trickled out of the entrance and down the metal shaft.

Ghirahim rose up and turned Link gently onto his back as the two now switched positions. He hovered over the flushed boy who was panting with eyes closed, clearly feeling the lingering remnants of the orgasm he just had. The demon smiled.

Such a beautiful sight.

A sadistic excitement ignited inside the demon.

Link slowly opened his eyes, recovering from the orgasm when Ghirahim grabbed his manhood and began jerking him off. Shaking in surprise, Link continued panting heavily as his arousal rose again. No, he was going to stop this once and for all! Hand forming a tight fist, Link struck the demon with all his might. Unexpectedly, Ghirahim appeared to stagger a little from the brute force this time. Taking advantage of this, Link pushed the enemy off of him and struggled onto his feet, pants still half down, when Ghirahim suddenly smacked him hard. The blow was nearly detrimental, almost knocking his teeth out as the hero stumbled back down onto the floor. Blood reached his tongue, and the air spun as the hero struggled to regain focus when, lying on his stomach, he saw feet walk towards him.

"Such a stupid boy," Ghirahim spoke above him. The demon grabbed him by the hair and yanked him across the platform roughly. Link gritted his teeth at the pain, and he punched and clawed at the metal hand dragging him by the hair. In a short moment, Ghirahim lifted him up and threw him until he hit the ground hard. Link groaned, disoriented. Everything looked blurry as he heard his enemy walk towards him and speak.

"I could've made your life easier," Ghirahim began. "I was going to spare your life and allow you to live by my side." The demon grasped the hero by the hair again and forced him to look at him. He stared at the blood on Link's mouth and the hateful look in those vibrant blue eyes that refused to let the fire inside him extinguish. This time, Ghirahim showed a face of great displeasure. "I had great plans set for you, a life of pleasure and pain that I would happily indulge you in." He forcefully pulled Link up onto his feet by his hair before knocking him back down with a roundhouse kick to the face. He watched as the hero, on all fours on the ground, spit out blood, his body shaky. "I was going to take good care of you, but instead, you insist on making everything difficult on yourself and me." He kicked Link in the stomach, hearing in satisfaction a painful grunt. He got down on his knees and grabbed Link by the collar, shaking him roughly before staring into that bruised face. "I was going to be kind and generous with you, but your arrogance has gotten the best of you. Oh, I was much too generous with you already, and instead of showing appreciation, you go and think yourself my equal." He freed one hand to gently brush those messy strands away from fiery blue eyes. His tone changed to a lighter tune. "It's time to punish you now."

Ghirahim watched as that face of anger suddenly transition into one of confusion and blank puzzlement. "Oh? Did you think just now that was your punishment?" His lips curved upwards into a sinister grin. "No, hero. The fun is now about to begin."

Link grunted as he was pushed onto his back roughly. He watched as Ghirahim cupped his legs and pushed them up towards his chest and shoved his metal rod in.

Link yelled as Ghirahim deepened himself as far as he could, angling and swinging his hips against that bundle of nerves. The hero nearly choked on the blood still in his mouth, and he coughed between grunts. He could feel Ghirahim now grab his member and begin pumping it, heightening his pleasure. The hero unwillingly entered a state of euphoria, and he moaned as Ghirahim fingered the tip and toyed with him until precum came out. He swung his head left to right, panting and writhing underneath the overwhelming gratifying sensations.

And then, the demon stopped. Blinking, he watched as Ghirahim leaned down with a smile and said, "It would be a shame if your precious friend was to witness what we have been doing."

The words struck Link like a bucket of cold ice, and the hero immediately looked passed Ghirahim's head as he saw Zelda's body still floating up in the air right above them.

"What would happen when the little goddess finds out what her chosen hero had been up to this whole time?" He giggled in giddiness before bringing down his face to one that had completely gone pale. "Should we let her in on our little secret?"

Link swallowed, the color gone from his lips as he stared into sadistic pupil-less orbs. "No..." he said quietly. "You...wouldn't..."

Ghirahim caressed the hero's cheeks. "I think it's about time she sees just how much you enjoy having your body taken by me." He smiled. "The adorable look on your face, and the beautiful moans you make..." He raised his hand and pointed his finger upwards. "Let's share it with her."

Ghirahim pounded into Link, and the hero screamed at the sheer force as Ghirahim pleasured him with his hips. Wide blue eyes watched as his enemy began slowly moving his finger in a direction, maneuvering Zelda's body to begin turning...

Link's heart pounded.

_No..._

He watched as Zelda slowly turned, her strands of hair now hitting the sides of her body.

_No!_

He could see the profile of her face as a strand of long wrapped bangs slipped down past her shoulder.

_STOP!_

The adrenaline rushing through his body as desperation overcame him, Link immediately launched his hands out and grabbed Ghirahim's hand, forcing it to turn Zelda's body back in the other direction.

Ghirahim furrowed his brows at this. He tried to turn his hand back in the other direction, but the hero wouldn't relinquish his grip, and proceeded to continue fighting with him.

Meanwhile, nervous sweat trickled down Link's forehead as apprehensive eyes occasionally darted back to Zelda, who continued turning again. Link growled and twisted Ghirahim's hand in the opposite direction.

"You...stubborn, pathetic child!" Ghirahim roared as he was forced to momentarily stop his thrusts and regain control of his magic. It was already difficult maintaining this form while having the spell he cast continue along with its course. With his magic spread out like this, he was limited in even the simplest tasks.

Link was fueled with fire as he struggled to fight Ghirahim for control of his finger. He watched as Zelda turned a little to the right, and then back to the left, and then right again, and then left. His heart pounded anxiously as he fought with Ghirahim. No, Zelda can't know. She would be devastated! Not to mention Link felt he would never be able to face her again if she was to find out. He struggled with all of his strength against his enemy, fighting for control when the demon smacked him across the face.

"Enough of this!" Ghirahim growled, losing patience as he grabbed both of Link's wrists and pulled them up above his head before locking them against the ground. With the hero's legs up against his shoulders, Ghirahim continued rocking his hips, deepening himself into that hole as Link screamed at the brutal force. "She will see..." he grinned as obsession overcame him. "She will see you with your legs raised up so shamelessly like this as I dig deep into you." He pounded hard into the boy. "And she will see that shameless erotic look on your face when you come!" He thrust mercilessly, watching the hero writhe underneath the force as he stroked his member simultaneously.

Link cried out, completely distressed as he couldn't numb himself from the pleasure overwhelming his body. He watched helplessly as Ghirahim released his arousal and raised his hand back up, pointing at Zelda.

_No...please..._

Blue eyes widened in dread at the figure above him.

_Please don't._

His heart pounded hard in aghast against his chest.

_Don't let her see._

Another bead of sweat dripped down the side of his temple.

_Don't let her see!_

Ghirahim whirled his finger as his lips curved upwards in a sinister smile.

"NO!" Link screamed.

Zelda's body completely turned.

At that moment, the bundle of nerves was struck relentlessly, and Link flung his head back as he came. He came hard, very hard, spewing out more cum as he shook at the intense ecstasy violently striking his body with sheer raw pleasure. His face exploded into one filled with shameful bliss as he opened his mouth widely and his voice cracked in an erotic cry.

It was over. It was all over. The hero could feel his heart breaking at what his friend had just witnessed as he stared up straight into Zelda's face...

...Which looked unconscious.

Link blinked. Ignoring Ghirahim's grunting and relieving himself inside him, Link's blue eyes only focused on Zelda's closed ones.

She...didn't see...

Link was struck with mixed emotions. For one thing, he was relieved that she had not seen him in this state. On the other hand, the fact that she was unconscious did not bode well. In fact, Link noticed that her face looked even paler, and a new fear replaced the one in his heart.

Was she still alive?

Desperate to save her, Link first made a devastated expression, much to the delight of his enemy. He watched Ghirahim grin at him. The hero trembled his lips, his eyes on the verge of tears. "She's...smiling."

Ghirahim blinked, dumbfounded. He turned his head around to look up at the girl.

Eyes flickering at this opening, Link punched Ghirahim square in the chest in an attempt to push him off when...

"ARRGGGHH!H!" Ghirahim roared in pain, immediately snapping his head back around and gripping his body shakily.

Link blinked, surprised. Without a moment to lose, he pushed Ghirahim off of him and struggled back onto his feet before clumsily pulling his pants back up. He watched as the demon appeared to stagger in pain before regaining his composure and pointing at him with fiery anguish.

"YOU!" Ghirahim growled.

Link's eyes darted to his sheath. He suddenly had an idea. He slid across the platform and scooped up the sheath, just in time to find Ghirahim upon him. Link swung his sheath, striking against Ghirahim's arms, which were held up to block him, just as he expected. He continued hitting his enemy, pushing him back each time. He struck at him, losing breath when, finally, Ghirahim reached the edge and began staggering for balance. Link kicked him straight in the stomach, sending him falling over the platform and landing down on the platform below them.

The hero looked over the edge and saw his enemy lay there with arms and legs spread out, unconscious. Gauging the distance between the platform he was on and the one below, Link held his breath and leaped off the edge, feeling his stomach churn slightly before he landed on the next platform. Legs slightly shaky, he ran to his sword and shield, set his sheath down, and retrieved his weapons. Finding his enemy still unconscious, he readied his sword, leaped into the air, and struck a fatal blow straight into the diamond he had punctured earlier in the middle of the demon's chest. He watched as Ghirahim convulsed and writhed. The hero leaped back. He smirked.

Weakness found.

Link prepared himself as his enemy staggered back onto his feet, the fury clear in those white eyes.

"That HURT!" Ghirahim growled. He ran forward and threw a kick.

Link blocked it with his shield and began striking Ghirahim repeatedly with his sword, finding it now easier than using his sheath. However,his enemy had switched up his attacks, blocking his blows with hands that produced purple electric currents. But by now, Link had become familiar with the pattern of his enemy's attacks, and he broke through the demon's defenses, sending him back until, once again, his enemy had reached the edge. He knocked Ghirahim down, watching him topple over and fall flat on his back on another layer of platform beneath them. This time, Link leaped off the edge with his sword pointed downward as he struck a fatal blow straight into the diamond from high above.

Again, Ghirahim rose and fought him. Link quickly picked up the pace and struck repeatedly at Ghirahim, sending him to the edge and leaping off with a final fatal blow. He heard the demon cry out painfully. Link took a step back when, suddenly, the platform around him moved. The hero looked around him, watching carefully as the level he was on lowered itself before dissipating.

He was back on the grassy ground.

Link watched as Ghirahim slowly got up onto his feet, hand on his injured chest. The diamond there had been severely damage, revealing cracks that seeped out of it.

Ghirahim looked at the damage done. And then, he flicked his head up and glared at Link, rage fueling him. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, making his sword appear.

Link narrowed his eyes. He held out his shield as his enemy lunged at him with his blade. This time, Link noticed an increase in the strength of the demon's attacks. He found himself pushed back before he finally was forced to dodge and leap to the side. The battle raged on, and Link parried deadly blows, blocked sharp daggers, and dodged sword strikes similar to his skyward strikes. He found himself having to use everything he had learned on this long, hard journey he had traveled, and he was barely hanging on. The exhaustion was starting to creep up on him, but Link powered through, repeatedly striking Ghirahim's weak point until one blow finally sent the demon stumbling back in deep pain.

"You wretched brat!" Ghirahim screamed in anguish as he glared deadly at the hero while holding his chest. He snapped his finger and made a bigger sword appear, one that made Link temporarily freeze on the spot.

Link struck repeatedly at the giant, thick sword, breaking it down until his enemy dropped it, creating an opening. The hero would then take advantage of this and thrust his sword straight into that diamond on Ghirahim's chest. When the demon disappeared and regenerated his sword, Link felt the color leave his cheeks. This was becoming extremely difficult. Repeatedly, he struck at the sword quickly and powerfully, creating an opening each time so that he could thrust straight into Ghirahim's chest. Muscles aching and limbs growing tired, Link ignored them all and continued to power through.

Everything that his enemy had put him through...all those times the demon had abused him, molested him, toyed with him, teased him...all those times his enemy had taken his body and forced himself on him, stripping him of his dignity and pride...all those times his enemy had humiliated him in inhumane ways...

He was going to end this. Today. Right now.

The adrenaline rushing through his veins, Link growled as he thrust his sword one last time straight into Ghirahim's chest.

His enemy let out a painful gasp and, finally, fell onto his knees.

Ghirahim, panting heavily as he gripped his chest, raised his head and narrowed his eyes. "This...This is preposterous. Driven to my knees by a simple child of man. Laughable!" He grinned a strange, twisted grin that seemed to now be fueled by a hint of madness. "No matter how many times we clash, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? You think I can't win?" He growled. "Boy...what are you?"

Link gripped his sword and glared, pride filling him at his ability to defeat his enemy once and for all when Ghirahim suddenly began...

Laughing.

The hero stood there, stunned and confused as Ghirahim laughed maniacally.

"Ah...But never mind that. Victory is still mine to savor. While we fought, the ritual I started continued..." He laughed even more, his voice growing louder.

Link's mouth feel ajar as cruel realization hit him hard. Even without the time spent fighting, Link couldn't deny the amount of time that passed by as Ghirahim violated his body. The demon wasn't just punishing him. He was stalling and buying himself some time!

"At last, it's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!" Ghirahim threw out his arms, and the ground glowed a frightening red as a gush of wind blew up into the air.

Link stared in utter shock as Zelda's cries of pain filled the air.

A dark shadow erupted from where Ghirahim was, rolling forward like a dust storm, and Link quickly raised his shield to block it. When he lowered his shield, his eyes enlarged at the sight of The Imprisoned right before him.

No...it couldn't be...

The being took a few earth shaking steps forward before raising its head upwards and opening its mouth.

Zelda screamed with piercing shrieks that ripped through the air, and Link's cries of horror were lost amongst them as a golden glow left the reincarnated goddess and shot straight into The Imprisoned's mouth. The ground began shaking, and a frightening purple light swirled around as Ghirahim's laugh filled the air.

"Don't you see? It's all over! You and your kind have lost! This world and everything in it now belong to darkness! They belong to my master!"

Link gasped.

_Zelda!_

He threw up his arms as a blinding light burst forward and chaos surrounded him.

And then, stillness.

Lowering his arms, Link was startled as he stared at what was now standing before him. The Imprisoned was no longer there. Instead, an even more frightening being over twice his size rose. Fiery hair of fire and a monstrous face unveiled themselves. Dark shadows harbored around the figure that stood tall in front of him. The sight was frightening, more frightening than anything Link had ever seen. Nothing could compare to the malice that surrounded the tall figure in the middle of the Sealed Grounds.

Ghirahim, who was off to the side, bowed in a greeting. "Welcome back to us, Master."

Suddenly, the fiery being threw his hand outward, seemingly striking down Ghirahim with an invisible force. But then the demon began rising in the air, his arms spread out, and a sword started to protrude out from where the diamond on Ghirahim's chest was.

Link watched, stunned as the dark, malicious being smiled.

The large sword burst out and flew into the being's hand, and Ghirahim glowed into a golden formless shape before transferring straight into the sword itself. The fiery-haired figure observed his sword for a moment. And then, he directed his attention to the boy in green.

Immediately, Link readied his sword.

The being smiled. "...So you are the chosen knight of the goddess." He raised his head. "Intriguing..." He looked at the floating body above. "The goddess lowered herself to a mortal existence to keep me imprisoned." He scoffed. "How pathetic. This bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form." The being struck his sword, sending Zelda's lifeless body flying away.

_No!_

Link watched in horror and began running to try to catch her when, suddenly, he heard the sound of Groose's voice in the distance. His eyes darted to where his friend was speeding down a path before catching Zelda just in time, preventing a fatal landing.

"Link, I...I caught her! She's OK!" Groose called out in reassurance.

Link breathed out in relief. But, was it too late? Had they lost Zelda forever?

Did he...fail?

Heart pounding as he struggled to contain his emotions, Link returned his attention to the being who smiled at him in amusement, speaking condescendingly about the humans of the past who, he claimed, were weak and clung to their goddess for protection. The hero glared at the being.

"How amusing to think those cowards begot someone like you," the fiery form grinned darkly, belittling him.

Link readied his sword.

The being laughed. "You grow more fascinating by the second, human. I never imagined I'd meet one of your kind who wished to stand against me in battle." He smiled. "Very well, then. I shall prepare a place for us where we will not be bothered by distractions. If you still have the courage to face me, seek me there."

Link lowered his sword. He nodded his head, accepting the challenge. As he took a few steps forward, he heard Groose call out to him, letting him know that according to the old woman, it would take time for Zelda's soul to be absorbed completely.

That meant...he could still save Zelda. Immediately, his heart fluttered. He just had to defeat this evil being, this being who once brought terror to the land on the surface.

This being...was known as Demise.

Link walked up to the true form of what was previously The Imprisoned, and he stood still as Demise thrust his sword straight into the air and watched him with cold, soulless, merciless eyes unlike any the hero had ever encountered. "If you fear for your life, do not follow me. You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying, as befits your kind. But if you truly desire to raise your blade against the world I would build, come for me. I've waited eons to return. I can spare a few more moments to let you decide." And with that, Demise disappeared, leaving a shadowy black hole in its place.

Link quickly turned around, eager to check on Zelda. He took a step forward when something suddenly struck him, causing him to drop his sword and grip his head in pain as his eyes squinted shut. He fell onto his knees, gasping and grimacing at the sharp, piercing sensation in his head when he suddenly heard a familiar eerie laugh followed by a sinister whisper.

"...sky child..."

Link opened his eyes and whirled around.

The pain stopped, and the voice was gone.

The hero slowly got up onto his feet. On guard, he quickly grabbed his sword and stared straight ahead at the middle of the Sealed Grounds. Whirls of black shadows protruded their arms outward, slowly gliding and swirling aimlessly as though waiting to swallow up whoever comes their way.

Link's heart pounded as his stomach churned. Weary eyes settled on that dark shadowy area.

Somehow, he felt there was more to this battle he was about to enter.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**It ain't over yet! The fabulous Ghirahim still has one last trick up his sleeve! Stay tuned as we head towards the conclusion of Link's journey in "Thread of Fate!"**


	17. Chapter 16

**Apologies for the extremely late update this time! Life got extremely busy, and I didn't have time to write the next chapter until now. I know that some of you got worried given that I'm usually pretty consistent with updates, so I thank you for your concerns. **

**For now, I shouldn't be too busy, so my updates shouldn't be spread out too far apart.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Link stumbled his way to a corner near the soil with the planted seed inside the temple. After talking with Groose and Impa, who both said that Zelda was now in the back safe but unconscious, the hero quietly walked away to rest in the corner, alone, and out of eyesight of his companions. He was extremely sore and exhausted from the events that had transpired, especially after his previous encounter with Ghirahim, who had proceeded to subject his body to more horrors without mercy. For a moment, Link worried that his peer Groose had witnessed what had happened, but upon having a conversation with him just now, the redhead showed no signs or reactions that revealed anything of the sort. Thus, relieved, Link quickly went away, hiding the slight limp he had as a result of his sore bottom.

The hero fell onto the ground against his knees, reaching a hand behind and wincing at the pain. With his other shaky hand, he took out a bottle and drank the potion, quickly healing his wounds and bruises. Once rejuvenated, he sighed and rested his back against the wall. He dropped his head into his hand.

The potion may have healed his body, but it was unable to calm his currently tormented mind. He could not erase the image and the feel of Ghirahim taking him roughly, subjecting him to unwilling pleasure, right underneath the floating body of his best friend. It was so cruel, so vile - Link couldn't believe his enemy would go so far. But at the same time, he wasn't surprised. Or at least, he shouldn't be. After all, his enemy had proven again and again that he would show no restraint when it comes to tormenting and humiliating him.

And this greatly made the hero uneasy.

_...Sky child..._

Link could still hear that voice. He could still hear that laugh. He could still see those soulless eyes of the demon burying into him, twisting and turning inside him and pounding deeply while sending him over the edge with unfathomable pleasure...

The hero shook himself back to his senses. No, his encounters with Ghirahim were finally over. After all, the demon, who unexpectedly turned out to be the sword, had already disappeared back to its previous form. To think that throughout this whole time, Ghirahim and Fi were the same...Link would have never thought of such a thing. But now Ghirahim was gone, residing inside his Master's sword. All Link had to do was to destroy Demise and return peace to all.

Taking a deep breath, the hero rose onto his feet. He couldn't waste anymore time. He must quickly go battle Demise so that he could finally bring Zelda back with him to their home. Eager to finish this once and for all, the hero made his way out of the Sealed Temple.

* * *

><p>Reaching the bottom of the Sealed Grounds, Link stared into the dark shadowy arms of the center, where silent whispers beckoned to him. The hero took a step forward when Fi suddenly appeared.<p>

"Master Link, I have important information for you. Once you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a 0% chance that you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe. Are you ready to proceed?"

Link nodded with unwavering determination. "I'm ready!"

"Understood, Master Link. Know that even in the place that lies beyond this portal, I will be with you..."

Link smiled, ready to enter when Fi continued.

"And, Master...good luck."

* * *

><p>The world was strange, very strange. Blue skies and water merged together to form an almost seamless stream. The clouds were high, and the sun shone brightly. Link dropped his mouth in awe at the magnificence of this place, a seemingly empty limbo with shallow water that reflected the skies above. But in contrast to this seemingly peaceful backdrop stood the large, dark figure with flaming hair just a few feet away. Link gripped his sword tightly and took a few steps forward, his feet making small splashes against the water underneath him.<p>

Demise grinned and turned around. "Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human."

Link glared at him, stepping forward.

"Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity."

Clouds passed by quickly over the water the pair stood on, and the great Demise walked around the hero with large, grand strides.

"The hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins...You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade." Demise turned around, revealing fully his frightening form and face of fury. "The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you?" He held up his large hand. "And when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate...Mine to subjugate...Mine to rule!" He pulled his hand back. "When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!"

The large demon threw out his hand, and the skies quickly darkened as the sun disappeared. Everything turned cold and solemn, with the water reflecting the sudden chilling change in atmosphere.

Demise held up his sword with a snare. "...It won't be long now. At last, the almighty power I've sought for millennia...I will take the Triforce for my own!" He growled loudly. "And the world shall be under my foot for eternity!"

Link readied his shield and sword, and entered a cataclysmic battle with his enemy. Swords clashed, the echoes of strong blades riveting across the dark air. The pair dueled strategically, powerfully, dangerously, with both sides finding the other to be a formidable foe.

However, after a few minutes, Link took a step back and dodged a potentially life-threatening hit. He observed his enemy carefully, panting hard. This enemy was unlike any other he had fought. He was powerful, extremely powerful. And each time the demon struck down his blade on Link's, the hero could feel the sheer strength of his enemy travel through his hand, up his arm, and down his body. And not only was Demise extremely powerful - he was also extremely skillful.

Link ran forward and clashed blades with the large demon, trying to break through his defenses. He found it extremely difficult to strike a hit, something that he was not able to do as of yet. His enemy appeared to read every single move, blocking effectively and easily before striking down aggressively. Link back flipped away when the sword came down against his shoulder, sending sharp, excruciating pain through his flesh. Realizing that he was not only bleeding, but bleed profusely, Link quickly ran off in the other direction, clumsily taking a bottle of potion out. He gulped down the contents while running and looked out of the corner of his eye when blue orbs widened at the sight of his enemy rushing towards him at full speed. Immediately, the hero dropped the bottle and held out his sword, blocking the potentially deadly blow just in time, only to be struck down and fall hard on his side against the water. Pushing himself back up, Link whirled around and held out his sword, feeling his shoulder heal. He was already low on potions, and it looked like his enemy would give him no opportunity to renew his health. That meant that he had to be more careful.

Eyeing Demise, Link side-stepped away and saw an opening. He thrust his sword forward, only to find it blocked effortlessly. Frustrated, the hero swung his blade, hearing metal clash with a loud ring when he suddenly froze at the sound of deep breathing against his ear and cold hands that brushed against him.

"_Sky child..."_

Link backed away, mouth open. He blinked and stared, watching Demise show no change in reaction. Confused, Link leaped forward and struck his sword, hitting against Demise's larger one.

"_Sky child..."_

This time, Link froze, hands still tightly holding the sword against the other. There was a frightening chuckle against his ear, and cold hands that wrapped around his chest.

Link stumbled back, trying to shake off the chilling feeling. He once again stared at Demise, who remained the same. The hero furrowed his brows. Something strange was going on. Suddenly, Demise launched an attack on him, and Link parried the blow.

"_Sky child..." _

"Shut-up!" Link cried out, panting as he held up his sword against Demise. Something definitely was going on, something very strange, and the hero was feeling quite annoyed by it. He let out a growl and struck his sword hard.

Cold hands ran down his thighs.

Link gasped in shock. "No!" He backed away again. Heart pounding, his weary eyes landed on the dark, black sword in Demise's hands. He began to hesitate going near it, feeling a certain...presence hovering over him whenever he neared it.

No...he must not let this shake him. It was all in his head. He was imagining things. Link slashed down vertically. His blade made contact with Demise's.

And Ghirahim's smiling face appeared before him.

Link cried out and pulled back, his heart ready to leap out of his chest. Once again, only Demise stood before him. Link gritted his teeth. "Quit playing, Ghirahim!"

Demise appeared to give him a small questioning look, and Link quickly readied his sword. He clashed with his foe.

Cold lips brushed up against his as invisible hands caressed his cheeks.

Link's eyes widened. He yelled and tried to brush it all off, desperate to evade the disgusting touches when he realized he had just let his guard down. Before he could react, the blade had struck him down.

Link fell to his side, disoriented as the air spun. His sword slipped from his grip, landing next to him while his shield splashed against the ground. Reeling from the force of the blow against his sword, Link struggled to rise, shouting quietly in his head to get back up. But his body wouldn't cooperate, and he was only able to sit half upright. He saw the sword out of the corner of his eyes, close to his hand, and he reached out to grab it when suddenly two arms reached forward from behind and wrapped around him, pulling him in. He froze as he felt lips brush up against his ear, and the familiar chilling voice that giggled against him.

"Hello again, sky child."

Link's blue eyes widened, terrified, and he snapped his head to the right to meet the eyes of his enemy, who was back to his demonic form, but without the solid metal body. Large splashes of water directed the hero's attention back to the front, where Demise was now approaching him, stopping right at his feet.

"Master, the sky child..." Ghirahim grinned, holding onto the hero tightly, "He is a very interesting...human. Would you like to try him?"

Demise didn't say anything and simply dropped his sword to the side.

Eyes widening with fear, Link began struggling when Ghirahim forcefully pulled him onto his feet and held him tightly against his chest.

"Let me go!" Link cried out when he suddenly saw a large hand reach out and begin caressing between his legs. The hero yelped and shook, terrified as he glanced down at the large, dark palm rubbing up against his groin. Blood rushed to the area, and the hero grimaced as he slowly looked up and saw the frightening smile on Demise's face.

"Interesting indeed..." Demise grinned, continuing to fondle him.

Link shivered, knees almost buckling. "Quit touching me and just fight me!" He challenged.

But the larger demon only deepened his touch, rubbing hard against him with his hand. Link's heart pounded with dread when his enemy pulled back and began slipping his pants down.

"No, no, no...stop!" Link flailed his hands around, trying to break away from Ghirahim's grip. He was overcome with panic and fear as his pants now reached his ankles. The larger demon then lifted up his legs before leaning down to cup his entire groin in his mouth.

Link flung his head back and cried out, shocked by the hot, fiery mouth that made him burn with intensity. He shivered and arched his back as the mouth swallowed his member and balls, chewing and massaging at a high temperature. Gasping at the seething sensation, Link's face flustered, and he moaned as the sucks became merciless. The mouth around him was hot, so hot, that it was making him sweat. Link wondered for a moment if the mouth was nearly as hot as the fiery hair of the demon. The hero tossed his head left to right, trying to fight it, but succumbing to the pleasure imprisoning his body. "Let me go..." he struggled meekly.

"Sky child...how many times have I told you?" Ghirahim grinned against his ear before nipping at the corner of his neck. "Is this not your favorite?"

Link whined as the demon sucked and sucked. But instead of letting him reach blissful release, Demise pulled back prematurely, leaving him uncomfortably hard. When the larger demon began undoing the fabric around his own waist, anxiety immediately settled in the hero. Link tried to kick away, twisting his body and flailing around in protest when he felt his legs lifted up once again.

And then, he was thrust into.

Link screamed. He screamed in horror, screamed in pain as the ruthless thrusts ripped through his frame. It was definitely too big, much too big, and Link felt his body being ripped apart from the inside as Demise thrust, and thrust, and thrust. Tears stung the hero's eyes, and he screamed and struggled and fought as he was penetrated repeatedly without any proper lubrication. It was excruciatingly painful, and for a moment, Link even wished that it had been Ghirahim instead.

"My master is not as kind as me," Ghirahim grinned against his ear, caressing his sweaty cheeks softly. "So I apologize for his...rough way of handling things."

"AHHHH!" Link screamed, his eyes widening at the pain. He could feel himself bleed, and he screamed and screamed as he was about to explode.

Suddenly, the hero flung his eyes open at the lingering echoes of his own screams. He was panting, panting heavily, and he stood there with his sword held within his shaky hands. His back felt empty, and his eyes landed on his opponent, who stood a few feet before him with the same large blade.

Link stumbled back, whirling around to find Ghirahim, only to see that he was alone. The hero turned back around to face his enemy. He held up a shaky hand to his forehead. What just happened? What had just happened? Wasn't he...just now...Demise...

Suddenly, Demise launched forward with his blade. Link glanced up and held up his sword to parry the blow.

He was down on his knees, facing the water. Blinking, Link glanced up. He realized that he was on all fours. His sword and shield was nowhere within his hands. And his pants were gone. Confused and panicking, Link looked up, and his eyes widened at the sight of the large appendage before him. He felt a large hand grab him by his hat and locks of hair, and he was pressed forward. He locked his mouth shut, refusing when he felt another hand cup his cheeks from behind. He heard Ghirahim chuckle.

"Open wide...for my Master..."

His jaw was forced open, and Link gagged at the large appendage of Demise entering his mouth. Blue eyes shaking in horror, he felt his head maneuvered as it was forced to go back and forth, back and forth. The large, foul member slid against his lips, and Link choked and coughed at the disgusting taste. He looked up and saw the wide grin of Demise looking down on him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his bottom, as though positioning it. Heart filled with dread, he mumbled with a mouthful when Ghirahim began sliding himself inside him. And then, the thrusts began.

Link let out muffled cries of disbelief, shocked as he was thrusted into from behind on all fours while forced to serve the larger demon with his mouth. He could feel Demise begin thrusting into his mouth, wanting him to deep throat him while Ghirahim penetrated him deeply from behind and began stroking his member. Link shivered and thrust forward unwillingly.

"Sky child...isn't this wonderful?" He could hear Ghirahim's mocking voice as the demon struck against his prostate and stroked him quicker.

Tears stung Link's eyes. This was so degrading, the most degrading he had ever endured, and he shut his eyes in shame as Ghirahim overwhelmed him with pleasure and Demise overwhelmed him with shame. Link choked and struggled for air, the larger demon's appendage suffocating him as he was thrust into from both ends ruthlessly. He moaned with a mouthful as Ghirahim fingered the tip of his own humiliating arousal and produced long strokes with his talented hand. And then, a tear trickled down the side of Link's face as he came and shot out cum.

Oh, to still be able to come in such a manner!

At the same time, Demise released his load into his mouth, filling his inner cavern as the sticky substance overflowed and streamed down the corners of his lips. Ghirahim, meanwhile, released his load within his entrance, also filling him fully.

When both demons pulled out, Link gasped for air and spat out the cum while trembling at the liquid dripping out of his back hole. Completely in disarray, he glanced up shakily when Demise grabbed him and lifted him up by the armpits. He felt one leg cupped and lifted upwards as he was carried midair. And then, Demise thrust into him.

Link screamed again, shaking as the demon paused for a moment. His eyes flung open when Ghirahim suddenly appeared next to him and began fingering him with Demise's appendage still inside him.

"Stop..." Link gasped, wiggling around. He tensed when he felt another appendage begin to nudge him. Completely suspended in disbelief, he snapped his head to the side to look at Ghirahim, who only smiled at him widely before attempting to slip himself inside the hero as well.

Link cried out, shaking violently as he realized that Ghirahim was trying to enter him with Demise already inside. And before he could struggle even more, Ghirahim had successfully submerged his member.

The horror was unfathomable. Link's screams amplified beyond the norm. He entered a state of shock and terror as he gasped at Demise and Ghirahim now both thrusting inside his abused entrance, sliding in and out in organized coordination. It felt tight, extremely tight. He was even having trouble breathing from being stretched to the max.

Link opened his mouth widely, agonizing as the two slowly thrust inside him one right after the other, taking turns to strike his prostate. The hero tossed his head to the side, feeling both demons lift him up against them even more while molesting him freely. "No...hahh...ahhh..." Link could feel Ghirahim licking his ear, nibbling on it and chewing it teasingly. He groaned and protested and pleaded as he was taken in such a painful manner. His heart filled with turmoil at having to suffer through this unbelievable torture.

"Too...tight..." he gasped, panting as Ghirahim and Demise continued to thrust in coordination inside him. "Ow..." Link let out in pain. It was too much for the sky child to handle, and Link wondered just how much longer he could last when, suddenly, he felt both demons ejaculate inside him.

Link shook, blinking as he was once again standing with sword and shield in hands, staring straight at Demise before him.

He paused.

The hero was upright on his own two legs. His clothes were in tact too. Link took a step back this time, swallowing uncomfortably. No, something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. It felt all too real, and yet, he was back again with his weapons. Was he dreaming? Was he seeing things? Or was this currently his fake reality? The hero observed Demise carefully, noting his enemy acting the same as before when he first entered this strange limbo. Link frowned, his face completely pale. His eyes landed on the large sword in Demise's hand.

The hero found his hand shaking uncontrollably. He dreaded that sword. He dreaded going near that sword. Apparently, striking that sword would trigger something, right? Or was he being too optimistic? Perhaps he was currently being raped by both demons right now, and he had just passed out, entering a dream that he was still fighting with his sword and shield. In which case, he would rather not wake up. No, he must save Zelda! He was running out of time! This must be his reality.

Link held up his sword, but his resolve to fight began to dwindle as fear crouched upon him every time he set his eyes on that large sword in Demise's hand. The hero gritted his teeth anxiously. He could sense it, that invisible presence.

He could sense _him._

He gripped his sword tighter. Gathering his courage, he launched forward. This time, he avoided clashing with the blade, and instead, tried to strike directly at Demise. The larger demon dodged his blow. Link backflipped away. Even more carefully, he aimed again for his enemy's stomach, each time pulling back away from the blade that was trying to parry him. Unfortunately, this way of fighting was extremely awkward and futile. But Link continued to try. He swung his sword around Demise's blade, attempting to thrust a blow. He whirled, seeing a perfect opening. His heart pounded in excitement, and blue eyes widened eagerly as the Master Sword in his hand neared the side of flesh...

And hit the sword.

Link opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, staring up into the dark clouds above him. Blinking, he felt hands all over his body...

Caressing...fondling...groping...

He shivered when a finger entered inside him and began thrusting thoroughly. Shaking, he tried to sit halfway up when he realized that Demise was the one fingering him while his other hand was fondling his lower half. Body tense, Link's mouth fell ajar. He looked down and realized that he was now completely naked, as well as battered and bruised. Two pale hands rubbed the sides of his arms before running towards the middle to twist his nipples. Immediately, Link let out some half cries of surprise as the fingers played with the erect buds on his chest. He gasped and shivered nervously as a long tongue tickled the inner corners of his ear. Immediately, he snapped his head away. He breathed out as all four hands molested him without restraint, feeling him up and exploring the details of his figure.

"Relax, sky child..." Ghirahim hissed against his cheek. "Your body...is more than enough for the two of us."

Link gasped out in surprise as the hands roamed all over his body, including his navel and hips. He threw his head back against Ghirahim's chest as Demise now thrust three large, thick fingers inside him and squeezed his balls. He tossed his head to the side, gasping with high-pitched squeals as the squeeze was mixed in with pleasure and pain.

"This isn't real!" Link cried out. "You're...messing with my head!" He gritted his teeth, trying to glare at his enemy. "Ghirahim!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, sky child..." Ghirahim smiled, looking upside down from above as his face hovered over the hero's. "But this...is your reality."

Link cried out lowly as Ghirahim dug his fingernails in and pulled outward, leaving bloodied incisions across his chest. He watched the demon lean over his shoulder to drink up the blood that trickled down his skin.

"No..." He said hoarsely. "This isn't real." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, not willing to accept it. "This isn't real!" Link arched his back and hissed at the sharp pain, moaning in horror as his groin was fondled simultaneously. "Stop...!" He felt tears stream down his cheeks. Had it really come down to this? He could feel Demise biting down on his leg, nibbling before tugging. Oh no, was he about to be eaten? He felt his legs spread out even more, and his body arched as Ghirahim leaned down over his shoulder and swallowed his erection.

"Haahhh..." Link moaned as Ghirahim sucked. Oh, why...why...even in the worst of situations, he was in heat? Demise's large hands roamed all over his legs, and Ghirahim's tongue flicked against the tip of his member before sucking some more. Link was on a high, and he moaned as cursed sensations overwhelmed his entire body. His member was sucked on repeatedly, clouding his head with turmoil and torment, the cruel sweet torment that imprisoned him repeatedly.

And then, sharp teeth sank into his shaft without warning. Eyes flinging wide open, Link screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his delicate member ripped cleanly away.

The hero sat up, arms flying forward. He stared down, finding himself back in his clothes. Heart pounding drastically, he felt the area between his legs, and even pulled his pants up to look underneath.

Link breathed out in relief. Everything was intact.

The hero pulled his knees towards his chest and held his head, trembling uncontrollably. What was happening to him? Had he gone crazy? Was he stuck in some sort of nightmare? At that moment, Link realized that something was different.

The ground felt...dry.

Slowly and hesitantly, he lifted up his head. The color immediately drained from his cheeks.

He was back in the hut.

Indescribable emotions surged within Link, and he leaped onto his feet and clasped onto the bars barring the entrance and exit. He shook at them violently, clawing at them in fury. He swung around and shouted and yelled in frustration. "Where are you, Ghirahim? I know this is your doing!"

"No need to shout."

Link whirled to the side and saw Ghirahim sitting on top of the barrel.

"You've been passed out for the past few hours." The flamboyant demon stated simply. "I was growing impatient, and was thinking of just taking you while you were asleep."

Link held up his hands. He pointed a finger at him accusingly. "I'm not actually here," he slowly said with a lowered voice. "You're...doing something...to my head."

Ghirahim frowned at him, looking irate. "Excuse me?"

"I escaped this hut already. You can't fool me," Link said, ignoring how shaky and unsure his voice sounded.

The demon lifted an eyebrow. "Right...I'm sure you're able to escape from here." He hopped off the barrel. "I've lost all patience. Now, come over here," he grinned. "We still have lots to play."

"I'm not falling for this!" Link immediately shouted, backing away. "You can't trick me this time." He began to laugh. "You can't trick me..." His laughter grew louder. "You can't trick me anymore!" Link couldn't help but laugh, and the more he laughed, the louder he became. He laughed at how foolish this was, laughed at what a joke everything was. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. "You can't fool me! I'm not stupid!"

Ghirahim took a step forward, scowling at him. "This is not what I mean by we have lots to play."

"Stay away from me!" Link shouted, holding out his hands defensively. "I know you're just messing with me. You're just messing with me!" He fell into more fits of laughter, hysterical fits of laughter. Yes, that was right. His enemy was fooling him! It was all just a joke. Everything...everything was a joke. His life...his life was a joke. All that he had to endure, all that he had to sacrifice, all that he had to suffer...it was all a joke!

Link continued laughing, and he couldn't stop laughing at how funny it was. It was all too funny. All much too funny. And so he laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and then he began to cry. And the tears wouldn't stop falling as he continued to laugh. Never had he found anything more funny in his life. And as he laughed, he began to grow tired, very tired. And his voice began to hurt from laughing so much.

The hero felt a hand on his arm, and he was pulled down onto the ground. Immediately, Ghirahim was upon him, tearing his clothes apart. His tunic was ripped, and his chainmail shattered. Link struggled, pushing back when he felt his pants torn completely. The demon was even more aggressive this time, and the hero clamored about, only to be pulled back down. Barely clad now, Link gasped as Ghirahim made his own clothes disappear with the snap of his fingers and slid up against his body.

Link frowned, his voice growing quieter suddenly. "You're...I was fighting your Master...Demise..."

"You seem to have become delirious, sky child," Ghirahim said. "I have yet to revive my Master, and you are still obligated to tell me the location of the Time Gate!"

"What?" Link's eyes widened, sitting half way up. He paused for a moment.

Wait, had he been...dreaming, this whole time? Had he really been so desperate to escape that he had actually conjured up the whole thing...in his head?

"But..." Link's mouth began trembling "...the Time Gate...You already...know..." Suddenly, Link felt as though his energy had left him. His mind was growing weary, and his heart exhausted. Ghirahim lowered him onto the ground and began kissing him. Link turned his head to the side. "No...I was...It was real..."

"Hush, sky child..." Ghirahim shushed him, taking his member and stroking him.

Link grunted and gasped. "No, don't touch me!"

"But you like this."

"No..." Link protested weakly and lifted his head up as Ghirahim worked his magic over his groin. His knees quivered, and he let out more noises as the demon kissed all over his chest before entering inside him. "Hah..." Link cried out.

This wasn't real.

It wasn't real.

None of it was real.

The hero entered a state of turmoil. It wasn't actually happening. He had escaped! He had made his way to the last dragon to obtain the last song! He had...he had...his mind began to cloud, and Link's eyes grew heavy as Ghirahim embraced him tightly and proceeded to thrust into him.

"NO!" Link cried out in protest! He flung his hands wildly around. "YOU'RE LYING!" He pushed and scratched and clawed. "YOU'RE LYING!" The demon pivoted his hips and rolled against him, digging into him thoroughly as he spread out his legs widely and pushed them up into the air to gain better access. But Link still willed himself to fight, to resist, and he tried to push his enemy off of him. This encouraged the demon even more, and Ghirahim became rougher and proceeded to now pound straight into him.

"AH!" Link yelled, his sweet bundle of nerves brutally assaulted. He yelped and moaned with each thrust, unable to contain himself as pleasure and more pleasure was cruelly thrust upon him.

"Why..." He asked quietly. "Why...?" He cried out, the tears pouring down. "Why...?"

Ghirahim angled his hips and rammed into him, engaging him in this shameful activity and deriving unbridled cries of passion out of him.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!" With each thrust, Link cried out erotically, his feet shaking in the air. He watched as Ghirahim smiled at him, smiled that evil, sadistic, mocking smile.

Life was ironic. It was filled with cruel irony. And Link cried and moaned in agony at how the biggest joke was played on him.

The hero turned his head away, panting heavily and loudly when his eyes suddenly froze at the sight of another figure in the hut.

Zelda's bright blue eyes met his.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 17!**


	18. Chapter 17

**ATTENTION!**

**I have heard about the recent incident with stories disappearing on this site, and have been contacted by some of you on if I have a backup. No worries. I wanted to let you all know that I have created 2 backups. **

**If any of my stories ever disappear (or my profile), you can find my stories on deviantART or Tumblr. My deviantART username is UsamiAkihiko1 (note the 1 at the end). My Tumblr username is just UsamiAkihiko.**

**usamiakihiko1 (dot) deviantart (dot) com**

**usamiakihiko (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**The above information will be on my profile. For now, I haven't posted on those sites since everything seems to be fine at the moment. But if anything starts disappearing, then I will post there so that no one misses reading the chapters or endings. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Link could feel every inch of his body become cold. He stared in horror at his best friend's blue eyes, those beautiful orbs completely enlarged as they watched, unable to turn away. The hero's heart beat rapidly, and his mind swirled as the pit of his stomach sank. His mouth fell ajar, his muscles tensed, his limbs stiffened, his heart wrenched, and his cheeks flustered and turned bright red as his ears flushed a bloody tone. And while Ghirahim continued taking him, she remained frozen in place.

Link shook his head, not believing what was happening. No, she can't know. She can't! He tried to speak, tried to talk, but no words were able to form coherently as his vocal cords only produced shameful sounds of gasps and moans. He tried to push Ghirahim off of him, struggling to create a distance, but failed as his arms weakened under the pressure, his body caving into the deep, brutal thrusts of his enemy indulging him. Trembling, horror filled his eyes, horror at the sight of his best friend completely frozen in place with blue orbs fixated on him. His mind spun in turmoil at how he must looked right now as his heart filled with despair. And all he could do was let out high-pitched cries, cries of arousal, cries of ecstasy, and cries of pleasure. In a frenzy, Link desperately tried to make his enemy stop, kicking and clawing frantically, but his legs were pushed up higher into the air, and the appendage inside rammed mercilessly against his prostate, causing him to squeal. Ghirahim kissed his neck, tilting his head back as he nibbled on his flesh and ran a long tongue up underneath his chin. The demon devoured him senselessly, drowning him against his will as he made him feel good. Really good.

And still, his best friend continued to watch. Her eyes filled with a mixture of shock, horror, and worst of all...pain. The devastated look on her face as she watched him, the look of disappointment - it was unbearable. It broke Link's heart. For her to witness something so shameful, to watch her chosen hero, completely naked with his legs spread out, engaging in an unspeakable act; to hear the unrestrained cries of disgrace - it was all over.

"Hah..!"

Link could never forgive himself.

"Haahh!"

The pain he had undoubtedly cast on her with his shameful acts - she, a goddess, the goddess Hylia - he had hurt her in the worst possible way.

"Hah! Haah!"

And now, he was coming. He was reaching his climax. He was reaching that sinful peak, that height of pleasure as his body relished in the thrusts against his control and approached the inevitable. Ghirahim plunged deeper into him, overwhelming him, satiating him with his hands and kisses. And Link's body grew hotter, and hotter as his breathing became more erratic and his face flushed a feverish glow.

Those beautiful blue eyes, such bright pure blue eyes, continued to stare with a broken heart.

Link creased his brows, pleading as he mouthed his lips.

"Don't look..." he whispered.

Her mouth gaped wide open.

"Don't look..."

Her face lost color.

"Don't look...!"

Her blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"DON'T LOOK!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs as he entered an unrestrained cry. He arched his back at the strength and power of the orgasm ricocheting his body, jolting every part of his limbs. He trembled violently as his entrance filled to the brim with his enemy's essence, overflowing his inner cavern and oozing out of the corners. He cried out in horrifying ecstasy, his member twitching and spewing out a fountain of cum while the intensity of the pleasure submerged him. He turned his head to the side and watched with blurry eyes his best friend whirl around in a flash, running away as tears streamed down her face.

Link shuddered, panting heavily. His lungs were heaving, struggling to breathe, and his head was slightly spinning and throbbing. The air felt cold, and his body was no longer warm, yet, he was fully clothed again. He could smell the musky stint of the air, and the ground became wet again.

His heart pounded hard against his chest as the lingering image of Zelda's face haunted him.

She saw...She saw it all...

Link's brows shook, feeling as though he was on the verge of breaking down. His will and strength teetered on the brink of shattering like fragile glass.

She saw...

The hero raised his head upwards, his chest hurting as those disappointed blue eyes flashed by again and again. That was when he realized he was sitting down on his knees, his pants soaking up the shallow water underneath. When did it get so cold? The skies were black, yet, the area around him was illuminated by an invisible clear light. His eyes darted to his surroundings, finding an endless darkness and never-ending pool of water that stretched out into the black. He swallowed, shivering nervously.

And then, he noticed the weight in his arms.

Link quickly glanced down. At that moment, his heart almost stopped beating.

In his arms lay Zelda's limp body, her arms and legs dangling lifelessly as fingertips barely touched the water. Her face was deathly pale, the color gone and the warm glow disappeared from her divine figure. Her golden locks, once brimming with a warm beautiful hue, now fell listlessly passed her lithe body. Her blue eyes no longer shone, hidden inside closed lids that revealed no signs of opening. And her lips, once always smiling with welcoming warmth, no longer moved.

Link gasped. He stared in shock. His heart picked up speed. He stared at the body in his arms, trembling. He leaned down to feel any signs of breathing against his cheek.

It was cold.

He immediately lifted up his head.

No...what has...

He realized his arms had blood. He realized he was bleeding. He could feel the stings of cuts over his body. He tasted the small bits of blood on his lips.

The air was still. The air was cold. The air was dark. Nothing else was around him, and Demise was no longer in sight. The only sounds were the ones of his own breathing and the movement of the water underneath his knees.

Link looked down on Zelda's body again.

"Zelda?" he called out.

She didn't move.

"Zelda?" he asked again with a frown.

Still, she did not move.

He frowned. He shook her gently, trying to emit a response.

Had he taken too long? Demise...had he completely devoured her soul?

Was he...too late?

"No..." he shook his head, emotions surging. "No..." he gasped hoarsely, his hands shaking as he gritted his teeth and his eyes watered. And then, Link screamed. His voice ripped across the empty plains, filled with cries of indescribable agony as he clung onto the lifeless body in his arms and buried his head into her body. He screamed as the piercing, sharp pain tore his heart, his tears pouring down as he mourned his loss, at not being able to save the one person he cared about the most in this world. His profound cries filled the air until his voice cracked and became hoarse. His tears fell on that pale face, trickling down tender cold cheeks before falling down and hitting the shallow pool of water underneath.

"Why?" he sobbed. "Why...?"

Suddenly, there were the slow sounds of footsteps.

Link froze. He immediately lifted up his head when his eyes shook as he met the gaze of his enemy.

Ghirahim stood before him, smiling and staring down at his tear-stained face. "It is done."

Link's blue orbs shook.

"My Master...has fully devoured her soul."

Pupils dilated.

Ghirahim cocked his head at an angle. "Such a pity, isn't it?" He brought his eyes down to the lifeless body. "All that you have done for the little goddess...You have tried so hard to keep our...relationship a secret. And yet, that was the last thing the little goddess saw."

Link gaped at the demon.

Ghirahim sighed and crossed his arms, looking off to the side at the empty darkness. "This is forever your prison, your tomb. Quite a dreary place, am I right?" He turned to the hero. "It was foolish of you to enter this battle. And now, you must remain here for all of eternity."

Link remained silent, eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

The demon smiled and leaned down towards the hero's face until he was at eye level with him. "However, I am going to offer you a...choice."

Link's ears perked.

"You have made quite an impression on me, and I have to say, I do admire your persistence. You have kept me well entertained. Thus, I have changed my mind about what I said earlier to you, and am now offering you one last chance." He leaned in even closer. "Stay by my side, as my pet, and I will take you out of this place."

Link's blue orbs shook.

"It is what you want, isn't it? You...you saw for yourself." Ghirahim smiled. "I can see everything in your heart in this world. Your thoughts, your desires."

Link shivered as Ghirahim lifted up his hand to caress his cheek.

"Ah, such...lustful desires. I saw them all. You cannot deny the pleasure that you feel, the wonderful, or should I say, exhilarating feelings that you experience."

Link felt Ghirahim brush his bangs away from his forehead.

"The way you moan and cry underneath my touches...The way you groan and gasp underneath my thrusts...The way your voice sang to me in that erotic way, with your face completely aroused whenever I kiss you in your most sensitive place..." He groaned. "You enjoy it when I take you."

The demon breathed on him before grasping the back of his head and smouldering his nose into the locks of hair to take a whiff. Exhaling, he looked down and gazed into those puzzled,blue eyes. "Your soul and mine are linked. We have established a deep connection with each other, having become inter-meshed, whether you want to accept it or not. Our bodies, our everything..."

Ghirahim whispered against those wet lips as he traced the hero's chin.

"We are forever bound by this Thread of Fate."

Link's eyes widened as Ghirahim's mouth brushed against his. His head swam, and his heart raced as the demon kissed him gently, softly, caressing him with his lips and taking his breath away. He stiffened under the kiss, unable to move or turn away. His hands tightened and tensed, fingers holding onto the lifeless body in his arms. He couldn't ignore the strange, soft sensation he was feeling before Ghirahim pulled away.

"You desire peace. You desire your journey to end. I...can give you that." The demon hissed, running his slithering tongue up his ear before whispering sensually, "Sky child...you cannot escape our Thread of Fate. So, make it easier on yourself..." he kissed his ear and tilted his head back to gain access to his neck. "Come with me."

Link swallowed. His mind went blank. His blue eyes didn't move. He could feel those lips suck on his Adam's Apple, making it bounce once. He felt his heart beating rapidly, and his breaths grew louder. Something tugged at him, something pined at him, slowly dragging him down...

Without warning, Ghirahim promptly pulled back, stood up straight, and held out his hand towards the hero. "Come."

Link glanced up. He frowned. His hands slightly loosened their grip on the body he held. For a moment, there was a long silence. Neither moved, with Ghirahim remaining where he stood, and Link still sitting on his knees on the ground. The air was damp and cold, and the water barely trembled at the presence of these individuals.

The hero quickly looked down.

Ghirahim cocked his head at an angle in amusement. "Still thinking?" He caressed his hand over Link's forehead. "Still considering your options?" He ran his hand down the hero's chest, walking his fingers step by step, before reaching below between the boy's body and the goddess's. He brushed up against the area between his pants. "Would you like me to help you decide?"

Link immediately squeezed his eyes shut and clung even tighter onto Zelda's body. He struggled to ignore the sensation of Ghirahim feeling him up between his legs as the demon's hand stroked him in slow, steady motions. He stifled a gasp, his face becoming flustered, and he turned away from Ghirahim's face, which was leaning in for a kiss. Conflicted and scared, he trembled, shaking in turmoil. He gritted his teeth, hands tightening over their hold on the pale flesh in his arms until...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Sky child..."

"No!" Link shook his head defiantly, ignoring the rising erection between his legs, struggling to resist with whatever strength he had left. "No! I won't!"

"Sky child..."

His resolve was wavering. His body was succumbing. He was panting loudly at the undeniable pleasure gratifying his loins...

"Please step away from my Master."

Ghirahim immediately pulled his hand back and whipped his head around over his shoulder as Link quickly glanced up.

"You have tormented my Master long enough," the sword spirit floated towards them, her armless cape fluttering in midair before she stopped before them.

Link looked at her in surprise. "Fi..."

"It is time that you leave. Such behavior will not be tolerated," Fi stated firmly.

Link blinked blankly. Although the sword spirit spoke in the same monotonous voice with the same expressionless face, the hero couldn't help but notice that his companion seemed rather...

Angry.

Ghirahim fully turned around and faced the floating figure, placing a hand on his hip in a challenge, a look of amusement on his face. "I'm surprised that you can enter this realm."

"That is because we are of the same kind," she replied. "I am able to travel into this plane just as you can." She hovered even closer, making the demon take an unexpected half-step back. "And it is now time for you to go."

Ghirahim let out a loud, sadistic laugh, his voice booming across the dark skies. "So...amusing..." he smirked, pretending to wipe away an imaginary tear. "Do you believe that such a pathetic threat would deter me?"

Fi didn't say anything.

Ghirahim threw his hand over his forehead in grand dramatization. "Oh no, it frightens me. The little armless sword with no hands is making a threat on my life! It fills my heart with...rain clouds." Ghirahim moaned and hunched over. "I should obey and quickly run and hide, before you suffocate me to death with that personality-less, boring voice of yours!" He slowly rose back up, his eyes now brimming with a dark, shadowy cast as he stared straight into those emotionless eyes of the blue floating figure. With a snarl, he deliberately walked slowly around the hero, standing directly behind him before placing both hands on his shoulders.

Link stiffened, unable to move as Ghirahim caressed the top of his shoulders with his thumb.

"Do not be so naive, sword spirit," Ghirahim scowled, running a hand up the back of Link's hair underneath his hat. "You know very well what this place is. You saw for yourself." He brushed his fingers against the side of Link's cheek, caressing him with subtle possessiveness. "The truth of his heart and desires are already revealed." He leaned down, wrapping his arms completely around the boy's shoulders as he kissed the top of his ear and slithered his tongue over it. "He belongs to me now." He bit down on Link's ear, emitting a short yelp.

Fi floated closer. "My calculations and analysis reveal the opposite."

"Your calculations are wrong!" Ghirahim immediately reached his hand down the front and groped Link, causing him to gasp.

The hero shuddered, his mouth open as he panted in shock at the way the demon massaged his manhood through the fabric. He tried to hide his flustered face, but Ghirahim cupped his jaw and forced him to look at Fi.

"See for yourself!"

Link grunted unwillingly, his face beet red as Ghirahim felt him up thoroughly.

"Do you not see? This!" Ghirahim shook Link's face roughly and licked him. "Such a delicious look of arousal." He smiled and nibbled playfully on his earlobe, toying with the red earring. "Look at how much he's enjoying it." He squeezed his hand, earning a delightful cry from the hero.

Fi remained silent.

Link's heart sank. He closed his eyes in shame, feeling more tears well up.

"Would you like to see more?" Ghirahim slipped his hand deliberately down Link's pants.

This time, Link nearly doubled over, his hands shaking over Zelda's body in shock as his thighs trembled. No, not now, especially not now...He could feel that hand run up and down over his shaft, stringing him along a dangerous edge. He opened his mouth, stunned, and tormented with guilt as his fingers shook over his friend's lifeless body. Even with her soul gone already, he still managed to defile her in this state. Link gritted his teeth, struggling to deny the hungry urges in his groin as that hand massaged him aggressively and thumbed the tip, ready to send him over the edge.

"Ugh!" The hero shuddered as he threw his head back against Ghirahim's chest and released in the demon's hand. Dazed and sighing, he froze in utter shock as he watched Ghirahim pull out and spread out his hand, letting the strands of sticky white cum string along between his fingers in a spidery web.

"Look at this!" Ghirahim snickered, pressing the side of his face up against the hero's as he glared at the sword spirit with his hand held out before Link's horrified face. "Look! This is proof of his desires!" He stuck out his tongue and licked the cum off his fingers right before the hero's stunned eyes, swallowing them hungrily and savoring the liquid before smacking his lips pronouncedly. "This boy...he is mine."

Fi continued floating in midair as Link lowered his head in shame.

"Master."

Link immediately looked up.

"Master, remember what I've told you." The sword spirit looked directly at him. "As long as your heart stays true, you will never be lost. But most importantly, no matter what happens..." she fluttered out her armless cape, "...I will never abandon you."

Link's face slowly changed.

Ghirahim let out a hearty laugh. He tightened his hold around the hero and leaned against his back. "Sky child."

Link tensed, feeling the demon's hand caress his chest and grasp onto him with demanding possessiveness.

"Let the goddess be here at peace with her servant."

The hero trembled as Ghirahim brushed his fingers against his chin.

"Don't deny what your body and mind are telling you."

A surge of emotions began to boil, ready to erupt.

"This...is our Thread of Fate."

Link gritted his teeth. With a tear-stained face, he turned his head and shouted, "I would rather remain here in misery and be by her side for all of eternity than be with the likes of you!"

Ghirahim's expression changed.

Suddenly, there was a blinding, white light that appeared behind Fi, reaching out from the endless darkness behind it.

Ghirahim stood up, pulling his hands back. He walked around the hero and took a few steps forward, observing. "What...is this?"

Fi floated in midair, not moving at first, before suddenly arching her back as she spread out her armless cape and looked up. The light behind her grew brighter, and brighter, illuminating the entire sky with its grandness.

"You..." Ghirahim strained his mouth. "What are you...ARGGHHHH!" the demon screamed, covering his face with his arms as the light blinded him and swallowed him whole.

Link gaped at the sight, stunned at the light rolling towards him at full speed before gasping and shutting his eyes as he clung onto the body in his arms and hid his face. The loud screams of his enemy continued to ring in the air.

And then, there was silence.

The hero kept his eyes tightly shut, squeezing them as he gritted his teeth anxiously. Noting the sudden quietness, he slowly opened them, blinking. He realized he was staring at...

Nothing.

Confused, he noticed that his arms were empty. The blood was gone. And...there was no ground.

Shocked, he quickly glanced up, eyes darting around at the white emptiness that now surrounded him. The ground felt solid, yet, he couldn't see that it was solid. There was no sky and no water. Everything...was white. The hero slowly got up onto his feet, whirling around him in confusion.

"Fi?" He called out. He quickly snapped his head, heart pounding. Ghirahim was no longer in sight, and neither was his companion.

Link held his head. What had happened? Did he...die?

Suddenly, there were the sounds of light footsteps, and Link whirled around before blue eyes widened in disbelief.

In front of him stood the lovely figure of Zelda in her white gown, her blue eyes brimming brightly, and her smile warm.

Link gasped, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. His heart leaped, and he took a single step forward, unsure of what he was really seeing. He watched as Zelda approached him, her golden locks flowing gracefully along her strides. The goddess reborn stopped in front of him.

"Link."

He shuddered at the beautiful, gentle sound of her voice.

"Do not despair. You are safe. At least, for the time being."

Link blinked, a look of pure bewilderment on his face. He began stuttering. "But...just now...you were...your body...in my arms..."

Zelda turned and began walking around him, glancing up at the white surrounding.

"This world that you have entered...is one where mind can become intertwined with reality and dreams. Here, he has the power to uncover your deepest nightmares and fears." She stopped and turned to look at him. "You have been experiencing illusions created by Ghirahim. He had managed to establish a strange bond with you, and locked in on that bond when you entered this world."

Link let out a small gasp, surprised.

Zelda walked passed him, looking up at a sky-less ceiling. "Time does not exist here. It is endless. There are no seconds, no minutes, no days. Everything stands still in a timeless limbo, frozen in place."

Link looked up, slowly taking in the white vastness, noting that there seemed to be no beginning and no end, before returning his attention to the back of the goddess.

"This is all in your head, Link. Ghirahim took advantage of you and manipulated your thoughts. It was the only way he can reach you in his current form." She turned around and faced him. "It was also the only way Fi and I can reach you."

Link's body started to quiver. Long suppressed emotions began to well up. Suddenly, Link dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist, burying his face against her navel. He clung to her desperately, tightly, not wanting to let go as shaky fingers gripped the fabric. He felt his best friend place her hand on his head and gently caress him with that kind warmth of hers as he hugged her tightly.

"You have endured much, suffered much. I'm so sorry for the burden that was placed on you."

Those gentle hands kindly lifted his face up towards her. He looked at her in reverence. Frowning, Link welcomed the comforting warmth emitting from those soft hands on his cheeks.

"I have confidence in you, Link. I know you will prevail. You are the destined hero of the goddess, the one I have chosen, and the true bearer of the Triforce."

Link inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling.

Illusions. So that means Demise violating him, the incident in the hut, his best friend's lifeless body...none of that was real.

Wait.

"If Ghirahim can see everything, including my thoughts..." he paused for a moment, "...and since you and Fi are here, does that mean-" He stopped himself for a moment, hesitant. Guilt and shame shone on his face. "Are you also able to see..." Zelda placed a finger on his lips. She smiled at him.

"It's time for you to wake up, sleepyhead. Your battle awaits."

Link shuddered, cold water trickling down against the side of his face in cool crispness. Blinking rapidly, the hero groaned, feeling sore, very sore. His head was throbbing slightly, and his muscles ached. His clothes were wet, clinging uncomfortably to his cold skin. And his hair was damp, the blond strands hanging down in tatters. He found himself lying on his side, drenched and soaked against the shallow water underneath him. Slowly, he lifted up his head to look. He was staring at the familiar dark, clouded sky and vast pool that surrounded him.

And Demise, his opponent, stood a few feet away from him. Watching.

Sword and shield still with him, Link slowly pushed himself up onto his feet. He stumbled a little before steadying himself. Had he been passed out this whole time?

_Time does not exist here._

Demise held his sword up, waiting for him to move. "My patience is waning, foolish human," Demise declared.

Link scoffed and let out a short laugh. He forced a smirk. "Blame your servant for interrupting."

Demise appeared to frown slightly, not understanding.

Link readied his sword and shield, blue eyes challenging the feign before him. He nodded.

Demise held out his sword, inviting him to continue the battle.

Tightening his grip over the hilt, Link ran forward. He clashed swords with the large demon, feeling shear strength threaten to overpower him.

"Sky child..."

Link gritted his teeth and struck at that sword again before leaping back.

"Sky child..."

He gripped his head. No, he won't let _him _drag him down. Not this time. Not ever.

Again, Link leaped forward. He suppressed the slight hesitancy at hitting that sword, and struck with all his might.

Whispers erupted.

Link whirled and, finding an opening, immediately slashed.

Demise growled at the sudden injury, taken back. He brought his sword down on him angrily, just as the hero raised his shield.

Link's shield knocked the enemy back, and the hero took the opportunity to drive in a number of quick vertical slashes and jabs at his enemy, inflicting damage on the demon.

Demise recovered, swinging his sword, and Link backflipped and dodged it. The hero smirked at his success, but knew it was still too soon to bask in his small victory. He lunged forward, feigning an attack when he slid to the side and raised his shield to bash the demon back again. Repeating his technique, Link wielded his blade skillfully and struck Demise, breaking down his defenses. The demon suddenly raised his sword to block an attack.

"Sky child..."

Link stumbled back. Loud whispers of laughter echoed painfully against his ear. Link gripped the hilt of his sword tighter, trying to steady himself when his sword began to flash and Fi popped out.

"Master, you must sever the bond between you and Ghirahim."

"I know. But how?" Link gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the feel of invisible hands beginning to crawl up his body. "I feel like he's inside me!"

"Use the strength that you possess deep in your heart, and control your mind," Fi stated. "Trust in yourself. He is still prying on what little doubt you have left. Remember, you are the true bearer of the Triforce, and therefore, possess the courage, wisdom, and power to overcome this." She disappeared back into the sword.

Link stood up straight, trying to calm his mind down. His eyes focused on Demise, and he took a deep breath as he concentrated on eliminating the voices from his head.

This was his mind. This was his body. He alone controls himself.

Link took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as the voices died down and he raised his sword. Immediately, he rushed forward at full speed, his eyes completely focused on his enemy. He swung to strike at Demise's sword when, at the last minute, he brought up his shield instead and sent his enemy flying back. Watching Demise stumble, Link struck down rapidly at the demon, inflicting more injuries on the dark being when, finally, he heard a loud roar as he swung his sword hard and sent the enemy flying back onto the water.

Link gasped in jeer, surprised by his victory when, within seconds, Demise bounced right back up onto his feet. The air changed, the clouds rumbled, and lightning erupted all around them. A storm had arrived, surrounding the two with its demand for blood. Thunder ripped across the dark skies, and Link gaped as he watched the large demon raise his sword and capture the lightning that struck it, illuminating the blade with a frightening electrifying glow. Link swallowed.

This can't be good.

The hero held up his shield, heading for his enemy with great caution as his eyes stayed on the sword. Demise struck his blade down vertically, hitting his shield with great force and pushing him back. Link shield bashed the attack, knocking his opponent back a step. Immediately taking advantage of the opening, the hero did a spin attack when his blade suddenly hit the demon's weapon.

Piercing, sharp, sizzling electricity stunned him painfully, shocking him in place as the hero felt his eyes nearly pop out while the wind was knocked out of him. When it finally went away, Link gasped for breath and nearly fell onto his knees, his limbs quivering at the tingling sensation. Panting and struggling to recover, he glanced up just in time to see Demise raise his sword as lightning struck it and powered it with the same electrifying blue. Link quickly ran forward as the demon's sword was charging, but couldn't hit him on time. He raised his shield to block the attacks. Suddenly, his foot slipped on the water, and he felt the sword cut through his flesh.

The combination of the cut and the electricity was indescribable, and Link thought that he was about to faint as he fell onto the ground in a silent scream. Quickly, he scrambled back and brought out his last bottle of potion. He drank the liquid, eyeing his enemy at a rather close dangerous range, preparing for a launch attack. Wiping his lips against his sleeve, he felt the wound heal itself.

His eyes shook as Demise held up his sword and charged it with lightning once more.

Link began to dread this battle. He quickly called out to Fi.

The sword spirit appeared.

"Fi, can I use my Skyward Strikes here?"

Fi negated the option.

Link groaned, growing frustrated. There must be a way to defeat the demon without getting electrocuted every single time! He asked the sword spirit if her analysis brought up anything, but once again, Fi apologized for being unable to properly detect a weakness. Link sighed in irritation. He couldn't just continue to blindly throw himself in.

Suddenly, laughter erupted inside his head, and Link grasped his forehead as he grimaced in pain. He could feel those hands, those hands grasping onto him, teasing him, running down past his chest and across his bottom and up his thighs...

"Get out!" Link shouted.

The voices began to die down.

He opened his eyes and glared.

"Master Link-"

"I know, Fi," Link cut her off. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

Fi nodded. "I'll be here with you, every step of the way."

Link let out a small smile. "Thank you."

She disappeared back into the sword.

The hero gripped his sword, readying his shield. He watched that deadly blade emitting blue light. He prepared himself for an attack when Demise's sword suddenly pierced through his chest. Link stumbled back, gasping, feeling his body frantically as he looked down and saw no wound. Blinking, he glanced up. Demise was actually still a few feet away. Suddenly, he saw Zelda's bloodied body, her eyes staring lifelessly at him.

"No!" He shook his head awake. It was not real. It was not real. "Hah!" Link threw his head back as he felt Ghirahim thrust into him, the demon's body towering over him.

Link swung his sword around, hitting empty air. Panting heavily, he whirled around to face Demise again. He stared at that dark blade.

Perhaps if he just avoided hitting that sword...no, it'd be like earlier when he was trying to evade activating Ghirahim's annoying interruptions, which ended up becoming a hindrance.

Without warning, Demise lunged an attack on him for real. Link dodged it, readying his shield when he subconsciously swung his blade and hit Demise's weapon. Again, electricity rocked his body and sent him falling backwards. The hero caught himself before hitting the ground, steadying his legs and knees until the electricity went away. He watched as Demise raised his sword and charged it again.

Link gritted his teeth. He growled and raised his sword. Even though Skyward Strikes were supposedly useless here, he would still try!

Suddenly, a loud rumble ripped across the sky, and lightning flashed down and hit the Master Sword, vibrating the blade and hilt with a powerful blue charge. Link dropped his mouth in awe, starring in complete surprise. He looked down and saw Demise charge at him again at full speed. Furrowing his brows, he struck his sword down vertically, sending a spinning blue circular disk flying towards his enemy. At the same time, his enemy also followed suit and sent the same blue disk spinning towards him as well.

The two blue orbs clashed and dissipated into the air.

Excitement surged through his veins. As Link watched Demise raise his sword, he also quickly raised his own. Lightning rumbled down and, this time, only struck the Master Sword. Immediately, Link sent a lightning strike at his opponent just as the demon charged towards him to knock him down. The blue disk hit Demise, stunning him in place. Heart pounding, Link took advantage of this and quickly lashed at his enemy with a flurry of sword attacks until the demon cried out and flew onto his back, completely down.

This was his chance.

Link leaped into the air, spinning with momentum as he readied his sword. He gasped in surprise as lightning struck his blade in mid-air, and he brought it down towards his enemy's chest when..

...the demon suddenly leaped up and dodged his attack.

Driving the blade straight into the ground and now finding it stuck, Link scrambled to pull his sword back out just as Demise sent him flying to the side. The hero landed onto the water roughly, gasping in pain. He quickly reoriented himself, rose back up onto his feet, and raised his sword. Lightning struck it, just as it did with Demise's, and the two sent blue electrifying disks towards each other, only to have them cancel each other out. Link panted heavily, feeling the exhaustion beginning to creep over his body.

"You want to rest, don't you?"

The hero froze at the slithering voice against his ear.

"Give up now...and I will ask him to spare you..."

Link closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to shut out the voices. He felt heavy breathing over his shoulder that sent chills down his spine.

"Do not ignore your desires."

"My only desire is to cut out that annoying tongue of yours so that you can finally shut-up!" Link declared, holding his sword out. He watched as Demise raised his sword to receive another lightning charge. Blue eyes flickering, Link ran forward and boldly stood before him as he raised his sword and stole the lightning that came flashing down. Before the demon could react, Link quickly struck at his foe, electrocuting him. He sent a flurry of strikes, crying out with sheer determination as he inflicted heavy damage.

"Sky child..."

Link growled as Ghirahim's voice echoed repeatedly in his head.

"Sky child..."

He focused on striking down Demise.

"You cannot escape it. You and I...we are forever bound by this Thread of Fate."

Link raised his head. Blue eyes flickering, he gripped his sword and shouted at the top of his lungs, "There is only one person I'm bound to by this Thread of Fate! And it isn't you!"

Link swung around with a powerful spin attack, sending Demise flying back onto the water. This time, the hero didn't waste a second. The adrenaline coursing through his veins, Link immediately rushed forward before kicking off and leaping up high into the air. Spinning with the momentum, he raised his sword, received a lightning charge, and drove his blade straight down into that large body of flesh.

The demon jerked and roared with a cry of pain, a roar that was enough to shake the entire ground beneath them until he finally dropped his limbs and fell silent.

Link backflipped away, panting hard. Everything was still. However, the hero remained vigilant with his sword and shield in his hands.

The demon stirred, slowly getting back up onto his feet. The mighty Demise stumbled, struggling to steady himself when he raised his sword and drove it down into the ground for support. The blade began dissipating before his very eyes, disappearing into the air until nothing was left. The demon looked at his hand, staring at it for a moment before he returned his attention to the hero standing boldly before him. Brave, ferocious, unwavering blue eyes glared at him.

"Extraordinary," Demise panted. "You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end." He breathed even heavier. "My hate...never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end!" His voice caused the air to tremor. "I will rise again!" He raised his hand and pointed at the boy clad in green. "Those like you...Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero...They are eternally bound to this curse." The shadows began to evaporate from the large demon. "An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" The demon began to laugh, his voice growing louder, and louder, until he threw his arms back and roared into the sky. The laughter carried into the air, rumbling the ground with its ferocity, until black shadows swallowed the demon and his very being disappeared, dissipating into nothingness.

The water changed into a beautiful, calm blue once more, reflecting the vast azure sky and white clouds above as the sun shone brightly. Link kept his eyes on what was left of the shadows before him when his sword suddenly glimmered. He stared at it, gasping when he suddenly closed his mouth and knew what to do. Slowly, he raised the Master Sword skyward, pointing it high into the air, and watched what was left of the dark shadows reach it before being swallowed up by the mighty blade until no shadows were left.

Link heard Fi's voice reach his ears.

"I have confirmed the eradication of the demon king. His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword...and is now sealed away."

The hero took a deep breath and sighed. Smiling a small smile, he felt a strong sense of relief.

It was over. It was finally over.

The hero placed the Master Sword back into his sheath, turned around, and exited the realm, eager to rejoin his friends and, most importantly, Zelda.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**Final Chapter will go up next! Stay tuned for the Epilogue!**


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

The surface was more than anyone from Skyloft could've ever imagined it to be. There were endless fields, trees of various shapes and sizes scattered throughout, birds unusually tiny, and never-before-seen races. The clouds have dissipated now, no longer serving as the barrier to the sky, and only passed by with the flow of the weather. It was strange to feel the ground, one large solid ground that one doesn't have to worry about falling over the edge of. Who knew how big was this vast land?

But for the hero, he had grown accustomed to the surface during his adventures and long journey. Link breathed in deeply, feeling the warmth of the rays basking on his face. Sighing, he slowly opened his eyes, staring up at equally warm ones that looked down on him. He parted his lips at that smile and felt those soft hands caress his cheeks.

"Did you fall asleep, sleepyhead?"

Link smiled. His head was lying on Zelda's lap, and he showed no restraint in revealing how content he was at that moment as he enjoyed the soft fabric of her gown. The pair were on a small grassy hill in Faron Woods, having spent the day gathering food and conversing with the Kikwis. About two months had passed by since their long, arduous journey had finally come to an end. For Link, there were times when he felt as though it was only yesterday. He still remembered the painful goodbye with the sword spirit, who had been by his side as his faithful companion. The parting was difficult, very difficult while Fi left memorable words to him before she entered a sleep with no end in the Master Sword. Equally painful was Impa's departure. The hero was shocked to learn that the old woman and this young agent of the goddess were one and the same. And he felt great sympathy for Zelda especially when she, him, and Groose watched the old woman fade away once they returned to the present time.

Yes, goodbyes were very hard.

The hero would never forget his journey, a journey that had changed him and matured him in many ways. He would not forget all those who had helped him, all those he had met, and all that he had learned.

Unfortunately, just as there were good memories that left a deep impression in his heart, there were also...unpleasant ones that refused to disappear. The last two months had not been easy for the hero. At first, all was well. During the first week after his successful victory over Demise, Link felt a great weight lifted off his shoulder. He had spent one whole day sleeping, suddenly feeling drained from having held up all this time. It was a long-needed rest that had been denied for far too long, and he welcomed it the night after his battle. He had also decided to live on the surface with Zelda, whom he had promised to always remain by her side. The two were currently temporarily camping in the temple at what used to be the Sealed Grounds, having no other shelter at the moment. Occasionally, they would receive visits from those in Skyloft, especially Groose, who was planning on building a whole new town that he would like the honor of naming (much to Link's chagrin). But things progressed slowly, so for the time being, only Link and Zelda remained on the surface, and neither mined the alone time they were given. The first week was wonderful for the pair, who spent their days lazying around and recuperating from their long, burdensome journey. It was a blessing to finally enjoy themselves.

A week later, that's when it started happening. The hero was struck with sudden nightmares in his sleep, often times waking up Zelda in the middle of the night with his screams of terror. He would lash around with his limbs, screaming for whatever it was to leave him alone, to get off of him. The first night this happened frightened Zelda, who quickly tended to her friend and woke him up, finding him drenched in cold sweat and panting heavily with terrified eyes. Zelda couldn't recall ever seeing Link so scared in her life. But regardless, she would quickly soothe him, comforting him as she hugged him and calmed him down with her voice. Other times, Link would be sobbing in his sleep, and Zelda once again would be woken up by his cries and come to him, cradling him in her arms until his sobs quieted.

Link had changed. He was no longer the same as he used to be in Skyloft. In fact, none of them were. But the hero had gone through the unthinkable, and was left deeply scarred, an unintended consequence of having the destiny and responsibilities of the chosen one. With all of his strength, he bore through it all in order to destroy Demise and save his friend. And now, the trauma had finally caught up to him. Every night, Link was greatly troubled, with every sight of a shadow leaving him unsettled. Although he would display his usual carefree attitude during the day, his paranoia would return in the evening, and the hero would be found suffering from constant nightmares.

For weeks, this went on. Sometimes, Link would walk around dazed from lack of proper sleep, and would always dread evening arriving, for that was when he would see _him_. Those eyes...he could not forget those eyes. He could still hear the hiss of that tongue. He could still feel that being _inside _him. That voice haunted him, whispering harshly against his ears. It called out to him, inviting him and demanding him. Night would fall, and the hero, unable to keep himself awake, would fall asleep into the clutches of those hands that embraced him and imprisoned him. He would scream himself awake, shaking and trembling violently before breaking into cries. There were times he was found shivering in a corner, with his arms wrapped around his knees and legs pulled up against his chest as the blood left his cheeks. Other times, he was curled up against the tree. But the moment Zelda touched him and held him, his heart would calm down, and his breathing slowly become steady. Within her arms, he felt safe. He felt secure. Her soothing voice as she sang a soft lullaby to him would put him at ease. Surprisingly, he would fall asleep on her lap, and enter a peaceful slumber free of nightmares. Thus, one day, Zelda made the decision to sleep right next to him every night, a move that Link at first was against. For one, he did not want to burden and worry his friend, and have her lose sleep every night (which he felt guilty for already). On top of that, it was not proper for him to sleep besides such a pure woman, especially when the two were not...well...married. After all, it was against Skyloft's rules for an unmarried man and woman to sleep next to each other.

But Zelda dismissed what she considered a rather "outdated" rule that really didn't matter at this point. And instead of sleeping on the other side of the room where the tree in the temple grew, the goddess reborn would place her blanket right next to Link and sleep there, often resting her head boldly against his shoulder, which would make the hero blush (not that he minded).

The nightmares continued, but Link noticed them occurring less and less. On one of those nights, as Link watched Zelda sleep, the hero wondered if she ever knew. Did she see everything during his battle with Demise? Did they really have that whole conversation? There were times Link would catch Zelda watching him quietly with a pained expression. Or perhaps he was overthinking it. Never once had Zelda talked to him or asked him in detail about what had transpired during that battle, or between him and Ghirahim, much to Link's relief though. After all, the hero had realized that he would rather not talk about it or think about it ever again, and would prefer to keep everything a secret. In fact, he would prefer Zelda to never know.

Perhaps his friend did know, and was purposely not bringing it up for his sake. Perhaps she knew as she cradled him in his arms whenever he screamed and cried himself awake at night. But regardless of the reasons, Zelda never asked him about his nightmares, and Link intended to keep it that way.

"Link, one of your Mogma friends invited us to their new home, and promised to cook us dinner. Do you want to go tonight?"

"Hm..." Link sighed, feeling those gentle caresses over his forehead as the girl brushed his bangs to the side and smiled warmly at him.

"Are you listening?" She giggled.

The hero opened his eyes. He rose up, turned to wrap his arms around his friend, and teasingly pushed her down onto the ground. Her sweet, playful chuckles tickled his ears as he snuggled the side of his face above her bosom, sighing as he rested on top of her and closed his eyes.

"That's not appropriate, Link," she giggled underneath him, pinching his cheek.

"Hm," he sighed, wanting to nap more. By now, the nightmares had become a two-to-three-times a week occurrence. He knew it would take time, perhaps a lot of time, but still he looked forward to the day they would just be distant memories, ones that were meant to fade. After all, he had destroyed Ghirahim and his master, their shadows sealed away inside the Master Sword and left to disappear over time. He was safe now, and would never have to see _him _ever again. All that was left was to move on, and Link knew that he would prevail. He would make sure of it, no matter how long it takes.

"Link, when do you want to head back to the temple?"

"Later," he mumbled.

Silence.

"Do you miss Fi?"

Link opened his eyes. He frowned. "Yea." He missed her dearly in fact, now that he thought about it. "Do you miss Impa?"

"Yea."

The two remained silent again for a brief moment.

"Let's never forget them, Link."

The hero blinked before chuckling. He raised his head and glanced down at that beautiful, kind face. This woman, she was more than his friend. She was his savior.

Link smiled and nodded. "Hm, let's never forget them." For only the good memories of good people deserve to be remembered, and may all the unpleasant ones fade away into nothingness.

Yes, that would be nice.

* * *

><p>The Sealed Temple had gone through much in its long, eventful history. It was once the famous Temple of Hylia, goddess of this land, until the devastating war forced part of the temple to disconnect itself and rise into the sky, where the residents of the land would be safe. Left behind was the Sealed Grounds keeping Demise imprisoned until one day, the goddess would return and the hero awaken. That adventure had now ended, and the Master Sword was left in its pedestal, with thousands of years passing by as it waited for a new master.<p>

The Sealed Temple, now once again the completely formed Temple of Hylia, was quiet. The architecture was old, very old, but it remained sturdy and solid. There were times when small animals would make their way inside, only to quickly go back out upon finding nothing useful for their needs.

This was one of those occasions.

A tiny red bird fluttered its way through a small opening, exploring the area curiously. It flew and landed on the grassy ground, glancing up at where the bright light seeped in through the opening, illuminating the Master Sword that remained proud and true in the pedestal on top of the staircase. The surface world was at peace once more.

Suddenly, a single, harsh sound echoed with a rumble throughout the temple as though thrown against the walls. The tiny bird snapped its head, growing weary as it glanced around its surroundings. Finding nothing, it returned its attention to the sword and chirped. Thin strands of dark shadows began seeping from the slit in the pedestal where the blade met the stone. The bird cocked its head at an angle, curious. The shadows grew longer, bigger, slithering their way out until they floated onto the ground and began forming a large mass at the bottom of the staircase. The bird, immediately alarmed, quickly flapped its wings and fluttered away as quickly as possible, leaving the temple as the shadows grew, and grew, whispering incoherently until they merged and became a single solid form.

An arm flew out, its hand digging into the ground with a loud thud while long, slender fingers curved against the soil. Another arm reached out and dug into the ground, pulling the weight of its body as dirt filled those sharp fingernails. The form crawled slowly against the grassy surface beneath the stairs, breathing out heavily with each movement. As it crawled, it moaned, and occasionally gasped, struggling to regain energy. Nothing clad that pale body. Stiff joints crackling, the naked being crawled, and crawled, willing itself to continue moving as it threw out its limbs. White strands of disheveled hair covered its face, and thick pale lips parted. Reduced to a pathetic, weakened powerless form, it let out a lowly whine, groaning at times. Each movement required much effort and energy. Each action was intensely draining. But the being continued to move forward, driven by a single passion as it raised its head to reveal large, rage-filled dark eyes and a lowly growl.

"Sky child...!"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading! It has been another long journey, and I greatly enjoyed writing this fanfic and reading your reviews. "Thread of Fate" is now my most popular and most reviewed story, and I want to thank you all for making that happen!  
><strong>

**I will now be taking a break until my next multi-chapter story on Dark Link x TP Link. I'm not sure when it will be up, but I already have the whole plot set up in my head. I may write it in 1-2 months. If you've read my other stories, you'll notice that sometimes my breaks can take up to a few months. If you have me on your Author Alerts, then you'll receive a notice of when the next major story is uploaded!  
>I may write oneshots during that break, but for now, I will leave you with this short summary of the next major Zelda story.<br>**

**"After a long journey, all is at peace for the young Hero from Ordon Village, who debates the next chapter of his life with a very important friend. But when a mysterious stranger who resembles him suddenly appears and mistakes him for someone else , Link finds his life turned upside down in more ways than he could have ever imagined."  
><strong>

**Thank you again everyone for reading this story!  
><strong>


End file.
